Immortal Continuum-Book 3
by anita11
Summary: It's been over 100 years since it all started. They all hoped that the first war would bring a time of peace amongst the immortals; however, greed has a way of overpowering reason. This was their down fall. -Sequel to Immortal Wolves. Last one in this Saga. I highly suggest you read Immortal and Immortal Wolves before this one. OC/NC. Rated M for Adult subjects. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really poured a lot of myself into Sarah and I really didn't want her story to end, but alas, it had to. Originally this story was going to be a series of outtakes about what happened to Sarah, Liam and Lina but then I got this great idea to incorporate all the different events into one story plot. I have never written anything this complex, so I apologize if it gets confusing but I will try to write it as best I can. Please be kind because I am not a professional writer at all! **

**Summary: This story includes several story lines and several plots all wrapped up into one. It takes place about a century after Immortal Wolves. Its mostly going to be other characters and characters from Immortal wolves but I promise there will be some Nessie and Leah in the mix. You will see what happens to all the characters through the eyes of a new generation. These new characters will uncover all the secrets of their family and they will get caught up in a war that they never knew existed.**

********************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. Anita11 owns everything else. ********************************

* * *

**Prologue**

_"It's been over 100 years since it all started. They all hoped that the first war would bring a time of peace amongst the immortals; however, greed has a way of overpowering reason. This was their down fall._"

"Will you stop being so cryptic and get to the damn point!" Amy told her older brother. They all sat around the fire watching the green flames fickler as they listened to their favorite Quileute legends. A century later six teenager still told scary stories around a bonfire as their ancestors did. They were a small nation but they were one of the few nations whose traditions prevailed along the centuries of outside influence and technology.

Anthony, the oldest of the group, narrowed his eyes at his spirited little sister, trying not to laugh, as she stuck out her tongue in response to his scowl. The others chuckled at the two siblings, while rolling their eyes at this common bickering.

"As I was saying, the greed of the Volturi would eventually become their downfall. For a new power had risen from the shadows of the past and they were the Quileute immortal wolves." All the young Quileutes cheered at the mentioning of the wolves. All of them felt a connection with these heroes. They recognized them as their ancestors. Even though none of them truly believed that the legends were true, in their hearts, they felt the calling of the warriors they held within.

Billie smiled at the twelve year old girl sitting next to Anthony. This was the last time she would hear the old stories for a while and Billie knew how much she loved them. Though she had heard the legends many times from her grandparents and older brother, Billie was going to miss the stories just as much as her little cousin Cameron.

Jaime, Billie's older brother, watched them both carefully as Anthony told the old story. Cameron had been so different since the accident. They were all hoping that a nice old fashioned bonfire would cheer her up and so far it seemed to be working.

"You see..." Anthony continued, "Though there were many wolves, most of them had imprinted and chosen to release their wolves in order to be with their imprints and start a family but there were a few wolves who chose to remain as our protectors. These wolves became the immortal wolves." Anthony told them.

"The immortal wolves were wolves who had not imprinted so instead of marrying just anyone, they chose to live forever until they found their imprints. It was said that some of the immortal wolves, were wolves who imprinted on _half-breeds_." He said the last word as if it had a bad taste in his mouth. The others booed at the mentioning of the half-breeds. Only Cameron and Alexias, her distant cousin, felt excitement at their mentioning. Alexias cheered trying to annoy her friends. Brendon, who was sitting next to her as usual, covered her mouth and booed again. She laughed and punched her best friend playfully.

"Ok. ok. So the Volturi's power was weakened after the first confrontation that happened right here on our lands. Their own vampire community didn't trust them. After that first battle, all had seen that the Volturi were abusing their power and had to be stopped. That first battle was an eye opening experience for everyone. The immortal world was introduced to new members of the mythical community, the shape shifters. The Volturi wanted them almost as much as they wanted the yellow eyed vampires that had powers, so they waited until the right moment to strike and this moment came when the first Alpha female was born."

"About a decade after the first confrontation with the Volturi, a child was born into the Quileute nation. This child was the daughter of the Alpha Jacob Black and his imprint Vanessa aka Nessie Black. The leeches accused Nessie and her child of being a half breeds. Some say that they believed Nessie to be the daughter of one of the yellow eyes but we all know that vampires can't have children. It was all a vicious lie so that they had an excuse to attack us again. The Volturi thought they could trick the vampire community into believing that Nessie and her child were a mix breed because Nessie was introduced to Chief Jake by the Cullens as their daughter. Nonetheless, it didn't work because the child of Jacob Black was human just like her mother. The problem was that they has to prove it."

"The wolves were strong but their numbers were small compared to the Volturi. Seeing that their numbers had decreased because of the wolves who stopped phasing, the immortal wolves joined forces with the yellow eyed bloodsuckers. The yellow eye covens were unlike other vampires because they fed on animal blood. This allowed them to create stronger bonds of love and friendship but it also weakened them. Nevertheless, with the wolves at their side they created a new ruling family called the Olympians. Together, the Olympians were unstoppable, as the Volturi soon found out." Anthony took a moment to smile as he pictured them in his head, all looking like Greek gods before he continued.

"The vampire community that lived in Alaska joined the Olympians and together, they defeated the Volturi. Finally, the Volturi leader, Aro, was destroyed." Again, all the children cheered since they all despised Aro. "With Aro out of the way, a new Volturi formed in order to maintain the secrecy of the mythical community. This new Volturi was different and eventually even some of the Olympians joined them in order to maintain peace and balance among the immortals. The immortal wolves became the guardians and protectors of human life and to this day they say that they are the most feared of the immortals and that no vampire dares to hunt within their perimeter. This is why the Olympic peninsula has the least missing people and deaths in all of the United States. It is because these lands are still protected by the Immortal Wolves to this very day." Anthony looked around making it seem as if the wolves could be watching but he was interrupted by one small snicker.

"I don't think that's what really happened." Cameron said. Jaime smiled at her.

"They're only stories, kiddo. None of it really happened." He told his little cousin.

"Yes it did. I just don't think the story Tony told is correct. I have a feeling that the legends were tampered with." She said confidently.

"And why would they do that?" Billie teased.

"I think they changed the legends to make sure we never find the immortals. If you were immortal and you needed to hide, isn't that the easiest way to do it?" Cameron suggested.

"I guess you'll have to take that up with the council. I'm sure great grandpa Collin will love to hear your version." Alexias teased. All the kids were trying to keep the mood light when in reality they were all upset about their friends leaving them. In a few hours, Cameron's father would send his lawyer to pick up Cameron, Billie and Jaime and all three would be leaving the reservation, perhaps forever.

"Well I'm sure that even a super genius like you can't find mythical beings so it doesn't really matter does it?" Billie tickled her and Cameron squirmed on her lap until she was back on the sand next to her.

"It would be pretty cool though. If they were real." Billie continued.

"Yeah. It would be amazing." Cameron said dreamily and they all continued talk and say goodbye to their friends.

* * *

**Cameron**

It was a short flight. I wished it was longer. I wasn't looking forward to seeing my father again. I didn't even know he existed until he suddenly decided to take custody of us after our parent's death. He wasn't even at the funeral but a week after the funeral, aunt Rita's cousin, Yuren got an email from my dad claiming he received a letter from my mother, through her lawyer, saying that he was my biological father and he wanted the three of us to stay with him. Cousin Yuren fought for us but my dad had DNA on his side and the letter that was left behind by my mother in case she died.

I wished mom would have never written that letter but as much as I wanted to be angry at her, I couldn't because I had this strange sense that she kept him away from me to protect me. I felt something was wrong with him from the moment I met him. It was a gnawing feeling that gave me a feeling of dread and fear. Most people would brush off this feeling as nerves but the last time I felt this way was when our parents died. I knew they were gone long before the police came to our door. I just hoped that this time I am wrong and what I am feeling is just nerves because there was no going back now. The judge signed the papers and we all were on our way to living with a man who was a stranger but who was also our closest kin.

Before this all happened, I only knew my father as uncle Danny's identical twin. In my heart, uncle Danny was the only father figure I ever knew and it was strange to know that his twin was my father. But he wasn't a real father. He was a stranger to me and to my cousins, Billie and Jamie who I loved like my brother and sister. He was absent from all of our lives but the judge didn't care about that. My father was genetically identical to Jaime and Billie's real father, so the stupid judge claimed we would be better off with a familiar face. He didn't understand that my father had never been a part of our lives. Not as a dad, not as an uncle, not as anything. He didn't even come for us himself. He came to meet me the day of the trial and then he had his lawyer fly us after the hearing. It was all so stupid. DNA doesn't make a family, love does.

We arrived at the airport early in the morning. My father looked angry from the moment saw us but it was when he saw my dog Nala that he was really pissed. Nala looked at my father and her shackles went up, then, she howled and barked at him. When dad glared at Nala she growled at him which was strange because loved everyone. She especially loved uncle Danny and, since dad looked just like him, I thought for sure that she would be ok with him. I guess I was wrong.

"I'm sorry. Maybe she's confused because you look like uncle Danny but you don't smell like him." I tried to explain. It only seemed to make my father angrier.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?!" He almost growled. His lawyer walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"I did not agree to this!" He growled at his lawyer. She looked at him defiantly and whispered something again. He calmed down and walked over to his car. He loaded our bags wordlessly and within minutes we were off.

The drive to his house was hard. Dad looked angry and irritated. He didn't say one word to us. At first I was angry that my mother, Leanna, never told me about him. Apparently, she didn't even tell him about me, but, now I could see why. She didn't trust him and neither did I. Inside I had a mix of emotions because even though he was my father, I felt that something terrible was going to happen if we stayed with him. I felt powerless. I looked up to the moonless night and it made me feel hopeless. It brought tears to my eyes and my brother/cousin held me closer to him when he saw them.

We arrived to a solitary are a of town by the afternoon. The house was big and so was the property that surrounded it. Dad was a prominent scientist and he was loaded, which was another reason he was able to get custody of all of us. He spent so much money on one of the best known lawyers in the state yet he was upset by us from the moment he met us as if he didn't want us. I don't know why he fought for our custody. Billie and Jaime said that he never showed any interest about being uncle to them before. Why did he want us?

We went into the large house and I was surprised at how beautifully it was decorated. It was like a magazine.

"The dog stays outside. You are responsible for it, understand? I don't want so see it. I don't want to hear it or deal with anything that has to do with it. You can put it in the garage for tonight until I figure out a more permanent solution for it."

"But she usually sleeps in my room." I said quietly. My dad gave me such a furious look that it made Nala bark at him again. I held to her leash tightly and pulled her back.

"That thing is definitely not sleeping in this house." He growled. Jaime stepped forward and took the leash from me.

"The garage is fine for her tonight. I'll build her a dog kennel and a nice dog run behind the garage so that you'll never have to see her. I promise she won't be a problem." Jaime told him. Father relaxed his stance slightly.

"That'll be fine. The moving truck is coming in the morning with all your stuff. I'll have your biometrics imputed in the morning so that you can get in and out without setting the alarm. Of course, if you kids know how to do it yourselves that will save us all some time. The lock code for this weeks is 150275. Memorize it." He told us as we walked into the large foyer.

"The master bedroom is downstairs so you have the upstairs to yourselves. Help yourself to whatever room you want upstairs. Down that hallway is my study, entertainment room, and bedroom, which are all off limits. If you want to watch tv, there's televid systems all the rooms upstairs. There are no maids here so whatever you mess up you clean up. Got it." He told us sternly.

"Yes sir." I said quickly. I didn't like the angry way he was looking at us. He stared at me for a moment. It was the longest time that he looked at me. Then he turned to the kitchen.

"I don't cook. The takeout menus already uploaded to the kitchen system and the phone for grocery delivery is already recorded into the televid. You can have them scan my card for identity confirmation when you order food. You can order anything you need unless you want to out to buy things for yourself. Since I don't have much in stock, you can order food for tonight but from tomorrow on, nobody comes in or out of this house after 9pm. Not even for delivery got it?" He asked Jaime.

"Yes, sir." Jaime told him.

"You drive now, right?" Father asked him.

"Um. Yeah." Jaime told him. He pulled out his wallet, took out a black card and gave it to Jaime.

"Good. Then you are in charge of the food, school supplies and driving yourself and the girls to school. Like I said, you're welcome to come and go as you please but no one leaves this house after 9pm. I was going to call a car service to take you to school but you can use the Toyota if you want to drive yourselves. I'll activate it for you tomorrow too but the backup keys are in the kitchen if you ever need it." He told Jaime.

"You're letting me use your car?" Jaime asked surprised.

"It's not my car. My ex's, I just never got around to get rid of it. Which reminds me. I expect you kids to stay upstairs and out of sight when I am entertaining company. Alright, well, I'm a busy man so I am heading my study and I don't want to be bothered. You guys are old enough to take care of each other so try not to bother me. Our lives don't have to be completely ruined by this situation." He said as he walked down the hallway and disappeared into his study.

"Our parent's just died and he treats us like his life was ruined? Asshole!" Billie said. She hated my father just as much as Jaime did.

"He's not even happy to know I exist." I said sadly. Billie took my hand and Jaime took the other.

"I'm almost 18 years old and the only time he ever came to see his family was for grandma and grandpa's funeral. He's a miserable, unhappy man which is probably why aunt Lee left him and never told him about you. Don't fry a wire over him. He's not worth it." Jaime told me. He looked at the card father gave him.

"Come on. Let's get you girls fed and ready for bed." He told us. We walked into the kitchen and Jaime pulled up the menu screens.

"Choose what you want while I go get Nala settled in the garage." He told us and rolled his eyes. I giggled and kissed Nala goodnight before he took her out. I was glad that Jaime offered to build a kennel for her so that we could keep her but I wasn't surprised by it. He would do anything for Billie and me. Jaime had always been very protective of us. He was the oldest. When mom left my dad, she went to live with aunt Aurita (Rita) and uncle Daniel (Danny). We have been living with them ever since so I was more like his baby sister than little cousin. Billie Ann was his real little sister but we all grew up together like siblings. She was fifteen so I really looked up to her and Jaime. Now we were all each other had.

Father's house was a lot more advanced than homes at the reservation. By the time Jaimie came back, we decided on pizza. Jaime used the televid to order pizza. We imputed our order on the screen and the integrated infrared scanned the card that was already uploaded to the website to complete the order. We had pizza in the fancy kitchen within 10 minutes. Everything was digitized and voice activated. Sensor/voice activated faucets, voice activated appliances with touch screen. Digital countertops with antimicrobial flashers. Actually it looked like almost every surface had a flash self-cleaning system, even the floors. No wonder he didn't have a maid.

We were still a little behind on all the advances of the 22nd century. We had smart appliances and I had seen smart features in some my friend's homes but I never lived in a full blown smart house. The rooms upstairs were just as amazing. There were four bedrooms upstairs and a small living area that Jaime said we would use to study. However, it had a large 3D televid so I doubted we would do much studying there. The closets had a digital scanning system to sanitize clothing as soon as we hung them. Most homes still use washers and dryers so I had never seen a smart closet. The only thing we would have to wash was our underwear or any stained clothing or linens. Everything was voice/sense activated from the lights, to the wall integrated televid system, to the temperature. Everything in the bathroom was self-sanitizing and voice activated including the dual water/waterless shower settings and toilet settings. We only had a touchscreen appliances back home so this was very impressive.

"At least the house is amazing." Jaime said after we explored the upstairs. I agreed. It was amazing but it wasn't home.

"I miss home." I told him. I felt a sense of disconnection from home that penetrated to my very soul. The only connections I felt were with my siblings and unfortunately with him. The more time I spent with him the more I felt connected to him even though he despised me. I felt the stupid tears in my eyes and they spilled out. Jaime took me in his arms and picked me up. He was really tall and strong for 17. He went into the first room he found and he laid me on the bed. The light automatically turned on as soon as he walked in.

"Why don't you girls sleep here? We can figure out the room stuff tomorrow when the truck arrives with our stuff."

"Ok." Billie told him. She got into the bed with me and Jaime put the covers over us.

"Lights off." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Jaime**

It was after midnight when I got hungry again. I went down to the kitchen and saw uncle Jack there getting a beer. He stumbled away from the fridge which made me realize he was drunk. He sat on one of the counter stools and that's when he saw me. His face went rigid and hard. It was so difficult to look at his face, my dad's face. Uncle Jack was my dad's twin brother. He was an asshole and once he left the reservation he never came back except for his parent's funeral. He didn't even come for our parent's funeral.

"What the hell are you doing up?" He asked me.

"I got hungry. I'm just gonna get a snack." I told him, matching his harsh tone. I went over to the fridge and got out one of the power bars I saw earlier. I wanted some cereal but I wanted to get the hell away from him as soon as possible.

"You're just like him." He told me.

"I'm his son. I'm supposed to be like him." I told him.

"Just my luck. My asshole brother finally dies and I still get stuck with his fucking mini-me." He said and took a sloppy slurp of his beer. I instantly felt every muscle in my body go rigid.

"Don't talk about my dad that way!" I yelled at him before I could stop myself. Uncle Jack got up so quick, I barely had time to react. He grabbed my shirt and got right at my face. I saw the rabid wild look in his eyes and, for a moment, I was scared.

"Or what?! Don't forget, that the only kid I am actually responsible for is the little brat that bitch Leanna gave birth to. You and your sister are here out of the kindness of my heart!" He spat out and let go of me with a violent shove that made me land hard against the fridge.

"That brat is your daughter! She's gifted, kind and much better than you deserve. Why did you even have us come here?" I felt the tears sting my eyes. I was angry and a little scared so the tears came out of my eyes unwillingly.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out, now get the fuck out of my kitchen." He told me as he sat back down at the counter stool to drink.

I went back upstairs and checked on the girls. They were both still asleep. I suddenly didn't feel like sleeping alone so I got into the bed next to my sisters. I cried silently next to Billie until I fell asleep.

The truck came early in the morning. My asshole uncle was already gone which I was thankful for. I helped the movers unpack the few boxes and I helped the girls get settled. My parent's friends called us to see how we were settling in. It was so stupid that we had to be here with this man who clearly didn't want us. Especially because there were people who truly loved us back home. My mom didn't have siblings but she had plenty of cousins who would have taken us. Aunt Yurien wasn't mom's real sister but she loved us so much that she got lawyers and fought for us; however, since Cameron was uncle Jack's biological daughter and _our_ only immediate family he was able to win the custody battle easily.

"Are you guys unpacked?" I asked my sisters. They were sitting in the little sitting room watching something on the 3D televid.

"Yea. Wanna watch a movie with us?" Billie asked me. I laid across both their laps and smiled when they both complained. We watched the movie together. Just the three of us, like it would be from now on.

I took the first bedroom and let them pick the two that were furthest down the hall. I felt it would be safest now that I knew Jack drank. It didn't matter, though. All week he never came upstairs. He left before we woke up and he returned at dusk and disappeared. It was a nice arrangement. I slept with the door open, just to make sure he didn't come up but also to listen into the girls' room.

We had arrived on a Monday, Billie cried in her sleep all the way through to Thursday and that's when Cam started having nightmares. On Friday I decided to unpack all the old pictures and put them all around the upstairs area. I thought maybe it would help with the nightmares, unfortunately it only made everything worse.

That Friday night I heard Cam screaming in her sleep. Nala must have heard her too because she started howling and as soon as she did I heard a rumbling downstairs. Great! _He_ was up. I ran over to Cam's room almost running over Billie and we both went into her room. Cam sat on her bed looking up at us frightened. Looking up at me frightened.

"What the fuck is all that screaming?! This is my last day of peace damn it!" Uncle Jack yelled from downstairs. We heard him going up the stairs and Cam quickly came over to me holding on to me like she was afraid I would leave her.

"What is this? What the hell is this?!" Jack screamed. We walked down the hall to the living area. He was staring angrily at one of the pictures I set up earlier. He was definitely drunk but when he turned his face up to look at us, he looked horrifying. I had never seen a face contort with rage that way. Even his eyes were different. There was something almost feral about them. Cam gave a little yelp and buried her face at my side. He threw the picture over the little balcony that overlooked the entrance of the house and it crashed loudly against the floor downstairs. Nala howled again making his already furious eyes rage further.

"What the hell man?! That's all we have left of them!" I yelled at him.

"This is my house! I'm your fucking parent now!" He said and started throwing pictures. Nala started barking.

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear that damn mutt!" He roared and threw a picture of aunt Leanna, Cam, and Nala against the window so hard that it broke the window.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Cam cried at my side. She finally felt brave enough to look at him and look he gave her in return was one full of disgust. I almost growled at him.

"Get her out of here. Go take Nala for a walk around the property. I'll clean up here and take these down." I told Billie and handed Cam to her. Jack was still fuming as he watched them head down the stairs.

"I want all this crap out of here and clean up the damn mess downstairs!" He screamed. The girls were already down and out the door so I began to work.

* * *

**Billie**

I grabbed our jackets as we walked out the door and took Cam outside. It was dark out so Cam couldn't see the tears rolling down my eyes. I tried to keep my cool for Cam but seeing that evil man destroy the only memories of my family was too much. He wasn't my uncle, not anymore.

Jack lived in an area were houses had large plots of lands measured in acres. Our closest neighbor was over a mile away and he had been gone for the entire week we were here. A lot people in the city used these houses as vacation or weekend houses so I wasn't surprised. I went over to the kennel and took Nala out on her leash. There was a nice garden so I took Cam and Nala to see it.

"I hate him. I hate him! I want to go home!" Cam said suddenly and then she started crying. I sighed. Nala went over to her and laid by her feet next to her.

"I want that too but we can't. This is our life now." I told her, trying to keep myself calm so that I didn't fall apart in front of her. In many ways, Cam was older than me but in age I was older so I had to set the example.

"You shouldn't say that about your father." I told her even though I hated him too. The way he looked at his own daughter was frightening. My father had been angry at times but he never had that look on his face. It was so surreal to see that anger on a replica of my dad's face. Its like he defiled my dad somehow.

Cam started walking away from me as if my response upset her. Nala and I followed behind her. I sensed that she wanted to be alone so I shortened the leash on Nala and let Camwalk a few feet ahead for privacy. Cam's body froze suddenly and Nala went on alert. We all stopped and I looked around to see if there was something that startled Cam but there was nothing.

"Cam?" I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Her eyes came to focus and she looked at me afraid. Terrified.

"Jaime! He's hurting Jaime!" She yelled at my face and ran back to the house. Nala jumped and I lost my hols on the leash. She ran after Cam easily keeping up with her. I ran after them trying to catch up to Cam but she was always so much faster than me. I heard the screaming almost as soon as we got close to the house.

_"I'm not him! Get off me!"_ It was Jaimie. My heart started pounding faster than ever before and somehow my feet grew wings because I was running faster than I ever had before.

_"You took her from me! And because of you my life is gone! I'm gone!"_ I heard Jack scream. I ran harder when I heard my brother scream. I saw Cam run into the house with Nala and I heard her scream just as I ran in.

First thing I noticed was Cam shaking at the entrance of the living room and Nala was in front of her growling at an odd figure. My eyes focused on the figure and that's when I saw Jack on top of my brother beating him. Jaime's face was bloody and he was trying to throw punches back but Jack was too drunk to feel anything. I ran towards them as fast as I could and I jumped on Jack's back trying to choke him. I was trying to choke the monster with my father's face

"Billie no!" I heard my brother scream. Jack shoved me back and I hit my head against one of the tables, something fell over and shattered. Somewhere in my head I registered that I knocked down the flowers but it hurt too much for me to care. I saw him get up and come over to me. He grabbed my hair roughly.

"Why Rita? Why couldn't you love me?" He screamed at my face, his entire body was trembling at this point. I screamed and then I heard a loud growl. Nala finally jumped on Jack and was biting his arm. He let go of me. I quickly went over to Jaime to see if he was ok when I heard a loud shriek coming from Nala. I turned and saw Nala on the floor shaking and Jack kicked her, hard.

"Stop!" I heard Cam scream.

Everything after that happened so fast that I wasn't sure of what I saw. Jack turned his attention to Cam and so did I. She had a gun, pointed at his chest. Jack let out a loud feral growl that seemed more animal than man and then he took a stepped towards Cam. I couldn't see his face but I could see the look of terror in Cam's face. Something about his face must have startled her because she suddenly gasped, startled. That simple motion caused her to pull the trigger. Finally, I heard a gunshot. Cam was shaking. Her little hands trembled around the hard metal. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her little mouth was open in shock. She shot her father! I saw the bleeding wound on the side of his ribcage as he dropped to the floor.

"Shit!" Jaime managed to get up somehow and went over to him quickly to feel for a pulse while I took the gun away from Cam.

"Where the hell did you find this?" I asked her as I set the antiquated weapon on one of the tables.

"It it it was in a book on the sh...elf." She stuttered. She was still in shock. I saw the opened book on the floor. It had a cavity on the inside where the gun was hidden. How did she even know it was there? We heard a small whimper and we all turned to see Nala trying to stand. Cam ran to her and held her in her arms.

"She's really hurt." Cam said with a shaky voice. Jaime went over to them to examine the dog. I couldn't move. The only thing I could register was the dead body and the gun on the floor.

"How did you know where the gun was?" I asked her.

"I had a feeling." She told me in a whisper.

"Yea but how did you know to pick up that book?" I continued. She shook her head at me.

"This doesn't matter. My father is dead and Nala is hurt. What are we going to do?" She asked Jaime and started crying. I went over to her and I took her in my arms before I looked at Jaime too. He looked into my eyes and shook his head. He didn't know either. Our 12 year old sister just killed her father. Jaime walked over to the table and took the gun. He wiped it down.

"That will only get out the fingerprints, not the DNA. We need a PCR inhibitor like the stuff they use for pools." Cam said. She was gifted so it didn't surprise me that she knew this stuff.

"We have a pool so there should be supplies in the shed. Do you know what you're looking for?" He asked her. Cam nodded. I just looked at them horrified.

"What the hell are you two thinking? We clean the gun and then what? He's still dead. When he doesn't show up for work on Monday they'll come after us." I told them. We all looked at the dead body. I felt bad for him. He was always a miserable man but he was my father's brother. Cam looked at him with so much pain that it hurt me to see her.

"We can tell them it was a burglary." I quickly suggested.

"That won't match the evidence and I am not letting them send our sister to juvi. We're cleaning the gun, erasing all traces of our dna before we put the damn thing back where it was and then we are leaving. They can think he went into a drunken rage and we left. For all they know someone else shot him." He said.

"Do you think anyone is going to believe that story after they see your face and find your blood on the floor?" I asked him.

"We'll use the PCR inhibitor. It will be suspicious but they will probably think that the thief was getting rid of his DNA. they can't prove it was us." He said.

"What about your face? What about Nala? How do we explain that?" I asked him.

"I'll do what I can for Nala and me here with the first aid kit. He had a really good one in the garage so we may not need professional help. For now the most important thing is to get as far away from the crime scene as possible and fix the scene to our advantage before we go. If they find, we'll tell them we left before this happened. If they find us, we can say that we were running away from his violent tempers but that he was alive when we left." Jaime told me.

"In that case we should just take the gun with us so that they can't find it. They can't trace the bullet to any of us if the gun doesn't exist." Cam said mechanically. She was still staring at the body.

"I think they'll find it suspicious if his gun is missing." Jaime said.

"I don't think this gun is registered to him. Its not his gun." Cam said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her. She finally looked away from him to the book I was holding.

"It was in mommy's favorite book, see." She showed us the title on the old book cover. _Wuthering Heights_.

"Make's sense. Aunt Lee always liked the old school stuff. This gun is ancient. Its probably not registered to her either." Jaime commented.

"No. It would have shown up on the list of assess if it was registered to her. It looks like a 2012 standard glock. Its an antique. Usually cops had these so maybe it was an heirloom." Cam said.

"So what are we going to do? They can track the car anywhere we go." I reminded them.

"Dad has the old Chevy truck in the garage. I saw it the other day when I went to see Nala. It will call attention to us in the big cities but it can't be traced." Cam told us.

"Why the hell does he have that? Aunt Leanna said that was like an old family heirloom or hers." I said confused.

"She left here without anything. Like she was running away. I bet you he was beating her." Jack said. I looked at him and he realized what he just said. We both looked at Cam to make sure she was ok but she seemed unaffected by his implication.

"Do you think it still runs?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"It'll run. No one will think anything of it and I bet the license plate can't be traced either so its our only chance." She told us.

"We're leaving tonight. We need to make it look like we are fleeing. Nobody knows what stuff we brought with us so go get some clothes. Don't take too much that they would suspect we're intentionally running away. One pair of jeans, a couple of shirts and underwear, we're not on vacation here. We have to make it look like we left in a hurry, in case they do find us." Jaime told us. Cam looked at her father one more time and nodded. As she looked at him she saw something. Her eyes glazed over again.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I just thought I saw something weird. Impossible." She said. She was shaking again. I took her hand and we went upstairs to get out stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Again I want to remind you that, for now, I am not going to post on a weekly basis. I am shooting for every 2 weeks but we'll play it by ear so definitely put me on your alerts. Also, I know that you are having a hard time figuring out who these kids belong to. Just stay with me. The sole purpose of this story is to slowly reveal what happened to my other characters over the past century so ****all will be revealed in due time. :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter since this is where the supernatural stuff begins. Also, I know that some of the lingo is confusing. I tried to think of what technology and life would look like 200 years from now and this is what I came up with: Televid are what will replace televisions, telephone, computers and tablets. They can be physical all in one screens or they can be projector screens (you will see them talk about projector phones in future chapters). Also, I had to think of some new idioms since history has shown is that idioms change with time so you will see a lot of technology related idioms like "frying your motherboard" (for when someone is super pissed or over thinking things so too much) or "shutting someone down" (for knocking someone light's out as in the case of punching them out or killing them). I had a lot of fun coming up with this stuff so I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

********************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.********************************

* * *

**Jaime **

I took Nala in my arms and took her out to the garage, knowing there was a first aid kit out there we could use. I don't know why he would have a first aid setup in the garage but I headed over there with Nala so that I could clean her and take a better look at both her injuries and mine. I used the first aid kit scanner to scan her body and my own face for any severe injuries. It seemed that he only broke one of her hind legs when he kicked her. She was lucky, I however, wasn't so lucky. He broke my nose, fractured my cheekbone, and he dislocated my shoulder. Frankly, the shoulder was nothing; it was my face that felt like it exploded under my skin. I played it down for the girls because I din't want to worry them.

I washed my face with the antibiotic wash and instantly felt relief from the pain. There was an antiseptic spray for the wounds with a numbing agent so I used that on myself and on Nala. Finally, spread the anti inflammatory cream on my face to bring the swelling down. It would take a while for the cream to penetrate all the tissues but I could already see a slight change. I couldn't do anything about the cheekbone or nose but I adjusted my shoulder as best I could. Everything else would have to heal on its own. I found pain capsules so I swallowed two. The bottle only said one but I was in too much pain to follow directions.

"Ok girl, its your turn. I am going to do a home cast but you have to be still." I told her. She looked at me as if she understood what I said. It really freaked me out when she did that. I used the materials indicated and I wrapped her as instructed on the monitor. I didn't have any sedatives, except the numbing spray, so she whimpered a bit throughout the process. When it was done, I got one of her travel crates and I loaded her onto the back of the truck. I noticed that my own pain was almost completely gone so I gave her half a pain capsule, hoping that it didn't have any side effects on dogs.

"Alright, old girl. Stay put while we get the rest of our things." I told her but this time she just laid peacefully inside her crate. Probably the capsules were taking effect.

I went back to the house to clean up what I could and then I went to pack some things from the kitchen. I had some money upstairs but that wouldn't last us long. I was going to have to figure something out soon but that was a problem for another day. I grabbed the keys to the old truck and I went upstairs to get some clothing. The truck was over a century old so I really hoped Cam was right about it working because we had no time to fix it. The girls both showed up in my room just as I finished.

"Can we take the pictures?" Cam asked me.

"We should pick just one. It'll be suspicious if we take all the pictures with us." I told them. Cam pulled one from behind her and handed it to me. It was the most recent picture of all of us. We took a family picture for my photography class. I tried to hold back the tears as I saw my parent's smiling faces. Aunt Lee also looked so happy. It made me wonder how she ever got together with Jack.

"That's the one." I told them in agreement. As I looked at the picture I tried to see how Jack could have fit in it but I simply couldn't see it. His bitterness didn't fit in the picture of love and happiness before me.

"I don't see it either." Cam said. I looked at her perplexed.

"See what?" I asked her as I gave the picture back to her.

"The resemblance between them. He looked like 10 years older than you dad. Uncle Danny was so happy and smiling. I guess that kept him young cause father looked more like his older brother than his twin." Cam said as she stared at the picture. Billie and I looked at each other and then we looked at the picture in her hands again. She was right. Jack looked older than our father but definitely not by 10 years. They still looked like twins but Jack was like an older angrier version of my dad.

"I guessed his anger made him age quicker." Billie commented. Cam had a sad forlorn look on her face and I could see the tears forming again. I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"His anger had nothing to do with you. I am sure that if he would have had the chance to know you, he would have learned to love you eventually." I told her.

"And now he will never get the chance because of me." She said. I shook my head and made her look at me.

"You didn't have a choice Cammy. He was drunk and brain fried. If he had gotten to you he would have killed you. He would have shut us all down permanently." I told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"You girls ready?" I asked them. They both nodded and we went downstairs. We had to walk by the body on our way out and Cam let a small whimper. I gave her bag to Billie and picked her up in my arms even though my body screamed at me not to. She held on to my neck tightly and hid her face against the base of my neck. I felt guilty that I hadn't thought about how this would affect her. Cam was a genius. She was always so mature and eloquent that it made me forget that she was still a little girl. So I tucked her head under my chin and walked out with my terrified little sister in my arms.

Jack had a large structure towards the back of the property for his cars. We walked over there and I set Cam down to open the garage door. My body and my face hurt started to hurt again so I popped another capsule in my mouth while the girls put their bags in the truck. I made sure that I left the garage exactly as he had it and that all the first aid supplies were back in their place.

As I looked around I noticed that his garage didn't have a high tech system like the house which was something I never really thought about. The only high tech things were his impressive tool set and the first aid kit. It was strange that he wouldn't update the place where he stored his precious cars. It didn't even have a security system. It almost seemed out of place behind the beautiful modern house we just ran away from. The floor was divided into four simple concrete platforms surrounded by a simple wooden structure. There was one car on each platform.

I started getting the truck ready, which was in the platform in the middle. I popped open the hood and checked that everything was in order with the oil levels, gas, etc. After a few minutes, I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Cam started shaking. She was standing by the truck staring back at the house.

"You ok?" Billie asked her at the same moment that Nala started growling and barking in her crate.

"We need to get out of here now!" Cam screamed suddenly and just as she did we heard a loud howl coming from inside the house. It was so loud that I could feel the sound waves when they hit my body. I have never heard any wolf or dog howl that loud in my life!

Nala was going crazy barking in her crate, trying to get out when suddenly we heard something smash through a window at the house. I turned to look back into the house and within seconds a large wolf appeared about 10 feet away from us. It looked off. It was too big and its hind legs were too long for its body. Just as I though this, the wolf stood on its two hind legs. It growled at us and stepped forward walking like both man and beast. Billie was at the entrance of the garage and closest to it. She seemed frozen in place. I was about to grab her when Cam was ran in front of us before I could stop her and extended her arms in front of her as it to make the beast stop.

"Daddy no!" She yelled and the wolf immediately stopped. 'Daddy?' What the hell! I was standing in front of Billie too scared to move. Cam backed up to us snapping me out of my paralysis. I immediately pulled her to me so that I could place her behind me. The wolf growled but remained still. It stared at Cam for a long moment. Suddenly, it turned it's sharply to the right and growled again. Its shackles went up. I saw someone materialize along the tree line by the garage. It was as if he appeared out of thin air.

"That was a stupid move mutt. I could hear you from the next town over, and I see you already caught some dinner for me." The man said in a loud cynical voice that made me feel scared of him rather than scared for him. I couldn't see his face but I could tell it was a man from his voice and clothing. The wolf looked fierce and it stepped towards the man. Even though I didn't trust this man, I was still concerned about him.

"Sir. Be careful!" I told him before I turned to the girls, "Get in the car now!" I urged them. I Billie grabbed Cam's hand and pulled her to the truck. Cam was shaking absolute terror and Nala was still barking and howling in her crate making the whole thing worse. I heard a loud resonating bark which could only come from the beast. I turned to see the man and wolf wrestling. Their speed was incredible. Every movement was a blur. It was almost like in a movie only more terrifying. I was mesmerized by them until I saw the wolf take a big chunk out of the man's leg.

"Jaime NO!" Cam screamed as Billie shoved her into the truck. I ran to the man to try to help but, just as I approached them, he lifted the wolf into the air – I could hear bone crunching as he did this – and then he threw the wolf across the lawn. The man then turned to me and the first thing I noticed was his crimson eyes.

He was in front of me in an instant and, before I even knew what was happening, his cold hand grabbed my shoulder and he bit into my neck. One word came to my mind before anything else. Vampire! Then, the pain began and it was excruciating. I screamed and I heard the girls screaming.

The wolf came back and the bit into the vampire's shoulder. I fell to the floor and I saw the vampire bite into the wolf's flesh and then spit out a chunk of fur. The wolf cried loudly and the man turned to me again. He was about to come for me but I saw the wolf get up and with a lot of effort it launched itself on the vampire and managed to rip its head of with its teeth. I was screaming the entire time. The wolf finally noticed me. It growled and came towards me. I didn't have enough strength to fight. I was searing from the inside out. So I closed my eyes and let the wolf end me.

* * *

**Billie**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was literally shaking, it was as if my muscles where literally aching and trembling almost as if they were trying to burst out of my skin. I was in such a state of shock and horror that I didn't notice Cam leaving the truck and throwing herself on top of Jaime. I got out of the truck and the wolf growled at me before it laid on the ground shaking. Cam was looking right into his eyes.

"Cammy, please. Just get in the truck." I begged her.

"The truck won't protect us from werewolves or vampires." She spat out without breaking eye contact with the wolf. After a few minutes, the wolf shrieked and started whimpering and crying on the ground. I went over to Jaime who had stopped screaming but was visibly straining and hurting. I held him in my arms and examined the bite marks on his neck. I started shaking again.

"This is can't be happening!" I said more to myself than to Cam.

"Nala shut up!" Cam yelled and Nala went from barking to whimpering. I hadn't even registered that she had been barking so loudly until Cam yelled at her. Cam had been staring at the wolf the entire time without breaking eye contact with it but finally, the wolf closed its eyes and Cam turned to me. He cheeks were stained with tears but I saw the look of determination and urgency in her eyes. It was that look that made her seem like an adult even though I was older than her. She always did that when she was under stress.

"We have to burn the body. The legend said that vampire's do not die until you burn them." She told me, bring my mind back to focus. Her eyes were lost and her voice was mechanical.

"Jamie needs me and more importantly, I'm not touching that thing!" I said quickly.

"If you don't he'll put himself together. You have to burn him." She told me in that same mechanical voice, not even looking at me. Jamie hated when she talked like that and so did I. It was as if she was purposely trying not to feel anything.

"Cammy, please don't act like this. Talk to me." I begged her. Finally she looked at me.

"I can't right now. I can't or I'll fall apart. We need to stay focused. We don't have time to fall apart." She told me. Her expression changed from cold to begging. She was begging me not to make her process what happening. I nodded and walked towards the man's body but stopped when I noticed the wolf.

"What about the wolf?" I asked her because for some reason she knew more about this than me.

"He won't hurt you. He's dying." She said and he voice cracked slightly as she said this. I turned to her and I saw the tears well in her eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked her wondering why she was suddenly so emotional.

"Vampire venom kills werewolves." She said and tears rolled down her eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked for a lighter. It wasn't hard to find in the well-organized garage. I guessed mechanics was one thing that both my father and my uncle shared.

In the back of my mind I was still processing that vampires were real and that my brother was probably turning into one. I wanted to fall apart but, Cam was right, I couldn't. I found some accelerant and I went over to the vampire's body. I threw some accelerant and lit it easily. I walked over to the head and threw it into the pyre. Touching the cold head was one of the most disgusting things I had ever done. I could smell the sweet disgusting scent in the air as I stared at the purple smoke. As the fire died down, I saw the sun rising and in that moment, I heard the wolf's cries morph into growls. When I turned back to my brother and sister, I saw my uncle's naked body spasming next to them in place of the wolf.

"Don't get near him!" Cam warned me. I was too shocked to move regardless. In some part of my brain I remembered Cam calling the wolf 'dad' but I hadn't quite processed it at that moment. Now I stared at my naked uncle in complete and utter shock. He was supposed to be dead! He was supposed to be human!

Jack screamed as he pushed himself so that he was lying on his back. Full frontal. Yuck! That's when Cam went over to him and I ran over to her to stop her.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry." She told him as she knelt next to him as she covered him with her jacket.

"Get away from me!" He growled at her and I grabbed her arm to pull her away. He huffed a few times as if he were trying to catch his breath and then he looked at us. He looked at Cam and his angry expression softened slightly, only slightly. Still, it was the most kindness he had shown her since she met him.

"Go to the truck… and… turn it on and… Set... set the frequency to AM 1400." His voice was strained and he took a few more breaths before he continued. "The knob will come loose. It's a key… Push the key into… into the small crevice by… the left back tire." His voice was weak, effortful, but the anger was loud and clear. He was breathing hard. Cam moved to the truck and did as he said.

"Move the boy's body close to the, the truck." He told me in a harsh tone. He seemed to be regaining his strength or at least his voice was more stable. I immediately grabbed Jaime and pulled him to the truck. Jamie had been quiet for a while but he started screaming as soon as I dragged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I chanted over and over as I pulled Jamie to the platform. Once Jamie was next to the truck, Jack started trying to get up. It was difficult to watch. He was too hurt. He finally managed to get himself up. He walked over to the truck and leaned against it.

"Put the damn key in!" He grunted at Cam and I heard the soft sound of metal against rock followed by a click. The platform where the truck was parked started to move. We were sinking. The entire platform was lowering along with the garage door. I held on to Jaime's body a little tighter as we reached the bottom.

"What is this place?" I asked him when I saw the wide space connecting 4 hallways.

"My lab. Everyone off the platform." We all got out of the platform and it rose to the top again.

"Take the boy down that… Ahg! That… hall way. There's a large empty room with a bed. Lay him there for now… Ugh! Fuck! Lock the door." Jack told us.

"Ok. Cam, come with me." I told her nervously. There was no way I was leaving her alone with him. Jack chuckled but it wasn't a humorous sound.

"If the wolf didn't... didn't hurt her... I sure as hell won't." He told me. Cam came to help me anyway and we dragged Jaime's screaming body to the room Jack told us.

"Kill me! Kill me!" He screamed over and over again. I started crying as we pulled him onto the bed. I was surprised by how light he felt. Once we laid him on the bed, he stopped screaming. Jaime face looked strained as if he were holding his breath. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry. But I could never kill you. It will be over soon. I promise." I told him and I walked down the hall with Cam. She was crying too so I took her hand to try to comfort her. Jack had dropped to the ground against the wall. I squeezed Cam's hand a little harder because I was scared Jack my try something.

"Its ok. He won't us." Cam told me as if she could read my mind. She let go of my hand and went down one of the halls.

"Help me." Jack told me. I went over to him and I helped him up. Again I noticed that he was lighter than he should be. I figured the adrenalin was giving me a boost.

"Follow the kid down that hall." He commanded. I did as he asked and I arrived at a large lab space. There was a medical bed so I laid him on it. Cam was already in the room looking through the cabinets as if she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"There has to be something her that can help him." She said. Jack grunted.

"Stop looking... There's nothing to stop it. I want you to listen carefully because... because I'm very sure I have less... less than an hour." Jack said to me. Cam turned to look at me. I just shrugged.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Your brother is turning into a vampire. When… he wakes up he won't be able to control his thirst... He will kill you both." Jack told me. I immediately shook my head.

"Jaime would never hurt us!" I snapped art him. Jack's face turned hard and angry and his hand made a fist.

"He is turning into a leech! He won't be able to control himself!" He paused for a moment to cough out some blood and then he continued. "The televid system on the wall controls the doors. They are vampire and werewolf proof so you be sure to lock that damn thing in there and then you take my daughter with you and never look back!" He told me harshly.

"I am not leaving without my brother!" I yelled at him. I was crying. Cam came over next to me and took my hand.

"Neither and I." Cam told him. She had tears in her eyes too but she looked a hell of a lot more determined and stronger than I probably did. She stared at her father almost like a challenge. He looked at her and the usual look of anger and disgust he had when he looked at her was replaced with one of frustration.

"Then he will kill you both! Is that what you want?" Jack asked her. Cam's tears finally rolled down her cheeks but she still had that grown up indignant look. Jack turned from her to me as if he knew that he would not be able to change her mind. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him forcing me to look at him.

"This is your reality now. Monsters are real and your brother and sister are one of them. Save yourself and save my kid." He said fiercely. Cam was still standing next to me holding my hand so I was able to feel her arm tense when he begged me to save his daughter. He looked at her for a moment and I could have sworn that I saw regret in his eyes.

"Why? You never cared about her before." I asked him.

"As much as I may despise her mother. She's still my daughter... As much as I hated your father, I loved your mother and... and you are her daughter. That's why I brought you here." He told me then her looked at Cam.

"I never wanted it to be…to be like this." He told her. Cam seemed to have understood something in his expression because her own expression softened.

"I'm sorry I shot you." Cam said. He stubborn look was replaced with one of regret. Jack looked her and his expression changed. He didn't look angry at her.

"Don't be. Night time is the worst time for a child of the moon." He stopped again to take a few breaths. "Even when the moon isn't full it… it calls to me. I drink to try to numb the wolf… It makes me violent because it keeps him from… what… he wants. I would have killed you all and… and that would have defeated the point. Agh!" He gasped out in pain but he continued. "The only reason I brought you here was to keep you alive. To… to keep you safe from _them_." He said. Now my body tensed. Who the hell was them!

"From who?" Cam asked him.

"The immortals… The Cullens and the immortal wolves joined with… with the Volturi to destroy all werewolves... God knows what… what they'll do to the first and only offspring of a werewolf… They'll dissect you and kill you." He said looking straight at Cam.

"Why? We're Quileute. We're supposed to be the descendants of the wolves and if the Cullens really exist they're supposed to be good vampires." I told him. He grabbed my arm harder and pulled me closer to him. I could tell he was using his full force which was a testament to how weak he was because I barely felt his touch.

"They're not! They joined the Volturi and… ugh.. and they'll kill any werewolf on sight. All the immortals are enemies. I know you hate me but you need to… to… trust me on this one thing." He gave a quick glance at Cam before he looked directly into my eyes.

"The immortals, will kill her and they will probably kill you too for protecting… her. Werewolves are not like them. We're not immortal. Once the virus sets in it starts changing us until… the wolf… takes over and destroys our humanity. The transformation usually takes a few decades but its inevitable." He coughed out blood again and grunted in pain. "The wolf takes over and can go on a rabid rampage. That's… why they kill us. They claim to be protecting the world by destroying… us. They _will_ kill her." He said with a lot of effort. I noticed that he seemed to be getting weaker.

"How do you know all this?" I asked him.

"Leanna…" He said her name like a cuss word. "She wasn't who she said she was. She's… the reason this happened to me. She wasn't even human... Children of the moon cannot have off… offspring. The only reason Cameron exists is because her mother… was… one… of _them_." He coughed again and coagulated blood came out of his mouth this time. It was dark instead of bright red. He was dying.

"I don't have time for explanations." He said urgently. "Its only a matter of time be… fore they figure.. it out." He paused to let out another grunt. "All the legends are true. They have… mind readers, trackers… and who knows what else. You have to hide yourselves." He said urgently.

"Then how do I stop them from finding us if they're so powerful? I'm just a human and I'm scared." I told him.

"You should be... You need to go to my safe house. This place has a failsafe… you can access it on the televid... All the data… will be transferred to my lab in… Canmore… Canada. You can take any of the cars… in the garage. They're not traceable. Before you go you… you'll need to make fake IDs. This lab had everything you… can… possibly need to make them and… and… there's enough money in the vault and… at the safe house to last a decade or more." He said.

"We'll leave as soon as Jaime wakes up." I told him. His eyes widened.

"No! You need to leave your brother behind!" He started coughing again and almost choked. Cam got some water for him but he just shook his head. "Do you not remember the damn legends? He'll be a newborn, blood thirsty and... and ravenous. He will kill you both."

"I can't…" I started crying. Cam was crying quietly at his other side with the glass of water still in her little hands. He grunted, trying to swallow the pain and then he looked at me.

"You look so much like your mother." He told me weakly there was a lot of strain in his voice. "You are… strong. Like… like my Rita. Don't let them kill her, please…" He told me and finally looked at Cam. His angry frustrated expression changed slightly. For the first time, there was a bit of sadness in his expression. Maybe it was regret or guilt.

"Everything… I did… was to keep you safe." He told her his voice was hard even though he said this in a whisper.

"I believe you." Cam told him. He suddenly gasped for air and then he was gone.

Cam was instantly at my side and cried against my ribs. She looked so small against me. Now we both lost everything and it felt absolutely awful. I didn't know what to do. Jaime always took care of us at times like these. He was the one that held us and soothed us. He was gone too. He was slowly turning into a vampire, dying and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I held on to Cam and she sobbed. I cried with her.

"We have to do what he says." Cam told me after a few minutes. She wiped her tears and straightened up before she walked over to the computers. I stared and my unfeeling 12 year old cousin in shock.

"How can you do that? How can you just wipe your face and sit in front of the televid when your werewolf father just died and our brother is sitting in a room turning into a vampire? Aren't you shocked by all this?!" I yelled out at her because for some reason I found her rational behavior infuriating at the moment.

"We don't have time for shock. I can see something in my head but I don't know what it is. I have a feeling somebody is coming for us. It's like I can hear their whispers when the wind hits the leaves. I had a dream about all of this last night. But it wasn't a dream, it was a premonition. I saw dad turning to a werewolf, a vampire attacking and then I saw red capes moving through the garage. It was burned down. I should have paid more attention. Its all cluttered in my head." She said as she hit her forehead with her palm. I pulled her glider chair away from the desk and turned her to me to make her stop. I remembered something as she said this. I remembered that she knew about Jamie while we were in the garden.

"How did you know Jaime was getting attacked?" I asked her.

"I saw it in my head when I touched the gardenias. The same gardenias dad had..."

"…in the study." I said putting two and two together. I remembered seeing them on the floor after Jack pushed me away. My head started spinning and all the puzzle pieces started to fall into place quickly. For some reason my brain felt sharper, like I was able to process information better.

"Dream walking. You've been able to do that since you were little but the premonitions are new. Like the night our parents died. You knew before the police came to the house." I said out loud. I remembered she was outside the house playing with Nala when she came running in, sobbing and saying that our parents were gone.

"I saw it in my head like I was there, watching them die and I couldn't do anything about it. It was awful." She said.

"First dream walking and now premonitions. You're not just the child of a werewolf. Those are all the powers of a spirit warrior. Your mom used to say that some spirit warriors had the power to walk through time in their spirit form. I think you're supernatural." I told her.

"So are you…" She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"I had a weird feeling when we were in the truck… You're also a little taller and you feel hot. If the legends are true then you must be turning into a wolf. You were in contact with a cold one. That's what activates it, isn't it?" She looked at me with her eyes full of tears. She looked lost and scared, just like I was.

"If I'm a wolf, doesn't that mean that Jaime is one too? Wolves don't turn into vampires. He's dying!" I gasped as panic start to set and my body instantly felt weak.

"No. He was bitten while he was human. I'm the only one who was born supernatural. You and Jaime were human until tonight." She clasp her hands together looking at them. I saw her shake little. We were both supernatural, our brother was turning into a supernatural and if her dream was right, there were Volturi in red capes coming for us to kill her.

"Ok, they'll be plenty of time to talk about this in Canada. You're the genius here. Can you access the hard drives and transfer the information to the lab in Canada?" I asked her. She nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'll take care of it. Um... I guess you can go check on Jaime. Talk to him…" She looked scared and uncertain but she turned around and started working on the televid. I watched her little fingers slide across all the screens and I noticed they were shaking slightly. I turned cover my uncle's dead body. I looked back at her. She was working diligently but I could see the tears roll down her little cheeks as I stared at her profile. She was always like a 40 year old stuck in a little girl's body. I was the older one but here she was, taking care of me, telling me what to do. I went over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I can take care of this. Why don't you go talk to Jaime and I'll let you know if I run into any trouble." I told her. I wasn't nearly as smart as her but I wasn't completely hopeless either.

"Ok." She whispered. There was a hint of relief in her voice. She looked at the body and then she rushed out the door. I realized that she didn't want to be left alone with his body and I almost kicked myself for suggesting she stay in here with him. Cammy may act like a 40 year old at times but she was still just a little girl. It was my turn to step up. So I took a deep breath and started working.


	3. Chapter 3

**********************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********************************

* * *

**Cameron**

My father was dead. From the moment I found out I had a father, I was so happy; confused but happy. Then I met him and I got a feeling that something was wrong with him, that he was dangerous. I told my Jamie but he had said that I was just nervous about the move but I was right. He was dangerous and being with him destroyed all of our lives. The funny thing was that our lives were not just destroyed because of him, they were destroyed because of me. I did this. I wanted a father. I didn't want us to be alone. I wanted family in my life again, grownups who loved us and would protect us. Jamie and Billie were older. They protected me, but in many ways, I was the one who took care of them after our parent's died. Jamie was the one who always knew what to do. Jamie would tell me what we needed, but I was the one who actually did everything. I was the one who reviewed our parent's legal documents, and I was the one who made the arrangements for our school transfers. I was supposed to take care of them but I was doing a terrible job at it. I should have made us leave our first night in this house but I didn't because I wanted a father. I wanted someone to share the responsibility of taking care of them.

I wish I could see into the future so I could know how we were supposed to survive this. For some reason I didn't feel scared of the red hooded vampires who were in my dream but I wasn't going to risk my siblings anymore. No. I risked them enough. Because of me, their lives were possibly in danger from the Volturi and the Olympians who were supposed to be myths. Because of me, they were turning into immortals which is impossible. This was a nightmare!

I finally got to Jamie's door and I went into the room. Jaime was lying perfectly still on the bed. His face still looked strained as if he needed to scream in pain. I saw him and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was tired of being strong. I was just a kid! I started crying all over again.

I cried about my siblings turning into monsters, I cried about my father, and I cried about me. I was a monster too and it was only a matter of time until I turned into one.

I sat on the bed next to him and leaned into his chest to cry at his side. I wished so hard that he could put his arms around me and make me feel better. Like he always did. Jaime has a way of making us feel safe just like uncle Danny, but Jaime was even better because he knew exactly what you needed to feel safe and protected. Mom said that it was his gift, that he was a protector at heart.

I cried loudly for a while and then finally I was able to calm down. As much as I wanted to give in and fall apart I had to be strong for Jaime. He was probably scarred too.

"Jaime? I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can, there are some things you need to know." I began. His face hadn't changed but I had a good feeling that he could hear me. I took his hand.

"Jaime. You… You're turning into a vampire. That man who attacked you was a vampire and he bit you… But you already know that, um. The werewolf the vampire was fighting was my father. Jack was a werewolf. He said mommy wasn't human either but he didn't say what she was. He said that he was trying to protect me from the other immortals. I know it sounds strange but I believe him. Um, werewolves aren't immortal like the vampires or the Quileute wolves, I guess, and um…" I paused, not sure if he was still hearing me. His face was strained but I could see that his eyes were furrowed a bit as if he were upset by what I was saying. I didn't want to upset him but he needed to know what would happen to him.

"I know it seems strange to hear this but its true. The vampires, all of them, even the Cullens, and the Quileute wolves are all real. Father said that the Cullens and the wolves joined the Volturi, to get rid of the werewolves. You see, the werewolves and the immortals are enemies and the problem is that I am the first child born to a werewolf. I'm not human. Dad said that… that if the immortals find me they're going to kill me and Billie for…" I stopped when he suddenly screamed and started writhing.

"No! No!" He screamed.

"Jaime, Jaime! What's wrong?!" I asked him quickly.

"Run! Run!" He screamed over and over again. So he was listening.

"Jamie calm down! We are going to run but you have to let me finish!" I urged him. He growled a few times but he calmed down. His face looked pained. I put my arms around him.

"Its ok Jaime. I know you are in a lot of pain and I am sorry I am bothering you with all of this but I just wanted you to know that it will be ok. Jack is gone but he had a safe house set up in Canada in case the Volturi came for me. That's where we're going. Hopefully they can't follow us but I don't know. I'm part werewolf so I probably don't smell human, and, after encountering a vampire, I think Billie is turning into a wolf and you're turning to a vampire so our scent's are now very distinctive. Our scents are all over the house and they will know we are not human the moment they walk into the house and the garage." I told him. I started to get worried. With one whiff of the garage they would know exactly what we were and we would become hunted. I stopped to think of what we could do and then I remembered my dream

"I think I know what to do Jamie. I think we need to burn down the house. I had a dream and I saw the Volturi coming here but there was char and rubble. A fire will destroy all the evidence inclusind our scents. I mean, there may still be some traces but I think it will work. They won't be here for a few days and by then we will be long gone and this place will be burned down so we might have a chance." I told him and then I remembered something else.

"Jamie, um… Father said that its too dangerous for you to come with us to Canada. Newborns are blood thirsty and you may try to kill us but I am hoping that we won't smell like food to you… I mean, were not human so there's a chance we may be able to have you in our lives." I told him. I tried to think about how this could work. We had three days until Jamie turned. That was about the same time that the Volturi would make an appearance at the burnt house but Jamie wouldn't be part of the rubble.

"Jamie. If Jack has a safe house with a lab like he said, then it will be like this one. It will probably have a room strong enough to contain you. But even if it doesn't, Canmore is mostly a forest. We can set you up deep in the forest until you learn to control your thirst. I think we can all be together. I have a good feeling about this. I won't let anything happen to us Jamie. I promise. Billie is making us all fake identities so that they can't find us and Jack said that the cars in the garage were untraceable so we can do this." I told him. I stopped because the more a spoke the crazier this plan was.

"I'm so sorry… I put you all in danger. I won't let them hurt you for trying to protect me. I won't!" I put my arms around his torso and laid on his chest. I laid there for a long time and I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly startled by screaming. I was on the bed with Jaime and I was so startled that I fell on the hard floor.

"Come on Cameron. Its time." Billie told me. I got up and left the room. She pressed a button and a large steel door, probably modified steel, came down and locked Jaime in.

"Why did you lock him in? He's not waking up yet, the legends said it takes three days."

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm heading back to the house to get more of our stuff and you get this place ready for the fire." She said to me.

"How did you know about that?" I asked her. I had told Jamie my plan but not her.

"The room has a monitoring system. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I wanted to make sure you were ok. It's a brilliant plan. I don't care what Jack said. I am not leaving Jamie behind." She told me. I gave her a hug, glad that she was in agreement.

"Now we just need to figure out how to burn everything down, especially this lab. If they find it, they will know where we are at." I told her.

"Jack already thought of that. I found his failsafe and I guess you really are his daughter because he also thought fire was the best option. He set this place up so that it burns down in case the Volturi came." She paused and leaned down so that we could be at eye level. "I know that this is really tough for you but I need your help. I need you to look through Jack's things in case there is anything we should take with us that could help Jaime. I don't understand any of the science stuff in his files." She told me.

"I'll take a look at it. Don't worry about me. I know we don't have much time so go to the house and pack as much stuff as you can. We don't need to keep up appearances since its all burning down anyway." I told her. She nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be ok with him in there wit you?" She asked, refereeing to my father's dead body. I nodded.

"I'll be ok, just don't forget to get the albums. That's really all I want." I told her. She nodded.

"I found the safe but I don't have a password. We'll need money he had locked up." She said.

"I'll crack it." I told her confidently. I had a feeling I knew the password.

"Ok, I'm going to the house. Its about a day's drive to Canmore. I want to leave ASAP."

"What about Jaime? We need to figure out a way to transport him." I told her. She bit her lower lip thinking and then she shook her head.

"I'll put him in the back seat and if it looks like he'll wake up then I'll stop the car and run bit if the legends are true then he will be in transition for three days. As long as we get to Canmore before he turns, we'll be fine. I found the floor plans for the lab in Canmore and you are right. He has a safe room like the one here. We can stick him in there to see how aggressive he is after he turns." Billie told me. It seemed like a good plan so I nodded.

"Ok." She grabbed my shoulders to call my attention to her.

"So far, all your hunches have been right so search inside of you and tell me right now. Will we make it to Canmore before Jamie turns? Will we be ok?" She asked me. She had a terrified look in her eyes. She was looking to me for directions so I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

"We'll make it." I told her confidently. Not because I was sure but because she needed me to be sure. She sighed and went off to do as she told me.

* * *

**Billie**

I collected the albums and most of the pictures Jaime told us to leave behind. We were torching the place and the thought of our memories burning was heartbreaking. I packed some more clothing for all of us but I left some behing because in case the fire wasn't strong enough to eliminate molecular evidence on the second floor. Based on the failsafe plans on the lab televid, I knew anything on the first floor would be scorched but I wasn't sure the flames would be hot enough upstairs. Once I had what we needed, I headed downstairs. I walked past the living room where this whole crazy night began and I noticed the book where the gun was hidden was back in its place. I took the book out of its place on the bookshelf.

"Wuthering Heights..." I said to myself and opened the cover absentmindedly and I noticed something written in the back of the front cover that I hadn't noticed before. There was writing on it.

_To our sweet Leanna, Happy 12__th__ Birthday. Love, Grandma Bella and grandpa Edward._

I almost dropped the book from the shock. Bella and Edward Cullen? No… That was impossible! There's no way my aunt was related to them! I looked at the front page again and read the inscription. I also noticed something odd. The author was wrong. It said it was written by Ellis Bell. I wondered if that was a clue but then I remembered that women authors often changed their names during the time period this book was published. That meant it was a first edition. Who else would have access to a first edition book other than old OLD vampires? I stuffed the book into my bag and kept going because I didn't have time to speculate.

I put the bag in the large SUV. It was state of the art so I worried about the tracking but I trusted Jack when he said it was untraceable. The way he looked at me and Cam when he was about to die made me think that there was a lot more to his story than an angry hateful man/werewolf. Now _I_ was starting to get the impression that the situation between him and aunt Lee was more complicated than we thought. I Went to the truck and got Nala's crate out and into the SUV. She barked at me a few times.

"Calm down girl." I told her. She whimpered a bit, wanting to get out but I knew she was comfortable in her crate. She was just a little lonely.

"We'll be done soon. I promise." I told her before I headed back down to the lab. Once I got there, I found Cam stuffing money into a large bag.

"You cracked it!" I said surprised.

"The code was my birthday. I thought he didn't know I existed but obviously he did." She looked upset. I didn't blame her.

"I think there are a lot of things about our families that we don't know." I told her, thinking back to the inscription in aunt Leanna's book. I instantly decided not to tell her. After everything that happened, the last thing she needed to think was that her own grandparents might be the monsters who are trying to kill us. I grabbed the bag that was already full and then I walked over to her to get the bag she had just finished packing.

"This is the last of it. He had pain killers so I administered them to Jaime, though I don't think it really helped. That bag there has a bunch of vials and research paperwork that might be useful. The rest was transferred to Canada so we should be good." She said in that grownup tone I hated so much.

"I'm taking these to the platform and then I'm getting Jaime. Are you ok to put these bags in the back of the SUV?" I asked her.

"Yes. I got them." She said, still looking distraught. She kept staring at uncle Jack's body. I felt bad for her for leaving her alone with him but there was nothing I could do. I placed the bags on the platform for her and then I left get my brother. I started to drag him, knowing he would be heavy but as I moved him, I realized he weighed next to nothing. His face looked strained as if it hurt when I moved him, and then he started screaming again as if he couldn't hold back anymore. I quickly stopped to try to comfort him.

"It's me. I am just trying to get you into the SUV. I'm putting you in the back with Nala so if you feel like you are about to turn into a vampire start screaming again and I'll stop the car and get Cam out. As much as I love her, please eat Nala, not us. Ok?" I told him completely serious.

"Cam doesn't think you'll turn so just hold tight until we get to Canada. We'll be at the safe house by tomorrow. I took a wake-up shot so we should be good to go. Just don't kill us before we get there ok? Especially Cam. I am sure she will smell lie food to you but she is our baby sister. Please remember that. Please remember us ok?" I told him. I remembered that the legends said newborns are so bloodthirsty that they forget their own families. Only Bella Cullen was strong enough to remember who she was so I crossed that Jamie could somehow do the same. I straightened up and dragged him again as we went to the platform and up the garage floor. Cam was already done and was petting Nala. I was glad she didn't overhear me tell Jamie to eat Nala.

"I set the destroy code. It will take care of the house too." She said as I got Jamie into the backseat. I saw the protocol Jack had set up. The entire property was gonna go up in flames and destroy any evidence so we had to leave fast.

"How much time will we have?" I asked Cam.

"The failsafe will set off in 24 hours. The lab will be incinerated in about an hour but it's a contained fire. After that it will be filled in with concrete. The house and the garage will both burn 12 hours after that. That's when the police will show up but we'll be long gone. It will give us a day and a half to get to Canada." She told me.

"Shouldn't we set it to go off ASAP? What if the Volturi come before then?" I asked her worried.

"We'll be fine. They won't be here until after the fire. I am sure of it. Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore." Cam told me. She closed Nala's crate and got into the car on the passenger side. I got into the driver's side. I didn't have a license but any idiot with two hands knew how to drive a modern automatic car. I pulled out our new IDs and handed Cam, hers. I made myself 19 on our fake IDs just in case we ran into any problems. Cam looked at her ID.

"Camille?" Cam asked me. I could tell she hated it. She made a face but she didn't say anything.

"We'll call you that in public but you'll still be Cammy at home." I told her.

"Yeah but Camille?" She complained.

"Don't complain! Camille is a beautiful name unlike my new name. Not that I loved being named Billie to begin with but Billie is only short for Wilhelmina which is my awful new name and Jaime is now James. That way we if we call each other by our real names by accident, it won't be too suspicious. The government systems will have our fake names so they won't find us." I told her.

"And our last name is Smith?"

"Smith is a generic last name. I was gonna go for something creative like Wolfe but I thought generic might be better." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Camille, Wilhelmina and James Smith. They're kinda old fashioned." Cam complained.

"I know most people have gender neutral names now but there are tons of people with traditional names. Look at Tony and Lexi." I told her.

"Those are there nicknames. Anthony is considered gender neutral nowadays and Alexias is also genderless." She informed me.

"Ok, ok. They're traditional but there's nothing we can do about it now." I said annoyed.

"Its ok. They're just traditional. That's not a bad thing." Cam put her fake ID away and looked out the window. We stayed that way for most of the trip. We listened to music and she took a nap for a few hours before we got to our destination.

The automatic guiding took us to a remote house up in the forest area about a 30 minute drive from Canmore. It looked like a shack compared to the other house.

"Wake up Cammy. We're here." I told her. Her eyes fluttered open. She stretched and looked out her window.

"At least is looks like home a little bit." She commented. My mind was busy so I hadn't really noticed my surroundings but she was right. The house was surrounded by woods in all but one side. The driveway was about a mile long so the house was secluded. It was almost like we were camping which definitely reminded me of our home back at LaPush.

"Yeah. It does." We got out the car and unloaded Nala before we explored the house. Only two bedrooms. Both bedrooms were simple and small. There was only one bathroom in the entire house. The kitchen was small and was attached to a small laundry room. It seemed the house had some technological advances but it was definitely not a smart house. Still. It was big enough for all of us.

"Where's the lab?" Cam asked me.

"Basement has a passageway that leads to it. There's also another access point far in the forest. I guess its an escape route." I told her. She nodded and opened the fridge only to find drinking water. The cabinets were also empty.

"We need groceries." She told me.

"We have enough for today, I'll get more tomorrow. Lets just get Jaime out and lock him up. Get some water for Nala and lets leave her up here while we set up Jamie. I'll feel a lot better once he is in a contained room." I told her. She nodded. I went and got my brother. Cam took two of the bags and we went back inside to find the lab.

The basement was set up as a family room with just an old televid system and a large sofa. It had a back wall full of pictures of people we had never seen before. I moved the pictures in the sequence delineated in the plans we got from the other lab and once I did, a panel opened on a different wall. We entered through the opening and walked down for what seemed like forever until we got to a door. I entered the code and the door opened to reveal a large open space with four hallways connecting at each corner of the room as if forming an H shape. We were in the center of the H.

This lab looked even more complex than the other lab so I pulled out the floor plan on my tablet. The plan said that the center room was the training room. That's why it was so large and wide. There were panels on the side wall of that room which I assumed concealed the weapons. The hallways at each corner of the room could be sealed off to make the training room into a seamless rectangular space.

"The secured rooms should be in one of the hallways to the left." I told Cam.

"You mean the prison cells." She said. I nodded walked to one of the hallways.

Each hallway had a separate function. The two on the right lead to the lab and the living areas. The two on the left lead to the cells and to the forest. None of the halls were connected to each other at the ends. We had to use the center room to get from one hall to the other. The problem was that the only exits were the basement door located at the center room and the forest hallway, so if someone was in the lab while the halls were sealed, they would be trapped there. It was a strange design but it was safe.

We walked down the hall with the holding cells. The hall was long and plain. At the end of the hall, there were three doors. The one straight ahead was a closet, the ones on the left and right were the secured room. I opened one of the rooms, using the control panel on the wall and I was shocked by what I saw. The room looked like a bedroom. It had a large bed, table and chair, a small sofa and a televid system.

"This certainly doesn't look like a prison." I said.

"This is good. At least it feels homey." Cam said as I laid Jamie on the bed.

"Yea. This is great. Way better than the room in the other lab." I agreed.

"Lets lock him in and go explore." I told Cam.

We walked out and I locked the door using the panel and set the system to Vampire. It seemed that there were different settings for the different types of immortals but Cam would need to figure later what each setting did.

We looked in the room the closet and saw that it was fully stocked with lines and a state of the art first aid kit. The other door opened to a more sterile looking room with a televid and a smaller bed.

"This must be the werewolf room." Cam said. I nodded and we went to explore the rest of the complex.

This complex had a better security systems in place than the old lab. It was like a fortress. We went the lab hall. At the end of the hall there was no doors. It simply opened up to reveal a hospital room with two hospital beds, medical equipment and medical scannerss. The hospital room had several doors each with different functions. One door was a lab, one was surgical room, one was a supply room, and one was a secured empty room.

Next we went down the hall that lead to the living area. Again, the end of the hall opened up to one large room. It was such a stark contrast from the sterile hall that preceded it. The room was a good sized living room dining room area with a kitchen at the back. It was decorated nicely to make it look like the interior of a real home. There were two hallways on either side of the living room. One hallway lead to a bathroom, game room and laundry/pantry. The other lead to two large bedrooms. Each bedroom was a secure room with its own bathroom.

"This place is amazing." Cam said as she looked around.

"Yeah. I guess he was keeping this one in case the apocalypse happened. The top house is just for show. This is the real house which works nice in case we need to go into hiding. " I told her. I locked Jaime in one of the cells/bedrooms. It was the largest so at least he would be comfortable.

"We should get Jamie some books or a tablet and some animals to drink." Cam suggested.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do about that." I said rolling my eyes. Where the hell was I going to find animals? The only animals I had access to at the moment was Nala and I wasn't feeding him our family dog unless it was a life or death emergency.

I started looking around the kitchen area to see what groceries we needed. The kitchen downstairs was fully stocked with non-perishables which relieved me to no end.

"Good. I'll go to the store tomorrow to get anything else we may need." I said to myself.

"Me too. Let's sleep down here." Cam told me. She still had that lost and scared look in her eyes so I nodded my head knowing that she would feel safer down here. I felt safer too. We unloaded all of our stuff underground and we went to bed after a light dinner. It was a long day so I was glad we could finally rest. We both climbed into bed and closed our eyes, instantly falling asleep.

It must have only been two hours after we went to bed when I heard the screaming. Cam writhed next to me and then she yelled.

"No no! Don't leave him!"

I got scared and I tried to shake her away.

"Cammy its ok. You're having a nightmare. Wake up!" I yelled as I shook her. Her eyes popped open. I thought that she was scared but as soon as her eyes opened, all I could see was sadness. She sat on the bed and I hugged her.

"Its just a dream." I told her as I stroked her hair.

"It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory." She told me in a solemn voice. I adjusted so that I could see into her eyes again. Her expression was lost and confused.

"What is it Cam? What did you dream about?" I asked her. She stared into nothing for a moment before she looked at me. Then she began her story.

* * *

**Flashback**

_She was hesitant, unsure of whether or not she was doing the right thing. She looked at the small creature in her arms and smiled at her. Her daughter yawned, tired from the long drive, making her mother love her more. She walked away from the car and approached the front door. She knew she didn't need to knock, he would be underground waiting for them. So she walked into the quaint home and walked downstairs with her baby._

_She found the secret entrance easily and she knew there was no turning back. He knew they were there so she took a deep breath and made her way to the training room. Once she got there, she saw him. The man that had haunted her dreams for the past 11 months. She held on to her baby a little tighter. He saw it and his brows furrowed in frustrations._

_"I'm not going to hurt my own kid Leanna." He told her angrily._

_"Please Jack. I am so nervous already. Please don't get angry or frustrated. I really need you to be in control." Leanna begged him. Jack looked at the little bundle in her arms and nodded. He took a deep breath and cleared his face of any emotion. She approached him hesitantly. He could only see the little hands that popped out of the bundle trying to grab her mother's hair. Finally, the child cam into view. He was taken aback by how beautiful she was. Leanna carefully placed her most precious possession in the arms of the man who could potentially destroy her._

_"Careful with her head." She told him with a smile. He wasn't really paying attention. He was mesmerized by the tiny creature in his arms. A miracle._

_"What did you name her?" He whispered trying to contain the emotion he felt._

_"Cameron. Like your favorite superhero." She told him. He was surprised to learn that she chose a name that he had suggested._

_"Do they know about her?" He asked. Leanna shook her head._

_"No. But I'm sure that my family will find out soon. I will do my best to keep her from them but they are too powerful. They will figure out I have a daughter but there is no way they fan figure out she is part werewolf." Leanna assured him. He nodded._

_"I never thought about children but when you said that I would never be able to have children, I never wanted anything more. I'm glad that for once you were wrong." He told her._

_"She's our miracle Jack. She is the most precious thing that either of us in going to contribute to this earth. I am never going to marry or have more children. I am going to dedicate my life to her. To protecting her just like you will. I will sacrifice my life to being with her and you must sacrifice your life to staying away from her." Leanna told him. Jack just nodded. He knew that he could never be a father to her no matter how much he wanted to._

_"I am grateful that you have come out of whatever trance you were in and are willing to protect our daughter." He said._

_"Of course I am." Leanna said indignantly, but he wasn't done. _

_"But that still doesn't change what you have done to me." He told her. _

_"Jack please. You are holding our baby girl." Leanna begged._

_"I know exactly what I'm holding!" He yelled at her and moved closer to her in a threatening pose as if he was about to strike her but one thing stopped him._

_Cameron started crying in his arms. He looked at her and he too started crying. He couldn't believe he just lost his temper like that while he was holding his little girl, his miracle. _

_"I'm sorry." He whispered to both of them._

_"Jack. I am trying my best to help you. I brought a new serum. It won't stop the transformations but it will make them significantly less painful and it should numb you tempers a bit. You still will need to lock yourself up at night and try your best to stay calm during the day but I think you may be able to have a relatively normal life until..."_

_"Until I am too far gone to be saved and I am forced to walk myself over to your family in Volterra to die." Jack said bitterly. Leanna nodded with tears in her eyes. _

_"I'm so sorry Jack. If I had any idea he was trying to track me I would have never gone to see you. All I wanted was to protect you and your brother fromt his life but I failed. But I really think this serum will make your life easier during the day. For nights you will still have to drink. I don't know how long it will last but you may be able to have a relatively normal life for at least 15 maybe even 20 years." Leanna told him. He looked at his daughter and nodded._

_"But I won't be able to have a family." He said. Leanna shook her head._

_"If you try, you would be risking exposure. I mean, you could probably date but I wouldn't recommend living in the same house with anyone you care about. Plus... We both know you are a violent drunk and I... I just don't know how that would work out." She told him cautiously. Jack looked at her angrily, all the blame for his condition clear on his face._

_"I wasn't like this. Its the wolf. It makes me violent, crazy!" He said indignant. _

_"I know. I remember how you were before Jack. I know who you really are. I was even there the day that you were born. Even then you were such a good baby, calm and quiet like our little Cameron." She told him. He smiled at his daughter who had quieted down. Then he kissed her cheek. Leanna walked over to him and pressed her hand against his cheek tenderly. _

_"You are a good man but the fact of the matter is that if you live with another human, sooner or later, they will find out or you will attack them. Its just not safe. If you make a mistake, my family will find out and they will know that you are Cameron's father. They will pluck that little piece of information straight from your head. The Olympians and the Volturi will both come down on me and there won't be any place on earth I can hide her." She told him. Jack nodded and looked at his little girl. _

_"That's never going to happen. I promise." He said. Leanna smiled at him. He looked at her, his eyes still angry but his hatred had clearly wavered. _

_"Come. Show me how this new serum works so that you can be on your way. The longer you stay, the harder it will be to let go of her." He told her. Leanna nodded and followed him to their lab._

* * *

"Wow." Was all I could say to her after she finished her story.

"I know. Its so weird. I know that i was way too young to remember something like that actually happening but it felt like a memory. Being here, in this room, makes it feel even stronger." She explained. I nodded. I had no doubts that Cam was psychic. She already saw the future so what's to say that she couldn't also see the past. We were all supernatural so anything was a possibility.

"We'll figure this out Cam. If it was a memory, then I think the most important part about it is that your parents loved you. Let that be the part that sticks. Ok?" I told her. She nodded.

We both laid back and tried to get some more sleep. Cam tossed and turned but after a while she fell asleep. I myself was exhausted but I was too worried to sleep. I didn't have the heart to tell Cam that her dream was probably true. I remembered that trip. Aunt Leanna told us that she was going to visit an old college friend and she was taking Cameron. I cried because I loved Cameron so much that I didn't want her to leave. In my mind, Cameron was my new doll so I wanted aunt Leanna to leave her behind. Little did I know that she was coming to bring her daughter to meet her father.

This was a lot for someone to take in and on top of everything, Jamie had less than 24 hours before he turned. I was so scared about what would happen. Would he forget about us? Would he try to escape so that he could kill us? With those worries in mind I fell asleep into half sleep half awake state, so when Nala started crying at 6:30 in the morning to go outside, I was able to hear her loud and clear.

I took Nala out for a walk and I noticed that the air didn't feel cold to me anymore.

"What's happening to me old girl?" I asked Nala as I took her off the leash. She just wagged her tail and ran off into the woods to take care of her business. As I looked around I realized how beautiful the forest really was. I hadn't had a chance to take anything in. I found a wooden stump and I sat on it to look as my surrounding. As I looked I felt myself becoming emotional and tears started rolling down my eyes. Nala must have sensed something because she came right back and laid at my feet. It was strange how she was becoming in tuned to me. She was normally only in tuned to Cameron.

"I guess I really am turning into a wolf." I told Nala as I petted her. She just wagged her tail as if she was happy that I wasn't crying anymore.

"Alright. Its time to got back. Come help me make a grocery list." I told Nala. She barked once as if she understood and followed me back into the house. And so my day began.

Later in the morning we drove to the nearest town to get some supplies. Food, clothes, linens, toiletries, everything we would need for ourselves and Nala. I also went into the forest to try to catch something. It was useless. I wasn't a wolf yet. I had no idea how to hunt. We both sat outside in the forest staring at the trees trying to figure this out.

"Maybe we can use my blood." Cam offered. I looked at her horrified.

"I don't think so! The last thing we want is for him to know what you taste like." I told her.

"So what do you suggest?" She asked me.

"Maybe Nala could catch something if you train her." Ii suggested. We both looked at Nala who was playing with a frog. Every time the from jumped she barked and wagged her tail as she moved away from I fearfully.

"I don't think she'll be much help." Cam said as she smiled at her beloved dog.

"I think you're right. I guess the only option is to set a trap and hope for the best. Maybe we can do like a laser net. We only have a day so, do you think you can come up with something that quickly?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yea. I saw a laser system downstairs. I can modify it and make a laser grid system we can use for trapping." She said. I wondered why we didn't to that to begin with.

"Good. Let's get to it." I told her and we walked in to get the supplies.

By dinner time my genius cousin already had the trap set up and by the following morning, we caught a deer, two rabbits, and a porcupine. We got the deer in easily through the forest exit where we had set the trap. I put the deer there with the rabbits and a few books for my brother and then I locked him in.

"How are we going to get more food in there once he wakes up?" I asked Cam.

"I'll set up the lock system so that we can access it from a remote location. We can seal the hall by closing the door in the big training room. We'll leave the animals for him in the hall or in the werewolf room before we seal the hall and then we can remote open the door from the lab, upstairs, or some other secure location." She told. I nodded. As usual, she had everything figured out before I did.

That night my brother gave one loud scream and opened his eyes. There was a built-in televid in his room along with monitoring systems so we were able to see him open his eyes from one of the labs after we made sure his room door and the hall door was 100% vampire proof. Nevertheless, we locked ourselves in the lab just in case he was able to get out. Through the monitor I saw my brother open his eyes. They were red. My body started to shake instantly.

"Billie!" Cam screamed but it was too late. I felt my body heat up and then explode. I heard a loud feral growl echo through the room. Cam backed up onto the wall. I saw her terrified face and was instantly silenced. I whimpered.

"Billie?" She asked. I whimpered again to let her know I understood.

"You're ok Billie." She said crying.

"What the hell is going on?!" My brother's voice screamed loudly at us through the televid. He could see us, just as we could see him. I turned my head to look at him and his bright red eyes widened.

"Billie?" He asked and then he hissed. We were in deep shit!


	4. Chapter 4

************************************A/N: Hi Everyone! I had a terrible week and I am trying really hard to make an effort to post every two weeks as I promised so please don't forget to review! I really hope you like, Thank you:)************************************

************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.************************************

* * *

**Jaime**

I couldn't believe the pain. It was the most excruciating thing I ever felt times a billion. It was hard to concentrate on what my sisters were saying but I tried. I concentrated so hard that I thought my head would explode on top of being scorched. I was worried about everything they told me. How was I supped to get them through this now that I was turning into a leech? Would I try to kill them? Would I even remember them?

I tried to think about all the memories I wanted to hold on to but mostly I tried to concentrate on protecting my sisters. I had to remember to protect my sisters even after I turned to a vampire. After what Cam told me, I realized that protecting them was my job, my only job. I just had to figure out how to control my instincts. I has horrified by the idea that my sisters could ever smell like food to me but worst, I was horrified that vampires could come to hunt my 13 year old sister. It only made my need to protect them intensify. Even as I burned, I felt the need to protect them vibrate within me to the point that I could almost touch it.

I would do anything for my sisters, even burn. I tried to suffer in silence so that I didn't worry them too much but as the burning reached my rabidly beating heart I let out a scream. Finally, the fire stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw the doe desperately trying to escape and then there was a scream.

"Billie!" I heard Cam's voice through both an audio system and through the walls and then I heard a growl. My brain was processing that we were at the safe house Cam told me about. I was glad I remembered. I didn't know if the walls were strong enough to hold me but I sure as hell wasn't going to put my sisters at risk by trying to escape. I wanted to go up to the televid and as soon as I thought it I was in front of the monitor.

"What the hell is going on?" I said as I stared at the now pixelated screen. I tried to focus on the whole picture and not the individuals colors. My eyes could see every minute pixel but my brain was able to put the picture together. As soon as I did the picture cleared and I saw that the big cream colored mass of fur which I realized was a large wolf. It had turned its head to face the screen.

"Billie?" I asked in shock. A hiss escaped my lips unwillingly.

"It's her. She just turned but she's ok." I heard Cam's voice in the background but I couldn't see her.

"Cammy? Where are you?" I asked urgently.

"I'm towards the back. I'm not sure if she's in full control." She told me.

"What?! Get out of there Cam! Go outside or lock yourself in a different room and not come out until we say its ok." I told her worried.

"We're ok. I'm not leaving her or you." She said. I couldn't see her but I could hear her stubborn resolve in her voice. I hated when she got like that.

"Damn it Cammy! Listen to what I tell you!" I yelled. I could feel my temper flair.

"Don't yell at me!" She cried. Billie growled into the monitor as if she were growling at me and then she walked away from the screen to the back of the room. Cam came into view a moment later.

"Hi Jaime. How do you feel? Did you get a chance to drink yet?" She asked me. I looked at the doe and instantly felt a burning sensation in my throat. Like molten lava burning my flesh. It made me hiss. I felt my muscles tense as my instict to drink started to take over but at the same time my mind understood that there was a dangerous situation happening with my sisters so it needed to stay focused. It was strange how I could simultaneusly process all of these thengs within seconds and my mind overrode my insticts within the same instant that Cam mentioned the doe.

"I'll drink in a minute. I need to make sure you're both ok." I told her. My voice was strained.

"Wow. I guess the leyends were wrong for once cause you seem to be in complete control." She said. She looked back at Billie and then she continued, "We're at the safe house. Dad thought of everything. There are bedrooms, labs, a kitchen, hospital, pretty much anything we could need. All the walls are reinforced steel with nanite titanium so they're are safe here and we are safe from you." She told me. I know she was trying to make me feel better about the situation but that last part hurt a bit.

"I guess _he _would know how to secure a monster." I said in a snide tone not really thinking about what I was saying. Her face dropped and I instantly felt bad. A memory came into my head. Her voice seeped through the burning and she told me how her father died trying to save us and that he prepared this place to keep us safe.

"I'm sorry about uncle Jack, Cammy." I told her. She nodded.

"I'm just glad you two are going to be ok. I'm sorry this happened to you." She told me with such remorse that I felt a pang in my chest. Her painful expression didn't belong in the face of a child.

"Its ok. None of this was your fault." I told her, but in the back of my mind I knew exactly who to blame, aunt Leanna. From what I remember Cam and Billie saying, vampires were coming for Cam and aunt Leanna knew about it. She left us in the dark and now our lives were screwed because of it. I still wasn't sure how, but I was going to find a way to protect my sisters. I felt the overwhelming need to protect them that I always felt, take over me like a warm blanket. It made me feel stronger somehow.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you from all of this. I didn't even know monsters existed." I told them.

"Neither did we. You can't blame yourself for not protecting us from something that was impossible." Cam reminded me. "How are you?" She continued. Now there was a loaded question.

"I feel like myself so I don't know... Maybe something wen't wrong. I'm just glad I get to see you again. I thought for sure the venom would kill me." I told her. She shook her head.

"You were human when you were bitten, just like dad was human when he was bitten. We may be descendants of shapeshifters but if the gene in't active, were just as human as anyone else." Cam told me. I nodded.

"What about you Cam? Are you going to turn into..." I couldn't even finish my question because the thought of my innocent little sister turning into the monster I saw that night was too much.

"I don't know what I am." She told me solemnly. I looked at her sad face and I wanted to hug her but I knew I couldn't.

"So what happened to Jack's body? If they find it, they'll know you're part werewolf." I told her.

"They won't. The warehouse has already been burnt down and filled up with concrete. The house is burning down as we speak and any traces of us will be gone with the fire. Then it will be over. They will declare us dead." Cam told me.

"The humans will but we won't know if the vampires will believe it." I told her.

"They will." She said confidently. I smiled at her optimism.

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked her.

"I just have a feeling." She said with a shrug as if that made all the difference.

"I will always protect you. I promise." I told her.

"Let me talk to Billie for a sec. Why don't you get something to eat?" I told her. She looked at wolf Billie who nodded at her and then Cam left the room.

"Billie? You need to calm down. You need to relax and let go so that you can turn human. Cam needs you. I need you. Please Billie…" I begged her. The cream and tan wolf looked at me. She panted a few times and then she paced.

"Relax Billie. I'm here for you. I think I'm under control. I think I can handle this. Please. I need you to handle this too." She paced around for 12 minutes before she finally turned back. She was naked so I turned my eyes away.

"You can look." She told me after a moment. I heard the tears in her eyes before I saw them. She was wrapped in a blanket.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me. I didn't know. Usually, I had the answers. I protected them, but his time I had no idea.

"I don't know. I think we need to take things one day at a time. My biggest concern now is making sure that the Volturi don't find us." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Cam told me that they'll believe we're dead. The fire was strong enough to scorch any biological-molecular evidence so they'll believe it." She told me. Why were they both so sure?

"We still don't know for sure. I want you both to get new haircuts and change your hair and eye colors. Make yourselves look as different as possible and then reset ou IDs and give yourselves a background identity. Have Cam hack into the goverment systems. We need to make it look legit." I told her.

"Ok, I will but you have learn to trust her. Her 'feelings' haven't been wrong so far not once. I think she's psychic." Billie told me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just humor me ok?" I asked her. She didn't respond. There was a moment of silence. She was looking down somewhere below the monitor as if lost in thought.

"Billie?" I asked her. She was so concentrated on whatever she was staring at that she didn't even hear me. Slowly, her face turned hard and I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Billie, are you ok? Billie?" I asked her. I said her name a little louder and finally she broke down.

"This is all too much, Jaime. You're… undead, I'm a monster and Cammy is God only knows what. The elders have been lying to us all our lives!" She said angrily. The tears rolled down her cheeks and I could see her body tense.

"We don't even know if they know the legends are true." I reminded her. She gave me an odd expression.

"Aunt Leanna did. Uncle Jack said she was one of them and I believe it. I brought her book with us, the one that had the gun. I haven't told Cammy yet but there was an inscription on the cover. It said 'Happy 12th Birthday. Love. Grandma Bella and grandpa Edward! As in Bella and Edward Cullen!'" She said angrily. If I was human I think I would have felt a chill take over my body. Now I just felt the shock succumb me.

"What? That's just a coincidence. It can't be them." I said shaking my head.

"You're vampire, I'm a wolf and our sister is possibly a werewolf! There are no damn coincidences here! They lied to us for years. Even uncle Jack lied about knowing that Cam was his kid." She told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"The combination to uncle Jack's safe, was Cam's birthday. He didn't just find out that Cam was his kid. He's always known. Cam had a dream about it. Aunt Leanna kept him away because he was a werewolf. She made a serum for him to help him control the wolf and his temper during the day so that he could have a normal life but at night she told him to drink. I guess he was a drunk because of the wolf. He said that he drank to keep the wolf at bay because it wants to come out every night. But that's not the point... The point is that they've been lying to us this whole time and our parents went along with it." Billie's face was clearly upset by this and a moment later her body started to tremble. I was surprised to hear this too.

"Maybe mom and dad didn't know." I suggested, hoping that our parent's would never keep something so big from me.

"Maybe. Cam did say that aunt Leanna was trying to hide her from her family. Cam said that she thinks aunt Leanna was related to the immortal wolves but that the wolves were somehow involved with the Volturi." She said angrily with tears still streaking her face. This news was scary. It was bad enough that aunt Leanna was related to Edward and Bella Cullen but to be related to the wolves too was an awful thought. It meant that the protectors were part of the bad guys who were trying to kill my little sister. There was literally no one we could trust.

"It's late. Get some rest. I'm going to drink this thing and tomorrow we'll figure this out." I told her cause I didn't want to think about it anymore. I was trying to keep my cool and to be brave for her but the whole situation was too much. I was just one vampire. How was I supposed to protect my sisters from 3 families of immortals.

"Make it last. I don't know if we'll be able to get another animal in there for a few days. There's a storm out." She told me. I nodded, a little disappointe and I notived her staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You seem so tame. I thought you would be like the bloodthirsty newborns in the legends but you seem like you." She said. I smiled at her.

"Yea. I was worried about that too. I'm glad that I didn't forget you guys." I told her.

"I'm proud of you. You must be a very strong vampire because you don't even seem bothered by our scent. I mean… I may smell like a dog to you but I am sure Cam smells pretty tasty. We were in there only a few hours ago to drop off the doe. Our scent must be all over your room. It should be enough to drive you crazy." She told me.

Once she mentioned that I realized, for the first time, that I couldn't smell them. I walked around the room and I sniffed my clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked me warily.

"I can't smell you." I told her.

"What?" She looked as confused as I was.

"I can smell the doe. I'm pretty sure it rummaged around with some other animals because I can smell them on her. I can smell the books and a woodsy smell coming from the doe. I can smell the vampire that attacked me on my clothes. I also smell a floral scent, maybe soap or perfume but that's it. I don't smell anything human, I don't even smell the blood on my clothes but maybe that's because its my own." I told her.

"That's strange.." She said. I nodded in agreement. It simply didn't make sense.

"I don't smell a dog either which is wird cause I am sure Nala's scent must be on you guys. Other than the doe, I can't food. Were you wearing perfume?" I asked her.

"No but Cam was. I gotta tell her to stop wearing it its too much." She wrinkled her nose distastefully. I couldn't say I disagreed there.

"That's all I can smell. I can smell the doe's blood. I can feel its warmth but I can't smell either of you. Just the perfume." I told her.

"That's weird. I can definitely smell you." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Maybe it's a good thing... Go eat. I'm gonna make sure Cam is ok." She said.

"Ok. Just be careful with her. Try to stay calm around her. Remember what the legends say." I told her.

"I will. Thanks Jaime. I'm glad you're still you." She said. I smiled at her.

"Goodnight. Kiss Cam goodnight for me." I told her. She nodded.

"I will. Goodnight." She turned off the monitor and the screen went blank.

I sighed and looked at the doe. I felt my thirst heightened now that my mind no longer had to worry about my sisters. It's not that it had gone away before. It was like my mind had pushed it to the side because I had more important things to worry about. The doe started shrieking when I stared at it. I was instantly on it and I sunk my teeth into its flesh. It was delicious. I felt the warm liquid hit my through and my need decreased significantly but it didn't quite go away.

The next few weeks were interesting. We worked out that Billie would leave a deer in the room across the hall from mine. Then Cam would open the door using a remote control system from a distant location. I would then drink it and head back to my room and lock myself in before they returned. Every time we did this little dance I noticed that I could not smell them anywhere, not in the other room or the hall.

Finally, after a month we got brave. After my feeding, I was allowed to go outside for a run through the forest exit. The hall to the exit ran for miles and opened deep in the woods so as long as the girls were nowhere near the house I felt safe being outside. I wasn't planning on hunting because there might be hikers nearby and I didn't want to risk killing someone. I just wanted to smell the fresh air and stretch my legs. I walked outside and took a deep breath relishing in the fresh air.

Yep, there were definitely hikers about 8 miles west. They must be very deep in the woods. Their scent instantly made my throat burn. I walked further into the wooded area when I heard a rustling sound across the small field. I instantly got into an attack position but froze when I saw what it was. I wasn't prepared for seeing my two sisters about a mile away from the forest exit of the safe house.

"What the hell are you two doing?! Billie, get her out of here!" I yelled at them. How the hell could I smell hikers 8 miles away but I couldn't smell my sisters a mile off? Cam was sitting on Billie's back. They were both perfectly still. The wind blew her hair before it gently blew mine. I couldn't smell them. I could see them before me but I couldn't smell them.

"Can you smell us?!" Cam yelled. I shook my head in awe. Billie went behind a tree and emerged a moment later fully dressed, holding Cam's hand.

"Please. Stay back." I begged them but they both walked forward. They kept walking and I wanted to run back into the house and lock myself there, but I couldn't. I hadn't seen or held my sisters in since this entire thing started and I wanted to know they were real. They both walked up to me hesitantly until they were only a foot away from me. They were both crying. I was supposed to be the strong one but I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips.

Billie threw her arms around me and then I felt Cam's arms around my waist. I felt their warmth. It wasn't burning hot as I expected but comforting. I also heard their hearts beating and their blood flowing in their veins but the temptation was bearable because I couldn't smell their blood at all. I could only smell the soap they used and their shampoo. I held both girls against me and I kissed their heads several times.

"You two are in so much trouble." I told them. "Why would you risk yourselves like this?"

"Because we love you and we miss you, dumbass so don't blow your hard drive over it." Billie told me.

"And because we know you would never hurt us." Cam included with a smile. I shook my head, thinking they must truly be insane.

"You two need to be reset." I joked.

"We lost everything and we weren't going to lose you too. You couldn't smell us so we decided to try." Bille said smiling. I hadn't seen her smile in a while.

"Plus I had a feeling it would be ok." Cam told me.

"Yeah, bro. Who are we to question a psychic?" Billie said smiling at her. Billie and I had discussed Cam's abilities and the research uncle Jack had conducted but we had no explanation for her premonitions or her 'feelings'. I crouched in front of my little psychic and kissed her cheeks.

"Thank you for trying. I missed you both too." I told her.

"Now we can get on with our lives." Cam told me. I looked at both my sisters and I saw that the fear they held on to for the past month was gone. They needed me as much as I needed them.

"We sure can." I told her and we headed back inside.

* * *

Now that things were settled, I tried to make sure that my sisters had a normal life again. I even got Cam to go back to school, which took a lot of threatening and convincing. She only missed about a month from this semester so I wasn't worried about her having to catch up. She was a genius. Having her back in school wasn't just for her sake. I was still a little nervous about having my human sister in the house. I couldn't smell her but there was no guarantee that I wouldn't try to kill her if she accidentally hurt herself and started bleeding. Once summer came along, Cam had gone back to being a kid. Even Billie seemed a lot more relaxed. She had taken up a job in town and only needed to phase twice a week. She usually went out for a run with Nala so now Nala followed her everywhere. Little by little, life went back to normal.

It was only the second week of summer when trouble started to arise.

I loved running. It was about the only good thing about being a vampire that I really liked. There were no hikers around, which was rare, and I was excited about the new places I could explore. I should have known it was too good to be true.

I was about 20 miles west of the house when I caught a strange scent. It definitely wasn't human, but it wasn't animal either. I wanted to follow the scent through the forest but it was strong, meaning that whoever it was, could still be out there. It could be just a nomad but I couldn't risk it. If it was the Volturi, if they captured me, it would only be a matter of time before their mind readers and trackers found out about Cam.

I started to backtrack to the house for a minute before I realized the stupidity of my mistake. I was leading them straight to our home. I ran north to carry my scent away from the house until caught the scent again on my way to the town. It was strange. The scent was older as if they had been there before. I got to the nearest town and stopped there. The smell of human was uncomfortable. I couldn't risk making a mistake if the Volturi were in town. I took out my phone to call Billie.

I activated her number using the swipe combination I recorded for her and I kept my finger pressed to the speaker to activate the bone conduction sound waves so that only I could hear what she said. I would have used the speaker phone option but regular sound waves used air conduction which could be heard by anyone close by, especially if they were supernatural. I knew I was just being paranoid but I needed to keep our conversation discrete in case there was someone listening in for clues to our location.

"Hey Jaime. What's up?" Billie asked me.

"Is she with you?" I asked her quickly. I could see her look at me strangely on the projector screen.

"If you mean Cam then no. She's in her room reading and I'm in the lab with Nala." She said signaling to the lab equipment and the dog chewing a toy behind her. I ignored her 'are you dumb' expression and continued.

"I am going to closeout my screen in case anyone is nearby." I told her and closed out the projector by waving my hand.

"What the hell is going on? Who's nearby?" She asked me. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I caught a weird scent in the woods not far from the house. Some scents were new, others were as old as last week." I told her.

"What?! Is it them?" She asked alarmed.

"I don't know. It wasn't human. I've never really smelled other immortals other than myself so I don't what it is." I told her honestly.

"Should Cam and I start packing?" She asked me.

"No. I headed north to lead a trail out of state and I caught some older trails. Maybe less than a week old or more. I think they may be have been looking for us for a while but they haven't found us. I was out in this area last week so if they could have trailed us they would have." I told her wondering how they didn't catch my scent from last week's hunting trip.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked me. I honestly wasn't sure. A part of me wanted me to run but there was no place safer than the safe house.

"If they were out there last week they must have come across my scent but they didn't track it so there is a chance that it may be a nomad passing by." I told her.

"Are you really willing to take that risk?" She asked me. I knew she was gonna ask me that! Truthfully, I hadn't made up my mind yet.

"Just stay there. Don't tell Cam and don't do anything yet. I don't want to worry Cam for nothing." I told her.

"Fine. How will you get home? Should I go pick you up?" She asked me.

"No. I'll take the transport." I told her.

"Is being in a bus full of humans really the best idea right now?" She asked me worriedly.

"Its not like there's that many cars in the highway to hide the scent of our car. They can trail the car to our home just as easily as they can trail me. Stay there. I'll be fine. I know what's at stake." I told her. I knew she was just worried but I was a bit annoyed by her lack of confidence. Its not like I was gonna go on a feeding rampage now that the Volturi might be on our trail.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." I walked over to the bus stop at human pace and pressed my card against the scanner to let the bus know there was a patron waiting. I entered the location I wanted to be dropped off at into the monitor making sure it was far from the house. This was a small town so busses weren't always available when one needed them. It wasn't cold enough that it would look suspicious to wait outside so I settled myself on the bench.

A couple of girls walked by, high schoolers. They were exactly the type of girls that I would have gone out with if I hadn't become a monster. They were both fit with long hair. One of the girls giggled when she saw me while the other one smiled. She had a beautiful smile. I only managed a grimace which made both girls look away and walk faster. I found that humans had a natural instinct against us. Its like some part of them was telling them I was dangerous.

The bus finally came after about 8 minutes. I was surprised at how fast it got there. If must have already been in transit. I took one last deep breath, I entered the vehicle, and scanned my card before I took my seat. There were only 3 other patrons but I feel their warmth and the pulse of their heart. I could hear the blood coursing through their veins. I sat next to the door hoping that the opening and closing would help bring some fresh air. I had to wait the allotted 10 minutes for the other patrons who scanned their cards before me, came into the bus. There were 4 of them. It was going to be a long ride home.

I finally got home about an hour later. I had to stop a few bus stops away so that I could enter the forest again to take the back entrance to the house. The back entrance was 6 miles way from our closest neighbor, 10 from a small apartment complex (where I got off at the stop), 12 miles away from a factory, and 8 miles away from the house so that if anyone tracked my scent to that entrance, they would have a hard time figuring out that the door connects to our house. It was an ingenious design. I entered the double sealed the entrance and ran to the lab where Billie was waiting for me.

"Where's Cam?" I asked her as Nala jumped to greet me. I petted her head and she went back to her chew toy.

"Still in her room. So who was it?" She asked me worried.

"I don't know. Its definitely not something I ever smelled before but the only vampire I have smelled is me and I can't smell you so I have no idea what a wolf smells like." I told her.

"Didn't you try to track them?!" She asked me accusingly. I hissed at her.

"No. I was too scared I would run into them. The Volturi had mind readers so I thought it would be best to avoid them all together." I told her. She huffed but then she nodded in agreement.

"You're right. That was a stupid question." She looked down at the floor. I could tell she was scared.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. We just have to be cautious. I don't want to worry Cam now that she's finally starting to feel safe. She's starting high school this Fall so I want to keep her life as normal as possible, like we talked about. I think we should try to stay indoors as much as we can. We'll hide the SUV you drove here from Jack's garage and use only the car that he had here in storage." I suggested.

"What about hunting? You need to drink." She reminded me.

"You take Cam into town for a movie to distract her. I'll use the catch grid she set up outside the forest entrance. That way I can drink my pray quickly and get back inside."

"And for how long are we supposed to do this? No, no. We should just go." She said. I could tell she was just terrified. I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"There are no other safe houses laying around waiting for us. This is it. This place is a fortress and it would take me years to build something that is as safe as this place. We will take precautions and if the time comes, we'll go. Besides, Cam hasn't had nightmares for months. Don't you think she would have sensed something if we were in any real danger?" I asked her. That argument seemed to calm her down a bit.

"You're right." She sighed. We both trusted Cam's visions with our lives so the fact that she hasn't seen anything was a good sign. It showed that we weren't in danger but it also meant that Cam was back to being a normal kid. She was even acting more normal. She was reading, playing VR games, watching movies… More importantly, she stopped obsessing about researching werewolves which was a big relief to us because what Billie and I found was not good. We were both working very hard on hiding it from her.

"We are safe for now Billie. I promise. So let's concentrate on more important matters. Did you find anything useful today?" I asked her in an attempt to change the subject. I decided to get her mind of things by asking her about the research we've been doing. We were trying to learn more about Cam's condition and ours. All of the research uncle Jack conducted was on werewolves. He had detailed entries about his transformations and his mental capacity. He was trying to document, how long it would take him to loose himself to the wolf. His research was terrifying but as long as Cam wasn't showing signs turning, she should be safe from suffering the same fate as her father.

"Nothing that will help me or you. Just more horrific werewolf stuff. I've double encrypted everything, just in case Cam decides she wants to do research again." She told me.

"Great! So nothing about shape shifting." I said to myself. I had hoped that he had some more information about shape shifters, specifically, how to become human again so that Billie could have a normal life again. I had no choice but my sisters had the option of living a normal life.

"Nothing we don't already know. But I did hit the jackpot with some other stuff. Take a look." She said and pulled out her tablet to show me some letters that Jack and aunt Leanna had been exchanging.

"Apparently he was trying to convince aunt Lee to send him samples of Cam's DNA again. She had send some when Cammy was a baby but that was it. He suspected that Cam's DNA would change over time which is why he wanted more samples. I am really worried that he might be right. She hasn't had any visions but I feel like she's maturing quicker than she should. I know she just had a birthday but she looks so different." She said worried. This was something that we were both worried about. Cam had werewolf in her but she also had shape shifter blood so who knows how those two things would manifest.

"I know but she's also part shape shifter and she lives with a vampire so she could be going through the change." I reminded her. Billie nodded.

"I know. Also, I actually found some information about the years before aunt Leanna came to the rez. Nothing too useful but I think I found proof that Jack was right and our aunt was some kind of immortal." Billie told me. I was intrigued. We had been trying to find out more about aunt Leanna's connection to the Cullens and to the immortals but it was all a dead ends. Billie pulled out an old file and handed it to me.

"So these are the old construction plans for this place. It turns out that this is actually aunt Leanna's place. She commissioned it _42 years ago_ which means that our 28 year old aunt was much older than she lead on." Billie said proudly. I looked through the records and it all seemed legit which made me wonder if aunt Leanna was a wolf but then gave up her wolf when she got pregnant.

"I can't believe this! She was supposed to be 16 when she came to live with grandma Leah and grandpa Kal but now, God only knows how old she is." I said angrily.

"Do you think they knew?" Billie asked me. I shook my head.

"Of course they didn't. All they knew is that the kid of some distant family member was orphaned and needed a family. They were good people so of course they took her in. They never could have suspected that she was an immortal. How could they? I guess Jack was right for hating aunt Leanna. This was all her fault. She brought the immortals to our door!" I told Billie angrily. Billie just shrugged. She didn't like that I was being so hard on aunt Leanna but I couldn't help it. She handed me back the tablet to show me something else.

"You don't know that. Maybe she did lie to everyone but we don't know the reasons why. She could have been in trouble. The aunt that you and I knew was human so at some point she had to give up her immortality. Haven't you wondered why? Haven't you considered that she might have been in trouble so she came to live with our grandparents so hide out? Look at the facts. Aunt Leanna was the granddaughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. According to uncle Jacl, the Cullens joined the Volturi to get rid of werewolves. They probably made her kill werewolves too. You know that aunt Lee was one of the most sensitive people we ever met. She loves life, nature, she wouldn't even hurt a spider because all life was precious to her. Do you think she would have ever agreed to murdering innocent people just because they turned into wolves on a full moon? The aunt that I know would never do that. The aunt that I know would try to save the people that were being unjustly killed. And if she did, what do you think the Volturi would have done to her?" I nodded.

"They would have killed her." I admitted begrudgingly.

"Exactly. Aunt Leanna was not stupid. She knew about tracking, survival, combat, yet she was one of the most gentile people we ever met. It just doesn't make sense for her to know these things unless she had to. Unless she was forced to. My guess is that she was either tiered of being forced to kill werewolves or she was discovered trying to help them so she tried to escape. She came to live with our grandparents because she had nowhere to go. My guess is that grandma and grandpa were descendants from someone she knew a long time ago. Maybe Jacob Black or Leah Clearwater. I mean, grandma was named after her so I guess that's a possibility. That't why aunt Leanna chose them to hide out." She told me.

"You really gave this a lot of thought." I observed. She shrugged.

"I just tried to think of the possibilities based on the fact. The fact of the matter is that our aunt lied to keep us safe, not to hurt us. You need to stop trying to turn her into a villain. She loved us." Billie told me with tears in her eyes.

"What else did you find about her?" I asked trying to change the subject. Billie cleared her eyes and glared at me.

"I'm sorry about before. I promise I'll keep an open mind." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I also found out that aunt Lee didn't wasn't living at uncle Jack's college townhouse when she got pregnant with Cam, she lived here with uncle Jack for a few months before she came to live with us." Billie informed me. This was strange. Aunt Leanna had told us that she was crashing with uncle Jack one summer but she came back home when she got pregnant with Cam. Why would she lie about where she lived? Then again, she also told us that Cam's father was some guy she met at a college party so I really shouldn't be surprised by uncovering yet another of her lies.

"What exactly did you find?" I asked Billie.

"There are tons of documents of them working together on an antidote at this lab. She was trying to help him become human again. She was trying to save him. I think she might have loved him, I mean why else would she go through all this trouble." Billie said. If she loved him so much, then why did she leave him? Did she leave because she was pregnant? I would hope so but I no longer knew the woman I loved like a second mother.

"I get why she left him. All the records show that he was volatile but what I don't get is why aunt Lee lied about Cam's paternity?" I asked her. Billie shrugged and sat next to Nala to pet her.

"She couldn't find the cure. Maybe she was afraid that she would be putting Cam and all of us at risk. I mean, if the Volturi found uncle Jack, it would only be a matter of time before they figured out that Cam was conceived while he was a werewolf. She had to keep it a secret." Billie suggested.

"But we're her family. We would die before we let anything happen to Cam. I already have! She should have told us instead of lying to all of us from the very beginning." I said frustrated. We had this conversation a dozen times but it still burned me every time I thought about how aunt Leanna blatently lied to us.

"I know but she was trying to protect her daughter. If the Cullens or Volturi, whatever they are... if found out that uncle Jack was a werewolf and that he was Cam's father, she would be dead." Billie reminded me.

"I know that she probably didn't have a choice about hiding out at the rez but she did have a choice about lying to us. This was all her fault. Look what happened to us because of her lies. If she would have at least told us about Jack, I would have never let him have custody of us. I would have taken you and Cam before that ever happened. Who was she protecting by lying other than herself? Her lies put us all at risk like she didn't care about us at all." I said angrily. I loved Cam like my own sister and I didn't blame Cam for this at all. However, aunt Leanna was a whole other story. Billie and I were both monsters because of her lies. She didn't care to protect us or even warn us about what could come for us. If she had just told me or left me some sort of clue, I would have protected my sisters from this.

"No don't talk about her like that. You weren't there when mom and I were caught in the snowstorm three years ago. You and dad were out in California visiting schools. Aunt Lee moved heaven and earth to rescue us. She went out there for hours until she found us, even after emergency rescue said it was too dangerous to continue searching. She found us anyway, she took care of us." Billie told me. I was surprised I forgot that.

"I forgot about that. Some of my memories are still a bit hazy." I explained and then I sighed trying to calm myself. "I don't know. Maybe aunt Leanna thought she would be safe in the rez but I don't know… I just don't know what to think anymore." I said sadly. We both loved aunt Lee. The more we learned about her the more betrayed we felt but at the same time, it was hard to hate someone who loved us as much as she did.

"She loved us. I think there is more to this story than we will ever know." Billie said and then she hugged me.

"You're right." I kissed the top of her head and went over to check on Cam.


	5. Chapter 5

**************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**************************************

* * *

**Cameron**

Life was starting to get back to normal now that Jamie was a part of our lives again. We would watch movies together and look at the starts late at night. The best part was when Jamie tucked me in at night. I was too old for that stuff but I loved it. It reminded me of when I used to sleep over at uncle Danny and aunt Rita's. I would always sleep in Billie's room and Jamie would come in after his parents said goodnight to tuck us in because he knew that we had started playing again as soon as uncle Danny closed the door. It was strange how those little actions made exile feel like home.

The only thing that didn't feel so comforting was the nightmares. I had them on a regular basis but I decided not to tell Jamie and Billie about them because they were too awful. Sometimes I would dream about mom or about my father. I would get little snippets of them when they lived here in the safe house. Dad was abusive to my mother but then he would sober up and start crying. It seemed that he hated himself for hurting my mom and he tried to kill himself several times at the beginning, but as the months passed, he became more and more angry as if the wolf was taking over. My mom was so different in my dreams. She was bitter, angry, and empty. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to live any more than my father did. It made me wonder if the only reason they were both alive was because of me. To keep me safe in case the immortals found out about me.

Those were the good dreams, the nightmares were the ones about someone else. Someone who I didn't know at all but somehow seemed familiar. His name was Jameson and he also lived here at the safe house with his family. He was a werewolf and he was strong, angry, crazed. I saw him in my dreams in both his human form and his wolf form, banging the walls, scratching them his his claws. I heard his growls and roars in in my mind every time I closed my eyes. It was like some twisted lullaby calling me into the nightmares. He wanted her... He wanted my mother. He would scream for her, and writhe for her. I didn't understand what he wanted with her until a few nights ago...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_He paced back and forth in his room, shaking, grabbing his hair in fists fulls like a madman. He hated this room. It only made him madder, crazier. He wanted out but they wouldn't let him. They were the enemy now, they were all the enemy, like the Volturi. No... They were worst than the Volturi because he trusted them. He has trusted them, brought them here to protect them, but now they locked him up in this prison. _

_"Ahg!" He roared loudly and started hitting his chest until blood came out. 'That's right! Blood!' He thought. Leanna was with the blood drinkers and the shifters or had they killed her. He wasn't sure. He knew the moment that he set eyes on her that she would do anything for him. Love... Love was a powerful tool and a terrible weakness. What he didn't count on was that he would love her back. He sent her to her death in order to make it here, to bring them here and they betrayed him. They are the reason why Leanna is dead. They are the reason why he used her and he hated them. They were his enemy now. They were his captors and he would find a way, he had to!_

_"LET ME OUT!" He screamed loudly in a voice that sounded more animal than man. He ran to door screaming and banged himself against the door so hard that it caused a big boom across the room. He was on the floor, so he got up and ran to the door once more. Only this time he banged his head so hard onto the large titanium door that he fell back unconscious. _

_He looked onto the monitor and saw him on the ground. _

_"Mom! He knocked himself out again." The young man told his mother who was cleaning out her gun. She shook her head and went over to look. _

_"Damn it! He's bleeding." She told him. She looked at her 14 year old son and her 10 year old daughter before she handed her son the gun. _

_"I'm going to go treat him." She old him._

_"Let him lie there. The sun is almost down. He'll heal during the night, the damn thing always does." He son told her. There was a bit of sadness in her heart when she heard her son be so dismissive. _

_"He may be a monster but he's still a living creature." The mother told him. He shrugged._

_"He killed my father. I don't owe that wretched dog anything." He told his mother. She sighed and took the track gun from the wall before she headed to the basement passageway. _

_She opened the metal door to the hallway with shaky hands. Now there was only one door between herself and the beast. She hated this door. She hardly knew how to work the sophisticated technology which only made her more nervous. She took some bandaged from the closet so that she could at least clean the wound. She knew it was silly. Her son was right, he would heal by morning but she just couldn't leave him down and bleeding. He was still her husband. _

_This that in mind she opened the last door and found him on the ground. Her heart started pounding. This was the worst time of the day, the cusp between the sun and the moon, the time were both man and beast resided in the same body. He had her gun ready and with her foot, she rolled him over. He was knocked out. With that confirmation, she bent in and started cleaning the wound of the man she loved. He had been through hell to get to her but he was too dangerous. The scars that ran across her daughter's back were all the proof she needed. She tried to hold back her tears as she cleaned him but she couldn't. _

_It only took a second for the tears to blur her vision. It only took a second for the beast to open his eyes. He instantly grabbed her by her neck and roared into her face before he snapped it. It was so easy, that it almost made him madder. He wanted more. He wanted them all so he turned to the door, and did the unthinkable. He dragged her body to the biometrics pad and placed her hand on it. Suddenly the voice appeared._

_"No! What did you do?!" The boy yelled out. It only made him want them more..._

_The morning came and he realized he was outside. 'How is this possible? How could they be so irresponsible?!' He thought angrily. He told them never to let him out at night no matter how much he screamed. Not after he hurt his daughter. He banged his fist onto the ground in fury. He was shaking. 'How could they be so fucking irresponsible!' he thought again. Images flashed into his mind of him ripping through them but he was sober now. He knew these images were just a reflection of the beast's desire, but still... he could feel his own fury at them. He almost relish in it. They were idiots! He killed Leanna for them and they did something as stupid as this! _

_He had expected to be near the forest exit but instead he realized that he was very near the street. That meant the cottage was close. __He walked over to the cottage, surprised that he was less than a mile away from it. He could feel his anger increase my the second. They has been reckless and now they would feel his wrath. _

_As he approached the door he knew something was wrong. He smelled blood. He ran and opened to door to find his son and daughter lifeless on the ground, in a pool of their blood. They had been mauled. _

_Jameson screamed out in anguish and fell to the ground. For the first time in months he felt like a man. There was no anger, no fury, no madness, just pain. He felt all the grief of a man who murdered his family. The family he fought so hard to be with, the family that he risked Leanna's life for. He went over to his little girl first. How scared she must have been after having to face his monster for a second time. He looked at his son, who was still holding a gun in his hand, trying to protect his sister from the monster he hated so much. __Jameson cried out for his fallen children. He didn't need to go find his wife. He knew that if their children where dead then so was she. He only cried harder..._

_Jameson looked at the spot he chose for them. Inside the cave by the meadow. His son and daughter would have loved it. He laid flowers on their graves and looked around at all the pictures he set out for them. It was their family pictures. He set up a shrine for them at their burial site, inside the cave. _

_"I will avenge you." He promised his fallen family and he had no doubt that he would. He knew the wolves had human family. Leanna had told him about them once. It would be hard to get into their territory but he would find a way. He would avenge them. He would avenge Leanna. They were going to feel his pain, his wrath. _

_He went out to the meadow and finished building his pire. He had emptied out the entire building of their personal belongings. He didn't want the Olympians and Volturi to have his personal things if they ever found this place so he decided to burn all the evidence of their existence. As he collected all their things, he found some old pictures that belonged to Leanna. It was pictures of her when she was younger. He looked at the picture of Leanna and her sister and almost growled. Then he ripped the picture in half, separating the two sisters, and tucking away Leanna's image in his pocket._

_"This is all your fault!" He said as he looked at the image of Leanna's older sister. He hated her. She was the complete opposite of his sweet, kind Leanna. Leanna's features were soft, feminine with bright green eyes that beckoned anyone who stared upon them, while her sister's features were rough and masculine. Her dark eyes and black wild hair matched her dark personality. This was all her sister's fault. She was their leader and had the power to stop this. Leanna had begged her to listen but she wouldn't. She was too blinded by the ways of the Volturi to listen to Leanna's pleas. _

_He growled and balled the picture into with his fist before he threw it into the pire. He flipped through the pictures and took out the one he needed. The one with the surrogate parents to Leanna's older sister. He couldn't hope to kill her real parents. They were too powerful, so her surrogate parents would have to do. Leanna mentioned that they were human now, and that they had two boys. Two of their children for, his two children. 'It only seemed fair...' He thought to himself as he lit the pire ablaze and threw the rest of the pictures into it. _

* * *

I woke up that night crying and confused. He loved my mother. I could feel his love for her radiating through the hate. That's why he screamed out for her. He loved my mother but he risked her life somehow and he felt guilty. But what confused me the most was that he was going to kill my family, even though he loved my mother. He had grandma and grandpa's picture. I recognized the picture he held. It was the picture of my grandparents with my dad and uncle. Thing that I didn't understand was, why he thought killing them would make things better. Grandma and grandpa were decedents of the immortals but so were a lot of people in the rez. Why did my grandparents have to do with the Volturi? I didn't know the answer but I had a feeling, they were not the people we belied them to be and it scared me.

That's why I couldn't tell Billie and Jamie about my dreams anymore. I didn't think they could take any more secrets about our family, especially about our grandparents. I also didn't want to tell them about Jameson. He felt too familiar to me as if he were someone important. Someone that had to be protected. So for the first time in my life, I lied to my brother and sister. I held on to Jameson like he was something precious. He was a murderor, a monster, yet he was special, and until I figured out why, he would be mine to protect.

Later that day, I snuck out to the forest with Nala and found the burial ground. It was a bit messier than in my dream, but everything was still there. The pictures, the dead flowers he had laid for them. Everything. That was the day I confirmed that all my dreams had been true. There was some part of me that had wondered if they were just dreams but now I knew this was not the case. Jameson was real, he knows about the safe house, and I didn't know if he was dead or alive, friend or foe. Jameson was a werewolf and I was the only one who could protect Billie and Jamie from him if he turned out to be the ladder. Until I figured that out, I had to be extra cautious. I did some research on Jameson but I couldn't find anything. Instead I rewired the security system to alert us if any werewolf is within the perimeter and I set up automatic systems to contain it. For now, that would have to do.

Slowly but surely, life started getting back to normal. Billie and Jamie were still in the dark about Jameson. Jamie found the cave but he didn't know who was buried there. He just thought it was a human shrine and never mentioned it again. They getting more and more comfortable in their new life. They would go racing together and Jamie would spend time with us during the day doing family activities. This was a good thing, I wanted them to go back to as normal life as possible but then Jamie decided it was time to take back our lives, by which he meant that we had to go back to school. When Billie made our fake IDs she conveniently made herself 18 and gave herself a high school diploma. Jaime insisted she was going to make up the credits online and so would he. I however, was technically still underage and human so I had to go to school. They wanted me to have as normal a life as possible so as soon as the new semester started, I was sent to school even though Jameson could still be out there. I really should have told them but as time moved on, I had a feeling that it would be ok. In fact, I got this strong sense school was exactly where I was supposed to be.

Billie had fake papers saying I was homeschooled so that it was easier to explain my advanced tests scores and lack of school papers. When our parents were alive, I was in a special school at Portland, which specialized in advanced programs for gifted students; however, Canmore was a quaint little town that didn't have those resources. The middle school in Canmore had some advanced placement courses but my scores were so high that they had me take some classes at the high school. And so I was stuck alternating between two stupid schools while my brother and sister took online courses at the community educational advancement program.

Canmore wasn't a large city but it was large enough that we didn't have to worry about people noticing us at the store when we went shopping or eating at restaurants. We didn't have to make small talk with strangers and we had no neighbors so we were practically invisible. It was perfect for us. Billie decided to take on a part time job in town so that Jaime had a few hours alone in the house to go hunting while we were safe at school and work. He usually left the house at night time to give us enough time to shower and change out of our human smelling clothes. It was just a precaution, though. Jamie was super strong willed and he had incredible control over his thirst, like the legends of Bella Cullen. I was proud of him.

By the time the semester was done, Jaime had so much control that he was able to move into the main part of the house and we no longer had to put him behind locked doors while we slept. Billie and I would go into Calgary a few times a week to go shopping or to watch a movie while Jaime hunted. His eyes were a refreshing golden yellow by then. He still wasn't controlled enough to be around humans on a regular basis but he was able to ignore hikers with ease and he was able to tolerate being around humans from a distance. I was really proud of both of them. Billie had mastered being a wolf and she seemed to have grown up a lot since she turned. I still felt very protective of them but they didn't need protecting.

By then new school year I felt comfortable in my new life. I still missed my mom and even my dad. I missed my aunt and uncle and the life we all used to share but I had accepted my new life and I had a feeling they would be proud of us. The new school year was going to be very different. After my teachers saw my excellent performance on all my classes, the school decided to place me in the high school gifted program full time. I was excited about starting advanced classes. I was taking chemistry 2, physics 1, calculus, cooking, Asian literature and Asian history.

Since I was finally 13 years old and I was going to be in high school so I decided that this year I would take the school bus all by myself so I rode my bike to the stop and waited. I heard a rustling behind me and I turned.

"I told you I'd be fine! Go away!" I snapped at Jaime. He came down from the tree he was hiding.

"Can't a big brother see his baby sister off on her first day?" He complained.

"No. Now go back home or I'll tell Billie to chase you." I stuck my tongue out him and he laughed before he disappeared.

Just as he left, the bus appeared down the street. I got in and started my day. The one thing I hated about high school was that everyone was taller and older than me. Last year was awful because I was twelve and clearly too young for high school. It was hard for me to make friends. In fact, I didn't have any last year and I was determined to make this year different. This year, I had recently turned 13 so I was finally a teenager. I also looked different and more importantly, I felt different. I was still too young for high school but since I looked a little older, I was hoping I would be able to fit in better this year.

I went to my locker and entered my digital code. When I opened it, I saw that someone had placed my workbooks and school tablet on the top shelf. I sighed at I stared the shelf. The shelves weren't adjustable so I was going to need some help. I felt someone walk up behind me as I stared at the top shelf, wondering how to get my things. After a moment, I saw a large strong arm above me, retrieve my books.

"Here you go." A sweet male voice said. I turned around towards the beautiful male voice behind me and immediately felt myself blush. He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He was tall with alabaster skin, blond wavy hair and the most captivating eyes I had ever seen. His eyes narrowed for a moment and I realized he was holding out my workbooks for me. I reached for them.

"Um. Thank you." I said shyly.

"Aren't you a little young for physics, chem., and what's this one? Calc? Serously? Are you a little genius?" He asked with a smirk as he handed me my books.

"Sort of..." I told him. He laughed.

"Then maybe I should sit next to you in chem. I'm Christoff Hale." He told me and reached out his hand to me.

"Cam, I mean Camille but my family calls me Cam, so yeah, I guess its Cam... um... Smith." I blushed even harder as I rambled to the beautiful angelic creature in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Cam. My family calls me Chris. So... I'm kinda new here. Um. Do you mind showing me to..." He looked at his tablet. "Physics 2 with Mrs. Elliot." He looked at me again and I could barely breathe. What was happening to me? Did he feel it too?

"Down the hall and to the right. Third door to the right." I told him. As my cheeks burned so hard it made me wonder if they were glowing.

"Thanks little G. I'll see you in chem." He said and walked away. I felt myself blush again and I closed my locker. I headed for my history class but I could barely take notes thinking about him. Chris...

My second period was chemistry so when I walked in my heart was beating faster than ever. I saw him across the room and he waved at me. I sat at the chair next to him and another beautiful angelic girl. My heart sank a bit when I saw her but I smiled at both of them to be polite.

"Hi LG. This is my sister Karlie." He told me signaling to the beautiful Native American looking girl next to him. I instantly felt relieved. I must have looked at them funny because they laughed.

"I'm adopted." Chris explained.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Karlie." I told her. She smiled at me and I noticed she had a beautiful smile like Chris.

"You're American?" She asked me. I nodded. I felt incredibly shy at the moment.

"I'm from Texas." I told them, grateful that I remembered my back story.

"California." She said pointing to herself and Chris. Chris had some golden undertones which made sense now that I knew he was from sunny California.

"You seem very familiar." Karlie told me. She gave me an intent look that made me fidget a bit. Like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"You seem familiar too." I had a sense that I knew her from a long time ago. It was almost a tangible connection. Chris looked between the two of us and smiled.

"You gotta forgive my sister. She feels a connection to everything. The trees, the moon, the starts. Everyone feels familiar to her." He said rolling his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him in response. I smiled at them and then the teacher started the class.

They both turned out to be very good at chemistry. I don't know why Chris said that he needed the help. We divided up the worksheets between the three of us and then checked each other's work. They finished before me but we all got perfect scores.

"I like her Chris. I think we might actually pass this class." Karlie told her brother.

"You're both very good at this. You hardly need my help." I told them.

"Well, I'll need divine intervention next class. Cooking. You would think that with such amazing cooks in my family I would be good at it but I actually suck." Chris said as we collected out things.

"I have cooking too!" I told him with a little too much excitement.

"Really? That's perfect! Then maybe you can help me. Are you any good?" He asked me as we walked out.

"I don't know. My sister usually cooks. That's why I decided to take this class. I want to help her out more." I told them. Karlie smiled at me as if she liked my response.

"Maybe between the two of you, you guys might actually make something decent." Karlie teased us. I was glad she included me in the teasing as if we were already old friends.

"Don't make fun or I'll make you be our food tester." Chris told her but Karlie only shook her head. I really liked how carefree they both were. They reminded me of Billie, Jaime and me before our world was turned upside down.

"Ha! Never! See you later bro. Bye Cam." She told us and ran down the hall to her next class. I waved at her and then Chris and I headed to cooking class.

To say that Chris was a bad cook was an understatement. Smart stoves and ovens were pretty much dummy proof; nevertheless, Chris managed to ruin boiling an egg!

"These eggs have to defective." He complained to the teacher. I bit my lip trying not to laugh as the teacher gave him the evil eye.

"The rest of the class seemed to manage." She told him. Chris sighed and sat next to me.

"Two centuries and I still suck!" Chris mumbled to himself.

"Hgh?" I asked confused. He just smiled at me.

"I meant that even if I take two centuries of this, I'll still suck at it. I have a feeling this is going to be a long semester." He told me. I giggled.

After class, we had lunch. I got my lunch from my locker and sat at my usual table alone. I normally sat by myself because I didn't really have any friends. I was eating my rice pilaf when someone sat next to me. Actually, it was two someones. Chris and Karlie both sat at my table.

"Hi LG. I hope you don't mind, were you waiting for someone?" Chris asked me. I shook my head.

"LG?" Karlie asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Stands for little genius which is perfect for her, don't you think?" Chris asked her.

"You always think you're so cleaver but really you're not." She told him with a smirk, then she winked at me. I smiled at her.

"So did your whole family move here?" I asked them, feeling like I wanted to know more about them.

"Sort of. Her sister," Chris said pointing to Karlie with his fork, "married my brother who got a new job here in town. I'm under my brother's care and her parents passed away a few years back so that's why we live with them." He said.

"Oh." I saw awkwardly. "I'm sorry about your parents." I told Karlie even though his story felt like a lie. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly and looked at Chris as if she was signaling something. She looked uncomfortable so maybe she wanted him to change the subject.

"What about you? What made your parents move here?" He asked me. I was grateful that he changed the subject too.

"My parent's moved to Russia for a job opportunity. I lived with my aunt for a while but I missed my brother and sister so I moved out here with them. My sister has a job in town and my brother is in college." I practiced that back story about 20 times. I only hoped it sounded truthful. For some reason, Karlie's expression changed as if she could hear the lie in my words. I started getting nervous again as her eyes narrowed for a second and then changed back. Nevertheless, I felt like I was being scrutinized by her stare.

"That's nice. Are they both as smart as you?" Chris asked me with a teasing tone even though he was aware of the was his sister was looking at me. Still, his voice made my heart beat faster.

"No." I blushed. Darn it! I had to stop doing that.

"So why are you so damn smart? Are your parent's geniuses too?" Karlie asked me. Her tone was a little bit accusing than inquisitive. I noticed she was more to the point, while Chris had more of a jestful nature.

"Um no. I'm anomalous." I told her plainly while trying **not** to look at _him_. However, having eye contact with Karlie was not comforting either. It was strange how she could go from friendly and comforting to police interrogator at the flick of a switch. I heard a weird noise come from Chris, who was next to me and I looked at him. He was staring down at his sister angrily as if he were having a mental discussion with her. Karlie cleared her throat and Chris looked at me, smiling again. I liked it when he smiled.

"I'm sure your family is very proud of you." He told me.I just nodded and decided to change the subject.

"They are. So do you guys miss the warm weather?" I asked them and we all settled into a much less awkward conversation.

I saw Karlie again in my Asian literature class. She sat next to me and her attitude had changed back to nice. She made jokes and rolled her eyes at the teacher's insistence that we use the proper pronunciation of the tittles. She made me laugh and I was starting to really like her.

By the end of the day I had about 10 other kids asking me questions about the new kids. Chris and Karlie were both stunning and commanded everyone's attention anywhere we went. It was so strange but I felt oddly comfortable with them even though, we had just met and even though I had and awkward moment with Karlie at lunch. Regardless of the strangeness, I had a feeling that we would be great friends.

Even though I had only started my cooking class, I had my first attempt at dinner one week after school started. It was ok but I definitely had a long way to go. Thankfully, Billie and Nala ate anything so my food didn't go to waste. During dinner, I finally told my brother and sister about my friends and they were excited for me.

Chris and his sister were very nice and they talked to me as if I were a regular girl their age. It was kind. Karlie and I had a few awkward moments when she asked more about my family. It was as if she didn't believe my back story at all which made me very nervous but for the most part she was a good friend and I could tell that she really liked me. We both found common ground when we talked about our dogs. She used to have a dog named Astrid when she was younger but it died. I promised her that next time it was warm, we would go hiking with Nala and my sister who she already liked. Karlie had a bit of an attitude just like Billie so I knew they would become friend quickly. By the second week of school there were no weird moments between us and we became good friends.

Little by little, I felt more comfortable around Chris and I could actually stand being five minutes around him without blushing. He was so easy to get along with but he made my heart beat fast every time I looked at him. He smiled at me as if he had lived all his life in darkness and the sun was finally shining or at least that's what I hoped he felt because it was what I felt every time I looked at him. Billie said that I had it bad and I couldn't disagree with her. I had a HUGE crush on Chris.

The problem was that I was 13 and Chris was 17. He could never see me in a romantic way, at least not now. Maybe when I turned 18 and he was 22 but, for now, I had to love him in silence and hurt in silence as other girls hit on him. He never responded to their advances but it still hurt because I could never act that way around him even though I wanted to.

The worst hurting happened three weeks into our cooking class, when he made his first dish that actually tasted good. He was so excited he hugged me. He picked me up in his embrace and kissed my cheek. My entire face burned and he looked at me with an apologetic look as if he knew I liked him. That's when I realized he probably did know. Any idiot with eyes could see that I blushed every time he talked to me or touched me. Chris was smart so it made sense that he figured it out, he just didn't say anything to be polite. Because he only liked me as a friend and didn't want to hurt me. That realization hurt the most but I could never stop being friends with Chris. So I slapped on a smile and pretended I didn't like him.

About a month after they arrived, I got to school and my new friends weren't there. They weren't in class or at lunch. I was worried so I went to the front desk to ask about them. The secretary said that they all called in sick. I thought about calling them on the televid but I figured they would want to rest. Plus, I didn't want Chris to think I was being clingy. That was on a Friday, so when Monday came along and they weren't in school I got too worried to ignore their absence.

At first I thought about calling but I quickly dismissed the idea. I wanted to see him. No, I _needed_ to see him. So I devised a plan to go visit him. I told my cooking teacher that he was out sick again and that I wanted to make an old-fashioned homemade remedy to take to their house. She loved the idea and made it the class assignment. I made a big pot of chicken noodle soup and tomato soup from scratch during cooking class and I poured them into travel containers that the teacher kept in stock. I figured that I could surprise him with some soup to make him feel better. That way I had an excuse to see him.

I used my tablet to hack into Chris's school file and read his address. Luckily, I didn't need to call my brother or sister to take me because their house was about a mile away from one of the bus stops on the route I usually took. I was hoping Chris would ask me to stay for dinner so I sent Billie a message to let her know I would be at a friend's house and would probably miss dinner.

I got into the bus and about 15 minutes later I was at the stop to Chris's house. I got out and walked to their house carrying the heavy bags of soup. It really didn't bother me because I knew Chris would love the surprise. I could almost see his face in my head. I just really hoped I had enough soup for everyone. I figures that if both Chris and Karlie were sick, their brother and sister would be sick too.

I was surprised when I got to their house. It was big, modern with architectural features and sharp angular lines that emphasized the modern feel of the house. It was a stunning house. I shouldn't have been so surprised by its extravagance since Chris drove a luxury car, but I was. By the time I got to the door, I was so embarrassed that I almost regretted coming. I mean, what was I thinking, showing up unannounced! The truth was that I needed to see Chris. I was so worried about him and with that thought, I pressed button to the door monitor. A beautiful woman with honey-maple colored skin, wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes answered.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked me.

"Um. I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Camille. I'm of friend of..." The door opened and the lady on the monitor looked to the side rolling her eye in the process.

"LG! What are you doing here and how did we not hear you out there freezing? Come in!" Chris said and quickly ushered me inside. I was so shocked to see him smiling and perfectly healthy. Wasn't he supposed to be sick?

"I... I thought you were sick. I made soup for you in class. We all did." I said, getting more embarrassed by the second. Chris expression turned soft and he smiled at me.

"You made me soup?" He asked. I nodded and showed him the large bag I was holding with 4 large containers of soup.

"Its no big deal. I convinced Mrs. Harris to turn it into our cooking assignment. I just thought I would bring some for you and Karlie since you were sick but I guess you don't really need it." I told him as I blushed profusely. His smile widened.

"Are you kidding? We never turn down soup in this house." He told me and reached out for the soup. I handed him the bags. He took them and his eyes widened a little when he realized how heavy they were.

"How did you get here carrying these? The bust stop is like a mile away and these are heavy." He said.

"I wanted to surprise you?" I squirmed at how stupid I sounded.

"So you carried like five pounds of soup for me all this way? LG, you are officially my favorite person in the world!" He told me and then he kissed the top of my head. I felt a spark and my entire body tingled. Even through the tingling, I knew my cheeks were flaming.

"I feel so bad little G. We kinda skipped school cause our cousins are here to visit. I was going to call you tonight to get the notes once you got home from school." He told me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Its ok. I guess now you have some soup for tonight." I said, trying to make this embarrassing misunderstanding go away. He chuckled and turned his head slightly to the opening behind him.

"We sure do. Hey Karlie, Cam brought us soup." He yelled into what seemed like the living room.

"Cam's here?" I heard Karlie say excitedly at the same time a man said.

"Did I hear soup?" A handsome man popped his head around the corner, smiling. He came up to Chris and put his arm around him. The pretty woman from the monitor came in then.

"LG, these are my brother and sister-in-law, Harry and Kara. Guys, this is my new bff Camille." He told them.

"Nice to meet you." I told them. Just then, Karlie came into the foyer area to greet me.

"Hi kiddo!" She exclaimed and put her arm around me. "Do you wanna come in and meet the family?" She asked me. I was glad she gave me the choice. She knew I could get a little shy when meeting new people.

"Of course she does!" Chris answered for me and then he put his free arm around me. He has his arm around me! I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest!

"Come on into the living room and meet the family. Karlie will introduce you to everybody. I'm going to put this in the fridge where Seth can't get to it. Do you guys mind introducing her to everyone?" He asked Karlie and his brother and sister-in-law. Karlie rolled her eyes at him. She looked just like her sister when she did that.

"Not a problem. Hey guys, come downstairs and meed my friend, Camille!" Karlie called to someone upstairs as we walked into the living room. There were already quite a few people talking. A few seconds later, I saw two men come down the stairs with beautiful woman to joined us. They all were positioned in almost a semicircle around me which made me feel exposed so I started fidgeting a bit. I didn't like being the center of attention. Not one bit. Karlie must have senses it because she patted my shoulder to comfort me.

But it wasn't just the number of people that had me overwhelmed. I was shocked when I first looked at their guests. If I though Chris and Karlie were beautiful, their cousins were even more amazing. My heart was bearing faster as I saw the combination of brown and yellow eyes staring at me. Karlie took a step forward to start the introductions but I was frozen in place. Petrified.

"Don't get shy on me, LG. Everyone is excited to meet my and Chris's little genius." She told me as took my hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled and took a shaky step forward but the smile felt strange on my face and my feet felt like spaghetti. She must have just thought I was being shy again because she ignored my soon to be panic attack and continued with her introductions.

"You already know my sister and brother, so, let me introduce you to everyone else. These are Rosalie and her husband Emmett." She said pointing to the gorgeous blond woman and the muscular brown haired guy standing next to her. My heart started beating faster as I heard their names and saw their yellow eyes staring at me. Bump, bump. Bump, bump, my heart beat loudly.

"That's Emmett's sister Bella." She pointed to the brown haired flawless beauty next to Rosalie. Bump, bump! Bump, bump! My heart yelled even louder. Next she signaled to one of the two men who came down the stairs.

"That big goofy one there, is Harry's cousin Seth and that's his lovely wife Eve." Finally she pointed to the bronze haired supermodel looking guy that came down the stairs with Seth. He was staring at me intently as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. Bump, bump! Bump, bump, bump, bump! My heart screamed.

It was him! He was probably reading my mind as I stood there! It was all over. I was going to die within the next few minutes!

"And that's Bella's husband..."

"Edward..." I said absentmindedly in a stunned, panicked whisper, that effectively cut her off and left everyone in shock. All of their eyes widened simultaneously and then my hands came up over my mouth. What have I done?!

Even though in the back of my mind, I knew it was useless, I made a run for it. I turned and literally rammed my body into Chris. Thankfully he caught me so that I didn't fall back and hurt myself.

"Wow, hey LG. Where..."

"LET. ME. GO!" I screamed off the top of my lungs and he immediately let go of me as if I had tazered him. I ran to the door and touched the knob but Edward was suddenly next to me and his hand was on the door, keeping me from opening it. He didn't even tried to keep up appearances. He had run there at vampire speed to keep me trapped!

"What the hell man?!" I heard Chris yell and the same time I let out a surprised shriek.

This was it! I was going to die now. I knew why they were here. They were here for me and my brother and sister. Why didn't I realize it before? Why didn't I get one of my dreams? Was my psychic power broken or was I so in love with Chris that I couldn't read what he was? A monster! And now my brother and sister would pay for my stupid mistake!

Defeated, I sunk to the floor and covered my eyes. I didn't want to see them coming at me. The blood was pounding into my ears making it impossible to hear so at least I wouldn't have to hear who killed me first. 'Would it be Chris?' I wondered as my heart shattered. 'Please Edward, have mercy and don't let it be Chris,' I begged him with my mind and just waited for the end to come.


	6. Chapter 6

****************************************A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope this clarifies things a bit. I will be posting some pictures soon to help you guys see who's kids belong to who... If that makes any sense;)****************************************

****************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.****************************************

* * *

**Chris**

We came to Canada to get away from the family after the deaths of our youngest decedents. After Danny, Aurita, and Leanna's death, we were all devastated. Leanna's death in particular caused a large rift in the family. Even in death she was still causing turmoil among our family. Everyone was blaming each other because of the pain we were all feeling, but when we got news of the fire... Our family could not survive the deaths of the kids and Jack, Leah's last remaining human son.

Some part of me hoped that Jack and the kids were alive since we couldn't find their bodies, but the problem was that no one could sense them. There were limits to how far the range of my gift could go, but Sarah, Adella and the rest of the spirit warriors could sense any living descendant. Our hope was shattered when we realized, we all lost track of the kids around the same time the fire was reported to start. It was a chemical fire that ran so hot that it burned away any traces of Jack and the kids. The authorities believe that Jack was working with some serious accelerants in his lab and that's why the fire was so destructive. By the time we got to the house, all that was left was a crater and ruble.

Their deaths were the final straw and our family ripped apart. Jake and Ness blamed their oldest daughter, Sarah, and her family for the death of their youngest child, Leanna, so they left Volterra to live in New York. Leah and Seth blamed Jake because he didn't stand up to Sarah when he had the chance. Sarah was heartbroken by her families' reaction. She was utterly devastated by the news of her niece's death and she couldn't bare the guilt she felt. Cam was the last piece of her sister, Leanna, and after Leanna's death, Sarah had hoped to someday bring Cameron home to Volterra.

After weeks of grieving, Sarah went into a rage and blamed her father-in-law, Marcus of the Volturi. Marcus had always been afraid of Leanna's power. She was far more powerful than any immortal he encountered so he kept her in check by making her a part of the Volturi pack. Sarah blamed him for treating her sister like a soldier instead of a member of her family so, after Cameron's death, she took her things and moved out of the Volterra castle and went to live in their Fiji home with Duilio. Duilio had no choice but to follow his wife, leaving his responsibilities in Volterra behind and for the first time, only two brothers stood at the thrown. Even though it was not her responsibility, Isabel had to step in. She was just as heartbroken as her mother but taking the throne was her penance for what happened to Leanna. The problem was that she wasn't Sarah so she couldn't lead the the Volturi pack; thus, after years of service the pack disintegrated. Marcus was furious when the wolves left the castle but mostly he was hurt. He blamed our families emotional attack on Sarah and he all but kicked the rest of us out of the city. With the matriarch and patriarchs of the Blacks, Clearwaters, and Volturi families all angry at each other, the rest of use weren't sure who to side with. No one was talking to one another so everyone spread out across the globe.

The Cullens were all divided both in location and opinions. Grandma and grandpa Cullen were in too much distress to take sides so they decided to take a vacation in Japan to do some volunteering. Jasper sided with Sarah so he went with her to Fiji to try to calm her down. Mom and dad both sided with Nessie but they were as angry at Jake as aunt Leah was, so they went to South America to live with Tanya and her family. Aunt Leah and uncle Kal took a plane to Mexico as soon as Sarah and the Volturi forbade them from revealing themselves to their grandchildren after Danny, Rita and Leanna's accident. They wanted custody of the kids but since Jack was still living and able to care for them, the Volturi brothers denied Leah and Kal's request to tell their own grandchildren that they were alive. When Jack and the kids died, they inconsolable and furious. Leah lost her twin sons and her three youngest grandchildren. She went into a blazing rage and blamed Jake for not controlling the feud between his daughters and for allowing it to get so out of hand. She disowned Sarah and her family which put Liam in a difficult position because he had imprinted on Sarah's youngest daughter. He made the difficult decision of staying with his wife, Dalia, in Volterra after Leah threatened to dismember Dalia if she came near her. Harry sided with his mother, and he would have followed her to Mexico if it wasn't for his daughter Karla. She was Leanna's friend and was taking her death pretty hard so Harry didn't want her to be influenced by her grandmother's rage.

I knew exactly what Karla was feeling. Leanna was my best friend too but I couldn't turn a blind eye to what she did to her family. Nevertheless, as angry and disappointed as I was with Leanna, I did not agree with what Sarah and her kids did to her. Leanna was dead because of them and for the first time in a long time, I couldn't be a Volturi anymore. It was too damn painful to stay in Volterra even if Marcus had allowed it, so Harry and I decided to get established in Denali so that we get away from all the family drama and so that we could find a way to move on. Denali was like home, so Harry was hoping that it would cheer both of us up. It was a hard decision for Harry. His youngest daughter was married to one of the Volturi kids so her loyalties were with them, just like Liam's.

I haven't lived away from my family for a long time so it was strange being away from them, especially being away from Volterra. As I looked around, my old home seemed alien to me. To make matters worst, the memories of Leanna were everywhere even in the Denali forest. I almost expected to see her hunting for moose in the forest. She was my best friend. I lost both her and her daughter, whom I hadn't even had the chance to meet. The pain of their loss was excruciating.

Harry could sense that I was struggling with Denali and on one of our hunting trips, we discovered a small little town called Canmore. As soon as we ran through the forest in Canmore, Harry and Karla felt a strong connection to its lands. They said there was something in the air, like whispers telling them that this was where we all needed to be. I didn't understand spirit warriors and their ability to 'sense' things, but I didn't need a second invitation. I moved away from all the painful memories and went with my brother to Canmore.

We needed a do over so I was glad we moved to a completely different city. Karla and I decided to attend the local school in order to keep up appearances and to keep our minds off Leanna. We enrolled in school and then we all tried our best to move on. What I never expected to find was an odd little odorless human girl who I felt such a strong connection to.

Camille was the most unique child any of us had ever met. She had no scent, other than the soap and shampoo she used. I was instantly intrigued by her. Of course, Karla, being a spirit warrior, was also attracted to her aura. She thought Camille might be a descendant from the Quileutes which didn't surprise me. After so many years, their descendants were all over the place but it was the first time that I too felt a strong connection to one of their decedents.

The others joked that I had found my mate but it wasn't like that at all. Karla felt the connection too. It was subtle, like some translucent connection that could almost touch but not hold. Plus, the kid didn't have a scent and she could not be tracked using our gifts! Even Karla couldn't track her! She only felt the connection when we were close to her as did I. We assumed that she was showing signs of a potential gift like when Bella was human. Her gift was so odd that even Harry wanted to meet her.

Camille was special to me. She was precious... so when I saw the terrified little girl in front of my eyes I instantly felt protective. I was so angry that I could have dismembered uncle Edward for scaring her like that. Her little hands were covering her eyes as if she was trying hide her face from us. She was on the ground, legs bent with her head against her knees trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Get the hell away from her!" I growled at uncle Edward in a feral voice that I have never heard before and my uncle stepped away with a pained surprised expression. I knew I was overreacting but seeing her like that was making me furious. I crouched next to her.

"Camille? Sweetheart?" I asked gently and I tried to pull her arm. She started shaking and a small high pitched shriek escaped her lips before she started crying. I wanted to take her into my arms but she was so scared that I didn't dare. I stroked her arm trying to sooth her. After a moment, she looked up at me then and at Edward, Seth, and Eve who were all directly behind me.

"Please don't kill me." She cried.

"What are you talking about? Why on earth would we hurt you?" I asked her. She sniffled a bit and looked at Edward with such fear and hatred that it shocked me.

"He knows why? He already heard it?" She said with a voice so furious that it didn't belong in a child. My mouth dropped open. How the hell did she know about Edward?

"I can't hear anything little one. Much like my wife, your mind is blocked to me." Edward told her gently but with a strained voice that was full of emotion. What the hell was going in with him? Cam looked at him horrified, as if she just perjured herself, and then she started crying again.

"Please don't kill me. Just let me go." She begged us. My heart felt like it was breaking from hearing her distraught voice.

I looked at Edward again to ask him if he really couldn't hear her but I stopped when I saw the way he was looking at her. Bella had the exact same expression. She grabbed Edward's arm tightly as if she were trying to brace herself.

"Go." Edward told Cam. Bella was about to protest but he stopped her. Cam looked at him suspiciously and then at me. Her expression was so hurt that I wanted to do was hold her.

"Just let her go." Edward told me. I mentally growled at him but I did as he said. Cam got up and she slowly moved to open the door. She turned the knob and as soon as the door was open enough, she ran.

"What the hell is going on Edward?!" I yelled at him as I turned to him. He looked at me with a hurt expression that made me feel guilty for yelling.

"How old is she?" Edward asked me. I thought the number 13. I didn't understand his question.

"Have you met her parents?" He whispered.

"No, they're in Russia. She lives with her brother and sister…" 'My God!' I thought as I realized what he was thinking.

"It can't be." I said more to myself as I ran through all the facts in my head. She was 13 years old, lived with her brother and sister, she knew about us, and her nick name was Cam for God's sake! I looked at Karla and she had the same mortified expression.

"It can't be her. They all died in the fire. We all had a read on them and then we lost it. Nobody can sense them!" She said exasperated. She looked as dumbfounded and guilty as I did. We have been with her all this time and we didn't even realize it! How could I have been so damn blind?!

"She's a bit older and she changed her hair, her eye color, but its her. I know my grandchild, and that's her." Edward told me with a grave look. Dad put his hand on uncle Edward's shoulder and patted his back.

"Look bro. I know you want to believe its her but…"

"It's her Emmett! Edward is right!" Bella snapped. Dad quickly took a step back as if he was startled.

"We all lost track of them. Nobody can get a read on them so they can't possibly be alive. Even Adella said that their souls disappeared from her sight and she's the most powerful tracker we have." Harry told her.

"How do you explain the fact that she knew who I was?" Edward asked him. Harry looked at me for help but I couldn't give it to him. Cam looked like her. Hair and eye color excluded, she looked like Leanna. I never saw it before but that might have been the reason why I felt connected to her. Cam not only looked like her but sometimes she even talked like Leanna. She had her same expressions and mannerisms. How could I not see it before?!

"Its Cameron. Its her." I told them. Harry and Karla looked at me doubtfully. I could see that they wanted to believe it.

"Go after her." Karla told me. "She trusts you. If you talk to her, I am sure that she'll tell you who she really is." She continued.

"I don't think she trusts me anymore. Did you not see how terrified she was?" I told her.

"She has a little crush on you Chris. You're the only one of us that has a shot. You have to try. If she's alive, it means that Jack, Billie and Jaime may be alive too." She said. I could see the hope in her eyes.

"Ok. I'll find her." But as soon as I said this I banged my head. "Shit! I can't track her or smell her! Damnit, I forgot she has not scent!" I said. How the hell was I going to track her with no scent and without my gift?!

"What do you mean you can't smell her? I can smell her just fine." Bella said.

"I couldn't smell her either." Edward said. We looked around the room and everyone but Bella shook their heads.

"She smells a little bit like Leanna only muskier. She also smells like wolf and its not one of ours. So maybe Jaime phased or even Billie." She told us. Seth looked at her intensely as did Harry.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked her.

"I'm sure. Cameron must be a shield but I guess it doesn't work on me." Bella said.

"You only smell one wolf?" Harry asked her. Bella nodded her head yes.

"Yes. There's only one wolf scent on her but I can't tell who. It could be that she was only around one of them this morning or that the other kids are still human. Jack is well past the phasing age and Billie may still be human too if she hasn't figured out a way to access her wolf." Bella told him.

"I don't understand why she would lie about her identity. And why would Jack leave his job after the fire to live in some small town in the middle of nowhere?" Harry said. I just shrugged.

"Maybe he saw one of the kids phase and wanted to protect them or maybe Jack himself phased and the kids are keeping him hidden. That could be why she told us that she lives with just her brother and sister." Karla suggested.

"And why would she think that we would hurt her?" I asked more to myself than to anyone else.

"She's Leanna's daughter. Who knows what Leanna told her about us?" Harry said in a snide tone. Bella hissed at him.

"She told them _nothing_. She wanted her daughter to be raised as human. That's why she kept her from all of us. If Cameron is afraid it must be for some other reason." Bella snapped at him. Seth stepped if front of Harry giving him a stern look that said 'watch you tongue' and took Bella's hand.

"Try to think Bells. You met Jack, Billie, and Jamie when they were all babies so you may be able to compare the scents. Do you recognize any of their scents human or wolf?" He asked her. We all looked at her but Bella shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I can't tell who the wolf is or even if its male of female cause the scent is too faint. She came here straight from school so there are several human scents on her." She told him apologetically. Seth nodded.

"None of this matters, the important thing is that, the kids are alive!" Mom said with hope. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright Bella. Let's go. Help me find her so that we can get to the bottom of this. If the kids are alive then we have to find all of them." I said quickly. Bella nodded and took me hand.

We ran through the forest hand in hand. Bella lead me to her within a couple of minutes and then she stopped. I could hear Cameron's steps clearly. She hadn't gotten far at all in this heavy bush.

"You can track her from here." She told me. I nodded.

"Tell her… Tell her we love her." Bella told me with a sad broken expression. I could tell that she was in pain from all this. We were all here because we needed a break from the pain, something to numb the fact that we had lost the three youngest members of your family last year and now it turned out that we were wrong. Our kids were alive and they've been within our reach this entire time. It was all too much.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. I swear." I told her. She kissed my forehead and then she took off, back to the house.

* * *

**Cameron**

I knew it had to be a trick but I ran anyway. I ran the exact oppose direction of my house, as fast as I could. They would find me soon. I knew it and as soon as they did, Edward would find a way to read my mind, if he hadn't already. He could have just lied so that I could lead them to Jaime and Billie. I wasn't going to fall for that.

I ran as fast as I could but he found me. After a while of running, I tripped and two hands held me steady. _He found me_ and I wondered if I would be brave enough to go for plan B. Would I be brave enough to kill myself? Or would I allow them to figure out how to get to Jamie and Billie?

"Let me go!" I screamed and he did. I didn't try to run but instead, allowed myself to fall on all fours in front of a large stone on the ground. I closed my eyes and slammed my head into the rock as hard as I could.

* * *

**Chris**

I followed her silently trying to figure out how best to approach her when I saw her loose her footing. She was about to fall so I caught her easily.

"Let me go!" She screamed out at me so loudly that it shocked me yet again. I let her go but instead of running, she threw herself on the floor and plunged forward onto a large rock embedded in the ground. I instantly put my hand in front of the rock and caught her before she smashed her head into it. I was so shocked that I pushed her away and she fell back hard.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! What do you think you are doing?!" I didn't realize I was crying until I heard my voice. She got up slightly and positioned herself into a crouching position. Her arms were around her legs tightly and she looked at me. There were tears in her eyes too. Then she shrunk into herself even more. She was trembling but I ignored it and took her into my arms.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited to meet you? How I lost all hope when you disappeared from our radars and we thought you were dead? I'm so sorry Cameron. I really didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry…" I told her. We all thought that we lost her forever and she had been right under our noses all this time.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Are you Cameron Clearwater?" I asked her. She hesitated for a moment but then nodded as more tears rolled down her eyes.

"Do you know who we are?" I asked her. Again, she nodded.

"You're the Volturi... You're here to kill me." She said. I looked at her shocked and hurt.

"What? Why would you think we would ever hurt you?" I asked her. She looked at me as if she were trying to read me.

"I'm human and I know your secret." She said in a hesitant tone that told me she was definitely a lying. She was hiding something. What was happening in that head of hers?

"No sweetheart. We would never hurt you. No matter what. You're our family." I told her. She looked at me strangely. I could see she was confused by this.

"I'm a Cullen so I'm like your cousin and, a long time ago, I was your mom's best friend. We were both trackers for our family until… Well… When your mom left our family it was… I thought it was the most painful moment of my life until I you, Billie, Jamie, and Jack disappeared from my mind. I thought you were dead. We all thought you were gone. Seeing you here, alive, healthy… Its like a miracle." I told her. She looked at me so unsure. She wanted to trust me but she couldn't.

"Cameron please. I only want to help you. I will never let anything happen to you. At least tell my why you can't trust me." I told her. She looked at me contemplating the idea.

"Was my mother one of you? Was she a Volturi?" She asked me instead. I realized Bella was right. She was in the dark about who she was. She probably feared fear us from damn tribal stories. We told the council it was a bad idea to change the stories but they didn't want future generations looking for trouble. Bah!

"Your mom was one of us. She was Jacob Black's and Nessie Cullen's youngest daughter. She was amazing and I loved her very much." I told her.

"Nessie Cullen?" She asked me. I sighed and nodded remembering that the legends were changed so that Nessie was never a Cullen. In their legends, she was Vanessa Black, Jacob's human imprint. It was their way of protecting half breeds. They didn't want humans to know that half breeds could be possible so that we could live in the tribe without discovery if we ever wanted to.

"Yes. Edward and Bella Cullen's only daughter. She is Jacob's imprint. Do you remember him from the stories?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The legend said she was human." She told me. I nodded.

"I know. There are a lot of half breeds in the family and sometimes we like to go back to the rez to live there. The elders didn't want you to know that half breeds were possible so that you couldn't identify us or our traits. They changed the legends so that we didn't exist." I explained. She nodded in understanding as if some part of her had always known.

"But if mommy was her and Jacob's daughter, then how was she a Volturi?" She asked me confused. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to explain this little detail because I knew that, to this day, being in the Volturi was a bad thing among the Quileutes. That's how we intended it to be.

"Your mom's older sister imprinted on a Volturi. That is how the wolves, the Cullens and the Volturi became one family. They united us so yes, your mom was a part of the Volturi because of that." I explained. She frowned, not liking my answer.

"Dad mentioned that the Cullens and the immortal wolves are part of the Volturi." She said in a low voice. My heart started beating faster.

"Jack? Jack's alive?" I asked her quickly. She shook her head.

"No." She told me. I felt my hear sink and break all at the same time.

"I'm sorry Cameron." I told her but her mind was somewhere else.

"Why? Why did mom's sister join our families with those monsters?" She asked me angrily, ignoring my condolences. It was strange but I got this weird sense that she was looking for a specific answer but I didn't have a clue what it was. I tried to choose my words carefully because I knew her angry stubborn look very well. It was the same as her mother's.

"She did it to protect our family and to protect humanity and because it was meant to be... If it wasn't meant to be then Sarah wouldn't have imprinted on one of them. You understand about imprinting don't you?" I asked her. She hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"This is all her fault." She whispered softly. Tears rolled quietly down her eyes and she seemed lost in thought again.

"Who's?" I asked confused. Was she talking about Sarah? This worried me. The only other person that said those words with such anger and hatred was Leanna. Maybe her mom did say something ...

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't change anything. I have to go." She said and tuned around as if to walk away from me. I quickly got in front of her.

"I promise you that it's the truth. We are protectors. That's what we do at Volterra. Its not the Volterra from your legends. Our family helps run it now so that the human way of life is preserved. We do so much good there..." I heard the desperation in my own voice. I remembered having a very similar conversation with her mother. She was just as stubborn and it worried me because Leanna's outcome was devastating...

* * *

**Flashback**

_She took the gun in her hand and look into its rabid eyes. He growled at her. She felt his rage coursing through her and his pain. There was always a little bit of human left inside them no matter how forgone they were. She felt it every time. They were in there but she couldn't access them anymore. She couldn't calm them like she usually did. _

_"The longer you hesitate the harder it will be." Chris told her. She stared at him hatefully even though she knew that it wasn't his fault. Sarah was the one who had given the command. Sarah was the one who had brainwashed them into believing this was the right thing._

_"He's gone. Lee. There's nothing left in there." Chris told her. Leanna growled at him._

_"Says her. She doesn't understand. Nobody does." Leanna told him as the gun trembled in her hands. She knew there was still a part of him in there but no one believed her. Chris look down. He felt sorry for her. He walked over to his best friend and kissed her forehead tenderly before he slowly reached for the gun in her shaky hands. _

_"Go back upstairs Lee. You don't have to do this. There is nothing you need to prove." He told her. Leanna shook her hand pointed the gun to the beast's head and pulled the trigger. She let out a scream, feeling his pain as if she had shot the gun into her own head. _

_Leanna screamed out and collapsed into Chris's arms at the same time the beast fell to the ground. _

_"Eve! Aaron!" Chris called out. He wished Leanna wouldn't be the one to kill them but every time she insisted that it had to be her. She said it was the least she could do. That their murderer should know what the victim feels. _

_Eve and Aaron came in running. Eve had her medical bag even though she didn't need it. Aaron quickly placed his hand over her to take her pain away with his gift but she slapped his hand away as she did every time. _

_"Get off me!" She growled at him as she spasmmed in Chris's arms. Eve pulled out a relaxant and injected her with it knowing that Leanna would never slap her hands away. Leanna loved Eve. Eve was the only one who felt something for the werewolves even though she wasn't as passionate about it as Leanna. _

_"We are just trying to do what's best for them. They are in so much pain and so are you. We are not monsters Lee. You know that. You know all the good our family does in Volterra, all the resources we spend on trying to help them." Chris told her as he stroked her head trying to calm her but she wouldn't be calmed. She hissed at him but that didn't faze him. He kissed her forehead and kept stroking her head knowing that her anger was due to the pain._

_"I really wash you wouldn't do this." Eve told her as she did every time. _

_"I have to. I am the only one who knows what they feel… I should feel it… I must feel it…" She told her. Aaron shook his head._

_"No you don't. If you would just let me…" Aaron started but Leanna cut her off._

_"Why?! To make yourselves and Sarah feel better about their murders! This is all her fault! She gave the order. She should be the one who feels this but she can't… so it falls to me to do the right thing. Again!" Leanna told them angrily but slightly calmer as the medicine started to take effect. Then, as usual the pain subsided and the tears began. _

_Chris signaled Eve and Aaron to leave before he took Leanna on his lap. Leanna tensed and grabbed a fistful of his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chris told her over and over again as he tried to soothe her. In truth, he was angry and frustrated with her but he knew Leanna was not like them. He had to be patient. He had to give her time so that she could find a way to cope with all this. And so he waited…_


	7. Chapter 7

******************************************A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to let you know that I posted some family tree posters for this story. Please check out my profile for the poster links. Happy Labor Day!:)******************************************

******************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.******************************************

* * *

**Chris**

That was the last werewolf execution before Leanna betrayed us. I shuddered as I remembered Leanna horrible outcome. I had waited for her to change but then I lost her forever. I looked into Cameron's eyes and I promised myself that she would not end up like her mother.

"Please Cameron… Come back to the house or better yet, lets get Jamie and Billie and the three of you can come meet your family." I told her. She shook her head.

"I can't… This is too confusing." She admitted.

"You trusted me before. I promise you that being Volturi doesn't change anything. Please just come back and let us explain…" I begged her. Cameron shook her head and my heart sunk.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked her after a moment. She looked at me, her lower lip trembling.

"Because if I say the wrong thing I could get by brother and sister killed." She said quietly. Leanna only had one daughter so I assumed that by brother and sister she meant her cousins Billie and Jamie, which confirmed that they were alive!

"We would never hurt you or them. I swear it." I tried to assure her.

"And why should I believe you? You are one of _them_." She said defiantly.

"So are you little one…" I told her. She looked at me as if I had offended her. She crossed her arms and glared at me. I smiled at her because she just looked too damn cute not to.

"You know its true. You know we're not your enemy. You were just as drawn to us as we were to you so some part of you must know that you can trust me. Follow your own instincts, what do they tell you." I insisted.

"I can't trust my instincts about you." She admitted. I was impressed that she admitted her crush on me but it only complicated things more. I cursed myself but I was still impressed. I sighed and kneeled in front of her. She shrugged away a bit but she let me take her hand.

"Listen Cam. There is a reason why you feel this way about me. You feel the connection, all this connection is saying is that I will always protect you. I will fight my own family if I have to but you can trust me when I say that they would never hurt you either. Not you or Billie or Jamie. We just want to help you." I could tell that I was starting to get through to her so I kissed her hand.

"Please sweetheart. Please trust us and let me meet your brother and sister. Nothing could ever cause us to hurt them. All we've ever wanted to do is protect you." I urged. She looked at me completely unsure and then she looked down at the ground.

"But dad said the Volturi were dangerous. He said you would kill us. Even mommy was afraid of you."

"Look at me Cameron." I commanded and she did.

"I will admit that there is a reason why your mother was upset at our family but there's a lot to it that you don't know, that you can't even imagine. I would be more than happy to explain it to you and to tell you about your mother but I need you all to come talk to the family. I know that you are scared but do you truly think that I would ever hurt you or let anything happen to you and your siblings?" I asked her. She looked at me for a long moment and shook her head.

"I want to trust you but… I just don't know." She confessed.

"Then why don't you let me talk to Jamie and Billie. Let them decide if you can trust me. If you can you, all come with me to meet your family and if you can't then we'll leave you alone."

"You would go away forever?" She asked me sadly.

"No. But I'll give you your space and hope that you change your minds." I said honestly. She smiled at me as if my response amused her.

"I'll call them." She finally yielded. I instantly got excited thinking she was finally going to lead me to Billie and Jamie.

"Great! You can call them on the way. I'll take you home and…"

"No!" She stopped me before I could finish.

"We meet at the cave by the meadow." She told me.

"The meadow?" I asked her, not sure of where she meant.

"I'll show you. Just let me call Jamie and Billie." She said and pulled out her phone. It never ceased to amaze me how tiny those things were now. After she entered her combination for her brother's phone, the screen projected out and Jamie's face came clearly into view.

"Hi Jamie." She said.

"Where are you Cammy? Are you in the forest again?" He asked her annoyed as he saw the trees in the background.

"I am but I am not alone. Meet me at the meadow with Billie. You know… the one with the cave and the shrine." She told him.

"Why?" He asked her suspiciously. I was at the other side of the camera scanner so he couldn't see me.

"You'll see when you get there." She told him. They exchanged some meaningful look and then she hung up.

"Ok. I'm ready." She said. I nodded.

"Um. I need to pick you up. Is that ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

As soon as I held her, her heart started beating faster as it usually did. I pretended I didn't hear it and ran through the forest. She pointed to where she wanted me to run giving me precise directions through the complicated forest. I was surprised by how well she knew the forest.

We got to a small meadow by a mountain and just behind some trees I could see the entrance to the cave. I let go of Cameron and she took my hand.

"Don't make any sudden movements." She instructed. I looked at her and smiled to show her I wasn't worried. I could handle a one new wolf with no problem.

After about a minute I saw why she told me to hold still. My blood nearly ran cold when I saw a cream colored wolf next to a vampire.

"Oh my God! Jamie…" I said from shock. Never in my wildest dreams did I think Leah's grandson could be turned into a vampire. He hissed and Billie growled next to him.

"Its ok guys. This is Chris." Cam told them. She was worried about me. At least that was a good sign because it meant she may be starting to trust me again.

"Get away from her!" Jamie told me. Billie let out a feral growl and Cam quickly got in front of me.

"No! Its ok. _Trust me_." Cam told them. Billie gave her a strange expression and Jamie just keep glaring at me angrily.

"Jamie… Please…" Cam begged him.

"Is the rest of your family here?" Jamie asked me. I shook my head no as I slowly moved Cameron next to me in case they attacked.

"They're at the house but they won't come uninvited, and neither would I. I just want you and Billie to hear me out and then I promise I will leave. But if after we talk you want to come with me to meet the family, I can guarantee we won't hurt you. Please, just let me explain." I begged him. He looked so unsure. Jamie and Billie both looked at Cam who nodded at them reassuringly.

It was strange how they both looked to Cameron as if they trusted her judgment more than their own, even though she was the youngest, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised, she is Leanna's daughter after all.

"Fine. Let Cam come to us and you can start by explaining what the hell you're doing here." Jamie said.

"Fine but are you two under control?" I asked them. Billie growled at me as if she were offended by my implication but Jamie held his hand out to her and nodded.

"We're fine." He told me. Cameron seemed uncomfortable with the situation as if she was afraid to leave me alone. I looked at Cameron and smiled at her reassuringly. She looked a bit unsure but she walked over to Jamie. He met her half way through and swooped her up in his arms.

"You ok?" He asked her in a soft whisper. She nodded. I was touched by how much he cared about her. Billie came over and nuzzled her leg, then she ran behind one of the trees. After a few moments, she came back dressed and stood next to Jamie and Cameron.

"Ok. Start talking." She told me. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but these kids were a _really_ tough crowd.

"My name is Chris Cullen. I'm Rose and Emmett's adopted son. But I am pretending to be Harry's adopted brother in this town. Cameron thinks we are here to hurt you so I assume you both do too, but I assure you were not." I told them.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Billie asked me. I looked at her and smiled sadly.

"We came here because… well because we thought that you were all dead and we needed to mourn you." I told them.

"Really… You just happen to move here of all places to mourn over our deaths?" Billie said sarcastically. Instantly I realized she took after Leah. She was sarcastic angry and extremely suspicious. But I didn't blame her, our being here would be suspicious to anyone.

"We didn't come here at first. We went to our home in Alaska first but when by cousin Harry and his family came here on a hunting trip, he and his daughter Karla both felt a connection to this place, too strong to ignore. They felt you… they just didn't know it. How could we? We had no clue that you were alive. We didn't even think to look for you kids. We were just sure you were all dead. You three and Jack... I'm sorry Jack couldn't survive the fire." I told them. Jamie looked at Cameron and she nodded her head as if giving him permission.

"Jack died trying to protect us from a vampire. The one who did this to me." Jamie told me. I nodded but at the same time I was shocked that Jack could be any kind of match for a vampire. He wasn't a wolf. Sarah and the other kids would have felt him phase if he was.

"Then you are lucky to even be standing here. Vampires are forbidden to hunt in our grounds but Jack lived outside of our territory. We have been worried about him for years. Its not safe for our human family to be so far outside our territory but he managed well without our interference. When you moved with him we debated about sending someone to watch over you but we thought that would only place you in more danger because it would draw attention to you. I'm so sorry. I guess we made the wrong decision. Everyone is going to be very upset that you were attacked." I told them. Jamie looked at me as if he were analyzing the sincerity of my words.

"Why would they even care? Why do any of you care whether we are dead or alive, unless there is something you want from us?" Jamie said suspiciously. He held onto Cameron a little tighter as if he were afraid I would suddenly take her from him. Cameron looked at him and shook her head. I got a sense that they were having some silent communication.

_"__We care because you're our family. _Cameron… you are Renesmee and Jacob's granddaughter through your mother's side. Jamie and Billie… You guys are decedents of Jacob's sister through your mother's side. And through your fathers, all of you are Leah and Kal Clearwater's grandchildren." I told them. Jack and Danny were Leah's youngest sons. Harry's twin little brothers so we would never hurt them. Cameron looked at me confused.

"So what. I know that grandma and grandpa were decedents of the original Clearwaters but that doesn't mean that we are related to any of you." Billie told me. 'Fuck!' I thought to myself as I tried to think of what to say. There was no way of putting this lightly so I just came out and told her the truth, just... not all of it.

"Your grandmother wasn't a descendant... She was the original Leah Clearwater. The first female wolf and the mother of my cousin Harry, the man Cameron just met. And the sister of the other man she met today, Seth. Your grandfather wasn't a Clearwater. He... he was the sort of like a reincarnation of Taha Aki. He became Kal when he and your grandmother imprinted on one another." I told her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Jamie was looking at me like I was crazy but Cameron didn't seem too surprised for some reason.

"Are your circuit's crossed?! That's impossible!" Billie told me.

"Its true. Come on Cameron, tell them. You just met half the cast from your vampire legends. Your grandparents were a part of their story too. They are shape shifters so they were immortal for a long time. But shape shifters have the option to turn back human so they did. They were a part of our family as are you." I told them. I looked to Cameron for some reinforcement but her expression changed and I was afraid that I made it worst somehow.

"Were grandma and grandpa Volturi?" She asked me angrily as she put the pieces together in her head.

"Not exactly. Not all of us are official Volturi _guard_ but we were all one family, regardless." I explained. Billie growled and Jamie hissed.

"They lied to us. They betrayed us!" Jamie exclaimed again and I shook my head.

"No. Of course not! They became human so that they could live and die a human life. So that you all could be normal kids and have a normal human life. That's why they didn't tell you. Being human is a gift and they wanted to protect that gift. Do you know how hard that was for them? Their other children, Harry and Liam, could never be human. They sacrificed themselves, they left Seth, Harry and all their immortal family so that they could give you all a normal life." I told her. She looked upset by my words.

"A normal life? How is any of this normal? How could we ever be normal?! We didn't even stand a chance at being normal and nobody told us!" He yelled at me. Cameron squeezed his arm to calm him. Jamie set her down next to him taking a step forward to guard her from me even though he was the one that was losing his temper.

"You kids were born human. Your parent's were human. If your grandparents told you who they really were then all their sacrifice would have been in vain. They never wanted this life for you but here you are…" I told them. I took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know what twist in destiny caused this but I am just glad that you three are alive. We all thought you were dead. All the supernatural gifts in our family and none of us could sense that you three were alive. Not the soul seers, not the spirit warriors, not even the trackers could find you." I explained.

"And that's how we wanted it to stay." Billie informed me. I took a deep breath and tried to hold back my emotions because for some reason that statement really hurt me.

"You don't even know the devastation that your deaths have caused us. You may not know us but we know you. You are our family and we love you. After we thought you were dead, the entire family ripped apart. After centuries of living together in one place, our family became distraught and divided. We were blaming each other for what happened to all of you and there came a point that we just needed a break from the pain. Everyone spread out across the globe and no one was talking to one another until a few days ago when Karla felt she was being followed during one of her hunts. That's why the others are here and why we missed school." I told them. Jamie looked at Billie. She looked guilty as sin and I could see Jamie's expression get angrier and angrier.

"I… I…" She stuttered. Jamie hissed at her and Cameron came between them which instantly set me on alert.

"Stop it. What's done is done?" She told Jamie. He stared down at Billie for a few more angry seconds before he turned to me.

"If your family was divided when why did they come here?" He asked me.

"Because no matter how angry we may be at one another, we still love each other and we would never allow anyone to hurt one of our own, and that includes the three of you." I told them and then I added. "Look… I know that the elders painted us at the bad guys and…" Billie cut me off before I could finish.

It wasn't just the elders. Jack was very clear that you all can't be trusted. Aunt Leanna was afraid of you." Billie told me

"I know that you think that but I can guarantee you that there is no reason for her or Jack to fear us. What happened with Leanna is a very complex story that I would be more than happy to explain once we are back at the house. Please… There is a LOT to Leanna's story but all you need to know right now is that there is no reason to be afraid of us." I told them.

"And why should we believe you?" Jamie asked me defiantly.

"Because we're your family. Seth, Harry, Edward and Bella are your blood. Your great uncle Seth, your uncle Harry, and Cameron's great grandparents... are here and they are desperate to meet you. All of us love you so much. You have no idea how happy they are to know you are alive. Do you really think that they would let anything happen to you after months of tears and pain over your death?" I asked them. They didn't respond. She seemed to be thinking of something.

"Great grandparents... You mean, Edward and Bella?" Cameron asked both disturbed and astonished.

"Yes, sweetheart. They're your great grandparents and Leanna's grandma and grandpa. You are the last thing they have left of Leanna. So you see, they could never, EVER hurt you. You just met them. Couldn't you tell how much they love you?" I told her, hoping that this realization would finally convince her to trust me. Billie and Jamie both froze suddenly. Jamie turned to Cameron while Billie looked at me nervously.

"You… you saw Edward Cullen?" Jamie asked Cameron.

"Edward can't read my mind? I guess I must take after Bella." She told him hesitantly. I realized that my previous suspicions were correct. They were hiding something.

"Why does that even matter? He's her great grandfather. She can trust him with anything, especially her thoughts." I told them. Jamie looked at me.

"I get that you feel we are your family but I don't know you. You are all strangers to us and we just want to be left in peace." He told me.

"We just want you three to be safe and happy. We already lost your parents… You are all we have left of them and we can't loose you too." I told them.

"What if we don't want to go back? What if we just want to be left alone?" Jamie told me. I paused uncertain of where to go to next. Jamie and Billie took Cameron hand in hand and stated to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled desperately. "Don't you want to get to know us? I mean… I know that we are strangers to you. I don't expect you to just accept us as your family right away but that doesn't change the fact that we _are_ family. Aren't you the least bit curious about us and about where come from?" I asked them. Billie and Jamie exchanges a look before Jamie responded.

"No." He told me and turned away from me again with Cameron at hand. I had this sense that they were hiding something. Something important. So I decided to try a different angle.

"What about your friends and family in the rez? Don't you miss them? Don't you want to go back to them? To your home?" I asked them. Jamie chuckled humorlessly and shook his head before he turned to me again, still holding on to Cameron's hand.

"How am I ever going back home after this?" He said as he waved his hand over his body.

"Harry's wife has the ability to turn vampires back to human and Leanna's older sister can call back the wolf so that Billie can become human again too. We can help all of you." I told them. I saw a sparkle glow in Jamie's eyes but Billie saw right through it. She narrowed her eyes at me knowing I was dangling and apple in front of them to see if they would take the bait.

"You can turn me and my sister human?" Jaime asked me with eyes full of hope. I nodded.

"And if we become human, we can go back to the reservation _with_ Cameron?" He continued.

"Of course. We would never separate you kids but Leanna's parents are going to want to see Cameron. Nessie and Jake will never take her away from you but they may want to move back to the rez to watch over her and visit her. I might want that too… but if you kids want to go home to live a human life, I swear to you that we'll get the three of you there safely and human." I told him. I knew that dangling safety and humanity would be too hard for him to resist.

Billie looked more and more angry and upset as I spoke but I saw the look of determination on Jaime's face and I knew he would comply. I got a sense that the responsibility of his sisters lives must be weighing heavily on his shoulders so this was his one chance to be a kid again in more ways than one.

"How do we get this done?" He asked me. Billie growled at him.

"Yea Jamie. How are we going to get this done without having them take Cam away from us?" She asked him specifically. He looked down at Cameron with eyes full of guilt.

"We would never dream of separating you guys!" I told her but she and Jamie were exchanging some meaningful look as if there was something else involved. Some other factor that I was missing.

"What about the Volturi? Are they just going to let three humans go back to the rez after everything we know? I don't think so…" Billie said with an attitude that reminded me of her grandmother.

"I know that the Quileute legends made the Volturi seem like the ultimate evil bad guy but they're not. Volterra is run by us now. All immortals have a place there. The only reason they wanted you to believe otherwise is that they didn't want you to go over there looking for us. We are not going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. Not again." I assured them. Jamie just shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But we just want to be left alone." He told me.

"I don't understand… We can help you. You know that we can. I saw it in your eyes. You want to turn back human. Why are you letting this opportunity go?" I asked him desperately.

"I'm sorry." Was all he told me before they disappeared into the tree line. I stood there shocked as the kids ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

********************************************A/N: Hi Everyone! Since the last chapter was so short I made this one extra long. :) I hope you guys like it! Please review!********************************************

********************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.********************************************

* * *

**Chris**

"Fuck!" I yelled out as I fell onto my knees. I couldn't believe I failed. I wanted to run after them but I knew that if I did, I would be running after them forever. They would disappear into the woods and I would never see them again. The problem was that I ran that same risk by just standing there. After a moment, Bella came over. I should have known she would be spying. She came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do aunt Bells." I told her.

"Rome wasn't built in a day. Let's just give them time. They'll come around." She told me. I chuckled humorlessly.

"Time? They'll be gone by tonight. They're hiding something." I said. She nodded.

"So are we. You didn't tell them the truth about Leah and Kal." She reminded me. I sighed.

"I told them what they needed to hear. Let's just follow them. You're the only one who can track them." I told her but she wasn't listening to me. I got up and noticed she was staring into the cave. She was glaring at it, her nostrils flared and her body tense.

"They've been here before." She said as she looked at the cave.

"Yeah, so? Cam knew this place by heart. She was able to direct me here through the forest." I told her, not knowing how much she was able to see or hear while she followed us. She looked at me and her brows furrowed as if she found what I said suspicious. She started walking into the cave like a woman on a mission. I followed after her and nearly rammed into her when she stopped suddenly about 6 feet into the cave.

"Do you smell that?" She asked me. I smelled around and I recognized a very faint but familiar scent.

"_Jameson_…" I said in a growl. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would catch that scent again. We walked a few more feet into the cave a found a small burial. There were several pictures covered in dirt and mold but it was clearly Jameson and his family on the pictures. Bella started digging the gravesite and she found the body of a woman and two children within a few minutes but no Jameson.

"He killed them. Leanna betrayed our family so that he could go back to them and that bastard killed them!" Bella said angrily. I was angry too.

"Its the virus aunt Bells. It was going to happen eventually. We all knew this. Leanna was the only one who refused to accept it. How many more humans had to die because of that girl's stubbornness?" I said. Bella glared at me in warning. She didn't like it when we spoke badly about Leanna.

"Why would the kids ask to meet here? Do you think they know?" She asked me. I really wasn't sure what to think.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting this. I can't even fathom what kind of connection the kids could have to Jameson." I told her honestly. Bella nodded at me.

"Do think that's what they are hiding? Could this be why they are so afraid of us?" She asked. I had a feeling the question was more of an internal monologue she was having with herself but I answered her anyway.

"If they were hiding information about Jameson then they wouldn't have brought us here to meet. Besides, I doubt he could still be alive after all this time." I reminded her.

"This can't be a coincidence. They can't just happen to bring us to Jameson's liar out of dumb luck." She told me. I shook my head.

"It has to be a coincidence. What connection to him could they possibly have? They don't even know about werewolves." I told her. She looked around the room picking up each picture and smelling them.

"Cameron and Jamie have both been here but Cameron's scent is stronger as if she comes here often. I don't know Chris. She is Leanna's daughter. There's a chance that her mother told her about the werewolves." Bella told me. I quickly shook my head.

"If that were true, then she would've never have brought us here. Her mother would have warned her about what would happen if we found them involved with a werewolf." I reminded her.

"I think that's exactly why Cameron brought us here. I think Cameron brought us here to let us know that they know about the werewolves and what happens to them in Volterra. I think this was her way of telling you that this is the reason why they can't trust us and why they shut you down on your offer to become human." She suggested.

"Why? Why would they refuse to become human unless…" I started to think about how relieved Cameron was that Edward couldn't read her mind and then I thought about what they told me about Jack's death. There is no way Jack would have been able to take out a Vampire as a human. All the kids would be dead. Then I thought about how Cameron mentioned that Leanna was _afraid_ of us. _Afraid_… Not angry, not resentful, not hateful but _afraid. '__But dad said the Volturi were dangerous. He said you would kill us. Even mommy was afraid of you.'_ She had told me.

"Unless what?" Bella asked me. I looked at her still processing all the pieces.

"Unless they need their immortality and their powers in order to protect someone. Somebody that **_we_** would never protect… Somebody who's a werewolf." I told her. Bella's brows furrowed but I could tell that this thought had crossed her mind too.

"Why would they protect a werewolf? They seem so protective of Cameron. Why would they risk her life for one of those monsters?" She asked me. I started thinking about my conversation with the kids.

"I don't know if you got a chance to hear our conversation but Jamie said that Jack died trying to save him from the vampire that attacked them. There is no way that Jack could have taken on a vampire. He was human. I think that somehow, a werewolf tried to save them. Maybe it was Jameson or perhaps one of his followers." I told her. Bella looked disturbed.

"What werewolf would risk exposure to help them? Why would any werewolf supporter even help one of our own?" Bella asked me skeptically.

"Because of Leanna. There were several werewolves that were never recaptured after Leanna's betrayal. Jameson being the main one. He was obsessed with her aunt Bella. There is a small chance that Jameson could be alive or maybe its someone he turned. Once the kids were out of the rez, it would have been easy for Jameson or his supporters to follow Cam. She is Leanna's only child and as much as I hate to admit this, he would have at least tried to watch over her child after what he did to Leanna. Think about it. How could Jack ever fight off a vampire on his own? He would have been killed instantly. The only reason those kids are alive is because they had a werewolf to help them!" I told Bella. She looked at the pictures and nodded.

"Its very possible. That's why they're so afraid. If the werewolves got to them like they did to Leanna then they've turned them against us. We won't get them back…" Bella said in a shaky heartbroken voice. I shook my head.

"Yes we will. We are not making the same damn mistake twice. If the kids are siding with the werewolves who saved them, then Marcus and Caius can kiss my ass because I am going to side with them too." I told her. Bella's eyes widened but after a moment, she nodded.

"I am not losing Cameron over this stupid war. Maybe Leanna was right. Maybe there was a better way and they finally found it. If the children of the moon, saved Cameron and have kept her, Billie and Jamie safe all this time, then they are our allies, not our enemies. Even if its Jameson himself." She agreed.

"Now all we have to do is convince _them_." I told her sarcastically. She smiled at me.

"Maybe we should follow them and tell them together. Just the two of us. If the whole family comes, they may consider it a threat." She suggested

"Ok. Lets go." I told her and we ran off.

Bella was able to trace their scents easily. We got to an underground entrance that was deep in the forest and then the trail stopped.

"They live in a bunker?" I asked myself aloud. Bella was frowning as if she too didn't understand. She went to the biometrics pad but of course the door wouldn't open.

"Do we bust it open?" She asked me.

"This thing is nanite titanium. Its vampire proof but there has to be some other entrance because Cameron takes the bus to school and I doubt that she walks this deep into the forest to get to her house." I suggested.

"Do we look up her address in the school records?" Bella asked me but then she answered he own question. "No that's stupid. She wouldn't use her real address." She told me.

I took out my cell to project out a computer screen. I mapped out the closest living areas but there were too many.

"By the time we look through all of those, they'll be long gone." Bella told me. I let out a frustrated growl and then I thought of something.

"Let me try to track them again." I told her. She looked at me skeptically.

"She's Leanna's daughter. That has to count for something." I reminded her. I was able to find Leanna anywhere when I wanted to. No matter how strong she was, she was never able to fully block me. My powers had increased over the years and I could pick up glimpses of the people around me and follow their energy as if they left out a trail. The more connected I was to them, the brighter their trail would shine. It worked the same way for everyone except Leanna.

In the past, whenever I concentrated on Leanna, I would get a sense of warmth. Leanna and I were best friends but we were also like two sides of a coin. Like polar opposites we were attracted to each other which was one of the many reasons my friendship with her was so strong.

I felt the same thing for Cameron, only stronger. When I first met Cameron, the connection was much stronger than the one I shared with Leanna at that age. I predicted that, just as with Leanna, my connection to Cameron would only get stronger with time as Cameron came into her powers. Right now it was just faint but it was ever-present. Like the sense of feeling your heart in your chest. Its impossible but at the same time your mind can create that sensation if you concentrate heard enough.

I wasn't able to track the kids after the fire but I didn't know what I was looking for before. Now I know Cameron like I know my own soul, like I knew her mother. With Cameron there was no light, no trail, just like her mother when she tried to block me. So instead, I used my emotions. I concentrated on my interactions with Cameron, I concentrated on the warmth I felt from being around her, the familiarity, and the magnetism that we always shared now that we finally found each other.

At first it was just memories in my chest but soon enough I was able to feel that warmth in my chest. This warmth had nothing to do with my vampire gift. This emotion I felt wasn't really something supernatural. It was as natural as breathing, like when a baby calms down when the mother in in the room, even though he can't see her. I started moving towards the warmth, letting it pull me through the woods. The more I moved towards it, the stronger it became.

It wasn't long before I found the quaint little house but when we got there, I felt the warmth pulling me away from the house as if they had left.

"They're gone!" I said hopelessly. Aunt Bella scented the area.

"The scent is strong. I can feel the warmth in the air so they can't be far. I think I can track their car." She told me. I nodded at her and we both ran, following the scent. We ran right on the street but we were running too fast for the human eye to see. The street cameras may be able to catch us but we would take care of those later. We had to find them! We ran for almost 20 minutes before we saw the car. It was only minutes away from another major highway so we had to act fast.

"Go up to the driver's side and ask them to stop. I am going to jump onto the top." Bella told me. I nodded and ran to the driver's side. Jamie must have seen me coming because the car sped up. I raised my hand and waved at him, yelling 'Wait!' but it was useless. Bella managed to get to the top of the car as I sped up to the car. Bella looked like a woman on a mission. I wasn't sure what she was going to do but it didn't matter. As long as she was on the car, it meant that we couldn't loose them. They had to stop eventually and when they did she would talk to them. A dog started barking from inside the car, alerting them to Bella's position.

As soon as I was close enough I jumped to the hood of the car. This caused Jamie to stop suddenly and the car swerved to the side. From the hood, I could see Cameron wasn't wearing her seat belt.

"No!" I yelled out thinking she would fly out the window but Bella was already inside the car holding her great granddaughter. Jamie tried to regain control of the car but he was about to hit a tree on Billie's side. I quickly changed position and got between the car and the tree. The impact slammed me against the tree so hard that it was actually painful. The pain surprised me because I hadn't felt physical pain in a while.

"Chris!" Cameron yelled out but Bella held on to her tightly trying to soothe her.

"He's ok." She told her and looked at me to make sure I was ok. I nodded at her.

The car had stopped and now Jamie was glaring at me. He let go of Billie who was shaking, possibly about to phase right there in the car and Jamie was growling at me and Bella.

"Stop it!" Cameron said as she slightly got her hands out of Bella's grasp in a protective pose. Jamie and Billie were still growling furiously and Bella quickly placed Cameron's hands back behind her.

"Just let Cameron get out of the car and you can do whatever you want to me." Bella told them. This seemed to confuse them because they slowly stopped growling.

"I told you this was a stupid plan." Cameron told Jamie with a smug look that reminded me of Edward.

There were several cars who stopped to make sure we were ok and the humans were making their way over to us.

"There are humans coming. Please, let's get out of this car and go into the forest. We just want to talk again I know it doesn't seem like it but we don't mean to hurt you. We just couldn't let you run off without letting you hear our story." I told them.

"Your circuits must be fried if you think we're going anywhere with you after you just tried to kill us!" Billie spat out at me. I looked directly at her.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to stop you and, if you haven't noticed, I am pinned between a car and a tree in order to save _you_ sunshine." I snapped at her. She glared at me for a few seconds before we heard someone yell out to us if we were ok.

Jamie looked at the humans approaching and he tensed. He nodded at Billie who got out of the car and opened the back door to get Cameron. Bella let Cameron go in order to get out of the car herself. Jamie got out of the car and opened the back for the dog.

"Let's go." I said and we all walked into the forest as the humans yelled out in confusion behind us. Once we were out of their site, we ran further into the forest at vampire speed. I stopped once I knew we were too far for the humans to follow and I turned to them. They stopped several feet away from me.

"What are you doing here?" Billie asked me.

"How did you even find us?" Jamie asked before I could answer Billie. Directing their questions at me but it was Bella who came forward and explained.

"I am a shield. Whatever power is blocking the others from smelling or tracking you, it doesn't work on me." She told them.

"Can't you people just let us be?" Billie said in an angry voice.

"No. We really can't. Cameron is my great granddaughter and you two are my niece and nephew and I simply refuse to live another minute without you." Bella told them. Jamie and Billie looked at each other and then they looked at Cameron. She smiled at Bella shyly and Bella smiled back. I took that as my cue to walk a little closer to them.

"Look. We talked a little after you left. We were trying to understand why you are so scared to let us in and I think we understand why you are afraid of us. We know the secret that you are protecting and we want you to know that we don't care. We don't care that you are protecting a werewolf. In fact, we're here to help." I told them. Jamie's eyes widened and Billie quickly placed Cameron behind her.

"How can you possibly know?" Jamie asked.

"I was able to smell a trace of Jameson's scent in the cave. We want to help you even if that means helping Jameson." She told them. I saw Cam tense when Bella mentioned Jameson.

"Who the hell is Jameson?" Billie asked at the same time Cam asked, "How do you know about Jameson?" Billie and Jamie both turned to look at her surprised. She looked down at the floor and played with her hands, just like Leanna used to do.

"He's the werewolf from my dreams. He lived in the safe house before mom and dad lived there. He killed his own family. They are the family on the pictures inside the cave." She said looking mostly at Jamie.

"You knew who they were and you didn't tell us?" He said surprised. She nodded guiltily.

"He felt so real, so personal. I… I didn't want to share him. I needed to keep him safe." She told him.

Bella and I both looked at each other worried. That was the same thing Leanna told me before she was exiled. _'I just needed to keep him safe.' _She told me once.

"Why?" I asked her. The three kids looked at me as if they had just remembered I was there.

"I don't know. I guess there is something special about him." She told me. It was clear that Billie and Jamie had no clue about Jameson.

"Is he still alive?" I asked Cameron. She shrugged, then shook her head.

"I don't know." She told me.

"So if its not Jameson, then who? Who are you three trying so hard to protect that you would be willing to sacrifice your own families?" Bella asked them. Cameron bit her lower lip and Jamie stepped in front of her clearly trying to keep her from blabbing their secret.

"Please…. We can help. As hard as it may be for you to believe, I promise you we will stand behind you against the Volturi if we have to. I can't speak for the rest of the family but I know that Harry and my parents will also join us in protecting your werewolf. We will do everything that we can to keep all of you safe." I told them. Bella was nodding the entire time I spoke so she added, "I promise too. Edward and I will make sure no one touches this werewolf. Its what we should have done a long time ago. We missed our opportunity back when Leanna asked us to help. Please give us the opportunity now. You don't have to carry this weight on your own like Leanna did." She told them. I don't know what Jamie saw in Bella's eyes but his expression changed. He seemed like he would be crying.

"It doesn't matter. He's already gone and you are never going to find him." Cameron said from behind Jamie. Billie's expression changed slightly which gave me the sense that Cameron was lying. Jamie was a vampire so his expression was statuesque and unchangeable.

"We stayed back to collect some things but he left ahead of us." Jamie confirmed. Billie and Cameron's body language clearly indicated that they were lying. Cameron shifted from one leg to the other and Billie couldn't look at us.

"Fine. That means that he's safe and there is no reason not to meet the rest of the family now that he is safely away. You can come to our house yourselves and make sure that nobody follows him." I suggested. I was trapping them. They now had no excuse to run away if this werewolf was truly gone. I didn't care. I wasn't a werewolf hunter anymore. I was just a man who found his long lost family.

"Is Edward going to be there?" Jamie asked us. Bella nodded.

"Yes. But I can guarantee that he won't read you minds. I can block him with my gift but considering that I am the one who can smell you kids, I think that one of you is already shielding the other two."

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"When Cameron came to the house, I was the only one who could smell that she had been around a wolf this morning. Chris is our best tracker and he cannot track any of you which means that the shield is both physical and mental so I greatly doubt Edward could hear your thoughts." Bella explained to her.

"See. You got nothing to worry about." I insisted. Jamie and Billie looked at each other. I knew that they were out of excuses. They looked at Cameron for direction again. She just nodded at them.

"Fine." Jamie said sharply. I smiled.

"Good. Let's go now so that his mind can be at peace as he runs off." I told him tying not to be sarcastic so that they continued to think I actually believed them. Jamie nodded and I finally felt the weight lift off my shoulders.

* * *

**Cameron**

I knew that we were in trouble but for some reason, going with them felt right. Chris was sneak and he left us without any excuse not to meet them. The problem was that Edward would be there and we weren't 100% positive he was blocked out of Jamie and Billie's mind like I was. I knew in Jamie's eyes that he didn't want to go but he had no other choice. We were all afraid of Edward because he was the only one who could tell the Volturi of what I really was. A part of me was terrified of seeing him again but the other part of me wasn't. He was my great grandfather, after all. He wouldn't put my life at risk by outing my werewolf lineage in front of everybody, would he?

We left Nala back in the house with some food and water while Chris called the others on his phone to let them know we were on our way. It was done. Now they all knew who we really were and there was no turning back. With that in mind, we ran off into the forest back to Chris's house. We got to the house within minutes. I sat on Billie's back while she followed behind Chris, Bella, and Jamie through the forest. She seemed tense and upset. I didn't blame her. Even though some part of me trusted Chris the other part questioned those emotions. He was Volturi and this made me nervous. Very nervous.

We got to the house within a five to ten minutes. Chris opened the door and led us to the living room. Everyone was there. Some were seated, others were standing. All of them were watching us. The large man named Seth looked like he had been crying. His wife was still crying.

My great grandfather looked at me as soon as I came in but I couldn't make eye contact with him after what happened. I was also afraid that he was reading Jamie or Billie's minds but he didn't seem shocked or concerned so I was almost positive he didn't know I was part werewolf.

Bella walked over to him and he kissed her forehead before he tucked her into his side. These two beautiful teenagers were my great grandparents? They looked Jamie's age! It was all so strange. There was a large couch waiting for us and a spread of snacks on the coffee table. I didn't even remember that I hadn't eaten anything until I saw the food.

"Thank you for coming. Please… Have a seat. I made some snacks for you." Kara told us hesitantly. We all sat quietly. I sat at the corner of the sofa and Chris leaned against the armrest next to me. Somehow, I felt safer knowing he was next to me.

"Do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten anything yet." Chris whispered to me. I shook my head but seeing all the delicious food in front of me made my stomach grumble. I saw Seth smile at me from across the room. He came up to the coffee table. He popped a cookie in his mouth and then made two plates of food and handed them to me and Billie. Jamie just stared at him. Seth probably reminded him of grandma.

"Thank you." I whispered to Seth. He smiled and went back to his wife. It was so quiet that it made the whole situation seem even stranger than it already was. We were sitting in a room across from the mythical characters that we grew up with in legends. I should have been excited but I was nervous instead.

"So what happens now?" Jaimie asked nobody in particular.

"Now we talk. But first we will introduce ourselves so that the girls can eat. I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella. We are Leanna's grandparents, Cameron's great grandparents. We were also good friends of your grandparents, Leah and Kal. Actually, more than friends. They were a part of our family." He told us before he looked at Bella and nodded at her. Bella looked at us and she continued their story.

"Right." Bella said awkwardly. "Leah was my step sister and Nessie's best friend. So in a way I am also your great aunt." Bella informed us. She paused and made a face as if she was uncomfortable with the conversation. "We are all so proud to see the three of you together, protecting each other." She added after a moment. Seth nodded and patted her knee. It was strange how comfortable they all were around each other. Like a real family.

"We really are. I'm Seth, Leah's brother, so I'm your great uncle. This is my wife Eve, she was also one of Leah's best friends. She's Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter so she's a Cullen too. We are also the adopted parents of Enlei Clearwater who was one of Rita's ancestors so for Billie and Jamie, we are your ancestors too." He told Billie and Jamie. Jamie nodded and Seth just smiled at us. I looked at Karlie who was right next to him. She winked at me.

"I'm actually Karla, not Karlie. I'm your cousin. This is Harry, my dad and your uncle. Dad is grandma Leah's oldest son. This is his wife, Kara, my mom. I also have a little sister named Kiara but she's with her husband and her family. You have another uncle named Liam but he's also with his wife and kids at our main home in Italy. You've already met Chris. He's dad's best friend so he's also like an uncle even though were not blood related. Chris and dad grew up together so they are bff's. He was also Leanna's best friend before she… um, well, he's very important to our family. Those are his parents, Rosalie and Emmett." The beautiful blond woman, Rosalie, smiled at us and Emmett gave us a nod.

"We're very happy to meet you. Leah was one of my closest friends and I am happy to see the three of you safe." Rosalie told us. Her husband was rubbing her shoulder nodding in agreement. He was smiling cheerfully as if this wasn't the most awkward conversation ever!

"Well, that's everybody here. There's a lot more family spread out across the globe but hopefully you'll get to meet them soon." Chis said.

"We're just here to listen to what you have to say. After that we go home." Jaime reminded him quickly. I bit my lip trying not to make the situation worst by telling him that was never going to happen. I had a really strong feeling that our lives were about to change forever, I just wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse.

"If that's what you want then we won't stop you but don't you want to meet your uncle and cousins... Your grandparents?" Chris asked hesitantly. I noticed that they all looked at each other with guilty faces for an instant. Their expressions changed slightly as if they were concealing something. I felt Billie tense next to me. She must have seen the change too.

"I know Cam has another set of grandparent but aunt Leanna didn't leave her with them. I am sure that if she were here, she would want her to stay with us. I'm 18 so I am old enough to have custody of her and to provide for her, rather than have her stay with people she doesn't know." Jamie said as of oblivious to the fact that they were clearly keeping something from us.

"We can keep her safe. We have been this entire time." Billie added.

"Of course you have. You two have done an amazing job under the circumstances and we would never dream of separating you. Meeting the rest of the family isn't going to change that." Seth said. Edward walked over to me. I got a little nervous. He got on one knee in front of me and took my hand.

"What about you? What do you want?" He asked me. Those yellow eyes bore at me pleading.

"She's going home with us!" Jaime answered quickly. I could tell Jamie was annoyed that Edward was asking me as if I had a choice to go against what he just said. Jamie and Billie both tensed when they looked at Edward but he had that same puzzled look that he had when he first met me. He couldn't read them either.

"I don't think any of us are going home. I have a feeling this is where we need to be." I told Jamie, hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way because even though they were hiding something, I still felt that they were not going to hurt us. Edward back away slightly to give us some room but I could tell he wanted to hold my hand again.

"We are not here to take you away from the lives that you want. If you want to return to your home or to the reservation we will make all the necessary arrangements but we would like you to meet your family before you make the final decisions. We would love it if you get to know us instead of seeing us through the lens of some old stories the elders fabricated in order to keep you away from us." Edward explained.

"Chris mentioned they tampered with the legends to keep you guys hidden. I know that its not fair to judge you by what the legends say but aunt Leanna didn't trust you. She specifically wanted to keep you away and I guess that's what is so confusing." Jamie explained. Edward nodded in understanding.

"I know you are confused. What happened with Leanna was a very complicated story but we all learned a valuable lesson after it which is why we want you to meet everyone and judge for yourselves. Also, after you meet everyone, you can decide whether or not to let us help your werewolf. You don't have to give up your humanity to protect him." Edward told us. He was looking at Jamie specifically. Jamie sighed and nodded.

"Ok. So lets get going with this. What is this complicated story you all keep referring to?" Jamie asked him. Edward smiled at him and signaled Chris to take over as he went back to his place next to Bella. Both Jamie and Billie relaxed as Edward walked away.

"I was closest to Leanna so I will tell you the story. You see… Leanna was a very special girl. She was a spirit warrior, like Harry and Karla. Spirit warriors are connected to all life but they have special connections to specific living things, which they then specialize in. Some can manipulate the elements, or animals like Leanna's brother, others the weather like Karla, but Leanna..." Chris took a deep breath before he continued.

"Leanna was different. She was connected to everything! Her power was unlike anything we had ever seen before. Limitless! She was connected to every source of energy there exists from the earth to the sky and all the living things that live in it, even werewolves, so she was the first to discover that the children of the moon were more than just monsters." He told us.

"What do you mean? They are human by day and monsters by night so of course they were more than just monsters." Jamie said. Chris nodded.

"We know that now but when vampires first encountered the werewolves, they were monsters even in their human form. The werewolves have existed as long as vampires from the beginning but they lived in isolation for a very long time. Its how they were able to remain hidden from humans and safe from vampires. Even in their human form they have the instinct to live apart from people at the outskirts of cities or deep within the forest. Like hermits. They lived in small packs in either their human form or their animal form so they were never a problem. I mean… They still had the instinct to form packs but the packs were usually small and inconspicuous. So humans and vampires hardly ever ran into them. That's how they escaped extinction. The problem arose when our enemies recruited them to turn them against us. Our enemies changed their belief system, their instincts and even their genetics. Suddenly the werewolves came out of hiding. They were attacking more and more humans and attacking us too. The original werewolves used to run from vampires but the instinct of this new breed was to attack us. Even in their human form, madness caused by the werewolf virus caused them to attack us even though they had no chance to defeat us as humans. Needless to say, the Volturi had to get involved. Since Leanna, was the only one who was connected to them and I was the only one who could track them, she and I were the leads in our efforts to stop the werewolves." Chris told us. This confused me.

"So you and my mother were werewolf hunters?" I asked him disturbed by the idea. Chris nodded at me.

"Yes. The problem with that was that she was connected to them at a deeper level. She could feel their emotions and she felt pity for them, even when they attacked her, even when they tried to kill her family, she pitied them. In the past, the Volturi would kill werewolves on site. That's why the original ones feared us and ran away from us for such a long time. The Volturi didn't do it to be cruel but because they thought the werewolves were just animals and a lot of them were. Many of the werewolves loose their humanity after a few years. They survive on instinct. When Leanna made them realize that they still had some traces human emotions, the Olympians intervened and we started to find ways to help them." He said.

"Help them how?" Jamie asked him.

"Well… We captured them and studied them but after years of studying their disease progression, we realized that there was no way for us to help them. The longer we kept them alive the worst their quality of life became. They became the animals the Volturi believed them to be so we were forced to destroy them. I know that sounds harsh. They weren't just werewolves, they were human too, but we had no choice." He said. I looked at him horrified.

"Why?! Who cares if they became animals? Why couldn't you just let them be whatever they were?!" I asked him angrily.

"Like I said before. The previous generation of werewolves lived in isolation and were able to stay inconspicuous but these new werewolves were different. Our enemies conditioned them and change their instincts. They were killing humans and constantly attacking us. The Olympians exist for the protection of humans and the Volturi exists for the protection of our secret. Both families agreed that keeping them alive was too much of a risk. We decided to give them a good life for as long as we could at one of our castles and when the werewolf side took over, we destroyed them. It was hard but it was the most humane thing we could do for them. Many of the new werewolves would see what they would become and told us that keeping them alive was crueler than killing them but we tried our best to make them comfortable until the time came to terminate them." He told us.

"But my mother disagreed." I said. He nodded.

"Leanna was a sensitive girl. She wasn't meant for this type of life. She was no '_warrior'_, I used to call her the spirit mother rather than the spirit warrior because she was a nurturer. She simply didn't have the stomach to do what needed to get done." He paused for a moment and I could see his face was flushed as if he was trying to hold back the tears. The beautiful blond woman, Rosalie, was instantly at his side to comfort her son. She put her arm around his shoulder before she kissed his head. Then Chris continued.

"I'm sorry. Leanna wasn't just my best friend. She was like a part of me. Leanna and I were always on the same side except for this one thing. You see… Even though we kept the werewolves in a castle and gave them everything we could provide for them, Leanna saw it as a gilded cage. She wanted us to teach them how to live with the disease so that they could be free ti go back to their families for the few years of sanity they had left. She used to say that we could collect them once they were too far gone to live around humans. It almost sounds reasonable except for the fact that werewolves were completely unpredictable and volatile even in their early stages. The werewolf estate is always heavily guarded for that reason. It would have been like releasing an army of schizophrenics into the general population." Chris explained. I felt Billie tense next to me and then she growled at him as if she was angry at him for explaining this to me. I had suspected that she and Jamie had found something on my father's lab and chose to hide it from me. Now I was sure that's what they did.

"As you can imagine, the Volturi refused Leanna's multiple requests to release them. Since releasing them wasn't an option, she wanted us to keep the werewolves alive until a cure was found regardless of the fact that they were begging us to end them, regardless of the fact that they would become so volatile that they would hurt themselves and anyone around them, even other werewolves. She was being completely unreasonable! This caused a lot of tension between Leanna and her older sister Sarah because Sarah is our Volturi representative and our leader." Chris told us.

"But you are all immortal. Couldn't a cure be found at one point? I mean, is that so hard to believe." Billie asked them. Chris sighed as if exhausted.

"A cure… We've been trying for the past 50 years and have come up with nothing. We couldn't do that to them. Once the werewolf virus sets in the madness begins and no one can stop it. Every time they turn it only gets worst and more painful. Its like fighting a battle with an enemy that grows more powerful with every step you take against them." He explained.

"Why? I don't understand how that can happen." I said honestly. Edward smiled at me as if he knew that my scientific brain needed more information.

"Lycanthropy is a virus that slowly degenerates the human brain. The more that they turn the more the virus sets in and starts to multiply and attach itself to their brain cells until there is nothing left of them. Its almost like an advanced form of dementia." Edward explained. Chris nodded in agreement.

"So why do they keep turning?" I asked him.

"If they do not turn, the pain is excruciating. It's a catch 22, if they stay human at nighttime, the call of the moon is so painful that they have to turn and if they turn, the virus multiplies more rapidly and takes over their system slowly killing their humanity until there's nothing left. A lot of them drink themselves to oblivion to try to keep themselves from turning when the moon is out but usually it doesn't work. Only alpha males are strong enough to resist the moon and control the animal. The alphas possess some mental faculties in order to lead the pack but there are very few alphas. Only four that we know of." Edward explained. Jaime turned to look at me. I could see it in his eyes that he knew this already and that he was upset that I knew too.

"Jameson was an alpha." I said. It was a statement, an acknowledgement of something that I felt was true for a while. I could see it in my mind, feel it in my dreams. There was something different about him so he had to have been an alpha.

"Yes. He was the first alpha we captured and there isn't a day I don't regret it. He got close to Leanna. She was the only one in Volterra who sympathized with the werewolves so he began to influence her." Chris said. But Karla shook her head.

"It was more than that. It was like something inside her snapped, its like from one day to the next her mind, her behavior changed and we all became her enemy. He didn't just influence her, he changed her. He turned her against is." Karla added. Chris nodded in agreement.

"You're right. He did turn her against us. I could almost feel my bond with her breaking. She became angry, unpredictable. Her usual mothering, sensitive 'flower child' nature was replaced with that of anger and hate. I just don't know what happened. He started feeling her with impossible, dangerous, ideas and filling her heart with hate and spite for her family to the point that he convinced her to betray us. That was Jameson's last revenge before he left her alone in the mess he created." Chris told us.

"But my mom wasn't like that. She wasn't angry or vindictive or hateful. She was truly afraid that you. That's why she kept us away from you and from each other not because she hated you." I told him confused by his story because it didn't sound like my mother at all.

"Your mother was angry, hurt and confused. Anger makes you do very stupid things especially when you have someone like Jameson enabling it." Karla told me. Her dad, Harry, held her hand and looked at us.

"How exactly did she betray you?" Jamie asked them.

"She used her powers against us to help the wolves escape." Karla told him. Jamie seemed confused by this but he didn't ask any more questions. I was confused too. Her response seemed incomplete as if she was deliberately keeping something out of the story. What was so wrong about helping werewolves escape? Its not like anyone was hurt by it. Or were they just upset that she used her powers on them? There was a moment of silence as we all processed this information.

"So what's the big deal? So what if she let the wolves go." Billie said annoyed.

"The big deal is that she broke the law and put people's lives at risk. The werewolves were in Volturi grounds. She went against them, not to mention us. She acted alone on something that we had all decided against. Even if she didn't agree, she did not have the right to make a decision like that on her own." Karla explained. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"But Sarah did?" I asked sarcastically. I remembered how Jameson hated her. How he blamed her for what happened.

"Sarah is our leader. She had the responsibility of the entire world on her shoulders and you mother pretty much made it worst for her and everyone one of us. Sarah didn't put a laser to our heads and told us to side with her. We sided with keeping the werewolves in check because we have seen the devastation they cause for _ourselves_. Your mother was reckless." Karla told me.

"I think we heard enough." I said angrily and got up from my chair. "You don't know anything about my mother or the werewolves!" I yelled at her. She looked shocked by my outburst. Jamie got up next to me and Billie got up after him.

"I think we should go." He said. Karla quickly shook her head.

"No! I'm sorry. That came out wrong... It's just… Come on LG, you know I'm no good with words." Karla was fidgeting not knowing what else to say so Edward intervened.

"Please Cameron. You need to understand that we all loved your mother. She was my grandbaby and nothing she did can take away the love I felt for her but it doesn't change the fact that what she did was wrong. Even in the human world, people are arrested for releasing prisoners or mental patients without the consent of the proper authorities. It is the same for our world. What she did was not just an incredible betrayal but it was also illegal." Edward explained. I crossed my arms unsatisfied with his answer.

"So what happened to her after that? Did you arrest your own granddaughter?" Jamie asked him. Edward shook his head.

"No but it was clear that Leanna was very unhappy with us and with the situation. Her connection to the werewolves would cause her to be unhappy for the rest of eternity because she could feel everything they felt. Can you imagine having such a strong connection and then having to see them killed over and over again for the rest of time? We couldn't allow her to suffer like that so we came up with one solution. For all immortals, being human is a gift so we wanted to give her that opportunity. Leanna was _requested_ to become human so that she could live out her life at the reservation in hopes that she could finally find some happiness there. Sarah's children used their gifts to turn her human and she went to live with Leah and Kal." Edward told us.

"Why our grandparents? Why not someone else in the rez?" Jamie asked them.

"When Leanna came to the rez nobody from the old pack was alive except for Leah and Kal. They were the only ones who knew who she really was so they were forced to take her in because she looked like a teenager. They became her legal guardians and she started high school with your parents. Your parents were seniors and she was a sophomore but the boys took to her quickly and so did Rita. She became like their little sister really quickly." Seth told us.

"Did my parents know she wasn't human?" Billie asked him.

"No. Leah wanted her boys to grow up in the human world and Leanna would have respected that no matter how angry she was at us. Plus Kal was pretty much the only one on her side so she had a lot of respect and admiration towards him. Your fathers both had the potential to phase but without any vampires in Washington there was no way they could have turned so no one ever told them about the supernatural. It was the perfect place for Leanna to have the happy human life we all wanted for her." Seth told us and then he took a deep breath. "Plus the rez is the only place Leanna could be safe in her human form. We have a lot of enemies but none dares to cross the border into Olympic territory. We kept her human identity a secret but you never know who might recognize her. That's why the rez was the only place for her to go until she looked older and less recognizable." Seth informed us.

"Then why did you let my father move out of the rez? Why did you let any of us move?" I asked them. My father lived in Colorado and the three of us had to move out of the rez when he took custody of us. That's why this all happened.

"Because we couldn't force him to go back without exposing who we were. Plus, if we tried to contact him, it would have exposed his identity to our enemies. The identity of our human decedents is one of the best kept secrets in the world." Seth told us.

"Plus, much like grandma, Jack was as stubborn as an ox. There was no way we could have convinced him to move back. Not even Leanna was able to convince him and she was his closes friend." Karla chimed in.

"Was my mom close to my dad before? When they were young?" I asked them surprised even though I had suspected it. I remembered the way mom talked about my dad in the dream I had. She said to him that she remembered who he really was.

"Like peas in a pod. Both boys loved your mom but her and Jack shared a connection. At the time Leanna went to high school, your fathers were fighting over Rita. Leanna was pretending to be a teenager but she was much MUCH older and experienced so she was able to help them. When Rita chose Danny, Jack was incredibly hurt. I think that's part of what helped him and your mother bond. In a way, Jack was an exile too and Leanna was able to help them reconcile. It took some time but things seemed to settle down between the boys. Then they went off to college and Rita got pregnant with Jaime. Jack went into a rage and transferred colleges. Jack was furious that his brother had been so careless with Rita. I also think that Jack still had some hope that he would somehow end up with Rita but that was gone once Jamie was born. He moved to the other side of the state to get away from them. A few years later, Rita got pregnant again with Billie, by then your grandparents, um, were gone, so there was nothing to keep Jack in Washington. He transferred to a college in Colorado which was not protected territory. That's why we sent Leanna to bring him back." Seth explained.

"Jack had isolated himself from the family but Leanna still had a good relationship with him so we figured we would send her first to convince him and then we would resort to other methods. He talked to Leanna often but hadn't been around Leanna in a while. I am sure that seeing her after all that time changed something between them. Or who knows, maybe they just got drunk but whatever happened, they were together for a few months up in Alaska before she went back to the rez pregnant." Karla told us. I knew that wasn't what happened. My dad got infected and then they went to live in Canmore. I am not sure where I came along in all of that chaos but it certainly wasn't in Alaska or some drunk party in Colorado. Colorado was where my dad got infected and probably because of my mom. I could almost hear the sadness in her voice when she said, _"I'm so sorry Jack. If I had any idea he was trying to track me I would have never gone to see you…_" She had told him in my dream. My father became a monster because they sent her to see him.

"We still don't know why she kept Cameron's paternity a secret. We think she might have been a bit embarrassed about sleeping with Jack since he was Leah's grandson and our families are so close. Or she just didn't want us to get involved in Cameron's life so it would have been easier to keep us away if we didn't know Jack was her father. I don't know." Seth added with a shrug.

"Why would she want to keep you away?" Jamie asked him.

"Because she was still upset at us about the werewolves. She knew that nothing had changed since she left Volterra. In her mind, we were still killing werewolves so she was still angry at us. Keeping Cameron away was like her way of punishing us. We thought we had time to change her mind but time was taken from us. She died and we never got a chance to talk to her, to hold her, to forgive her or to ask for her forgiveness. Now that you kids are here, now that you kids know, maybe we can recover some of that time we lost." Seth told us. There was an awkward silence. Jamie, Billie, and I looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Kids… Please don't let Leanna's misjudgments or the huge misunderstanding between her and us prejudice you against our family. We lost Leanna because she was too stubborn and close minded but so were we. We were wrong not to take her pleas into consideration and we learned our lesson. We are not close minded anymore. We are your family and we love you no matter who or what you choose to protect. We know that you three might have associated yourselves with Jameson or one of his followers and we want you to know that we will support you. You have the full protection of everyone in this room. **No one **will try to hurt this werewolf you are protecting, in fact, we want to protect him or her too." Harry told us. Jamie, Billie and I all looked at each other nervously.

"Please… We have a lot more experience with werewolves and we can be very helpful. Besides, we would never hurt a werewolf that has managed to keep you three safe and alive. That alone means that this werewolf is worth saving." He continued.

Billie and Jamie both looked at me. This was my secret so it was my decision. I looked across the rooms at all their faces and I couldn't feel anything bad from them. I wanted to believe what they were saying way too much emotion to make an objective decision.

"I think we need to sleep on it." I told them. I saw Harry's chest deflate but then he nodded. Chris, who was still next to me, patted my shoulder comforting me.

"That's understandable. Its been a very long night. Why don't you three stay here? You girls can sleep in my room. That way Jaime won't be bored all night and we can make you guys a big fancy breakfast in the morning. What do you say?" Chris asked hopeful but also a little scared. I had a feeling he was afraid we would run off again. I nodded my head at Jamie to let him know I was ok with this. Billie just shrugged and crossed her arms. She had been unusually quiet but I didn't blame her. It was a lot to take in. Jamie seemed unsure but then he nodded back at Chris.

"Ok. Just for tonight." Jamie agreed. Chris got up from the couch. Billie gave no signs of moving so Chris reached out for my hand and I gave it to him.

"Come on LG. Let's find you and Billie a bed." He told me and started to walk towards the staircase. As we passed by Bella she looked like she wanted to come with us but she stayed in place, staring at me longingly as I walked behind Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

**********************************************A/N: Hi Everyone! This semester I have it pretty tough so I am working really hard to get these chapters out to you on a weekly or bi-weekly basis. Please review so that I feel like my efforts are worth it because this is already such a hard semester that I need the motivation. Thanks!**********************************************

**********************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********************************************

* * *

**Cameron**

Chris took me up the stairs and down a hallway to a large bedroom. The lights turned on as soon as we walked in. It had a king size bed, a televid system and on suite bathroom.

"I need the lights on in the bathroom, the shower set to tepid and a new towel." He told the system. I heard the shower start running a moment later. He then went to a wall to wall mirror that was actually a touch screen. He entered something onto it and the mirror slid to the side to reveal a large t-shirt. He looked at it and put it back.

"Let me go to Karla's room and see if I can find something better for you to sleep in." Before he got to the door, Bella and Karla walked in with some pajamas.

"Edward told us you might need these." Karla said. She gave me two sets of pajamas.

"One for you and one for Billie for whenever she decides to come upstairs." She said smiling. Bella came over to me. I felt strange around her. I remembered how quickly she came into the car to protect me from the crash and how she was willing to let my siblings attack her as long as I was safe. She was a stranger to me but she was also someone who loved me.

"You got everything you need or do you want us to get something else." Bella asked me. I just shook my head.

"I'm ok. Thank you." I told her. She smiled. She was very pretty. The shape of her eyes reminded me of my mom but the color was all wrong. Mom's were a unique, beautiful green and hers were golden. Her hair was curly like mom's too. I touched her hair and her smile grew wider.

"Mommy had curly hair too." I told her. Bella nodded.

"So does her mother, Renesmee. Nessie also has my chocolate brown eyes, well… my eyes from when I was human and I suspect that once that tint wears off so will you." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. My eyes were brown before I tinted them. I had my eyes tinted using a home kit so they were hazel now with specs of amber. Bella touched the side of my face with a hint of sadness.

"Your mom had Edwards's eyes from when he was human. They were green, vibrant and completely unique, just like our Leanna. She was so beautiful." She told me. I smiled at her and nodded. Edward was leaning on the door frame watching us. He was smiling too.

Mommy didn't look like them but there were little expressions she made that were exactly like them. She definitely had Edwards smirk down. Mom was also tan and had black hair with golden undertones which I assumed she got from Jacob but the curls were definitely from Bella. I got my dad's lips and eyes but, for the most part, I looked like mom.

Why did my mother keep them from me? I could remember her emotions in my dreams. Her feelings of anger and mistrust towards them yet, to me, they seemed perfectly safe. They seemed more than safe. They were like a part of her. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes as I looked at my mother's features on both of these strangers. Bella quickly put her arms around me.

"I miss her." I whispered to her.

"I miss her too." She said in a shaky voice and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. When I looked it was Edward. He swooped me up into his arms as soon as Bella let go of me. I put my arms around his neck. It felt so good to hug them. It felt so familiar even though it was the first time I touched them.

"She may be gone but she left us you. Seeing you is like seeing her. Whenever you miss her, all you have to do is look in here." He told me as he pointed to my heart with the hand he wasn't using to hold me. "And you will find her. But if you want to know more about her then all you have to do is ask. We would be more than happy to tell you more about your mom. She was our little princess and we loved her so much." Edward said to me. I nodded. I don't know why my mother ever thought they could hurt me. He set me down on the bed. Chris and Karla had already left so Bella and Edward walked out to give me some privacy.

I took a shower and when I got out, Billie was in the room waiting. She was already in her pajamas. I assumed she showered in Karla's room because her hair was damp.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just needed to talk to them a bit more plus, I was still hungry." She said with a shrug. I smiled at her and hopped into bed with her.

"What do you think about all this?" I asked her. I wanted to trust them so badly. I could sense that they would never hurt me but at the same time I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, mostly because my mother worked so hard to keep me from them. Billie just shrugged.

"I don't know. They seem ok but aunt Leanna didn't trust them and I don't know if I can trust them either. I have a weird feeling about them, plus, some things are just too precious to trust strangers with." Billie told me with a small smile. She was speaking in code in case they were listening but I knew that by precious, she meant me. I gave her a hug and snuggled up to her as she stroked my hair. We finally fell to sleep, leaving all the supernatural stuff for the morning.

* * *

**Flashback**

_She was nervous. She was very nervous. She ran through the small corridors to a large sunken room deep within castle. There were no guards downstairs, all the guards were upstairs but there was no need for guards. Who would dare to defy the Volturi? Who indeed? All she had to do was clothe them and escort them to their gilded cage. That was her duty as a Volturi. _

_She opened all the locked doors and one by one the prisoners came out. Their clothes had already had been set for them so they were ready to be taken to the grand hall of the castle for breakfast. Yes, the Russian castle was grand indeed. Beautiful, isolated, and with a set of impenetrable dungeons. The perfect place to hold rabid dogs. _

_They looked at her, their eyes lost and pained from the transformation. She could feel their pain. She could feel their loathing, the longing for their families, she could feel everything they felt. She hated coming here but it was necessary. She saw her new acquisition approach her. She was young, 16 years old, the same age she looked like without make up. _

_"Its time. You leave now." She told them. She tucked her black curls nervously behind her ear. One of the older ones growled at her, he twitched and trembled with rage but __**He**__ quickly put him in place. __**He**__ protected her and she him. __**He**__ then approached her. **He** was their leader, their alpha, and the reason she had betrayed her family._

_"They'll kill you for this. Law over love, that's their way. They will never pardon this even if it is you whose committing the crime." He reminded her. His voice was strained, from the transformation, the strength of his alpha still resounded in him. He had been with them long enough to know how the vampires worked. More importantly he knew how __**she**__ worked and how to use her for his cause._

_"You know how to contain yourselves now. Go see your families, take them with you somewhere safe and be with them for as long as you can. Just make sure you find somewhere to contain yourselves at night." She told them. The man stroked the side of her face._

_"Jameson." Leanna whispered, her voice shaky for she knew this was the last time she would ever see him. Jameson knew he was making things harder for her but he simply couldn't stop himself. He knew she had grown deeply attached to him. Dangerously attached. And he had used her attachment to his convenience. He was the only werewolf leader to survive capture, thanks to her efforts. He was the reason she was about to die and he felt the guild weighing on him._

_"Thank you." He said and he hugged her warmly because even though he had used her and he realized he cared about her. Over the months that he formed his plan, he never expected to care about her. However, he did not care about her enough to save her or stop her from the committing the crime she was about to do for him. Though he knew she would pay the ultimate price, he could not love her for this sacrifice. None of them could. She was risking her life for them. No not for them. For him, so that he and all of the prisoners could spend this madness with their families in hiding but they were too far into the madness to feel anything but rage. Only Jameson was strong enough to feel guilt. The guilt was more than he ever expected but it was it was only guilt, not love, so he backed away from her and waited for her to give the signal. _

_"There is a jet ready to take you wherever you want. After that you will be on your own. The plane has money and any other supplies you need to get you anywhere you want. There is a new moon tonight so you have a few days before the moon gets too strong to avoid. I set up a secure location for you so go after that." She told them._

_"How are we going to get passed the guard?" The newest member asked her. She was young and new to this life so she was still able to feel human emotions. Therefore, she was afraid. Leanna smiled at her._

_"I'm going to use my power to distract them. They won't be able to see you. Just go straight to the courtyards and take the cars to the airport." Leanna told them. They all looked at each other with excitement, except for the young girl. One of the other males saw her fear and, in his madness, he saw it as weakness. He pinned her to the wall and growled at her face. Jameson quickly stepped in and the other man backed away. Werewolves recognized their alpha. The girl was shaking. She looked at Leanna with tears in her eyes. _

_"This is what I do. You need to trust me. Just wait a minute, after I close my eyes before you walk up. I promise that no one will come after you." Leanna told them confidently to assure the girl. Jameson nodded and gathered his pack. _

_Leanna closed her eyes and felt her astral body take over. She was upstairs again and saw her guard and her family. Some of her family were already at the table eating. She saw her best friend's blond hair and bright smile and it hurt her to do it. She felt the connection to every vampire and every member of her family. She also felt the werewolves downstairs, they were moving, indicating that it was time. _

_Being a spirit warrior allotted her many gifts, much more gifts than being a wolf. She whispered her suggestions into their minds giving them a sense that all was fine. 'There were no werewolves escaping.' She whispered into their minds. The others continued with breakfast, laughing, making jokes as they waited for their 'guests'. No one noticed the 'guests' were escaping. The large double doors were open but no one saw them walk by it one by one. _

_The outside, the guard continued to chit chat as the prisoners exited the castle and drove off in their cars. None noticed the cars driving off. All of them kept chatting, having breakfast, frozen in the same moment in time thinking that everything was fine, even though the sun was setting and the night had fallen. She kept them like that for 3 days giving the prisoners enough time to go to the secure locations she has set for them. _

_Finally, when the sun rose again and she did the final step of her betrayal. She erased their mental traces from the prisoners. She erased anything that would allow her family to find them, the memory of their scents, their faces, she couldn't really erase it because they were supernatural but she could blur it so that they could not find the prisoners again. This was how she kept her life private from the mind readers in her family. It was one of the first skills she ever learned so it came easily. The guilt, however, did not. But she refused to feel guilty. She had to do this. They gave her no choice. Sarah, gave her no choice. Jameson was right about her. Sarah was the one who betrayed this family, they were just too blind to see it. _

_Leanna returned to her body and went upstairs. She knew they would know instantly and, the moment she went upstairs, she would become a prisoner. There was no hiding what she had done. Only humans couldn't sense the effect of her gift; however, her supernatural family would feel the difference, the moment her power was removed but, by then, the prisoners would be long gone._

_She walked upstairs and the first person she ran into were her two best friends. Chris grabbed her shoulders and Karla put her hand on Chris to calm him._

_"What did you do?!" He screamed at her. The others had stepped out of the breakfast hall and were behind Chris, watching them, watching her._

_"I set them free. You won't find them. No one will find them." She told him. There was a hiss behind Chris. Santiago looked deadly._

_"You will die for this, witch!" He hissed and on cue her entire family stepped in front of her. The lines of war were clear. _

_"Everybody calm down. We all know that Sarah will never allow anything to happen to her sister. Let's just go to Volterra and get things sorted." Mac told them. _

_"I am not taking my sister to Volterra." Will told her. He didn't care about their rules, he would not let Marcus and Caius manipulate the situation to get rid of his baby sister._

_"Your shield isn't here. I can blind all of you in an instant." Alec threatened._

_"You are not blinding anyone!" Mac said quickly. "Leanna, please. Just go to your sister. Don't start a war among your family over this."_

_"I'll go Volterra." She told them. Not because of what Mac said but because she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to face her sister, her alpha bitch, her evil queen…_

* * *

_There was a political struggle between the Olympians and the Volturi other who has the right to punish Leanna for her actions. In the end, Jacob agreed to let Leanna go to Volterra to explain her actions. He was doing it to appease the brothers, but little did he know that they had no intentions of letting his daughter leave unpunished. _

_Leanna entered the throne room with a vampire at each side. Her entire family was there, unknowing of what was to come. They had all flown in from every part of the world, even Leah and Kal, who were the only humans present in the room. Leanna couldn't look at her family. She only looked at her sister and the three Volturi at her side. Duilio was particularly angered when he saw that Leanna held no regret. _

_"Why? I just want to know why the hell you would do something so stupid!" Sarah asked her. Leanna only had to look at Sarah to feel her blood boil and her anger rage like wildfire. 'Jameson was right!' She chanted in her head before she answered her sister's question in a hiss._

_"You know why! They have families, they have a right to live just like we do." Leanna told her sister._

_"You got your answer Sarah. Now let us deal with this our way." Jake told his daughter. Sarah looked at the ground. Jacob started shaking._

_"She is your sister. Your SISTER Sarah Bell! You swore to me that if we brought her here to explain herself you would let __**us**__ take care of the sentencing!" He yelled at his daughter. Marcus stood this time._

_"I'm sorry Jacob. But the girl broke the laws on our grounds not yours. She is __**our**__ prisoner." Marcus told him. He felt sorry for Jacob. He did not wish this situation on even his worst enemy and over the years Jacob had become his friend._

_"So you take my daughter as prisoner for how long? How long do you expect me to believe that you will keep her alive?!" Jacob asked him angrily. Marcus looked down. His ability to hide his emotions was long gone. His brows furrowed in disappointment and sadness but he looked up to the man he respected as a friend and told her the truth. _

_"What your daughter has done is unpardonable. She is immortal. We cannot consider life imprisonment because she is too powerful to contain. She's too powerful for either family to contain, Jacob. It is our duty to humanity to do what is right, to put our feelings aside and do what must be done." Marcus told him. Jacob was shaking with indignation and absolute terror for his daughter's life. Kal put his hand on Jake's shoulder and stepped forward._

_"I also came from a time were duty and honor were valued over family. I had to kill my own brother once. But what my brother did was out of malice and jealousy. Leanna acted out of love. She is a spirit warrior, she is connected to these creatures, and she has a right to protect those she feels connected to. Leanna is an alpha female too. She cannot be put to death for protecting those she feels responsible for." Kal told them. He looked at Sarah. "You cannot put your own sister to death. You will never be able to recover from it. You will never be able to lead us if you do this." He warned his niece and daughter for Sarah was both in his eyes as they all were. _

_"You are right. I cannot kill my own sister but the brothers have spoken. She will be sentenced by the Volturi. She will be punished under Volturi law. The law that you all swore to uphold." Sarah told him. Her eyes were full of pain. Renesmee ran before her youngest daughter protectively and looked straight into her brother's eyes._

_"Duilio!" She begged. Duilio could not bear to look at her. He loved his sister and her pain was unbearable to him but when he looked at his niece/sister-in-law's soul he saw no remorse. She would do this again and countless humans would be at risk, not to mention the risk she placed her own family in. She was more loyal to werewolves than her own sister or her own family._

_"I'm sorry Ness. Her powers alone are too great for you to contain. She cannot be trusted." He told her._

_"She is my daughter!" Renesmee cried out._

_"She betrayed you all! She doesn't even feel remorse!" Caius yelled at her causing Duilio to hiss at him. _

_"Of course she does!" Renesmee told him. _

_"No mom. I don't. She is wrong about them. You all are. As long as you kill them, I will set them free. And as long as you stand against them, you will be my enemy. I will never stop fighting for them. Never!" She told her mother harshly. _

_"Leanna please." Renesmee begged her daughter. Leanna looked down at the ground unable to take her mother's pleas but then her expression turned to that of anger. She shook her head and looked at her mother with such hatred that Renesmee had to step back. _

_Renesmee let out a sob and collapsed to the ground. Edward was instantly at her side and picked her up. Jake was too shocked to even react to his imprint's cries. His family was falling apart and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt himself weaken when his eldest daughter stood up and walked to her sister. _

_"Stop! I am not living without my daughter. I will go to war. I will break our treaty and go to war. I'll take both my daughters back and my grandchildren." Jake said looking at Duilio. Duilio was about to say something but Leanna stopped him._

_"You will do no such thing." Leanna looked at her sister with anger. "Just get it over with!" She growled at her hatefully. _

_"Yes Sarah. Do what must be done." Caius told her. Sarah faced the three brothers._

_"Masters, you have agreed to allow me to sentence my sister under Volturi law." Sarah told them._

_"Yes my dear. You belong to both families; therefore, you will enforce our sentence." Marcus told her._

_"I understand I have a duty to uphold Volturi law but I do not have the right to enforce your sentence. Though, I belong to both families, I was only born to one." She told everyone. Marcus and Caius were surprised. _

_Sarah looked at her sons and daughters. She had spoken to them privately the night before and asked them to do the one thing that only they could do. They were the only ones who could give a proper judgment because, unlike her, they were born to both families. _

_All of Duilio and Sarah's children were members of both families, not by marriage, but by blood. This allowed them to hold ranks among both families unlike Sarah who was only claimed to Volterra through marriage. _

_"My children however…" She continued. "…are true Volturi and true Olympians. They have grown up to uphold both laws by both duty and blood and they are much more qualified to carry out your sentence." Sarah told the crowd. There was confusion among both families. Clearly, no one knew of this change in events. _

_Sarah knew it was wrong to give them this horrible responsibility, but she knew that her family thought she was being manipulated by the brothers. She knew either families would ever declare war against her children no matter what they chose to sentence her with. Sarah was angry at her sister she could not allow her families to feud over her so she asked the only neutral members of the family to make the decision of Leanna's sentencing for all of them. Her children were grown before Leanna was born but they loved her and they decided on a sentence that would satisfy everyone even if it meant that Leanna was going to die. _

_Sarah's eldest daughter walked forward and commanded everyone to attention._

_"Isabel!" Edward said, knowing what she was about to do. _

_"Stay back!" His great grandson commanded and every member of the family stood back. Sarah's twin children were the first born and the most powerful extensions of both bloodlines. Marco Edwardo could control any mind with his will and Isabel could control any soul. _

_Sarah's younger children, Leon and Dalia, were not as powerful as their elder siblings but they were also incredibly gifted. Dalia had unique psychic abilities that allowed her to see future intentions and Leon was a shield with the power of both attraction and deflection. _

_Isabel came forward. She was concentrating and Leanna could feel what she was doing. She felt her soul changing and her wolf was slowly being released. Marco came over then to finalize the process and to verbally give the sentence since his sister was too heartbroken to do it herself._

_"Leanna Black, you have been sentenced to death for your crimes against the Volturi and humanity. You are no longer a wolf. You will walk out of these doors and live out your days as human until the day you die and your sentence is fulfilled. You will never return to your family as an immortal. You will live in exile at the reservation for the remainder of you days." He told her._

_"Marco! That is not what we have decreed." Caius scolded him but it was Isabel who responded. _

_ "I cannot let my mother kill her sister. And I cannot let either family go to war for Leanna's betrayal. She acted against both families so the decision should be made by the only blood members of both families. This is our birthright and my siblings and I have decided that Leanna Black Cullen will live in exile from this point forward as human." Isabel told her uncle just as Leanna collapsed. She was trembling. She was suddenly very cold. Her body was now human and it was winter in the castle. She felt the cold stones of the floor against her skin and she shook. _

_"You cannot take someone's wolf by force without the approval of the council. This is wrong." Kal told them._

_"The council has already been contacted. They have agreed to allow us to take her wolf as long as we return her to the reservation unharmed." Dalia told him. "I will escort her there myself to ensure that she arrives safely." She continued._

_"Why was I not informed? I am the council leader!" Kal said angrily._

_"Because we all know that you are incredibly biased when it comes to Leanna. You cannot make this decision any more than our mother. We claimed this sentence as our birthright to the council last night and the rest of the council agreed. Leanna has broken Quileute law and she must be punished. This sentence is incredibly generous considering the alternative." Dalia told him. Kal glared at her. _

_"I am council leader. I am an elder and I do not approve this." He told them._

_"You are an elder and a council leader but you are not chief. That right fell upon, Emma's decedents." Marco told him in a condescending tone. Leon stepped forward to place his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave his brother a scolding look. Kal was a leader among both the wolves and the spirit warriors so he didn't like that his brother had spoken to him so disrespectfully. Marco backed away and looked at Kal apologetically. Kal bowed his head in acknowledgement. _

_"I'm sorry uncle. You are our leader but you said it yourself. The last time that a member of the tribe betrayed us, you were forced to take his life yourself. Leanna poses a threat to our way of life and to humanity. Would you rather I kill her?" Marco asked him in a much softer voice. Kal looked at Leanna but she was only looking at Marco._

_ "You should've just killed me." Leanna told her nephew in a shaky voice that showed how cold she was. She tried to resist his command but couldn't. Marco took off his coat and put it around his aunt. _

_"Sorry aunt Lee. But I sure as hell am not going to kill you. Your sentence is still death. You will get to live out a human life in exile. A long human life. Your children and your children's children may never know what you really are but that won't matter because they will be human too. Live out your last years, with your human family and die as an old woman surrounded by the love that you obviously couldn't find in this family. That is what we sentence you to." He told her. He looked at his grandfather as if looking for approval of this new sentence. Jacob nodded, not because he agreed with the sentence but because he saw no other alternative other than going to war against his own family, against his own daughter and grandchildren._

_"This is not how we do things." Caius hissed._

_"I agree! She's human. What if she goes to find herself a vampire or one of her precious were-dogs to turn her?" Adella de Volturi told her families. She was the only child of both families that was true Volturi. She was a human drinker and she demanded her aunt's life as if she didn't care._

_"I'm sorry uncle, __**niece**__." Marco, referred to Adella with a frustrated growl for she was again taking Caius's side instead of her family's. "But Isabel and I were first born to both families. This is our birthright. This woman is my kin and she will die eventually so her sentence will be fulfilled. Isabel took her ability to phase forever so she does not have the ability to change in case of an attack. She is sentenced to live in the reservation where she will be strictly monitored so she will not be allowed anywhere she could encounter a werewolf. She cannot go looking for trouble even if she wanted to." He told his niece. Then he looked as his now human aunt. "Do you understand that? You will not be able to phase or defend yourself in case of an emergency. You are completely defenseless so you will not leave protected lands unless asked to." Marco warned her. She nodded, feeling the weight of his command on her._

_"Are you out of your mind?! We are at war. She is vulnerable as a human and a liability. Our enemy can take her, turn her and then she will be unstoppable. Just think of what she could do as a vampire. No… She should be kept here. In our prisons." Caius complained. _

_"She will live out her sentence in LaPush. No one will dare come for her there and she will not dare to leave." Marco told Caius confidently. Caius knew his hands were tied. The children had the right to sentence her and this was their decision. Defeated, Caius looked at the human before him._

_"If you consort with them, I will kill you myself." He threatened her. _

_ "We'll see to it that she doesn't leave Washington." Leah said quickly. Leanna looked around at her family one last time. As her humanity started to settle in, she realized that she didn't actually hate them but none of them understood. No one understood that fate had chosen her to protect these creatures. She was born for them, for their protection and now they had no one. Her family would slaughter them one by one regardless of who they were, regardless if they had children or people who loves them, regardless of whether they were meant to live. Her only comfort was that those she released were safe from them, from her family, the real monsters in this story. More importantly, that Jameson was safe. He was their last hope. He was the only one who could lead and protect the others now. She turned and walked out the doors of the great hall. She didn't look back at them. Not once._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for your support and reviews! I got so motivated that I wrote a whole new chapter. I was going to just have another character briefly explain the events in this chapter but I think that this turned out much better. I literally just finished writing it so the editing might be a little rough. I was just to excited to wait to post it. I really hope you all like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**

* * *

**Billie**

I woke up super early. The smell of leech permeated every inch of the house and was giving me nightmares. I looked at Cam sleeping next to me and I instantly knew she was having one of her nightmares. The sisterly part of me wanted to wake her up but I knew that if I did, I would be breaking one of her premonitions. We needed whatever information she was getting from her dreams. I didn't trust these people. I wanted to. Oh boy did I want to but something inside of me was suspicious and scared for Cameron. If they were as nice as they seem to be then why the hell did aunt Leanna try to keep Cam and Jack hidden from them?

I was distracted from my train of thought by the smell of bacon. Damn that smelled good! It made my stomach grumble in agreement. I reluctantly got out of bed and washed my face. I walked downstairs following the delicious scent when I ran into the big bulky brunette, Emmett. He was playing a video game on the virtual console.

"Morning kiddo. I'd ask what'cha doing up so early but Bella is making bacon. I suggest you hurry 'cause Seth is probably on his way downstairs too." He told me and then he winked at me as if we were longtime friends. Jamie came into the room with Edward. He was smiling. Jamie and Cam were totally sold on this whole one big happy family deal. I shook my head and walked over to the kitchen following the scent.

I found Bella, Eve, and Chris together in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Well, Chris was trying. He was frowning at a lump of batter he was mixing.

"Morning Billie." He said as I walked into the kitchen. He didn't even look at me. He was glaring at the bowl scornfully.

"Morning." I said back. Eve and Bella both smiled at me. I smiled back and then looked at the giant tray of bacon next to her. My mouth watered.

"Do you want to get started on breakfast? Or do you want to wait for Cam?" Eve asked me. Chris scoffed.

"If she doesn't eat now Seth will eat all the bacon and eggs." He warned us. Eve chucked and Bella rolled her eyes before she flipped the pancakes.

"Don't listen to him hun. He's not that bad." Eve told me. I smiled at her. She seemed nice enough. Technically she was my great great whatever great grandmother. I wanted to trust her but…

"Thanks for having my back honey." Seth said as he walked into the kitchen. Eve's eyes brightened and he was staring straight at her just as mesmerized as she was. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead tenderly. It was so intimate and sweet it made me uncomfortable but they didn't seem to notice.

"Stop it you two. You'll ruin the girl's appetite." Chris complained. Bella chuckled and Eve stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just stir your waffle pudding." Eve scolded. Chris looked down at his bowl and frowned.

"Maybe it needs more water." He said to himself.

"Maybe it needs a miracle." Seth told him. Chris glared at him and took his bowl to the sink. Seth chuckled and looked at me.

"You wanna go out for a run while we wait for Cam to get up?" He asked me. I suddenly wished I had stayed in the bedroom.

"Um…" I mumbled unsure. He laughed at me uncertainty.

"Oh come on kiddo. Your grandma was the fastest wolf in the pack and I can't wait to race you." He told me. I smirked at him.

"Ok." I said. I knew I was taking the bait but I couldn't see any harm in racing. We went outside and they conveniently had an outside changing room. I changed in the changing room and headed out. Seth was already waiting for me. He jumped side to side as if taunting me. I rolled my eyes and he wagged his tail before he fled. I ran after him. I was able to easily catch up to him and, as soon as I did, I sped past him. He grunted and tried to catch up but he couldn't. I laughed internally and ran up the top of the mountain until I got to the cliff side. I stopped there and changed before I sat to wait for him.

He got to the cliff side a few seconds after I sat. 'Slow mutt.' I thought to myself. He growled at me as if he heard my comment and I smirked. He went to change behind a tree before he sat next to me.

"I think you might actually be faster than Leah. Damn!" He said as he sat next to me. I smirked and looked out onto the horizon.

"Did grandma like being a wolf?" I asked him. I chuckled.

"Not at first. Not for a long time. She came to peace with her wolf shortly after she had Harry. Leah wanted to have a family in the worst way and she thought the wolf had taken that ability from her." He told me.

"But then she met grandpa and had Harry and everything was ok?" I asked him. His brows furrowed as if he just put his foot in his mouth.

"Well… Actually… Um… Your grandmother was raped by a vampire. These two vamps kidnapped Leah and Nessie. Nessie was barely a teenager and Leah couldn't let them hurt her so she offered herself to the vampires in order to save Nessie. My wife was there when they rapped her. They used her gift of healing so that Leah could survive the rape. That's how Harry came to be." He told me softly.

"Oh my God! So Harry is…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. Seth just nodded.

"What happened to Leah, Nessie and my Eve was one of the most horrific things I ever witnessed but none of it was Harry's fault. Your grandmother adored him. He was the one who helped her be happy with her life." Seth told me. I thought about what he said.

"You said you witnessed it. Were you there too?" I asked him confused. He quickly shook his head.

"No but wolves have the ability to read each other's minds when they are in wolf form. It took Leah some time to block what happened. It would run in her mind over and over again like a broken record, and, when I phased with her, I saw it." He told me. I nodded.

"What's a record?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Its and old expression, its not really important." He told me. I smiled. There was a moment of silence before another question popped into my head.

"Why can't I hear _your_ thoughts?" I asked him next.

"I guess cause I haven't claimed you as part of the pack and because you haven't claimed me." He told me. I suddenly worried. Could it really be that easy for him to get into my head?

"I'm not sure if I want to be claimed." I told him honestly.

"I know. You need some time and I get that. My daughter was the same way." He told me. There was sadness in his voice. It was almost as if a shadow had gone over him.

"You have a daughter?" I asked.

"Had. Her name was Avea. She died during one of the werewolf attacks. You would have liked her, though. She was very protective and brave and she too hated having me in her head." He told me sigh a sad smile. I could almost hear the pain in his voice.

"Don't take is personally. Any girl would hate to have her dad in her head, or their great great plus grandfather for that matter." I told him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"That's what she said too."

"Do you hate them? Do you hate them for killing her?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I used to but at the same time I knew that it wasn't their fault. They don't know what they are doing in their werewolf form. When the night falls, they would even kill their own families if they could." He told me. I nodded.

"You kids need to be very careful with your wolf. Cameron is human so she could be turned but you are in even more danger. One bite will kill you in just a few hours." He told me worried then he took my hand and kissed it. It was such a warm gesture. I could feel the love it held. He smiled at me tenderly and for a moment, I thought I saw a reflection of my father in his eyes. Seth had that same loving carefree look that my dad used to have. I felt the tears sting my eyes and his expression became concerned.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. You just remind me of my dad." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Leah used to say the same thing. She said that your dad was just like me and Jack was like her. She used to call them Seth jr. and Leah jr. when she talked to me about them on the phone. She finally knew what our mom felt like." He told me. I smiled.

"I wish I would have known great grandma. Dad said that grandma used to talk about her parents all the time. She missed them." I told him.

"I do too. Even after to centuries, I still miss my parents. That never goes away but we try to keep them alive here." He said pointing to his heart. "They will live here with me for the rest of eternity, just like my daughter and your parents. As long as we remember them, they will live on." He told me with a smile. I smiled back. I was really starting to like Seth. He had a special heart and a sense of innocence even after everything he went through. I admired him for that. I wished I could be like that.

"You think the food is ready by now?" I asked him. His eyes brightened slightly.

"I sure hope so. Let's go find out!" He said excitedly and he wiggled his eyes a me, just like my dad used to. I giggled and we both went behind some bushes to change into our wolf forms.

As soon as I phased I knew something was different. I could feel something, like a surge of power pulling me and then I heard the voices.

_"She is such a good kid, Leah. I think you are really going to be so proud of her."_ Seth told someone.

_"I already am nimrod! I can't wait to finally meet her. I'm just so happy that they are all ok. This so crazy! How am I going to explain to them that Kal and I have been alive this whole time?"_ grandma Lead told him. I could feel her fear though our connection. Well… she should be afraid…

My anger began to rise as I realized my grandparents were alive. It was more than anger. It was pure and utter rage.

_"There's somebody else here."_ An unidentified voice said just as Seth came into view. He was staring at me and I could see the shock in his eyes. In his mind I could see him looking at me at the same time that I could he his perspective of me looking at him.

_"Shit."_ The unidentified voice said.

_"Billie?"_ Grandma said softly. I growled. I could feel the anger and betrayal burn me like acid and I saw the flashes of memories in her mind. I saw flashes of her flipping through videos of us. I saw flashes of her in my parent's funeral. '_She was there!'_ I growled at Seth and moved towards him in a threatening manner. He stepped back.

_"Calm down and step back!"_ The unidentified voice commanded. There was strength in his voice. '_An alpha!_' I realized and my wolf began to tremble and step back.

_"Jake! Don't do that to her!"_ Grandma commanded.

_"She's gonna attack Seth!"_ He complained and I was. I could feel my desire to rip his lying throat out grow stronger and stronger by the second.

_"How could you?!"_ I screamed at them.

_"We didn't have a choice."_ Seth told me and almost instantly I saw flashes of the past in their minds.

* * *

**Flashback**

_He knew he should wait for the authorities. They would be there any minute. Any second… But as he saw the flames grow wider and his great granddaughter's screams get louder, he couldn't resist._

_"I'm sorry my Leah." He whispered into the air and ran into the burning building. The magnitude of the heat was shocking at first but even as the heat burned his skin and the smoke filled his lunges, Kal moved from room to room letting his instinct guide him. His great granddaughter was now an old woman, older than the age he was claiming to be but she was still his child. He loved her. He let the love guide him through the burning house as the screams began to lessen. Finally, he found the room where she was laying on her specialized bed. She was unconscious. The bed was on fire and the only protection from the flames was her blanket._

_Kal quickly lifted the burning blanket of his precious girl and took her into his arms. He could barely carry her, for he was now human and weak. Nevertheless, he found strength and began to move across the rooms trying to find his way out of the burning flames. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. All he had was instinct to guide him._

_As the flames began to catch on his clothes, a giant mass of smoke appeared to calm the furious flames. 'The firemen had arrived', he realized as he fell to the ground with his great granddaughter. 'Was she alive?' was his last thought before it all went black._

* * *

_Leah was reading over some council documents when she got the phone call. She rushed to the hospital desperate to see them. Kal and her great granddaughter, Jordan were in the hospital, dying. When she got there, the doctors wouldn't let her see them. She screamed at them and one of the nurses came over to try to calm her. She knew Leah and she knew how much she loved Kal._

_"Do you want me to call the boys? Or Leanna?" The nurse asked her. She knew that one of Leah's boys and Leanna were in Seattle so she wasn't sure if they had been contacted._

_"No! Just let me see him. Tell them to let me see my husband!" She screamed and then collaped into the nurses arms as she felt her connection to Kal begin to fade._

* * *

_Dr. Rivers-Atera had never seen burns like the ones on Kal and Jordan. There weren't many fires now a days but in places like reservations, full of old traditional homes, it was more common. He did what he could for Jordan. She could not be saved but Kal could. Dr. Rivers-Atera didn't know what could posses Kal to go into a burning building for a stranger but it was not his job to question. It was his job to save his patient._

_Just as he was working on clearing Kal's lungs, Kal went into shock. He started convulsing on the table. The nurses ran in a flurry getting the seizure kit and resuscitation kits ready but the doctor feared the worst. Dr. Rivers-Atera had lost patients before but for the first time, he could feel his patient leaving his arms as if Kal's spirit was trying to escape._

* * *

_Sarah was arguing with her granddaughter when she felt the strong pull alarming her. Something horrible had happened. Isabel came rushing into the room._

_"Mother! Something is wrong! Something is wrong with uncle Kal!" She said hurriedly. Sarah's granddaughter, Adella rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatic entrance. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Kal. Her brows furrowed and she huffed._

_"What?" Sarah asked her granddaughter. Adella looked at her with worry for only a second before her expression changed to its usual cold and unfeeling state._

_"Kal is dying. His soul is fading away." She informed her mother and grandmother in a cold tone. Sarah gasped._

_"Call Liam now!" Sarah told Adella who reluctantly pulled out her phone._

_"Call his bird. Call his bird now mother!" Isabel told Sarah. Sarah concentrated and took Isabel's hand. Both women closed their eyes and called forth the ancient bird._

* * *

_Dr. Rivers-Atera had never moved so quickly to try to save a patient. Kal was going to die at any moment. He could feel it in ever fiber of his being as if his own soul could feel the loss. He was about to inject the seizure medication when he caught something with the corner of his eyes. He looked closely at the wounds on Kal's legs and instantly he recalled his great grandmother's stories._

_"Doctor the medicine!" The nurse exclaimed, wondering why the doctor had stopped so suddenly._

_"Everybody out!" The doctor yelled. At first the nurses and other doctors looked around in confusion._

_"I said out!" He yelled again. He was the head of trauma so the others reluctantly obeyed his command. Dr. Rivers locked the door and injected the medicine into Kal. Slowly he saw Kal's burns were healing. The monitors and medical devices screamed that something was going terribly wrong but the doctor just stood there, staring in awe as his patient's wounds began to heal more rapidly._

_Suddenly Kal screamed and rolled to the ground. The doctor caught him but immediately let him go as he saw his patient's body expand and morph into a different being, an animal of some sort. The transformation was effortful but in less than a minute he saw Kal transform into a large majestic bird, an eagle._

_"The legends are real…" The doctor whispered to himself and instantly the bird turned his head to him. He could see the confusion in the bird's eyes._

_"Please don't hurt me. I'm your doctor. I'm a decedent of Quil Atera. I didn't know the legends were real but I promise I will protect you. I'll take care of everything." He told the bird. The bird just flapped its wings in agitation knocking over several instruments. There was a knock on the door._

_"Dr. Rivers! What the hell is going on in there?!" Someone yelled from the outside. The doctor slipped away to the door and closed the screen so that Kal was hidden from view as he walked outside._

_"The patient is asking for his wife. Get her here now!" He told the nurses._

* * *

_Leah was close by when the doctor said Kal was calling for her. She ran to him and grabbed his arm._

_"Is he ok?! I need to see him. They won't let me see him!" She said desperately. The doctor nodded at her and led her into the room._

_"No one goes in." He ordered the confused spectators and he went in after Leah._

_Leah didn't need to pull the screen back to know that her husband was ok but she had never expected to find a bird._

_"Kal…" She whispered when she saw his heartbroken expression. The bird stood perfectly still as Leah walked over to him and hugged him._

_"Come back to me." She whispered as she dried her tears on his feathers. The bird phased back into his human form before the doctor and Leah. The doctor gasped when he saw that his patient was no longer the same man that came into his emergency room. Kal was now young, he looked younger than the doctor._

_Leah saw him and immediately began to cry. Kal held his imprint to his chest._

_"What are we going to do? You cannot return to our home and I refuse to live without you." She said._

_"Why can't you go back?" The doctor asked confused. Leah and Kal had forgotten about him. They looked at him._

_"Because if they see him young again, our entire community will know what you now know. We have kept this a secret for a reason. Your life will never be the same again. You will have to live the rest of your days knowing that there are real monsters out there. Monsters that you have no power to protect yourself from. We want our decedents to have normal human lives. We want our kids to life human lives and now they can't." Kal told him sadly. The doctor nodded. He knew exactly what Kal meant. His life was changed forever too. This meant that if the shapeshifters were real, the vampires were real too and he was suddenly very afraid. He could see their point of view and how this secret could destroy the joy and peace of their children's lives._

_"I can declare you dead. I can take you to the morgue and you can sneak out. No one has to find out that you are alive and no one will recognize you as you leave." The doctor told them._

_"What about me? Can you declare me dead too?" Leah asked him. The doctor smiled at her. He realized what she was thinking. If Kal had to disappear then she wanted to disappear too._

_"No but what you do out of grief in your home is your business. If you want to 'kill yourself'" He said as he made air quotes. "I can make sure that everyone believes you were in severe grief. That way you can both go into hiding. I assume that's what you want." The doctor said, making the assumption that Leah asked to die so that she could be with her husband. Leah nodded._

_"I will talk to the Cullens to see if there is a way to make it more believable and then I will turn back into a wolf." She said as she looked into Kal's eyes. For the first time in ages, she saw tears escape her husband's eyes._

_"Even after three lifetimes, it seems that destiny refuses to let me have my peace." He told her. Leah tenderly placed her hand on his cheek._

_"Are you really that ready to leave me?" She asked him. Kal smiled at her._

_"You are the only thing worth this many lifetimes and I will gladly live 10 more if it means I am with you. I just… I thought you wanted to be human and to die as human. I would do anything to give that to you but it seems destiny has other plans." Kal told her. Leah nodded. She did want to die a human death. She was ready for it. It was unnatural to live this long. It was even more unnatural to outlive her own children, to watch generation after generation live and die without knowing who she was. Leah dreaded the idea of going back to that life but she simply could not hurt Kal that way. If she stayed human, she would die and he would have to go through the pain of losing another imprint._

_"Its time to stop fighting our destiny. We tried, we failed. Now we must find a way to move on." Leah told him._

_The doctor wasn't sure what they were talking about but he could clearly see the love they had for one another. He realized they must be imprints and he knew from the legends the power of the imprint._

* * *

The memory stopped and again my anger burned like wildfire.

_"You left us by choice!"_ I yelled at her. I could feel her guilt through our connection. She was drowning in it and she should be.

_"Billie please… You don't understand…"_ She started but my growl cut her off.

_"No! You don't understand! Do you have any idea what we've been through?! Do you have any idea how much we fucking needed you!"_ I screamed at her and for a moment, for one tiny instant, the image of Jack's werewolf flashed into my mind.

Suddenly I panicked. I started flashing through thousands of memories of my parents trying desperately to make up for my mistake.

_"Jack? Jack is the werewolf you're protecting?!"_ Seth asked me. As soon as he asked me this, Cameron's image popped into my mind. I roared at him and somehow managed to find my strength before I jumped him and bit into his leg, hard. I took him completely by surprise and then I phased back. I ran naked through the forest in my human form knowing that they couldn't read my mind in this form. I ran as fast as I could to the safe house and locked myself in before I started crying. How could I be so stupid! Why did I go for a run with him to begin with?! Cam was still in their house! I might have as well given uploaded Cam's secret into the cloud and given the whole world access. I was sure that they only saw images of Cam and uncle Jack but how long before they put all the chips together? How long before they found out that Cameron was half werewolf?


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: Thank you so much for your comments! Please keep the reviews coming. I am not sure how long this story is going to be because I keep adding chapters when I get overexcited. I think it will be longer than the first story but probably not as long as the second one. We'll see;-)****

****Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.****

* * *

**Cameron**

When I woke up from my terrible dream that morning, Billie was already gone. I was shaking. I tried not to make noise because I felt the tears in my eyes. I knew I would start crying soon and they would all hear it. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower and some music before I let myself cry. I cried for what seemed like hours. I felt angry and betrayed by these strangers and by my own powers for not warning me about them.

They all lied to me. My mom wasn't _asked_ to become human. She was _forced_ to. They were going to kill my mother! They did kill her! My mother would still be alive if they hadn't taken her ability to turn into a wolf. My own aunt and cousins exiled her and left her to die alone as a defenseless human. And my mother… There was so much anger inside her. So much pain. It was as if she was a completely different person but at the same time, it was her. I could feel her pain and her anger brewing inside me with my own… It was all too much! I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be anywhere near them but I didn't know how to escape.

My dirty clothes had been cleaned folded on the side table when I came out. I changed my clothes and went downstairs to find almost everyone in the dining room having breakfast. As soon as I saw them, I felt my body tense with anger and distrust. There was a massive table full of food. Bella was setting up more food for them, smiling as if nothing was wrong. Jamie was happily chatting with Chris and Edward. Chris… I had forgotten about him. He was a liar too and it pained me because I liked him so much.

Nobody knew what I had just seen. Nobody realized that I knew what they did to my mother. That they all stood by to watch as Sarah and her family deloused my mother. Why did I ever trust them? Why did I ever think that they wouldn't hurt me? They already hurt me more than anyone on this planet because they took the one person on this world who loved more than anything else, my mother.

I sat at the table between Chris and Jaime. He was talking to Edward who was sitting at Jamie's other side. I could see the change in attitude with one look at Jamie's eyes. He liked them. He didn't know that they were liars. Chris quickly put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"I saved these for you. Eat them before the wolves get 'em." Chris warned me. They were chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite but I couldn't even taste them. I just chewed mechanically as I looked down to my plate trying not to make eye contact. Jaime rubbed my back when I started eating as if he could sense something was wrong.

"Where's Billie?" I asked, realizing she should be at the table by now.

"She went out for a run with Seth. They should be back soon." Chris told me with a sweet smile that made my traitorous heart flutter.

Everyone was more relaxed, everyone except me. Bella brought more food to the table and then sat across from me. She was smiling but her smile faded as she looked at me.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked me. I tried not to fidget under her stare.

"Yes. I was very comfortable." I lied to her. My voice was all wrong. Chris was eating waffles but he served himself some pancakes when Bella brought them.

"You shouldn't eat so much, its not very healthy." I told him trying to divert Bella's attention from me. Chris chuckled.

"I'm a half vampire, LG. It takes a lot more than fats and starches to get me." He told me. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that I was about to implode but Bella kept staring at me. I didn't like it.

I was quiet for the rest of breakfast and Billie never returned with Seth. I wanted to for my sister to return but I wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible. Jamie and I would have to look for her on our way home. I took Jamie aside and asked him to take me home to get Nala. We left her in our house overnight so she needed to get walked pretty soon. Chris overheard and quickly offered to take me but I told him that I wanted some time alone to get my personal things so he let it go.

As I Jamie ran home with me in his arms, I went over the dream in my head. I was scared and I knew I needed to tell my siblings what was happening. As soon as we got to the house I tried to pull away from Jamie's arms. I felt like I was going to explode if I waited any longer but we still had to find Billie.

"What's wrong Cammy? Are you feeling sick?" Jamie asked me. He let me down and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster.

"No. I need to talk to you about _them_. I know I said that I trusted them but I had a dream last night. They lied to us." I told him. He gave me a confused expression.

"What about?" He asked me, just as we heard Nala barking as she approached us.

"What the hell is she doing outside?" He asked. I just shook my head. Nala looked as if there was something wrong which momentarily distracted me from telling Jamie about my dream. She kept barking at us and whining before she ran to the door of the house. As soon as we entered, Jamie's nostrils flared.

"I smell wolf blood. Kinda smells like Seth." He told me. He ran downstairs to the basement entrance at vampire speed. I ran after him following him all the way into the safe house.

When I got inside with Nala I found him crouching over Billie. She was in a corner of the training room naked with a blanket over her shoulders. It looked like Jamie had placed it there. She was sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees. She was crying. Nala smelled her knee whimpering before she laid next to her.

"Billie please. You're scaring me. Tell me what the hell happened." Jamie begged her. His voice sounded so worried it made my heart ache even more. Billie looked up to us and her chin was covered in blood. Jamie took a corner of the blanket and cleaned her face.

"I messed up Jamie. I messed up…" She told him. Her eyes were distraught. Jamie and I looked at each other. He had the same worried expression that I probably had. He turned back to her and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be ok. Just tell me what happened." Jamie told her softly. Billie started shaking and then she cried again.

"I let him in." She sobbed. "We were talking and… and he reminded me so much of daddy…" She said, her voice breaking because she was crying so much.

"Its ok, Billie. Just calm down and tell me what happened." Jamie repeated. She shook her head.

"Its not ok! He knows! He reminded me of dad and when we phased to our wolf forms our minds connected. He read my mind! He knows about Cameron! They all do!" She told him desperately. I gasped and stepped back. I never imagined that Billie would be the one to rat me out. I was sure it would be Jamie.

"Its going to be ok. He's family. They're…" I immediately cut him off.

"They're liars Jamie! That's what I was trying to tell you. They can't be trusted!" I told him. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I realized in how much trouble we all were.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked me.

"I had another dream last night. I saw everything. My mom was sentenced to death by her sister Sarah and the Volturi, the same Sarah they want us to meet. I saw everything. All of them were there and they just stood there and let Sarah and her children destroy my mom. They took her wolf away by force and said that she may never be a wolf again. That even if she is in danger she will not be able to phase. Do you understand what that means?" I asked them but I didn't wait for them to answer. "My mom would still be alive if she still had the ability to phase and heal herself! She died because they took away her ability to phase forever. They wanted her to be defenseless. They sentenced her to die a human life without her immortal family. Jake said they would go to war and tried to defend mom at first but then he just allowed them to exile her. Grandpa Kal was the only one who stood up for her. He didn't want them to sentence her but they did it anyway while the rest of them just watched and did nothing!" I told them.

"No. No way. This doesn't sound like them at all." Jamie said but Billie growled.

"That's not the only thing they lied about." She told us as her anger started to calm her.

"What?" I asked her.

"Grandma and grandpa are alive. When I phased, Seth was talking to grandma Leah in his wolf form. She and grandpa have been alive this whole time. They've been spying on us. They were even there in our parents' funeral but they never told us they were alive." Billie told us. Jamie instantly stood up, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Your wrong. There's no way they are alive." He insisted. Billie got even angrier and got up while tightening the blanket around her body.

"For God's sake Jamie you just met these people! I knew that they were being too nice, too accommodating. They were trying too hard because they felt guilty. Because they were tricking us!" Billie said. Jamie shook his head at her. I grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"I don't know what to say." Jamie finally admitted.

"They can't be trusted. We have to leave now. Its going to rain soon so they can't follow our scents or read our minds so if we go now. Please let's get Nala and go!" I said as I pulled him but he wouldn't move.

"Where? Where can we possibly go?" He asked me.

"I don't care. If Sarah was willing to kill her own sister then what is she going to do to me. She doesn't even know me." I said. Jamie rubbed his brow which he usually did when he was really frustrated and confused.

"In know you are scared but aunt Leanna's case was different. She broke their laws… You've done nothing wrong and neither have we." Jamie told me. Billie let out an exasperated gasp. I could tell she was scared and frustrated by Jamie.

"Are you really willing to take that chance?!" She asked him.

"I don't think we have a choice Billie. I'm not happy about the fact that they lied to us and I 'm extremely pissed our grandparents for abandoning us but they are the only people who can help us now." He told us.

"How can you possibly say that? What makes you think that they won't kill Cameron the moment she shows signs of becoming a werewolf?" Billie asked him. He glared at her.

"Because they love her and more importantly because Cameron is more than just an infected mutt." He told her angrily.

"Why are you defending them?" I asked him frustrated.

"I don't want to run away anymore and aunt Leanna was obviously a complicated person. I am tired of living this type of life. I am tired of being afraid. I just want out lives to go back to normal and they can help! They want us to be normal, to be happy. Maybe they didn't tell us because they were afraid of this…" He said pointing to Billie and me. "That we would overreact and run away. This is your family Cam. Do you really think they would hurt you after what happened to your mom? Her death destroyed them. We have to give them a chance to make things right. Not to mention that they know way more about your condition than we ever will and they can help you in ways that Billie and I can't so I just think we need to give them a chance." He told us. I was too shocked to even respond but Billie snapped into the conversation immediately.

"There is no way I am letting you take that risk with her life!" Billie yelled at him. I has to agree with her on that one.

"You can go back to them. I'm not going back there or to Volterra." I told him.

"Cameron…" Jaime started but I cut him off.

"No! You don't understand. Nobody understands!" I cried out of desperation and then I started crying. Billie quickly came over to me while Jamie grabbed his hair, not knowing what to do.

"Let's just get Nala and go. If we head west we'll be in Alaska within a day and at the coast within two." Billie told Jamie.

"We don't have any money or clothes or id. Let's just calm down and talk to them. I don't want to spend the rest of my life like this and I don't want you to either. We can all have a normal life." He said again. Billie turned to him angrily.

"Is that all you care about?! How can our lives ever be normal after all this? How can it be normal without our parents? Do you realize that Cam was right? If aunt Leanna was a wolf, she could have survived that accident and even saved our parents!" Billie yelled at him.

"You can't think like that. If aunt Lee stayed a wolf, she probably would have never gotten pregnant with Cam." Jaime told her then he hugged us both before he continued in a softer tone. "Our parents would still be dead, Billie. No matter what, that is the one thing that would not have changed. Mom had no siblings, we would've had to go live with uncle Jack who was a stranger to us and who could possibly have killed us if he were still a werewolf in this scenario." He told Billie. Billie had tears in her eyes but she seemed calmer than before.

"I'm not sure what happened with aunt Leanna and I am upset that she and our parents are gone but we still have each other. You don't have to trust them, just trust _me_. I would never allow anything to happen to you." He told us just as we heard a loud banging on the forest entrance. The banging outside got louder and Nala started barking.

Jamie ran to the panel and opened the screen to see who it was. It was Chris, Seth at the forest entrance and my grandparents at the front one. Jamie looked at us.

"I'm going to open the door and we are all going to talk. Ok?" He asked us. I was unsure but I nodded. Billie nodded too.

"I guess we don't really have a choice anymore. I'm going to change. I'm sorry Cammy." She whispered and before I could say anything, she went to down the hall to the bedroom. Jamie sighed and opened the doors. Instantly they were in the room. Chris looked so relived that he let out a deep breath.

"I was sure that you kids were gone. I am so glad I was wrong." Chris told us.

"Where's Billie?" Seth asked.

"I'm right here." She told him from the corner. Seth looked at her and sighed before he went over to her.

"You bit me." He told her.

"You lied to me." She responded.

"We were going to tell you when you were ready." Seth told her and then he hugged her. Billie growled at him.

"I don't care how mad you are at me, I am never going to give up on you." Seth told her.

"Where's Jack?" Chris asked Jamie. Jamie looked at me but I shook my head, begging him with my eyes not to tell them.

"We know he's the werewolf you're protecting. Please, we need to get him to safety and start working with him as soon as possible." Chris insisted. Jamie sighed and I knew it was over. He was going to tell them the truth!

"Jack is dead. He died trying to protect us from a vampire."He told them. Chris looked confused.

"Then who are you three protecting?" He asked. Jamie took me into his arms and Billie walked over to us with Seth.

Edward was watching me. He looked at the three of us and then he looked at Seth as if he was reading something from his mind. Edward's expression changed for a moment before he looked at me again. He walked over to Jamie and me before he stroked my check with the back of his fingers.

"Please Cameron. Is it?" He asked me. I could see the pain and fear his eyes.

"Yes." I told him. He nodded and looked at Bella. They exchanged a look and Bella's expression became full of concern.

"What the hell is going on?!" Chris asked them.

"Its Cameron." Bella told him. Chris had a horrified expression but Seth was just somber as if he already suspected it.

"That's impossible!" Chris yelled at them. He looked at me for confirmation but I just nodded.

"How did you know?" Jamie asked them.

"When Cameron turned 10 we were concerned that she would start showing signs of being an immortal. If she did, we would never take Cameron's powers without her consent. The family got together privately to discuss the possibilities for Cameron. It was just Nessie, Jacob, William, Sarah, Duilio and us. We were considering allowing Leanna to return home with Cameron. Leanna foresaw it before we even came to a decision. She called us and told us that there will never be a place for her daughter in our family no matter what she becomes. Now we understand why." Edward told us.

"She did that to protect _me_ from _you_." I told him quietly. "And I am starting to think she had the right idea. I'm sorry, but we know the truth about what happened to my mother. We know you sentenced her to death." I told them. Chris's eyes widened in surprise but Edward just nodded.

"I'm sorry Cameron. We just didn't know how to tell you something so painful." Edward told us. I nodded.

"We have been through a lot because of what you all did to my mom and because of the secrets and the lies. Even grandma Leah and grandpa Kal turned their back at us when we needed them the most. I guess its a good thing I never got to meet them. We may be related, but you're not our family. You're strangers… strangers who took my mom's ability to defend herself, to heal herself. She may still be alive if it wasn't for her sentence. She would still be with me if you had defended her when she needed you." I said and regretted it the moment he lowered his head. I could see the pain on his face. Bella looked held on to her stomach as if I had just munched her in the gut. She was trembling.

"Cameron!" Seth scolded but Edward raised his hand to him and shook his head.

"She has every right to be upset. She's right." Edward said in a broken voice. "We'll be back in the house if you need us." He said before he took Bella's hand and they both walked away.

"How could you say something like that to them?! You don't know how hard this has been on our family. Our family is huge but we are very close. Do you realize that they had to live with the fact that their own great granddaughter would never know about them? Harry and Liam both also had to learn to live without their little brothers. Do you know how hard that was? It was hard on all of us and especially Edward. You are the dream that he never allowed himself to have because he was a vampire. The rest of the Cullens have adopted kids but you are his blood. You have his whole heart just by existing. Do you think he gives a damn about anything else? He would burn for all eternity if it meant having your mother back!" Chris scolded me. I was used to seeing him cheery and happy. I had never seen him so angry.

"Calm down man. Don't talk to her like that." Jamie said, defending me.

"You think that was just for her. This is for the three of you!" Chris told him.

"You were the ones who lied about aunt Leanna and our grandparents." Jamie reminded him.

"Who the hell knows what else you kept from us." Billie added.

"We have lived for over 200 years. There are tons of things we haven't told you yet. Did it ever occur to you that we wanted to save you from some of the pain that we've been through? We are your family! When are you three going to get that?!"

"That's enough Chris. They're just children." Seth told him.

"Then they need to grow up! This one broke her great grandparents' hearts and this one nearly ripped your leg off. They can't just go around attacking the people that love them and would give anything for them. They want the truth so its time that they know what really happened." Chris said.

"Chris!" Seth said in a warning tone.

"What truth?" I asked indignant.

"Your mother was responsible for the deaths of 17 humans and 5 werewolves by the time we realized what she had done. There were countless others after that before we were able to take back control of the situation but by then your mother was back at the rez while I was out there cleaning up her mess. I told you that the werewolves are crazed. They cannot control themselves like the original children of the moon. They turned on each other and they turned on the humans around them. Forty two is the total number of lives Leanna's stunt cost, 45 if you count Jameson's family." He told us. Jamie put me down on the ground. From the corner of my eye, I saw Billie was shaking.

"Is that true?" Jamie asked Seth. Seth nodded.

"What?" I asked. My voice was breathless. My mind went back to Jameson and his family. My mom had set him free and he killed them. The little girl was only ten years old and the boy was closer to my age. I never occurred to me that my mother was responsible for their deaths. Chris closed his eyes and nodded. I looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry Cameron. I never wanted you to know about this but you need to know the severity of your mother's actions so you can understand why your mother was sentenced." Chris explained. He took a step towards me but I quickly took a step back.

"My mom was a good person! She couldn't have known that would happen." I said quickly because I couldn't believe that my mother could be responsible for so many lives. Seth came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Their leader, Jameson, made her believe that the werewolves could control their beast and that they could contain themselves without the help of the Volturi. He wasn't completely wrong and he knew it. The newer werewolves did have this ability and some of the people she released had successfully locked themselves at night and managing their pain through drugs and alcohol during the day when we found them. But the others… The others started forming packs of their own for 'protection'. Its their instinct to form a pack. There was no amount of training and awareness that could take that instinct away. They started to grow madder and madder and they started killing humans who got too close to them during the day. At night they would get into fights with other own pack members and rip each other to shreds. They couldn't control themselves." He told us.

"Your mother was a good person. She just put her trust on the wrong person. He fed her mind with poison. I would catch them talking all the time but that's as far as I remember. I never remember their conversations because your mother took those memories from my mind." Chris told me. I started crying. I was heaving and sobbing loudly. I couldn't even control it. Jamie quickly picked me up and hugged me.

"You people really should consult us before you tell her these things." Jamie told them angrily. I wasn't really looking at him but I could imagine the angry look he was giving Chris and Seth. When he let me go I looked to Jamie and confirmed it. He was pissed.

"I'm sorry but some things are too important. Cam… You mother was one of the kindest people I knew. She valued human life so I don't know what possessed your mother to do something so thoughtless. The only thing I could think of is that she really and truly believed that she was doing the right thing. She could feel everything the werewolves felt for almost fifty years. It was too much for anyone to bear, especially someone as kindhearted as Leanna. I knew her and in my heart, I know that's the reason why she let those werewolves go but it doesn't change the fact that she was wrong." He told me. I was still crying, remembering her anger from the dream. He wasn't wrong. She did think she was doing the right thing, but there was something more. There was a hint of desperation when she defied her family. As if she was doing something more important than just saving the werewolves. I just needed to figure out what. What was so important that it was worth risking the lives of innocent people?


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.******

* * *

**Cameron**

"I don't want to hear anymore. I wish you would have never come here." I told Chris and Seth. I didn't say it to be mean. I just couldn't help but be angry at them for tainting the memory of my mother.

"I'm sorry you feel that way LG because I sure as hell don't regret meeting you." Chris told me. I looked at him.

"You ruined my memory of her. You made her into a monster." I told him. He quickly shook his head.

"No Cameron. Your mom was never a monster. She was a hero who made a terrible mistake. It happens. Just like Sarah and all of us made a mistake by not listening to her in the first place and by treating her like some lawbreaker instead of what she was… Our family." Chris said.

"Law over love, that's their way. That is _your_ way." I told him, just as Jameson had told my mother. I was angry at Jameson for betraying my mom but he was right about one thing. They did kill her for what she did and they didn't care that she was their family. Chris sighed.

"It used to be but not anymore. What happened to Leanna was due to the human deaths her actions caused but also to our own prejudices. Volterra isn't a real family, they're a ruling government and their first priority is to protect our way of life by defending the human way of life. That was what got drilled into Sarah and now she regrets it and she is trying to make up for it. We all are. I know you are upset about the outcome of the Volturi's influence on all of us and I when I say we regret that mistake. We should have never allowed Leanna to be exiled. Sarah shouldn't have allowed it. Not after they took away her wolf. That was punishment enough. They acted according to the law but they forgot about family. We are never going to let that happen again." Seth told me. I could feel my anger return at his statement.

"Then why didn't you defend her. Why didn't you try to bring my mother back?" I asked him accusingly. He looked at Chris for assistance but Chris just looked down to the ground ashamed.

"We tried to make contact with Leanna, to keep her in our lives even though she was exiled, but your mom didn't want anything to do with us. Bringing her back home would have been pointless because we would be fighting for someone who didn't want to come back to us. She was so angry when she was turned to a human. She was just so angry... It wasn't until she befriended your fathers that she started to go back to being the Leanna we knew. Actually, it wasn't until your fathers started fighting over Rita that she went back to normal but she still refused to see us. She refused to talk to any of us because she could sense that we had captured all the werewolves she released." Chris seemed to be contemplating on that last part as if he was thinking it more to himself.

"How? I thought mom was human." I asked him.

"Sarah's kids can take away the wolf but they can't take away the spirit warrior. Nobody can take that away because those powers come from nature. She wasn't nearly as powerful as she was before but she still had some powers. She knew what we were doing, that nothing had changed in Volterra and she shut us out of her life, even me. Her best friend. She really distanced herself from me. It was strange. It was as if her connection to all of us disappeared and the only connection she cared about was the werewolves." He told us.

"But she was right to be angry at you. All her efforts to save the werewolves failed and you were still killing them after everything she went to save them." Billie told Chris. Chris nodded.

"The werewolf situation hasn't changed because they were still a huge risk to humanity. I have no idea how Jack managed to live among humans this whole time but I can assure you that he was the exception, not the rule." Chris told us. Seth nodded.

"Obviously something must have been different about how the virus affected his shape shifter DNA because otherwise, Cameron wouldn't be here. Children of the moon are sterile. The virus takes away their ability to procreate." Seth told us.

"Cameron hasn't shown any signs of being a werewolf but we are worried she might." Jamie told them. Seth looked at me.

"I really don't know how you're even possible little one but I promise you that I will do everything to keep you from suffering their fate." Seth told me.

"How?" Billie asked him.

"We need to study her DNA. We have pretty amazing labs back at Volterra. I'm sure that we can…"

"No!" I cut him off.

"Sarah might have learned a lesson about family loyalty but I can't trust her. If she wants to help Jaime and Billie she can but I don't want to go anywhere near her or Marco or Isabel." I told him. Chris's eyes opened wide when I mentioned my mother's niece and nephew.

"Wow. You really did see what happened. You are going to be a very powerful spirit warrior, just like your mom." Chris told me.

"Her dreams got stronger after our parents died. That's when everything changed." Billie told him. Chris nodded.

"Makes sense. She probably had her gifts since she was much younger but her mom blocked her memories." Chris said.

"Aunt Leanna still had that kind of power as a human?" Jamie asked him. Chris nodded.

"Like I said, she wasn't as powerful as before but she was still a _very_ gifted spirit warrior. No one could take that away from her." Chris told him.

"Is there a way to do this without having to go to Volterra?" Billie asked them. Seth and Chris both looked at each other.

"Not really. I need tissue and blood samples that are fresh and I need access to my lab in Italy. We have the best equipment at the control center. Anything that I take from her now will be ruined during transport and unfortunately, if we want to save Cameron's life we have to study her DNA as soon as possible." Seth informed us. I could feel the tears in my eyes again.

"I figured. Uncle Jack mentioned something similar on one of his letters to aunt Leanna. He was trying to convince aunt Leanna of sending more samples or letting him finally meet Cam." Jamie told them. I didn't know this little detail but it only confirmed the fact that I would eventually need to face my aunt and cousins.

"We would never force you to do anything you don't want to. I promise but we have the resources to help you Cameron. More importantly, we want to help you. We want to do anything in our power to keep the virus from infecting you." Seth told me. I was still very unsure. I didn't know what the right thing to do or think was. Mom didn't trust them. My father's dying words were to keep me from them.

"I don't know. I need to think about this." I told them honestly. Chris came closer to me and took my hand to get my attention. I sighed and looked into his eyes. His eyes were so sincere, like Seth's. I had to admit that as upset as I was about all of this, as much as I wanted to run away from them, I wasn't sure that I could run away from Chris. Not realistically.

"You trusted us before. Don't let what happened with your mother change that. It was all a mistake on both our parts. I personally would have insisted more on bringing her home except that Leanna was miserable in Volterra. She found her happiness while she was away from us and, as much as it hurt, none of us wanted to take that happiness away. I am sure that the real reason why she kept you away was to protect her new way of life not because you were in any danger. She just wanted you to have a normal happy life. The life she had learned to cherish by accident." He said. He was right about that. Mommy always smiled. The only time she didn't smile was when she talked about her family which is why I never asked about them. I really regret not asking. There was so much I didn't know. Seth put his arm around Billie and Jamie smiling at all of us tenderly.

"Please give us a chance to be your family. To prove that we are worth keeping. Don't you miss having a family? I promise you that we will love you and protect you for the rest of eternity, just… Please… No more running away ok?" Seth told us. He was looking at Billie in particular. Billie had tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"Ok. We're not going to run away." She told him. Chris looked at me for confirmation.

"Ok." I whispered and Chris instantly relaxed. I looked at Jamie who just nodded.

"We'll give you a chance but no more secrets. Its time for us to know what's going on. We want to know the truth about aunt Leanna, our grandparents, the werewolves, everything." Jamie told them. Seth nodded.

"I think that's fair." Chris said and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we all find a place to sit and we'll get started." Seth suggested. Jamie showed them the way to the living area and we entered into the large living room.

"This is nice." Chris commented. He sat in the sofa next to me, Billie and Jamie while Seth sat across from us.

"Aunt Leanna had it built. This is her safe house. No one was supposed to know about it." Billie told them. Seth nodded.

"She had a lot of trust issues so this doesn't surprise me." Seth told us.

"So what happened to my mom after she was exiled and to grandma and grandpa. Did they try to make contact with her or with our dads?" I asked him. Seth took a deep breath.

"They did with Leanna because Leanna knew what happened but not the boys." Seth told us.

"Why? Why would they abandon them and us?" Jamie asked him. I could tell just by hearing him that Jamie was really hurt and bothered by what our grandparents did. Seth looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Because they wanted you to have a normal life. This isn't an easy life Jamie. You've only had a taste of it but living for eternity is not easy or simple or exciting. It's a painful monotonous life that is only made bearable by the love of our spouses and our families." Seth told us.

"So… That doesn't really explain why they abandoned us. We would have still loved them the same if we had known. We would have still been human but we would have had them in our lives." Billie remarked.

"Its not that simple Billie. Once you knew about immortals, your wolf would have been activated. We used to think that it was only the proximity to vampires that activated the gene but its also the knowledge of vampires. Just you knowing about us would have made you phase. That's why only the Elder council members know about the immortals. The younger generation isn't allowed to know unless they are in eminent danger. It was the only was to keep future generations from phasing. It was the only way for our decedents to have a normal life. If your grandparents would have told you that they were alive, that Kal survived the fire because he became immortal again, then there was nothing to stop the three of you from phasing." Seth told us.

"It wouldn't have mattered." I said to myself but they all heard.

"We didn't know that. Dalia is a seer but her visions of you have been blocked. She stopped being able to see you the moment Leanna died." Chris told me.

"How?" I asked confused.

"We don't know. That's why your grandparents wanted to have custody of you. They fought for you. They asked the council and the Volturi for permission to reveal themselves but they denied by both because you still had one living relative. Jack. None of us had any idea that he was a werewolf." Chris told us. Jamie was sitting at my other side so I easily felt his already solid body tense.

"We never really knew Jack. He wasn't a part of our lives yet they decided it was ok to hand us over to him. He was a stranger. They were our grandparents. I just… I don't understand this. I don't understand why they didn't fight harder." Jamie told Seth. Again, I could hear the hurt in his voice. Billie took his hand and I took the other. Seth just looked at us contemplating.

"They did fight for you. So did Nessie and Jacob. Edward, myself… we all fought for you. And believe it or not, so did Sarah eventually. In the end Sarah took Leanna's side and tried to do the right thing by her, even if it meant going against her imprint and her own children. Your deaths, made her have a change o heart." He said softly and took a deep breath.

"How is that possible?" I asked him doubtfully. The Sarah I saw in my dreams would have never taken my mother's side. She was her enemy. MY enemy. Seth smiled.

"For you to understand that, I need to tell you the whole story of what happened after your parent's deaths." He told us in warning. Jamie took my hand and nodded at Seth giving him permission to talk about the most painful event in our lives. Seth smiled at him sadly and started his story.

* * *

**Flashback **

_Leah was out for a run with her brother and granddaughter in northern Italy. She loved this area. During the winter, it reminded her of the woods back home. More importantly, the glossy white snow helped her forget of everything that was weighing her heart. _

**_"You ok, grams?"_**_ Her granddaughter, Ciara asked her. She was Liam's youngest and one of her sweetest grandkids. _

**_"I'm fine kid."_**_ Leah lied. She was running for a very specific reason. She had missed yet another one of her son's birthdays. Her twins had just turned 26. They were still fighting and she could do nothing about it. She was supposed to be dead, some days she wished she were. _

**_"Don't think that way Leah."_**_ Seth told her sadly. She could see the hurt and sadness in his mind and in her granddaughter's when she wished she were dead, but she couldn't help it. Leah ignored them and continued to run for a few more miles when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She howled into the air from the pain. The large bird that had been flying over her, suddenly appeared next to her. He too seemed in distress. _

**_"It's the boys Leah. Something has gone terribly wrong."_**_ Kal told her. They both phased and began calling their families and Leanna._

* * *

_Nessie was taking a walk with her brother/son-in-law through the new gardens on the outskirts of the castle. They walked hand in hand as they did years before, in a simpler life that seemed like eons ago. _

_"Do you think she'll like it." Duilio asked her. Nessie rolled her eyes at him. _

_"Are you kidding? She'll love it Duli. It was very sweet of you to create this beautiful garden for her. You are an attentive husband." Nessie told him. He sighed. _

_"Thanks, sis. I just want to see her smile. Her smiles are so rare these days." He told her while imagining his wife, Sarah smiling, wondering if the sparkle in her eyes would ever return. _

_Nessie nodded at her brother's observation. Her daughter, Sarah, rarely smiled. She had been distant for years. Sarah never got over her terrible fight with Leanna and this weighted heavily on Nessie's heart. Jacob was also distant. He rarely visited Sarah or Leah. Only on special occasions or family events did they come together in the same room. It was the first time in two centuries that the families were so distant but at least things had settled into amicable terms. _

_"I know Duli. I know… but there is still time to set things right. I still have hopes that Leanna will come around. I am sure that someday, she will come back home and bring Cameron with her." Nessie told him. Duilio smiled out of kindness because he was doubtful that this would ever come to pass. He patted her hand and kissed it, unwilling to squash his sister's hopes. _

_"I'm sure she will." He lied. Nessie knew him well enough to recognize that he was humoring her but a mother can never lose hope. Duilio walked her over to one of the elaborate fountains when Nessie gasped and held her chest in pain. _

_"Nessie! What's wrong?" He asked her quickly. Nessie started shaking as she heard her daughter's voice in the wind. _

**_'Mother… I'm sorry… Please protect her…'_**_ The wind whispered and Nessie collapsed into Duilio's arms. She was sobbing. _

_"Leanna!" Nessie yelled out when the voice disappeared. She searched for her but she couldn't find her and it made her cry even harder. Duilio was confused and terrified. He didn't know what to do so he picked up his phone. As soon as he did, it started ringing Seth's name. _

_"Hello? Seth?" He said desperately._

_"What's wrong?" Seth asked, hearing the desperation in Duilio's voice._

_"It's Nessie. She is sobbing uncontrollably and she just yelled out for Leanna. I think something must have happened." Duilio told him as Nessie nodded in confirmation. _

_"Leah and Kal just felt something happen to the boys. Kal can't get a hold of any of them." Seth told him. Duilio gave Nessie the phone and took her into his arms because he didn't think she could run. _

_"I'm heading back to the castle with Nessie. Get in the virtual room and lets see if we can get a hold of them through someone in the council. I'm sure one of them has to know what's going on."_

_"Good idea. We'll head back to the house right now." Seth told him and they both hung up. _

_"Don't worry Ness. We're heading home right now. We'll get a hold of her, I promise." Duilio told her as he ran back to the castle, hoping with all his might that he won't have to break his promise to her._

* * *

_The throne room wall was set up to view the virtual room; therefore, all the family members were present. The entire wall of the throne room merged with the wall in Leah's house through the virtual effect, making the room seem larger and making it seem like all the family members were in one room. Sarah sat at her thrown watching as Leah cried and Kal paced back and forth waiting for Seth and Edward to get off their phones. Finally, the council called both families on a large projector. Dr. Rivers-Atera was present and he looked grieved. _

_"Leah… Kal…" Dr. Rivers started. He sighed not knowing how to break the news. "I am so sorry to have to inform all of you that there's been an accident. Danny, Rita and Leanna were on the road together when they were hit by a semi. The driver fell asleep at the wheel, it was an older model so… Well that's not important…" He said after seeing the desperate look in Leah's eyes. He decided to get to the point. "I am sorry to inform you that they did not survive the accident." Dr. Rivers told them. Nessie screamed out as did Bella, Isabel and Marco. There were instant sobs across both rooms. Sarah watched as Her mother held her chest heaving and sobbing onto Jacob's arms. Her father held her but he could not sooth her for he was crying too. Across the room, Kal grabbed his hair and fell to the ground while Leah sat perfectly still, her eyes wide and lost, the tears streaming down her face. Seeing her tears made Sarah touch her own cheeks. They were wet, yet Sarah could not feel the tears. She couldn't feel anything. _

_"You!" An angry loud voice said. Sarah looked up to see her father pointing at her. "You did this! __**You**__ let them turn her, __**you**__ exiled her, __**YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER!**__" Jacob screamed out and growled. He was shaking. _

_ "How dare you!" Duilio growled, instantly standing to his wife's defense. _

_"Jacob, please calm down. It was an accident. This was not Sarah's fault." Nora told him. She was a descendant of Paul and Rachel, and the current Chief of the tribe. _

_"Silence yourself!" Kal scolded angrily, much to everyone's surprise. He looked straight at the council._

_"He is right! Leanna was never meant to be a mortal and fate chose to intervene and my son was caught in the mist of it all. My son!" Kal told them. _

_"You cannot seriously blame Leanna for what happened to Danny. It was a human accident. It wasn't anybody's fault and it certainly wasn't Sarah's." William told both Kal and Jacob. The look on Kal's face matched Jacob's in both pain and fury._

_"What about the children?" Leah said quietly in an empty voice that would have alarmed her family if they weren't also in so much pain. Nora looked to her aggrieved. _

_"The children are safe. They are with Yuren for the time being. She has informed them of what happened, though Cameron already knew. She is taking good care of them." Nora told them. Leah nodded. _

_"We will get on the first jet out to go get them." Leah told her. Instantly Nora's expression changed. She looked around to the other council members. _

_"You have been gone for a long time. They don't really know you anymore. Plus, the children are human. I think their parent's would have wanted them to continue to live as human." Nora told her. Nessie hissed. _

_"You said that Cameron knew about the accident. She is showing signs of being a spirit warrior." She told Nora. Nora nodded. _

_"I know. But Leanna did not want you involved in her life. We have letters from them. Legally our hands our tied. Leanna, left Cameron to her father and since Danny did not leave a will, the children automatically go to the next of kin and that's Jack." Nora explained. _

_"We don't even know who Cameron's father is?!" Leah exploded. "Do you really think she should go to some stranger? Do you really think that the best thing here is to separate them?" Leah yelled at her. Nora shook her head. _

_"That won't be necessary. Leanna's letter indicates that Jack is Cameron's biological father. We have already contacted him and he has confirmed it. We also ran DNA testing on the blood we have on file for Jack. Cameron is his. Yuren wants custody of them but I can tell you right now that Jack has priority and he wants them. They are going to court and I am sure Jack will win custody so my hands are tied." Nora told them. Leah was shocked by this news. She and Nessie looked at each other, both women were surprised to know they shared a granddaughter. _

_"I know that you want the kids but they still have a human family. They have Jack and, even after all the fighting with his brother, Jack wants the kids. That should tell you something." Nora told them. Leah finally broke down and started sobbing. Kal held her hand and tried his best to comfort her. _

_"I think this just solidifies the fact that we should tell them their grandparents are alive. Cameron has two sets of grandparents and Jamie and Billie need us now more than ever." Jacob told Nora. Nora sighed. _

_"I understand what you feel Jacob. Jackson was my brother and when he died I struggled between taking custody of Rita or letting my parents have custody but my brother chose me and if my parent's have tried to take her from me I would have never forgiven them. Jack is a good man and he can provide for them. He is Danny's twin so he is the closes thing they will have to Danny and he is Cameron's father. Plus I have to respect Leanna's wishes as misguided as they may be. I'm sorry, but the council has voted and we are going to support Jack's petition to take the kids to live with him. Of course we will ask him to move back but if he doesn't we will allow him to take the kids out of the reservation." Nora told them. Jacob was steaming. _

_"So you rather put our grandchildren's lives at risk rather than have them know us! They can be attacked!" Jacob yelled. _

_"Jack has lived outside the reservation successfully. No one knows that the kids are decedents. Their identities has always been kept secret." Nora told him. Jacob was shaking his head. He was about to say something but Sarah cut him off. _

_"No. It is too dangerous. We've already lost too much. I do not support this. If Jack refuses to move to the rez then we must intervene in some way." Sarah told them. _

_"if you intervene. You will mark them as targets." Nora reminded her. Sarah and Nora stared at each other. _

_"I agree." Marcus said. He had been silent, unsure of his place in the matter but he knew it was time to intercede. "The children should not be told. They should be allowed to live a normal life with their uncle and father. If we send scouts for protection, we will be putting their lives at a greater risk. Let us observe from afar as we have continuously done for Jack and if we must we will intervene." Marcus told them. Sarah was unsure about this but she was always unsure about whether or not she should challenge Marcus in these situations. _

_"In addition. If we send scouts, the proximity may cause the children o phase especially young Cameron since she already shows a proclivity for the supernatural." Marcus told them. _

_"I want my granddaughter home." Jacob hissed. Marcus nodded. _

_"I understand…" Jacob instantly cut him off._

_"How can you fucking understand anything! How can you possibly understand what its like to loose a child!" Jacob screamed at him. Marcus looked pained for a moment. _

_"I've not lost a child. I've lost three." He told him. Duilio looked at him surprised as did Sarah. They and their children were the only ones who knew about Marcus's human children. The room fell silent as this revelation. After a few moments, Nora spoke. _

_"Why don't we see how the kids adjust t being with Jack? I will visit them myself to evaluate the situation after a few weeks. If I see anything concerning I will report back to you and we can discuss other options. But at least give Jack a month to be with the kids. I really think that he can get them through this." Nora said. There was a long silence. _

_"Fine." Kal told them after he saw the look on Leah's face. "We will allow one month. If the children are not adjusting to their new life then all four will be told the truth and we will go to them ourselves to help them through the loss of their parents." Kal told the council and the Volturi. Nora agreed as did Marcus and Duilio._

_"Thank you." Nora told them and the screen went black._

* * *

_None of the Olympians were satisfied with the outcome of the meeting but they knew that they couldn't be selfish. The children deserved to live as human and they knew they shouldn't intervene. As long as they had Jack, there really no reason to take them other than the fact that they missed them. The funeral was hard on all of them. They had to use glamour technology to change their appearance so that the humans couldn't recognize them. Leah and Nessie wanted to hold their grandkids but they didn't dare. The council only allowed them to be there if they promised to have minimal contact. It was a struggle but both sets of grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins attended the ceremony from afar. Once it was done, they returned to their homes empty and broken. _

_About a week after the funeral, the council contacted the families once again. Some members had scattered to their personal safe haven so every wall in the throne room was connected to a virtual room in order to get all the families in one place. The throne room looked like a room of mirrors and each mirror lead to another family member's house. All three Volturi sat at the throne with all members of their family at their side. The projector screen turned on and Nora was at the screen. She was crying. Sarah held her breath. She knew what was coming. She felt the children disappear and Adela had confirmed it. _

_"They're dead aren't they?" Sarah asked her. More tears spilled from Nora's eyes. She nodded. _

_"No!" Renesmee screamed and dug her face into Jacob's chest. Leah roared, her entire body shaking in fury. _

_"You said that would be safe! You promised me!" She screamed. Nora lowered her head, more tears spilling from her eyes. _

_"It was a fire Leah. There was no way we could have anticipated this event. They died of natural…" Kal cut her off before she could finish._

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence! All my children and grandchildren are dead within the past few weeks and you expect us to believe this is of natural causes? The werewolves must have figured out who they were. The must be behind this!" Kal yelled at her. _

_"He's right. We will send a team to investigate." Marco said to the families. Leah hissed at him. _

_"You! You put this curse on my children. You and your sister turned her human. The werewolves would have never known about my children if it wasn't for you!" Leah yelled at Marco. She looked at Sarah with such coldness and disappointment that Sarah trembled. She considered Leah as a second mother but she was wrong. _

_"We did what we thought was best in order to save Leanna. You were the ones who agreed to take her." Isabel told her, while trying to hide the hurt from her voice. _

_"Are you fucking kidding me?! We didn't have a choice! We were the only ones who had a back story that could match hers." Leah argued. _

_"This really doesn't solve anything." Duilio said, trying to keep the peace. Jacob glared at him. _

_"You shut your mouth! I shouldn't have ever let you into my family. You poisoned my daughters against one another. You made them believe that duty was more important than family and now look! Look at what your damn laws have cost us!" Jacob screamed. Duilio's lower lip trembled and his eyes stung. He was confused by his reaction to Jacob's words. He was strong, he was Volturi but at the same time he recognized the truth behind Jacob's accusation. Duilio's dream was to make the Volturi more like the Olympians but instead he made the Olympians more like the Volturi. The Volturi had changed a lot but not nearly as much as the Olympians had changed. He recognized the mark of indifference even in the Quileute council. They also were less about family and more about the bottom line. _

_"Daddy! You can't blame Duilio for something that had nothing to do with him. This battle was between me and Leanna." Sarah told her father. Jacob glared at her. _

_"You're right about that." Jacob said in a cold calculating tone. _

_"I should have never allowed you to lead this family." He told her. _

_"No you shouldn't have. As usual you passed on your responsibilities to somebody else, first Sam and then your own daughter. This is as much your fault as it is hers you irresponsible coward! You should have stood up to them. You should have stood up for your family!" Leah told Jacob. Jacob growled at her. _

_"You dare call me a coward! You dare point you fucking fingers at me after you abandoned your own fuching family? Maybe if you had stayed, none of this would have fucking happned!" Jacob screamed at her. Both Leah and Jacob were shaking. Dalia closed her eyes and saw where this conversation would lead and it scred her._

_"Everyone, please calm down." She said hesitantly but neither wolf was paying attention to her. _

_"You and your family have been the doom of this pack from the beginning. From the moment that you imprinted on her!" Leah said, pointing her finger at Nessie who just stared at her best friend as if she were a stranger. _

_"The way I see it, this pack was fucked the moment you joined it. It was your fucking selfishness that made you become mortal and then instead of thinking of the mortal family you created, you abandoned them again! You a fucking flake and I regret the day I ever made you my second in command." Jacob told Leah. Dalia looked at her mother with begging eyes because she could see where this conversation was leading. Sarah got up and walked over to her father's screen._

_"Enough! We are all in a lot of pain. Dad, Leanna brought this upon herself. If the children really were at tacked by werewolves then it was probably because she made herself known to them. She is the cause of this." Sarah told him. Jacob roared at her. The projection of his body was right in front of Sarah so when he raised his hand slammed it across his daughter's face, his hand never made impact. Nevertheless, Sarah felt the pain of his action and Duilio stood up in a threatening position._

_"You fucking traitor. If I were there right now I would slap you into fucking sense." Jacob said to his daughter. Sarah looked at her mother but Nessie looked like she would have done the same if she could. Sarah just stood there in shock. She didn't look back to see the reaction of her Volturi family because she was too stunned to move._

_"You dare raise your hand against your own daughter? Against my son's mate?!" Marcus said infuriated. _

_"You and your fucking son are the reason she is like this. You have torn my family apart!" Jacob said accusingly. Marcus hissed. _

_"As far as I am concerned, you are no father or grandfather. You are a self-righteous beast who should be put down but out of respect for MY daughter I would let you live regardless of your treachery and I will give you 24 hours to get your pack out of my territory." Marcus told Jacob._

_"I second that." Caius said indignant by Jacob's behavior. Even after all these years, he didn't like Sarah but she was a Volturi wife and no one would threaten his family. _

_"Marcus, Jacob, Leah, please calm yourselves. We are all in a lot of pain and devastation. Lets calm down and think rationally. Turning against one another will not solve anything." Carlise finally intervened. He didn't want to overstep his bound but as one of the patriarchs of the family, he felt the need to stop the madness. _

_"I agree. We are all one family. We have worked to become one family for centuries. Let's not undo that in one night. We all need time to grieve. Lets all take a break and concentrate on figuring out what happened to the kids and afterwards we can discuss this again." Edward told them. All the feuding partied glared at one another. _

_"We will send out a team tonight to investigate." Dalia said, grateful that Carlisle made the decision to speak. She could see that his words would have lasting effects and that the dust would settle between all the families. It would take time, and there were some other pieces of the picture that seemed to be missing but she did see that the future held peace between the families. _

_"Fine." Leah said to her daughter in law. Jacob just nodded. Sarah stayed silent the entire time. She could see in her parent's eyes that they were more than just disappointed in her. It was as if they wished she were never born and that scared her. The monitors turned off and Sarah's world began to fall apart. _

_Sarah grieved for two weeks before she realized her family was right. She was a traitor. She allowed Marcus to value power over family. She treated her baby sister as a soldier and she allowed her to be punished as one. She allowed the council to accept this way of thinking. A true big sister would have fought and died before she allowed anything to happen to her younger siblings. Lina had told her this. She was only one who advised Sarah to pardon Leanna. _

_Lina had also made a terrible mistake and the magnitude of that mistake had exponential consequences. Lina's mistake was the reason the werewolves were so powerful but when Lina made her mistake, Sarah had only been in the Volturi for a short time. In the beginning, Sarah valued family over law which was what she wanted to instill in Volretta but now Sarah realized that she had allowed Volterra to change her and her family to value the law over her family. For the first time in centuries, Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't recognize the woman she saw. _

_"This stops now." Sarah told her reflection and she left to make things right once again. _


	13. Chapter 13

********Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.********

* * *

**Cameron**

"So what did Sarah do?" I asked Seth when he stopped talking. He seemed sad as if the memories of what happened were too painful and tiring.

"She left the Volturi and tried to put us back together. It was a valiant effort but there was too much pain there, especially between your grandparents. She also went to the wolf castle and released all of the werewolves who still showed some signs of control. She relocated them into safe houses similar to this one with their families and very strict monitoring protocols. Marcus and Caius were furious but the werewolves were still being monitored so they couldn't do anything to her. Not that they could anyway. It was the only thing Sarah could do to honor Leanna but that was as far as she could get. The other werewolves were too far gone and they eventually had to be put down." Seth explained. I cringed at that thought.

"So basically she did the absolute minimum she could possibly do." I said coldly. Seth sighed and shook his head, exhausted so Chris stepped in.

"No sweetheart. Believe it or not, your aunt took a huge risk standing up against the Volturi." Chris told me. I crossed my arms.

"It was a little too late don't you think." Billie said in my defense. Chris nodded in agreement.

"Yes but it was the best she could do under the circumstances. Some of us don't agree that this was a good idea, myself included." Chris told us.

"Why? What do _you_ have against the werewolves?" Billie asked him defiantly.

"I have been in the frontlines of the werewolf battle and I am extremely concerned at the repercussions of Sarah's sudden change of heart. Once you kids meet the werewolves you will see. They are ruthless monsters and we have lost members of this family by trying to help them, not to mention the countless human lives they have taken. Letting them free now is still as much of a mistake as it when Leanna tried it. The only thing that makes Sarah's actions different than Leanna's is that she is monitoring them so there have been no human casualties _yet_." Chris said. He made sure to emphasize the word _yet_ to indicate his disproval of Sarah's actions.

"They're not monsters. My dad never killed anyone." I told Chris.

"Jack was an exceptional case. We need to see if there are any sample of his DNA left so that we can study them. Who knows? Maybe he is the key to the cure… maybe you are." Chris told me. I felt my eyes water and my lip quiver. I knew he was right but I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to see her.

"I don't want to go to Volterra." I said mostly to myself but they all heard.

"You don't have to decide that now. For now, lets just get to know one another. Your grandparents should be here soon so you guys can know them too." Seth told me. This time Jamie tensed.

"I don't think we're ready to see our grandparents." Jamie told Seth. Seth gave him a strange look.

"Why?" Seth asked him. Jamie looked at us and then he turned to Seth.

"I can't speak for the girls but I'm feeling hurt by the fact that they left us to begin with. As much as I've been blaming aunt Leanna for what happened. This wasn't her fault. None of this would have ever happened if grandma stayed. She couldn't have saved our parents, I know that part can't be changed but Jack would still be alive and we would still be human if she had chosen to stay. I don't think I can forgive her for that. Not yet." Jamie told him. Billie nodded.

"I feel the same way. I get that she wanted to be with grandpa but she literary picked him over us. They have been together for centuries, we barely had her. Its not right." Billie told him. Seth sighed.

"You haven't imprinted. Neither of you understands the power of the imprint. They cannot be apart and survive. They just can't." Seth told him. Everyone fell silent now knowing how to respond to that since none of us had imprinted.

"When are they coming?" I asked him to break the silence. I was on the same page as Jamie. I didn't know if I could forgive and forget the fact that our grandparents abandoned us but at the same time my curiosity got the best of me. I kinda want to meet them, I always have. Uncle Danny used to talk about them so much and, at the very least, we should at least hear what they have to say.

"Their jet lands in a few hours. Nessie and Jacob's jet arrives tomorrow morning. If you want we can wait for them at our place or you can wait for them here. Wherever you are most comfortable." Chris told us. Oh yea… I almost forgot about them. Jake and Nessie were my mother's real parents not Leah and Kal. Two sets of grandparents…

"I don't know how to feel about what happened but I take back what I said before. I think I would like to meet them. I thinks we should at least hear then out but I want to wait for them here if that's ok? It feels safer here." I told him. Jamie and Billie both nodded.

"Ok. You got it." Chris said with a smile. I looked down at my hands uncertain because there was something weighting on my mind.

"What is it little G." Chris asked me.

"Do you think Bella and Edward will stop by later. I… I think I need to talk to them again… To apologize..." I told Chris. I looked at Billie and Jamie to see their reactions. Jamie smiled and nodded to tell me he agreed. Billie smiled too.

"I guess we all have some apologizing. I really am sorry I bit you Seth." She told him an annoyed voice that barely sounded like an apology. Seth smiled at her.

"Don't even worry about it kiddo. All is forgiven." Seth said and then he winked at her.

I was really starting to like Seth. There was something about him that reminded me of uncle Danny. I couldn't help but feel drawn to him because of it. He saw me staring and smiled.

"I'll text Edward. I'm sure you're already forgiven but thank you for offering to apologize." Seth told me. I just nodded at him and then he pulled out his phone to text my great grandparents. Jamie looked at us with an odd expression. It was as if he was finally relaxed. I felt sorry for him. The last few days he must have been in tension because, he was the oldest and he felt responsible for us. Trying to figure out the right decision about the Cullens must not have been easy on him which was why he looked so relieved now that things were finally settling down.

Seth and Chris asked to take a tour of the safe house while we waited for the rest of the family to arrive. They were both impressed with all the safety precautions my mom had taken. Jamie saved the lab for last knowing that Seth would get distracted by all the technology. Seth got excited the moment he saw the state of the art computers and equipment. He said they were a few models older than the equipment he had in Volterra but that it was still impressive. With Jamie's blessing, Seth got started on reviewing my father's research right away. Billie gave him access to every file we had on him and his DNA. Seth was fascinated.

"Yep. I know that look. We've lost him." Chris said in jest after seeing Seth's enthusiasm. I giggled. The sound shocked me a bit. It almost sounded foreign, and it made me realize that with everything that was going on, I hadn't laughed in a while.

"That's a shame. You have quite a beautiful laugh." A voice said behind me. I froze and turned to see Edward and Bella standing at the entrance. My eyes widened in shock. Had Edward just read my mind? He smiled at me and nodded.

"How is that possible?" I asked him. Jamie, Billie and Chris looked at me confused.

"What's going on?" Chris asked us.

"I thought you couldn't read our minds?" I asked Edward, completely ignoring Chris.

"I can smell you and I can hear your thoughts." He told me and then he smiled at Jamie who was standing next to me.

"How?" Jaime asked him curiously. Edward put his hand on Jamie's shoulder with such familiarity that it surprised me.

"Well based off the re-run of the conversation I am hearing from your mind, I believe that you finally realized you trust us. I guess you were the shield this whole time but somewhere in the conversation you had with Chris, Seth, and your sisters, you realized that you trust us. So now that you trust us we can smell them and you." Edward told him. Chris smiled and Jamie looked like he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of him reading our thoughts. I definitely didn't like it.

"Nobody does." Edward said suddenly but I wasn't sure if it was in response to my comment or something Jamie thought.

"That's very annoying." I told Edward. He smiled at me and nodded.

"We all hate it but you'll get used to it after a century or two." Chris told me jokingly. Bella giggled and Edward kneeled before me. He gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I was out of line before. I shouldn't have said that without having all the facts." I told him. I was scared to look at them but Edward lifted my chin so that I would look at him.

"There isn't a moment that we don't regret what happened to your mother. We thought that we had time to make things up to her but time was taken from us. From you…" Bella took a sudden breath as if she had forgotten to breathe. She took a step towards us and placed her hand on Edward's shoulder for support. "I'm sorry we didn't do more. But I promise you that we will do everything in our power so that what happened to your mother, never happens to you. To any of you…" Bella told us. She leaned in and hugged me. I couldn't help my arms as they wrapped around her cold body. It was strange how warm her cold touch was.

It was lunch by the time everything was set and done. Bella went straight to the kitchen with Edward and they started cooking for us. Chris sat at the floor petting Nala who was patiently awaiting for Bella or Edward to drop something on the floor while they cooked. I sat next to Chris who winked at me as sat. I felt my entire body tingle at his wink and Edward turned for a second, looking straight into my eyes. Bella saw him turn towards me, causing her to look at me too. By the time she looked at me, I was beet red. She smiled at me and then Edward visibly tensed.

"That's not nice, Love." Edward told her making me wonder what was going on.

"You should know better, my Sweet." She responded. Chris smirked at him.

"You put him in place aunt Bells." Chris told her in approval. I giggled and Chris winked at me again.

"That's why she's is my favorite." Chris whispered at me even though they could hear. Bella came up to him and fed him a cheese cube.

"That's my boy." She told him and then she fed me and Nala one too. I smiled awed at how familiar they were with one another even though they weren't really related. I wondered if my mom was like that with them and suddenly I got a flashback of a very similar scene.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Jake walked into the kitchen with Leanna in his arms. His baby girl was only 8 years old but she was already showing signs of becoming a wolf. She was ravenous!_

_"Hi Bells. Guess who's hungry again? This one is turning out to be a bottomless pit." Jake said sarcastically as he set Leanna down on the counter. _

_"Daddy!" Leanna complained. _

_"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is." Chris said as he walked into the kitchen with Edward and Nessie. Leanna giggled and opened her arms to hug her best friend. _

_"Thanks Chrissy, that's why you're my favorite." Leanna told him as Chris swing her in his arms. Bella smiled and walked over to him gave him a peace of the stuffed mushrooms she was making. _

_"That's my boy." She told Chris and popped a mushroom in his mouth. Then she blew at another piece of mushroom to cool it before she gave it to Leanna. _

_"Hey don't I get one!" Jake complained. _

_"Nope!" Bella told him while popping her 'p' for emphasis. Jake instantly pouted making everyone on the room laugh. _

_"That's not nice, Love." Edward told Bella. _

_"He should know better." She responded. Nessie shook her head as Jake crossed his arms and grumbled. _

* * *

**Cameron**

The memory ended just as quickly as it came. I felt a tear escape my eyes and Chris quickly took my hand.

"You ok?" He asked me. Bella quickly turned to me but Edward was frozen in place.

"Its just nice to have you guys here. It's like a real family again" I told them. Bella smiled at me kindly and kept working on the kitchen. Edward turned to me and gave me a sad smile as if he was recovering from the vision I just had.

"It really is…" He told me before he kept working on the food.

After we ate lunch I went to the forest to take Nala out for a walk. Edward came with me. He had been quiet since I had my vision which only confirmed that he had read it from my mind.

"That's a very special gift you have." He told me as Nala chased after a rabbit.

"It is sometimes… I just wish I could control it. Sometimes I see things I really don't want to. Things that hurt me." I confessed to him as I remembered my mom's sentence and Jameson murdering his children. Edward's brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He told me. 'Me too.' I said in my head as I wondered why I got these visions to begin with. I was surprised I got one while I was awake. That was definitely new.

"I think it was the familiarity of the scene triggered your vision. Like a memory that was floating around in space waiting for someone to catch it. Your gift seems to attract the memories you need in order to answer your questions. And I think the fact that both scenes were so similar made it strong enough for you to have your visions while awake. Plus… being around all of us is probably making your gifts stronger." He suggested but I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Why would my powers get stronger just by being near them? He smiled at me and answered my unasked question.

"You are a spirit warrior. Your power comes from nature and it is human nature to be stronger in groups. The Quileute wolf gene can be triggered by the scent of a vampire or by the presence of other wolves. Spirit warriors can also grow stronger when you are surrounded by other powerful beings, especially your family." He told me.

"So my visions will become stronger now that you guys are here?" I asked him not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He smirked.

"Yes. But we can help you control it. Your cousin Dalia is also a seer. I sure she can…" I crossed my arms and frowned bringing him to a halt. He sighed.

"She's really a good girl. You would probably like her a lot. Your mom did…" He informed me. I frowned at that not knowing how to react to that bit of information. I remembered from my dream that Dalia was the one who brought her to the rez and handed her to the council.

"She was also the one who stayed with her for a whole month while Leanna settled into being human. She was also the one who tried to visit her every time she was in the states, even though she already knew your mother would refuse to see her. Dalia loved her and she loves you too. You will see once you meet her." He assured me.

"We'll see." I responded and called Nala back.

* * *

**Jaime**

It seemed my sisters were a bit wary our new family but for some reason I trusted them. As upset as I was about everything they kept from me and about my grandparents abandoning me, I still trusted them. I remembered how much my grandparents loved me and each other. I missed them too much to hold what they did against them for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong. I was furious with them but I already knew I would forgive them.

A part of me wondered if the reason why I wanted to trust them so badly was because I felt relieved that there was finally someone else take care of us. I loved my sisters but having the weight of responsibility and the constant worry that they might be killed was weighing on me. The worst part was the possibility that I might hurt them myself. I couldn't sleep anymore but I didn't need sleep to have nightmares about that part. I didn't want to turn human again so that I could give up the responsibility of taking care of my sisters, I wanted to turn human so that I didn't have the worry of killing them with my own hands. Connecting with our family was the only way to become human again. They hid from us all this time but it didn't take mindreading to see that they loved us.

Cam's grandparents made everyone a lovely lunch and then Seth and Eve went to the lab to work. They were doctors and two of the leading scientists for the Olympians. They spent the afternoon reviewing old notes and experiments while Chris, Karla, and I did some combat training in the training room.

I was impressed. Chris could fight and he could fight well. I couldn't have taken him even if he was blindfolded. We fought for what seemed like hours until the computer informed us that there was a car up front. Everyone stopped.

"Looks like Leah and Kal are here." Chris told us. Billie had been in the lab with Seth and Eve. They all came into the training room. Edward, Bella, and Cam came into the room to from the living room. The monitor came up on the wall and showed my grandparent getting out of the car. They were accompanied by Emmett, Rose, Harry, and Kara.

There they were but they looked totally different from what I remembered. They were young, like the pictures of them from before my parents were born. My mind was racing, going through memory after memory trying to match the image of the man and woman knocking on our front door with the man and woman I thought were my grandparents.

"They still are son." Edward told me. He smiled at me sympathetically.

"I'll bring them down." Karla announced and she left to get them. Both Billie and Cam were standing at my side. We were hand in hand as if we were bracing ourselves for something horrible.

"Its gonna be ok kids. Just remember that they love you." Seth told us. He must have seen the tension in our stance. I tried to relax a bit but I couldn't. I needed to give my sisters a good example. I needed to stay calm and let them explain but there were so many emotions coursing through me that I wasn't sure how I would react. I could hear them talking as they approached the door to the training room. Billie squeezed my hand because she could hear them too. The door opened and now Cammy squeezed my other hand. There they were... our dead grandparents, alive and young again.

"Jamie? Billie, Cameron…" Grandma said. Her voice was hoarse but it was just like I remembered. Her smell… Well… it was awful but it had the same undertone of woods that I remembered. Grandma was frozen in place but grandpa walked past her and came straight to us. Somehow his arms managed to wrap all three of us into his embrace. He let us go and looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He told me and before I knew what I was doing, I let go of my sisters' hands and was hugging my grandfather. I could see with the corner of my eyes that grandma had walked over to Billie and hugged her.

"I'm sorry too." Grandma told Billie. Billie didn't hug her back. She nodded and took a step away from our grandmother. Cameron was watching the whole thing quietly. Grandpa and grandma both walked over to her. She took a step forward and hugged her grandparents. I could tell from her body language that she was conflicted about it but she hugged them anyway. I was feeling pretty conflicted too but when grandma let go of Cameron, I instantly hugged her too.

"We'll be in the upper floor." Edward announced and slowly the rest of the family began to leave until it was just us and our grandparents.

"I know you are angry with us." Grandpa started. Billie instantly cut him off.

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover it." She told him with annoyance. Grandpa approached her. He was giving her a strange look that made me nervous. He was stern but then his expression changed as he stood before her. Billie's arms went tightly around herself as if she were trying to make herself smaller.

"Its not easy to forgive the people that were supposed to be there for you... No wolf should run alone. No child should be without her father or her mother. You phased and yet… you couldn't sense us and we couldn't sense you. You are my granddaughter yet I am a stranger to you." He told her. I saw the tears slip from Billie's eyes. Grandma was still holding on to Cam when grandpa looked at her.

"And you my sweet child. I didn't even know you were mine yet… Here you are, exactly how I imagined you yet complete different from what I remembered." Grandpa told Cam. He was giving her a strange look. I was confused by his words.

"I thought you never met Cameron?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Not in this life but I am sure we've met in other forms. Haven't we seer?" Grandpa asked her with a smile. Cameron shrugged but she smiled back at him. I could tell she liked him.

"Alright, alright, show off." Grandma chastised him. She walked over to Billie hesitantly.

"So… You gonna bite me too or can I get a proper hug?" She asked her sarcastically, reminding me of something Billie would say. I had forgotten about that. Grandma and Billie were so much alike! I was surprised I forgot about that. Billie's lip tensed but she shrugged. Grandma took that as her cue to hug her.

"I messed up. I shouldn't have left you. I should have waited until you were older but there was no way I could have known your parents would die. That our kids…" She stopped and her face became hard with pain. Grandpa went over to her and hugged her.

"No one could have predicted what happened. What matters is that you are all safe and that we are together at last. It will take time but we will be a family once more." Grandpa told us with conviction. When he spoke it was like listening to a great leader. He spoke with such authority and decisiveness that you had no choice but to trust him.

"So what happens now? You turn us human and return us to the rez and we all live happily ever after?" Billie asked sarcastically.

"Hell no!" Grandma told her with equal sarcasm. "We will never force you to stay immortal but we are not loosing you again. Now, we get to know each other and we learn how to become a family. You, us and the rest of family." She said in a tone that made her displeasure quite clear. Seth told us that she had a fall out with Cam's other grandparents but now I could see for myself that it was serious.

"We must. Its time to put our family together again now that we have the key." Grandpa said.

"What key?" I asked him. He smiled at me and looked at Cameron.

"Her. Leanna's legacy. The child of all three supernatural lines." He said referring to Cameron. We all looked at her and she shrugged.

"What can I do?" She asked him confused.

"Wait." He told her simply. Grandma rolled her eyes at him. I just smiled and shrugged at her. She shrugged too.

"I guess I can do that." She told him.

At night, we all had dinner together. Cam and Chris cooked with Bella and Leah's supervision. Apparently they did a good job. It all smelled awful to me but I just took their word for it. After dinner Seth and Eve, went back to the lab. They said they planned to sleep over because there was too much interesting science stuff they wanted to look over. Frankly, it was mostly gibberish to me but I agreed to let them stay along with Chris and Harry. Our grandparents and the rest of the family went to the Cullen house to wait for Jake and Renesmee. Our grandparents wanted to set things right with them before they came over to meet us. I agreed. I didn't want Cameron to have to witness any family drama between her two sets of grandparents. She was already nervous enough as it it.

I went over to check on Cam and I saw Chris tuck my sister into her bed and kiss her head with all the love that I felt for her myself. Billie was giving him the same odd look that I was. He walked out of the room and we closed the door. I walked over to the living area with Chris, Harry, and Billie. Harry made some hot chocolate and we talked.

"Why are you like that with Cam? You barely know her." Billie asked him. Subtlety was not her strong point. Chris just shrugged while Harry tried to hide his smile behind his mug of chocolate.

"Leanna was my best friend. Leah's always been like a second mother to me. I love all of you but you two are too old to tuck in." He said smiling. Did he really not notice that my little cousin/sister had a huge crush on him? I thought they were supposed to be older and wiser.

"No. Its more than that." Billie insisted. Chris sighed.

"I don't know what it is either Billie." Chris told her honestly. Harry smirked.

"I know what it is." He said mockingly. Chris kicked him under the table.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think he's her imprint. We'll have to wait till she phases or until one of the we see on of the family soul readers to confirm it but…" Harry trailed off suggestively. Chris frowned at him, as did I. Neither of us seemed to like that idea. Not one damn bit!

"Its not like that at all, jackass! Don't you remember that it was the same thing with Leanna? We took to each other like peanut butter and jelly or salt and pepper, wine and cheese, you name it. We were that close and it had nothing to do with imprinting. Kal said it was because we were on opposite sides of a spectrum, like magnets." He told us.

"What do you mean opposite side of the spectrum?" I asked him confused. Chris smiled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dad always had a complicated explanation for the simplest things." Harry complained but Chris just shook his head.

"Its not simple at all. Its complicated and its very very real." Chris argued.

"What is?" Billie asked annoyed. Harry sighed and signaled Chris to explain.

"Uncle Kal or uncle Edward could probably explain this better but I'll do my best. So… there is this legendary ancestor, we call her the common ancestor or the great mother or the less kinder term, the mother of monsters." Chris told us. I furrowed my brows wondering what the hell a boogie monster had to do with his relationship with aunt Leanna. Harry saw my expression and nodded.

"Bear with him. There's a point to the story, even if it is superstitions." Harry assured me. I crossed my arms and nodded at Chris to continue.

"She is called the mother of monsters because we have found her DNA in almost every powerful supernatural being." Chris continued.

"Almost?" Billie asked him intrigued.

"Yes. Well… There are supernatural beings that are natural anomalies. Like when a mother has a bad dream that her child is in trouble and a few hours later her kid is in a car crash. Or even something as simple as when humans form a connection to a pet. There are connections in this world that are natural and sometimes these connections become so strong that they naturally transcend into something else. Something beyond. The spirit warriors were the most powerful example of this. The original ones, I mean. They were ordinary humans who did extraordinary things without any influence from some supernatural ancestor. They did it through their connection to the earth." Chris explained.

"So what does this have to do with you and aunt Lee?" Billie asked, taking the question right out of my mouth.

"I'm getting to it. I just really need you to understand this because it means that there are two lines of supernatural powers. One that is naturally occurring like the examples I just gave you and one that comes from…"

"From the common ancestor." I interrupted as I put the pieces together.

"Right… So vampires, werewolves, shifters, humans can have powers through these two sources, through nature or through the common ancestor. Any being that has a genetic link to the ancestor has some form of supernatural power or the potential for it. For vampires who have the gene for this ancestor, they are always gifted and their gifts are more pronounced if the marker is stronger. For the vamps who don't have the gene, they are usually not gifted unless they had a strong connection to nature as human. My biological father was one of them. He had the ability to connect with powers and sense them in others. We have a good friend named Benjamin who was able to control the elements as human and once he was turned he could still control the elements. He doesn't have a genetic connection to this ancestor but he was able to do this because the elements are a part of nature and some humans can develop the ability to connect to the elements." Chris told us.

"Like the spirit warriors?" I asked him. Both he and Harry nodded.

"Yes. The spirit warriors were connected to the earth. They could also manipulate the elements without any connection to this ancestor." Harry confirmed.

"So if the spirit warriors became vampires…" Billie suggested.

"Then they would become very powerful vampire spirit warriors like me. I was the first Quileute to be born a half vampire and I was the first decedent of Taha Aki to have access to the spirit warrior powers after generations." Harry informed us. Billie gave him a sad smile and I suspected she knew about his biological father. Harry told me about his lineage when we were back in the house while the girls were asleep so I wondered how Billie could have known but I didn't dare to bring that up again.

"So is this ancestor is only related to the vampires?" I asked him. Chris quickly shook his head.

"No. Most of the Quileutes that came after Taha Aki are also connected to this ancestor. All the shapeshifters and imprints have the gene with the exception of your grandpa Kal. We believe that the wolves only imprint on humans with the gene in order for this genetic to create stronger future generations. This gene started showing up around the same time as the shapeshifters but not before because the original spirit warriors didn't have this genes. They were just regular humans who had access to the many naturally occurring magics that earth has to offer." Chris told us.

"And the werewolves?" Billie asked him.

"The children of the moon are also linked to the ancestor. Like the vampires, werewolves are also in two groups. The ones that show the gene are able to resist the virus for a longer period of time and the ones that don't have the gene deteriorate into madness within the first 6 years." He told her. I was confused by this. It seemed that the common ancestor was a catalyst for power not a source.

"So if this ancestor gene has the ability to magnify power, why do you call her the mother of monsters?" I asked him.

"Hence why I prefer to call her the common ancestor." Chris told me. That's when Harry jumped in.

"The thing is that vampires and werewolves are created. So the belief is that the reason why the most powerful ones are related to the ancestor is because they are from the same family. Some think that this ancestor was the source of venom so when her descendants or the descendants of her family are turned, they are more powerful than when regular humans are turned." Harry explained.

"That doesn't make sense. You just said that your friend Benjamin doesn't have the gene and he is a powerful vampire like you." I told him. He smiled.

"Right. The difference is that Benji and I aren't just powerful vamps. We are mutations. That's why most vampires show some form of psychic power but Benjamin is the only vampire who can manipulate nature itself. When venom mixes with naturally powerful humans it mutates, and I mean naturally magical without the ancestor gene. When the venom mixes with the ancestor gene it magnifies the gene's power but it doesn't change it. That's why vampire powers are usually extensions of their personality. The only case of a mutated ancestor gene is me. It changed so that I can exist." Harry told us.

"What do you mean by that?" Billie asked him.

"The shape shifters are allergic to venom. The moment that the venom entered my mother's system, her body was supposed to reject it. I was never supposed to be. The ancestor gene mutated so that I could be conceived. I suspect the same thing happened with Cameron since technically she's not supposed to exist either." Harry told us.

"Was aunt Leanna a mutation? Is that why she was able to conceive Cameron?" I asked him, wondering if all this genetic mutation stuff could save Cameron from the effects of the werewolf virus.

"Leanna was different. Nessie and the other female hybrids have dormant venom. That's why they are able to have children with shifters without a problem but when Leanna was conceived... The sheer magnitude of her spirit powers cause every single one of us to sense her presence. Jacob and Nessie both have strong ancestor genes which is why Sarah is a true shifter and Will is an extremely powerful spirit warrior. Some say he is even more powerful than Sarah. It seems like every time they conceived a child, the child was stronger but Leanna broke the mold when it came to power. She is the only child to ever show powers from the womb. She had strongest expression of the ancestor gene that we have ever seen which is why she was so powerful. In her case the gene changed to accommodate the magnitude of her powers. It was the ancestor power that triggered the mutation." Chris told us.

"So why are _you_ her polar opposite?" Billie asked him.

"Right. We got of track, so anyway. We thought that for a hybrid like me to be created, the human female had to have the gene for the ancestor like the imprints do but we were wrong. What they absolutely need to have is a connection to power, whether its natural magic or the ancestor gene. Spirit warriors, for example, had a powerful connection to earth and to the natural magics. They were able to change the weather, manipulate the elements, even move through time to catch glimpses of the past and future. They discovered a way to do this as humans because there are powers on this earth that go beyond our understanding, beyond science, beyond anything that could be explained. My biological mother wasn't a spirit warrior but she had a strong connection to nature. She was a social worker and she used her connection to identify people in need. She was naturally gifted and that's how come I exist. I am the only hybrid who doesn't have this genetic marker which means I am a mutation of venom and nature like Benji. I am a mutation of the powers that are naturally exist in nature and the virus that exists inside vampire venom. That's why I am able to sense power and track it across distances. Because both my parents were had access to the natural powers that exist on this earth as humans. I am the only mutation of this power that exists without the help of this ancestor's genes." Chris told us.

"How come? Why did your dna mutate when it came in contact with venom and for other humans it didn't?" I asked him.

"That's a fair question. So… After doing some research on my mother and the vampire that impregnated her, we realized that BOTH of them shared connections to these natural powers as humans. My biological father used to trade stocks before the depression. He used to say he could sense when something big was about to happen like the universe was speaking to him. At least that what his decedents used to say when we interviewed them. We managed to get samples of his parent's DNA and we found no traces of this ancestor so we know that he also didn't have the gene. Normally, for a hybrid to exist, at least one parent must have the genetic marker but both my biological parents had such a strong connection to nature that it just naturally mutated." He told us.

"So imprints have the gene, vampires with power have the gene, humans who can carry hybrids have the gene, but you don't?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yep. I'm an anomaly." He said. Harry laughed.

"I'm glad you know you're a weirdo." Harry told him. Chris punched his arm and rolled his eyes.

"My mutation occurred out of the natural powers that occur in this earth like Benji's. But I am different from Benjamin because in his case the venom enhanced his natural gifts, in my case, the venom enhanced the creation of life. I am a true immortal in the sense that I didn't need any help from this ancestor gene to exist. I am in one end of the evolutionary spectrum and Leanna was at the other. Leanna was quite literally my polar opposite. She had the strongest, most powerful connection to this ancestor that we had ever seen and I have no connection to the ancestor whatsoever. She was the physical manifestation of the power of this ancestor and I was the physical manifestation of the powers of nature." Chris told us. I was in shock. I was having a hard time processing all this information. It was hard to think that we all came from one ancestor, the mother of monsters.


	14. Chapter 14

********Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.********

* * *

**Jaime**

"So what does this mean for Cam? Is she connected to this ancient mother too? Is that why aunt Leanna was able to conceive her even though uncle Jack was infected with werewolf venom?" Billie asked him.

"That's my best guess but I think maybe you should talk to uncle Seth about it. He would be better able to explain that to you." Harry suggested. She just shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow. Its kinda late…" She told him. I knew her well enough to know that was only an excuse. She didn't feel comfortable enough with the family to just go over to him and strike up a conversation or maybe she still felt guilty for attacking him.

"Do you feel the same connection to Cam that you did with aunt Leanna?" I asked Chris. He nodded.

"Its not exactly the same but its strong. Possibly stronger than what I felt with Leanna but there is something different as if… I don't know, its as if its incomplete." He told me. For some reason that worried me.

"Is something wrong with her?" I asked quickly. He shook his head.

"No! Of course not. I just think she's young. She needs more time to come into herself." Chris explained. Harry gave a small yawn and slumped back on the chair.

"You can take my bed if you want." I told Harry. I didn't sleep so I really didn't need a bedroom. He smiled at me.

"I think I might head back to the house and wait for uncle Jake and aunt Ness." He said. Billie looked at him.

"Why do you still call them that? I thought you were all mad at each other." She told him. Harry smiled at her.

"I've loved them for much longer than I've been mad at them kid." He told her with a smile and then he leaned into her and kissed her head tenderly. The gesture was so familiar, like an afterthought. I could tell by Billie's surprised expression that it caught her off guard. He then proceeded to pat my shoulder and kiss my head before he headed out. I starred at the door in amazement.

"What?" Chris asked me as he looked at me expression.

"Nothing… I just realized that I never had an uncle before. I had aunt Lee but uncle Jack was never in the picture." I told him. Chris smiled.

"Now you have 2 official ones and a whole lot of surrogate uncles and aunts that love you." Chris told me. I smiled at him really liking that thought. Billie looked unsure so I took her hand.

"We've never been part of a big family. It was the four of us for such a long time and then aunt Leanna came back pregnant. Before Cam she was there but she was distant as if she was afraid to love anyone but… When she came back with Cam, she was a completely different person. It was the first time that we felt like a real family." I told Chris. I looked at Billie and she had tears in her eyes and her lips made a tight line across her face.

"From 4 we went to 6, then we got cut in half. Its almost like every time we get more family we loose some of our own. I wonder who we'll loose next now that we have countless family members at our disposal." Billie said sarcastically before she got up from the table and went to her room.

"She's definitely not a half glass full kinda girl, is she?" Chris asked me. I frowned and shook my head.

"What if Billie's right? We can't get everything. Power, immortality, love, beauty. It all has a price. For vampire's it's the pain and the thirst, for werewolves it's the madness, for shifters it's the responsibility to their pack. What if the happiness that comes with having a family had a cost? What if that cost was Cam?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'm not going to let that happen. That's not a price that anyone in this family is willing to pay. We WILL keep you all safe." He told me. His voice was full of conviction and assurance that I had no choice but to believe it. It was as if he was ready to sacrifice everything, even himself, to ensure his proclamation would be met.

"Sorry. I know that. I think Billie knows that too. Maybe she's just scared of change. She's afraid something bad is going to happen. So is Cam." I told him. Chris sighed.

"They don't trust us." Chris said with disappointment.

"I don't think its that." I told him honestly. "I think they just don't like change." I told him. Chris looked at me contemplating.

"I guess that makes sense. Your lives have changes so much over the past year. You went from having a perfectly happy stable life to not knowing if you would get attacked or worse. I can only imagine how horrible it must have been for you." He told me sympathetically. I nodded.

"The worst part was not knowing if I would hurt them myself. It was terrifying." I confessed. He patted my hand.

"You're stronger than you think kid. You are the first of your kind and one of the most unique vampire's in existence. You may very well be more powerful than Benjamin but first you need to learn to access your natural instincts. To control your powers." He told me. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well… your shield incredibly powerful. Even our most powerful soul reader couldn't find you. I think that just like Harry can trap the spirit, you can shield it which means you have some access to your spirit powers. You just need to learn to separate them from your vampire instincts." Chris told me.

"Show me!" I told him a little too exuberantly. He smiled.

"I like your enthusiasm. Come on kid. Lets got to the training room." Chris told me. We walked over to the training room again to get started.

"So how do we do this? I try to block you again from smelling us and scanning us." I asked him, unsure about how I was going to do that.

"That's the goal but don't try to force it. Vampire powers are different. When Bella wants to extend her shield she concentrates on power or, in other words, on her shield itself. With nature you concentrate on feelings so for now, I just want you to think back to a few days ago when you were filled with worry. Think about that emotion, your need to protect the girls. If I'm right, that's were your shield stems from because there is nothing more natural or more powerful than our need to protect the ones we love." He told me. I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes.

Turns out, I didn't have to try hard. I remembered my desperate need to protect my sisters and myself from whatever was coming for us. As soon as I did I felt it something. I remembered feeling that same thing when I was turning. It was so subtle that I didn't notice it before but now that I knew to look for it, I could sense my connection to the girls and the more I concentrated on it, the more tangible the connection became. I could even sense their location in the house to the point that I could almost reach out and touch them through this invisible connection. But it wasn't something tangible enough to touch, it was like an energy that ejected from me and connected me with theirs.

"Your scents are gone and I can't sense you or the girls anywhere in the house." Chris told me. I looked at him in shock. I wasn't even trying hard I just acknowledged that the connection was there and reached out to it.

"Great now how do I turn it off. I'm not sure how I turned it on to begin with." I told him. Chris turned his head slightly, contemplating.

"What did you feel?" He asked me.

"I thought about the girls. I thought about how much they mean to me and how I wanted to protect them. How I needed to protect them. Then I felt a connection to them and I concentrated on that connection. That's it." I told him.

"I see. You need to be connected to the people you are protecting. You need to feel a bond to them." Chris told me.

"I guess." I just shrugged not knowing where he was going with this.

"Do you feel any other connections? I mean, I know that you just met us but Seth and Eve are here and they are your family. Try to concentrate on them and see what happens." He suggested. I tried to concentrate. I didn't really sense anything.

"No. I'm sorry." I told him. I felt a little guilty because I really did like Seth and Eve, but I just couldn't feel a connection to them. At least, not the same way I felt to the girls.

"Try again. It not going to be a strong connection, I mean, you've known the girls all your life and you just met Seth but you've talked to him. Just concentrate on him, concentrate on what you've talked about and how it made you feel." He told me. I tried what he said. I thought about uncle Seth and the way he spoke to us with such love and kindness. I thought about the rest of them too. How they all laughed and joked around last night. How they all made me feel at home all night even though I could tell they were all very tired. I remembered how Seth kept drinking coffee just so that he could stay up to talk to me for as long as he could tolerate. Then at around 6 am, he lost the battle with sleep so the vampires stayed with me so that I wasn't alone. I never had to be alone again, I realized. This fact really moved me.

"Anything?" I shook my head.

"Sorry. I started thinking about something else. Let me try again." I concentrated on Seth again. It was hard to think about connections. With the girls, the connection was already there because I loved them and it was that love that fueled the energy. I trusted Seth but I realized I didn't love any of them yet.

Seth was grandma's brother. I tried to think of him that way. I thought about my connection to him as something tangible. He was my blood, my uncle. I thought about the emotion I felt knowing that he was a part of my life. I thought about my grandmother and my aunt and what having another uncle would mean to me. It was a strong emotion, an emotion I could almost touch but it wasn't tangible like Chris said. It wasn't something I could touch, it was something I could feel. It was hope, possessiveness, happiness, love all mixed into one. That is who Seth and the others were to me. I instantly felt a surge of energy flow through me and outward. It was warm, like a mantle.

I tried to embrace to the warmth as I thought about Seth and the others. I tried to remember that first awkward moment I met him but instead of the meeting at their house, another memory slipped into my brain. It was hazy. Like a memory of a memory. Like my brain had etched it somewhere but my brain could barely access it. The more I concentrated on it, the clearer the memory became. I must have been no older than 2 years old. Grandma had me on her lap.

_"Yes! He's finally up." Seth said as he picked me up from grandma's lap._

_"This one is going to be a ladies man." He said before he threw me in the air._

_"Be careful Seth!" Grandma complained. Grandpa waked next to her and smiled._

_"He's not going to break my love." Grandpa told her and kissed her cheek. They both looked at me and Seth. Seth said something and my grandparents said something back but I couldn't remember that part. _

_I did remember grandma smiling sadly at Seth before she took me back. _

_ "We're happy here Seth. I am not trying to leave my family behind but I have lived many lives and it is time for us to live our last one. Harry and Liam have you and they have each other. Parents die. Its how things are supposed to be." I remembered her saying as she nuzzled my hair. Just then, Harry, Eve and Kara came in with I man and women I didn't know. The man quickly picked me up and started playing with me._

_"I put the materials for the new addition to the Danny's house in their garage. I promise we'll have it done before Rita and Danny get back from their vacation next week." The man told grandma before he turned to me and said, "That's right, you are gonna need a new room for the little baby sister your parents are making you." He told me as he tickled me. _

_"Liam! I told you I wanted to be surprised!" Grandma complained._

_"Sorry mom. But aunt Alice sent all girl stuff so its not like you weren't going to see it." He retorted._

_"Just hide it well. I don't want them asking me why I have female baby clothes and furniture in the garage or somewhere stupid. Keep the new addition neutral and I'll set up all the baby stuff once they realize they're pregnant." Grandma told him. _

_"I'll put it in your attic mom. Nobody ever goes up there." Harry said. He and Kara went back outside. The other woman came over and stated playing with me._

_"He's so beautiful aunt Leah. He has your cheekbones." She said._

_"I know. Those Clearwater genes are coming in strong." Seth told the woman proudly before he took me into his arms again and started tickling my belly. The woman started laughing._

_"He may the cheekbones but the rest of it is all Black. Rita is a descendent of our side of the family so I am pretty sure, that's where he'll get his good looks." The woman told him._

_"Ha! You Blacks are all so full of it. Why did I even let you be in my family?" Grandma asked the woman._

_"Hey Liam is the one who imprinted on me so blame him." She said playfully. Liam looked at her with all the love and adoration in the world. _

_"Its not my fault I imprinted on you. Blame fate. Whenever fate decides to brew up a crazy, hardheaded woman, it always pairs her with a Clearwater male, ain't that right dad?" He asked grandpa. Grandpa laughed and Seth laughed hard at that too. I could feel the vibrations from Seth's laughter and I started giggling too. The woman got angry and took me into her arms._

_"Come on Jaime. Let's leave your uncle Liam to get comfortable with the couch he'll be sleeping on for the next week, while you play with your auntie Dalia." She told me and kissed my cheeks. _

"Kid you ok?" Chris asked me. His voice was full of concern. I saw Seth and Eve pop their heads out of the lab and walk over. I looked at them.

"You came to see me. You brought baby clothes for Billie before she was even born. You knew..." I said accusingly. Seth looked surprised.

"That's right. I got to see both of you when you were little. The only one we didn't see was Cameron because Leanna wouldn't allow it." Seth told me.

"How can you remember that? You were only two years old then and vampires don't have access to those kinds of memories." Eve asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I was thinking about my connection to you and the memory just came to me." I told them. Seth's brows furrowed.

"Its probably your energy. Your spirit powers." He told me. I gave him an odd look to tell him I didn't know what he was talking about so he continued his explanation.

"The human brain has the ability to record or remove out any information that it deems unnecessary. Usually this occurs during the human sleep cycle. The one's that remain become memories and the more information the brain retains the stronger the memory is. But no matter how weak, any memory leaves traces in your mind, like strings of energy that can be pulled or plucked. That's how your cousin William can access memories from people's minds and even remove them. Being a spirit warrior is about having access to the naturally occurring energy that exists on earth. Vampire venom enhances the naturally occurring powers that a human may have so… when you connect to our energy it makes those strings stronger. It gives you the ability to access information from you mind more easily. At least, that is my best guess." Seth told me. I was surprised.

"So when I try to connect with you, any memory of you will become stronger no matter how remote?" I asked them.

"The truth is that there's no way to know for sure. We've never had a Quileute vampire so its difficult to predict how your natural born gifts will manifest themselves." Eve told us. I nodded. That made sense somehow but it troubled me.

"What?" Chris asked me.

"What if I access something bad? Can my powers hurt my sisters?" I asked them. Chris looked at Eve for assistance but she looked at Seth. Seth walked over to me.

"What do you sense?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Concentrate. Close your eyes and think about your family and your powers. Do you sense anything from their energy that could hurt them?" Seth asked me. I closed my eyes and I did as he said.

"No. Not really." I told him honestly. "Its not my powers, its my vampire instincts that can hurt them." I told them. Seth smiled at me.

"That's something that all the vampires in the family struggle with but I think that's why your power protects them. Your power shield's their sent and their aura from any immortal being even yourself. It makes sense that a Quileute would be able to protect a human scent from a vampire." He told me and then winked at me. I nodded in agreement.

My gift was to protect. My powers gave me the ability to protect my sister from myself and anyone else who might endanger them. They truly were a gift.

* * *

**Nessie**

My granddaughter was alive. She was alive! And we were finally going to meet her! I couldn't have been more nervous if I tried. Every fiber of my being ached with the need to hold her in my arms. It was as if my brain and body refused to believe this was happening and it needed the assurance that she was real. Jacob's leg kept shaking nervously on the car ride to the house making me even more nervous. I was grateful that William was there to drive us because I didn't think either of us could drive.

When we got to the house, I took Jacob's hand. He was still at odds with Leah and the rest of the family but we had to figure out a way to move past it for Cameron. I had already forgiven Leah. The truth was that I could never truly be angry at her. She was my best friend, my aunt, my defender and protector. Yes. She said some hurtful words but she was in pain. We all were.

'Its time' I told Jake, using my gift. He looked at me and nodded.

We got out of the car and walked over to the house. My parents were outside waiting. Will patted Jake's back and smiled at him before he turned to his grandparents.

"Hey grandma. Hey pops!" He said before he hugged them. Mom kissed his forehead as daddy took me into his hug.

"She's amazing." Dad whispered into my ear. I smiled and felt a tear drop. I let go of daddy and went over to momma. She kissed both my cheeks and wiped my tears away.

"Come. Let's put this family back together." She told us but she was looking straight at Jacob. Jake had tears in his eyes. He looked at momma and they exchanged a meaningful look. I gave up on trying to figure out their silent communications long ago so I walked past her and opened the front door. Harry and Karla were both there to greet me with smiles and open arms.

"This is a happy day aunt Ness. A truly happy day." Karla told me. I felt Jacob come in behind me. Karla let go of me to go to Jake who gave her one of his big bear hugs. Liam walked me over to the living room where Leah and Kal were waiting for us. Kal was seated on a sofa and Leah was leaning against a wall as she looked out the window.

Karla and Jake walked in behind us and then both Karla and Harry walked out to give us privacy. Jake took my hand as he stared at Leah. Leah wasn't looking at us but I could see the traces of silver in her eyes.

"Oh Leah…" I said and took a step towards her. I let go of Jacob's hand and walked straight to my best friend. Once I was next to her, she looked down to the ground.

"I should have never said what I said. I don't even know why I said it. You are anything but a curse. You're a miracle, just like Harry." She told me. She looked at me then. Her face was angry but I knew it wasn't directed at me. It was self-anger, self-loathing.

"We all said things we didn't mean. I should have known from the moment you opened your mouth that you didn't mean any of those things. We _both_ should have." I told her, refereeing to myself and Jake. She finally looked at him. I turned to him and saw that his face was hard.

"Ness is right. I should have known and I would have if I hadn't been so lost in my own pain. I'm sorry Leah. Kal… you've been trying so hard to fix this and we wouldn't let it happen. My stubbornness wouldn't let it happen. I've been drowning in this pain and I couldn't see the harm it was causing. You trusted me to lead and I failed you. I failed everyone." Jake told Kal.

"The loss of a child is the only pain that can compare to losing an imprint. Its maddening." Kal said sympathetically. Jake nodded.

"I know that now and I should have never judged how you dealt with it. You chose to be with your human family and I completely alienated mine. I hurt my wife, my daughter and my best friend." He told them. Leah's strength crumbled slightly and she let out a sob before she reigned on her emotions.

"How is Sarah?" Leah asked us. I took her hand for strength.

"She's happy about Cameron, like the rest of us but she's still hurt. Very hurt. She's _broken_." I told her, my voice cracked in the end as I tried to swallow my own sob.

"She refuses to see me but she wants to see Cameron. She's desperate to see her." Jake added. Leah nodded.

"Cameron's afraid of her. Edward said she has visions of the past. She saw everything that happened between Leanna and Sarah." Kal warned us.

"Perhaps we can meet on neutral grounds. Perhaps the one of the islands or some other place all together." I suggested.

"Cameron may need some time." Leah told us. This worried me.

"Sarah may not have too much time. We're losing her. She's not well. Duli is scared. Her children are all scared. This thing with the werewolves has everyone on edge over there and her condition is only making it worse. The family is trying to hide her condition but it makes her weak. If our enemies know of this, it will put everyone in danger. Especially Cameron." I told them. I shuddered as I thought of what our enemies might do if they got a hold of Cameron. The first and only natural born child of the moon. She is like their holy grail! Leah put her arm around me to comfort me.

"Sarah in no condition to lead or to make the decisions she's making. She needs us just as much as Cameron needs us. This is why we need to stand together. For our children. We cannot lose this family. Not after everything we've been through. I'm not losing any more of our children." Kal told us.

"Agreed." Jacob said. Kal went over to him and they hugged before they walked over to Leah and I. I let go of Leah and we all stood in a circle facing each other.

"Agreed." Leah said before she hugged Jake. Jake's arms wrapped around her instantly. I could feel his relief and happiness though our imprint link. Kal got closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder and I around his waist as we saw our estranged spouses reconcile. After a long hug, Leah and Jake let go of each other and turned to us.

"When do we get started?" Jake asked Kal. Kal wasn't one to show much emotion but he was so happy that his face was beaming. I was looking at him so I easily saw how happy he was. He looked at Leah who nodded at him and then he look at me. I was waiting anxiously for his reply.

"Now." He told us and my heart lifted. I was going to finally meet our granddaughter!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys! I decided to post this chapter a little earlier than usual because I am super excited about it. I really hope you guys like it because this is when Leanna, Jack, and Jameson's stories converge. Please review! :)**

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Billie**

We were all at the top floor of the safe house waiting for them. Jaime was laughing at something Seth said. He was fitting right in. He trained with Chris after I went to bed and was able to turn his power on and off for us and for Seth but he was able to extend it to other family members. I was surprised he was so excited about this. I thought he wanted to turn back human but now, I doubted that he was going to turn human again. He was so adamant about turning human before but I could see his resolve was wavering with every minute we stayed here. As for me, I couldn't help this dread I felt. I felt like something was going to happen, I just didn't know what. Sadly, I was going to find out soon.

All the immortals turned to the door when we heard the car pull up. They told us that our grandparents were all coming back with Cam's other grandparents. I was still pretty pissed at grandma Leah and grandpa Kal but I had to admit that it was nice to finally meet them. More than nice. Its like our family was starting to piece back together which was both comforting and frightening.

Cam crossed her arms. The dreams about aunt Leanna's family were still fresh in her head and she refused to forgive her family for tuning her mother human. I couldn't blame her. I would be pretty pissed too if I just found out my mother was betrayed by her own family. I get that aunt Leanna betrayed them first but she was doing what she thought was right. Just like we did when we decided to protect Cam even though she was part werewolf.

The Seth went outside to greet them. Only Chris and Eve stayed with us. I could hear Harry, Edward, Bella and our grandparents with the newcomers.

"All you have to do is meet them. They all love you." Chris told us but he was looking at Cam's angry face. Cam sunk her body into the couch, using my body to hide from the view of the doorway.

"This will all be over soon. Once we meet them and we'll go back home. We don't have to live with any of them." I told her. Chris gave me a sad look. Eve looked at me worried too. I got that she was my aunt but frankly I didn't care. I felt a little bad for them but if Jaime was going to jump ship, at least one of us had to stay on guard to protect us.

Chris got up and so did Jaime. I saw a beautiful bronze haired woman come into the room hand in hand with my too young grandmother. Grandma looked at us and smiled. Grandpa Kal came in with Harry, followed by two very large tan men. That was the only thing I had time to register before I felt the entire world drift away. I looked at the chocolate brown eyes on his beautiful face, the same shade of color as Cameron. I was lost in them. They were like pools of hot cocoa and my entire body felt their warmth and comfort. He was looking at me too and it felt like it was only the two of is standing in that living room, like we were the only two people left standing in the entire universe. In some far side of my brain there was a voice calling me but I wasn't able to break away from his stare.

"Billie!" Cam shook my arm and I was finally able to look away. I looked at my little sister and her eyes were angry and accusing.

"You imprinted!" She accused, her voice full of betrayal. No!

"No! No fucking way!" I backed up but I looked at him again. The man with the chocolate eyes. He smiled at me and every part of me soared. I had imprinted. Cam shoved me and walked out the back door.

"Cameron!" The bronze haired woman called after her with tears in her eyes but then Edward stopped her from going after her.

"I'll talk to her sweet heart." He told her and walked to the door with Chris in tail, of course.

"Fuck! I know this is not your fault son but this really wasn't the best timing. This is such a fucking mess." The man other man said. I assumed he was Jacob. The alpha. Not my alpha but still I could feel his power. That meant that the man I imprinted on was Will. Their son. He approached me but stopped when I took a step back. Grandma Leah came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Jaime finally intervened and stood between us.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked our grandparents but it was Will who answered.

"She imprinted on me and I on her. I'm her soul mate." He told us. My heart fluttered audibly but it was immediately followed by guilt. I looked down to the floor as the tears stung my eyes. How was I supposed to stay objective now? How was I going to protect Cam if these people ended up being the enemy just as uncle Jack said?

"She is 16 years old. She doesn't have a soul mate!" I heard my brother growl at Will and I instinctively wanted to protect him. I hissed but then my hand flew over my mouth and I looked at Jamie frightened.

"You need to relax Jaime. She's a new wolf and she just imprinted, she may see you as a threat." Grandpa warned him. That did it. I pulled my brother behind me and growled at my imprint and grandparents. It was literally painful.

"I would never hurt my brother or my sister. I'm going to check on my sister and we are getting this damn thing over with so that we can go back to our lives." I turned to leave but Harry got in my way.

"Come on Billie. This wasn't anyone's fault." Harry said.

"Shut up Harry. I tried to trust you guys but I knew something was coming! I knew it!" I said in a threatening tone.

"Hey! I am still your uncle so watch it and you both know the legends. This is not something that anyone can control." He argued.

"This imprint will be over in as soon as his sister takes away my wolf." I told him pointing to Will.

"Do you really think its that simple? Do you really think that the imprint is just going to disappear because you are human? Cause its not." Will told me. I turned and looked at Will. I felt bad when I looked at his hurt eyes. He was smiling sympathetically which made me feel even worst.

"Why don't we all just sit and talk?" Jacob suggested.

"No. I'm checking on my sister." I said and I walked around Harry. I walked outside and immediately got alarmed when I heard Chris calling to Cam.

"Cam? Cameron?" He said over again. I ran to their location and saw that Cam was staring off into space spasming in his arms. Edward was standing next to her holding the bridge of his nose as if he was in pain.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled at Edward who was stupidly standing there doing nothing.

"Your imprint triggered a vision." He said softly without moving his position. I could see it in his face that it was hard to talk. Chris held on to Cameron tightly and rocked her back and forth as he waited for the vision to end, while I stood there. Helpless.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Leanna could sense him watching her. She knew he was near but she wasn't sure where. They have never been able to catch an alpha but still, this alpha was unlike any alpha she ever met. He was strong, smart, cunning… more so than any other she encountered, yet, her connection to him was stronger than with any other alpha which meant he must have a strong link to the ancestor. This worried her because if his link was so strong he could have additional powers that the other alphas didn't. This could be why he managed to evade her time after time, regardless of her strong connection to him; nevertheless, this time she would succeed. He was at the cusp of morning and soon, he would be back in his human form, defenseless._

_"Can you still sense him?" Chris asked her. He was standing next to her trying to connect to the beast. Leanna nodded._

_"Soon." She told her best friend and within seconds they say the rays of light brush the horizon. The connection became stronger and Leanna used her spirit powers to connect to them. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she could see a trail in the air. She wouldn't be able to see it when he was a werewolf because werewolves are not a part of the natural world but, humans are._

_"Follow me. He's human and I know exactly where he is." She told Chris. Leanna followed the trail to a cave. He was wounded so his instincts told him to look for shelter. It was a stupid mistake. He was trapped now, with no way out._

_Chris and Leanna entered the cave carefully. Their superhuman eyes allowed them so see in the darkness perfectly. As she approached him, Leanna's heart started beating faster. She was surprised by her own excitement over this capture. They saw a figure hunched over on the ground._

_"Its over Jameson. We just want to help." Leanna told him. The figure shook and turned to see the intruders. Leanna's heart stopped as she looked into Jameson's eyes. The entire wolf stopped moving and suddenly nothing was more important than those lost green eyes and the man they belonged to._

_"No!" She gasped and collapsed into the ground._

_"Lee?!" Chris said quickly and tried to help her. Jameson growled his feral human growl causing Leanna to look at him again. Finally Chris saw the all too familiar look in her eyes as she gazed into her imprint's feral ones._

_"Oh shit Leanna! Please tell me you didn't." Chris begged her with tears of his own. Leanna started weeping into Chris's arms. As the minutes passed and the sun started to rise, Jameson's feral instincts started to dissipate and he stood there confused. Why hasn't his predators killed him? He wanted to make a run for it but he couldn't. Not while she stared at him with tears in her beautiful green eyes. _

* * *

**_Years later..._**

_Leanna grabbed his arm forcefully to get his attention. She could feel something bad was about to happen and she knew she did not have time for subtleties._

_"Jack you need to listen to me. It's not safe for you to be here. We need to go back to Washington, you don't have to stay in the rez but please come back with me. We can stay in Seattle or we can go to Canada or Alaska just not here. Please. It'll be just like old times." She begged him. He looked at her with a sad expression. She had been laying down hints for him to leave all week. He had been waiting for this all week so he already knew his response._

_"I'm sorry Lee. I can't be near them or run the risk of running into them. I only stayed for mom and dad. I'm never going back there but maybe you can stay here with me instead. I miss you, gidget." He told her smiling. She rolled her eyes at him to cover the fact that her heart was about to explode out of her chest from anxiety. Something terrible was going to happen. She could almost taste it in her mouth._

_"I can't stay here forever. I've already been here for a week and I have a really bad feeling Jack." Leanna told him sadly. "You know how accurate my feelings are and my feeling is that you need to come back home. Please Jack." She begged again. _

_"I'm happy here, Lee. I have a fresh start, friends, a nice home… There nothing left for me in Washington other than painful memories." He told her. Leanna frowned, a little hurt by his words._

_"What about me Jack? You told me once that you loved me like family. Don't I count for anything?" She asked him. Jack looked at her tenderly and gave her a hug. He loved Leanna. She was like the sister he never had. She even managed to mend the broken relationship between him and his twin brother for a time, but it wasn't enough to go back to the place that reminded him of all his shattered hopes._

_"Of course you do." He told her as he stoked her hair. "Leaving you was incredibly hard Lee but I knew that you had Danny… I just… You don't know what its like to love someone so much and then have her choose some else because he was safe. Because you just were not good enough…" He stopped, knowing that he was about to become emotional. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Please don't ask me to go back. I just can't Lee. Stay here with me instead. It will be like old times." He told her with his best attempt at charm._

_"I wish I could but I have to go back. Its not safe for me to leave Washington, and frankly, its not safe for you either Jack. At least consider going to Alaska or Canada. You'll be safe there." She told him. She didn't intend to tell him too much information but she didn't have a choice. Her sense of dread was getting stronger and she didn't know what else to do._

_"What are you talking about? You act like we're criminals or something. We don't have any enemies Lee. Nobody is going to care where we live. Besides, what's the difference between Colorado and Alaska?"_

_"It's the difference between being alive and being dead. I know that you don't understand me but just trust me when I tell you that there is a reason why aunt Leah and uncle Kal **had** to take me in. Our family is a lot more complicated than you could ever imagine and its simply too dangerous for you to stay here. Please Jack. Let's just go to Alaska to start a new..." There was a loud crash that interrupted Leanna. Jack was too confused by what she was telling him to process what was happening._

_Leanna quickly grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the closest window. They were on a second floor so she had no other options to exit. Leanna pulled her gun, stunning Jack. She could sense that it was a werewolf and a gun was her only protection._

_"What the hell are you doing with that thing?! Where did you even get that?!" Jack exclaimed as he started to panic._

_"My great grandfather was a cop. Go out the window now!" She urged him but it was too late. The door burst open and broke off the hinges in a loud crash that made Jack scream out in panic. He quickly started to get out the window when a large growling beast came forward and froze him in fear._

_Leanna pointed the shaky gun at the beast with tears in her eyes. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found her, after all, he was her imprint. Jameson was much older than her alleged age and was already married with children by the time she found him. But that didn't matter to her. Family or not, virus or no virus, human or immortal, nothing could change the fact that she imprinted on a werewolf. She saw him and instantly her life changed._

_Jameson was different, he was an alpha and he was in deep within the ranks of the Romanian rebels. The Romanians managed to organize the werewolves and use them successfully against the Volturi-Olympians. The werewolves were being manipulated to do the Romanian's dirty work but at least they lives free. She should have known better than to take him to Volterra. She should have let him go but she was scared that she would never see him again if she did._

_She realized that the Volturi were wrong about the werewolves. If she had imprinted on one it meant that they had a place on this earth and that she needed to find a better way of life for them. She needed to find a way to change their laws. Unfortunately, she knew that if her family realized she imprinted on a werewolf, they would see her suggestions to change the laws, as her trying to save her imprint._

_For his reason, she erased her Jameson and Chris's memory of the imprint because she knew her family would only see her efforts to save the werewolves as an act to keep her imprint alive. She spoke to Jameson for hours collecting information about werewolves and trying to figure out how the Romanians were controlling them. She came up with several ideas on how to help the werewolves love a normal life based on how the Romanians were dealing with them but her family refused all her ideas. That's when she began to realize that everything Jameson told her about the Volturi was true. They didn't want to protect the law. They wanted to protect themselves. She knew it was no use. She had stood in the sidelines long enough. Her imprint needed her to take action so she did._

_Her imprint didn't have the time for her to convince her family to do the right thing by the werewolves. Her imprint was dying and it nearly drove her out of her mind to see him in that state. The pain was unbearable and hiding it from her family was nearly impossible but she managed it. All she wanted for him was to live the remainder of his life with his family. She knew that was the only thing that would make him happy, the only thing that would set this imprint right._

_Leanna thought she had succeeded but when she say the werewolf before her she realized that clearly she hadn't succeeded. He must have been waiting for her. Even in wolf form he knew better than to hunt her in Washington so he waited until she wasn't in protected lands anymore. Now he was here and she recognized him immediately. She should have known it was him that she was sensing and it broke her heart to see him._

_"Jameson please. Please go back to the woods, I'll come for you there, I swear." She begged him, knowing that her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. He must have given into the madness. If he were in his right mind he would have never allowed himself to be out of confinement in this state. She had prayed for the best for him. Leanna had been willing to die to keep him safe from his family and now she was pointing a gun to his head. He was her imprint and, even though she was human now, she still loved him. It only took one look into his maddened werewolf eyes for her to realize that the imprint was very much alive inside of her. In fact, she felt as if she had imprinted on him all over again. Nevertheless, she could not let him kill Leah's son. How many people had he already killed on his way to find her? She thought and misery befell her. Maybe her sister war right after all. Maybe she made a mistake by setting them free._

_"Please. Jameson. Please." She begged again._

_"Just shoot it!" Jack screamed as he came out of his shock. He grabbed her arm and tried to take the gun from her. The wolf attacked. It quickly bit into Jack's leg dragged him away from Leanna._

_"No!" Leanna screamed and shot three bullets into her imprint's body. The wolf turned to her and was about to attack her but she shot out bullets onto its head until it laid lifeless on the floor. Once she saw he was dead, Leanna dropped the gun and threw herself over his body, screaming, crying. She felt the connection break and a part of her own soul was as dead and lifeless as the body beneath her._

_"What the fuck was that?!" Jack screamed. He was shaking. Trembling from head to toe as he held to his bleeding leg._

_"My imprint." She told him in a soft heartbroken whisper._

_"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He yelled and then he grunted in pain. Leanna looked at him but she turned to the lifeless body and only cried more. Nobody knew, nobody understood and it was all for nothing. She still had to kill him._

_"I am so sorry." She said and then she pointed the gun to Jack's head._

_"What are you doing?!" He screamed at her and tried to pull himself to the door, away from her. He managed to het himself up and held up his hand in front of him._

_"Please Leanna, put the gun down." He begged her but then he grunted and screamed out in pain._

_"This man is… was… a werewolf and he bit you. You are going to turn into one too. You already are." She told him. Jack fell to the floor when he felt the sharp pain hit him. This pain was different from the one before. It was like his bones were breaking all at once. He let out a loud scream while Leanna cried even more._

_"I don't blame you if you kill me. I want you to know its ok to kill me. I forgive you." She told him as Jack began screaming and writhing in pain._

_It took a few minutes before he turned into a monster. He was the largest werewolf she had ever seen. Almost the size of her father's wolf. It growled at her. Roared unlike anything she ever heard but it did not move. She had never seen a new werewolf stay so still._

_"Jack?" It growled at her and moved forward. She shot him once and it collapsed to the side. It whimpered. It lowered itself to the growled in a submissive position. Again, she was surprised. She had never seen a werewolf do that, much less a newborn one. It was still growling and she was afraid to make a move._

_She was so confused. She had never seen a werewolf act this way. They stayed there all night. The wolf growling but not moving and Leanna pointing a gun into its head. The morning finally broke and Jack was able to turn back. He was exhausted, completely worn by the transformation. Leanna took him into his arms still in shock that they had both survived this night. There was no doubt in her mind that Jack had recognized her. This was the only reason why she was alive. No werewolf has ever possessed the ability to recognize their human family or if they did, they tried to turn them. It was their instinct to make new werewolves to form a pack. Jack was different. He was the first and only Quileute to be infected with the virus. This gave her hope that his genetics might help him survive the virus with his mind intact. She needed to protect him. She needed to keep him safe from her family._

_"Don't worry Jack. We'll get through this. I'll protect you, I'll do better than I did for my Jameson. I swear to you that I'll do better." She swore to him as she stroked his hear. He was too tired to answer. He had tears rolling down his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry." She wept. "I'm sorry." She said again but this time she looked at the lifeless wolf laying before her. Her light, her love was lost forever._

* * *

**Cameron**

Last thing I remembered, I had collapsed on the ground outside. Now I was inside and Chris was holding me while the rest of my family surrounded me. I was panting loudly from her pain. My mother's pain at the lost of her imprint. I could feel it as if it was my own. It was the worst pain I ever felt in my life! How did she survive this? Edward took my hand.

"It's ok, love. Its over. You're back." He told me as he patted my hand. I was shaking as the pain of the imprint swallowed me whole. I felt like I was drowning and I wouldn't survive. 'How the hell did momma survive this pain?!' I yelled out in my head desperately.

"No Cameron! Don't ask any questions yet! Just clear your mind!" Edward warned me. I grabbed his collar and braced myself as a hard shudder overtook my body and I realized why he wanted me to clear my mind. 'It not over'. I told Edward with my mind as I felt another memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Leanna sat at her lab table going through the data again when she heard him coming. She could smell him too. She didn't need to be an immortal to smell the acrid stench of alcohol as he walked down the hall._

_"I see you're drinking again." She told him as he walked in through the open door. She didn't blame him. His madness was coming in slow but the pain from the call of the moon was ever present. It was the pain that made the carefree boy she loved change but the drinking made him dangerous. He was a violent drunk and she was often his target but she was the reason he was in this mess to begin with. So she didn't care when he broke her jaw or her rib in his violent rage. She had to do everything she could to save Leah's son. What else did she have to live for? She was dead inside. This was her only cause, her only link to her life._

_"And I see youuu you're worging az usuawal." He slurred as he walked behind her. He pressed his slobbery lips against her neck in an attempt to kiss her. He found a new obsession over the past month and that was getting her into his bed._

_"You need to go to your room and sleep. The moon won't be strong tonight so you should be able to rest."_

_"Forge abou da dam moon! I want you. You made me a monsder, now you make me a man." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She didn't fight him. She didn't care enough to fight him. A part of her knew this was wrong but he was also right about one thing. She ruined his life. If this is what he really wanted then she would let him take it._

_"Ok. But please don't hurt me." He smacked his lips against her in a slobbery open mouth kiss that made her want to gag. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth._

_Leanna told Jack the truth about who she was, the day after he turned. Leah and Kal had told them they were cousins to protect her secret but he knew the truth now. They weren't related so he felt nothing as he undressed her and took her on the lab floor over and over again._

_The following morning they both woke up sore from the rough sex and from sleeping on the hard floor. He looked at her bruised naked body and gasped. She sat away from him quickly trying to cover herself._

_"Why the hell didn't you stop me?!" He asked her angrily but he looked into her dead eyes and he knew his answer. The tears slipped down his cheeks._

_"Do you hate your life so much that you would let me rape you? After everything you put me through you let me live with the guilt of raping you!" His anger increased and she braced herself when she saw his hand ball into a fist. She looked away and trembled. He got up and threw one of the microscopes against the wall in anger before he broke down sobbing. His pain and guilt overrode his new werewolf instincts to rip apart anything that made him mad. He was too heartbroken and devastated. Somehow, he managed to get himself up and leave, tears streaming down his face. Leanna could hear his loud sobs as he walked down the hall back to his room._

_'Yes.' She whispered softly. Answering his question. She had nothing to live for other than finding a cure for Leah's son._

_It took her months to feel the new connection forming. It took her months to notice the life forming inside of her. Jack didn't notice at all and she had no idea how to tell him. It was on one of his drunken nights that she had no choice but to tell him. He had grabbed an empty bottle she was trying to throw out and was about to hit her with it when she let it out._

_"I'm pregnant! Please. Don't kill our baby!" Her eyes were closed and she held her arms over her belly trying to protect her unborn child from the blow. She heard the bottle break and when she opened her eyes he was across the room glaring at her. He was trembling and it was only a matter of seconds before he turned._

_The seconds felt like minutes and finally the werewolf appeared even thought it was only a crescent moon. His wolf growled fiercely and approached her slowly. She closed her eyes and waited for him to tear her apart. She finally had something real to live for and now she was going to die. She kept waiting for the blow but it never came, when she opened her eyes the wolf was gone. She got up and looked to find the wolf laying down in his cell and growling as it had the first night he turned. He didn't move. She walked up to the door but it still didn't move. She closed the door and the wolf was safely away for the night._

_She fell asleep on the couch and when she woke up he was there fully dressed with a suitcase._

_"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him._

_"I'm not going anywhere. You are. I can take care of researching this disease from now on. You are going back to LaPush to my brother. You are going to stay there and you are going to raise our baby and never look back." Jack told her angrily._

_"I can't. I have to..." She started to protest but he grabbed her shoulders harshly and got in her face._

_"Do you think I am doing this for you?! You are carrying my baby. My child! If they find out they will kill it just like they would kill me and who knows what they would do to you for breaking the law again. You are going back to LaPush and you will never contact me or them again. They will never know of this baby and if they find out then you tell them its someone else's kid. This baby has to be protected, always. Do you understand me?" He asked her harshly and shook her to get her attention. She nodded._

_"I know this isn't your precious Jameson's baby but it is mine. **Our baby**, Leanna… You will love it and protect it like it was **his** child you are carrying."_

_"This is my baby too. Of course I will love it." She whispered. He let her go and stared at her for a moment to see if she was telling the truth._

_"Good, because sometimes I wonder if you lost your ability to love anything." He told her in a stern but softer tone._

_"I love you too." She whispered to him._

_"No you don't. You used to love me but you don't know how anymore. You used me as your life line in the sea of darkness you have drowned yourself in. This baby needs more than what you've shown me. Our baby needs you to live, needs you not to drown. That's why I am asking you to please find you back. Find your way back so that you can love this baby. Love this kid, Leanna!" He demanded her in a desperate tone followed by a growl._

_"I **will** love her!" She snapped harshly at him. She was hurt by his accusation even though it was completely true._

_"Her?" He asked her in a tone she hadn't heard in a long time. It was soft and warm. It sounded just like the Jack she grew up with. Leanna smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders._

_"I have a feeling." She whispered. He nodded and handed her the suitcase with tears in his eyes. She knew she could do it. She could love this child. As her connection with her daughter grew stronger she felt the pain of her lost connection to her imprint grow weaker. Jack moved away from her and she walked to the door._

_"Goodbye Jack."_

_"Just take care of her. Don't let them kill our little girl." His voice was off as if he was scared. She nodded. And with that, Leanna left Jack and the darkness behind to be reborn into a mother. Cameron's mother. _


	16. Chapter 16

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Cameron **

It was over. I felt the memory pass me and there were no remnants of it left. I was still holding to Edward's collar shaking. The emotions that whirled in me were a combination of heartbreak, love, and fear. Momma was afraid that my father was right. That she wouldn't be able to love me because that part of her was broken. When she found out she was pregnant her first instinct was to protect me. But it wasn't love. That came later. It was different for my father. My father's love was instantaneous. The moment he found out about me he loved more than anything he had ever loved me but for my mother it took time. That was a strange realization.

I was in Edward's arms when I regained consciousness and opened my eyes. I could see everyone staring at me so I closed my eyes again. I didn't want them to stare. I dug hid my face under Edward's chin in let the tears come out. Why did I get that stupid vision?

"I think it was the imprint. I think seeing someone imprint triggered the reaction or maybe it was hearing Harry tell Billie that turning human won't break the imprint connection. I'm not sure." He told me. I just nodded to let him know I understood though I could have said it with my mind. He kissed my temple. His arms were cold and hard but I never felt anything so comforting in my life. I felt a soft blanket under me and I knew I was back in my bed. I opened my eyes and saw he was sitting on the bed next to me. Grandma Leah and grandpa Kal were in the room too along with my other grandparents, I hadn't even had the chance to meet them yet. Billie and Jaime were there too, but there was nobody else there. I wondered where Chris was and Bella.

"Chris is right outside and Bella is getting you something to drink." Edward explained. Chris popped his head inside when he heard his name. As comforting as my great grandfather was, I felt better knowing Chris was near me. He walked into the room but stayed at the door leaning against the frame.

"Hi." He said. He stood next to Nessie and put his arm around her. I smiled at them shyly. I could see that it made all my grandparents happy.

"Sweetheart, this is your grandma Nessie and your grandpa Jake. They came all the way here to meet you guys." Chris told me. I looked at Nessie. She was crying and Jake clearly was trying to hold back the tears. Grandma Leah was also trying to hold back her tears and grandpa Kal just looked grave.

"I'm sorry you had such a strong vision." Nessie told me.

"Me too." I told her sarcastically. They smiled. Mommy looked like Nessie but she definitely had Jake's smile and skin color. She was so clearly their daughter and I was their granddaughter. Edward patted my hand and got up. Nessie quickly took his place and grandma Leah came closer to the bed. Nessie stroked my hair, tucking it behind my ear even though it wasn't in my face. Mommy used to do that.

"Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry?" She asked me. I shook my head. She got closer to me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt another wave of memories but this time it wasn't as strong, I wasn't seeing it like a dream. I was living it.

_Grandma set me in my crib and kissed my forehead just as she did now._

_"You need to go." Mom told her angrily but I could hear the sadness in her voice. She always had a happy voice so it was easy to hear the difference. Nevertheless, it was surprising to hear her use that tone. _

_"Did you really think we wouldn't find out we had a granddaughter?" Jacob said in a frustrated tone. He had an angry voice but I couldn't see his face because I was in the crib._

_"She's not your granddaughter. She's human. I'm human, her father is human and that's how she'll stay. Human. She is going to live her life without ever knowing who you are." Mom told him. Her voice was pained but it was also very stern as if she meant her words to have an impact. I don't think my grandparent's noticed it but there were also traces of fear in her voice. She was probably terrified that they would figure out I was half werewolf. There was a moment of silence. _

_"Why? Why are you being like this?" Jacob asked her. His tone softened a bit but I could still her his hurt frustration. My mom didn't respond. She approached the crib because I could finally see her in my sight. I smiled at her. As she looked into my eyes and her face changed. He eyes narrowed. For I moment it was as if she was seeing me. Not the baby me but the current me. The she strained and turned towards her parents. _

_"I've kept her away for almost two years and I plan to keep her away from you for the next 80 years. You can't be a part of her life just like you can't be a part of mine. Go home and take the furball with you!" Mom told them sternly. Her voice changed and became harder, colder, as if she was trying to hide the sadness and fear she was feeling. As if she was trying to convince them she hated them even though she clearly didn't._

_"Baby girl please. Just forgive us. Let us be a part of your life or her life. Leah and Kal can't come back here anymore. This generation doesn't know us. We can come back as your cousins, maybe." Nessie suggested. Her voice sounded desperate. _

_"Just because you can do that, doesn't mean you should. This isn't your world and you can't deceive and manipulate the people in it just because you can. It's bad enough that **I** have to lie to them every day. I am not letting you lie to them too." Momma spat out with such coldness that it stunned me. _

_"We are the only family you have left." Grandma pleaded. Mom turned around to face me again. I could see the that she was truing hard to hide her emotions. She picked me up and suddenly I could feel her emotions flowing through me. I could feel her desire. I could feel how much she wanted her parents back and how happy she was to see them but her fear for me was much stronger than her desire to be with her family. _

_"No. I have Danny, Rita and the kids. I have my daughter and she has me. We have all the family we need and I do not appreciate you showing up here uninvited to confuse everyone. This is my life you are playing with. I can never go home. You can't take me or any of us because this is where we belong. Go home and, please, do not come back. And tell Isabel that she can keep her mutt." Mom told them as she looked at the offending puppy playing with grandpa's shoelace. Her voice was hard but her emotions didn't match her words. She liked the puppy and she wanted her parents to stay. I looked at the puppy too and reached out my little hands to grab her but she was too far away. Jake smiled at me. He grabbed the puppy and brought her closer so that I could touch her. _

_"Cameron liked her. At least let her keep the pup. Isabel didn't mean anything by sending her. She just wanted to Cameron to have a companion." Jake told her. Mom felt so guilty. I looked back at her with pleading eyes._

_"Fine. The dog can stay since you already told Cam it was hers but that's it. I don't want to see or hear from you ever again. I don't want anyone sending her anything else from now on. You people don't exist in her world and that's how I want it to stay." Momma said sternly. Again, her emotions were different form her words. She was heartbroken. She didn't want them to go away. _

_Nessie let out a sob. She walked over to me. Mom held on to me a little tighter but grandma ignored it because she came right up to me and stoked my face once before she kissed my forehead. The physical contact gave me access to her emotions as well. I could feel how much she really loved me. It was overwhelming. _

_Jake places the puppy on the floor and also came to me. He had tears in his eyes just like grandma had. He kissed my forehead and my cheeks several times. Again, the contact gave me access to his emotions and I felt how much pain he was in. I could also sense the need to protect me and momma. It was almost possessive but in a loving way which made his goodbye intensely difficult._

_Grandma and grandpa reluctantly walked away. I started to cry and reached out for them. Mom held on to me tightly trying to soothe me. Before they walked out the door, my grandparents turned back towards us._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you hate us so much. I just hope that one day you forgive us because no matter what… we love you. We will **always** love you." Nessie told momma before they left. _

Then the memory was gone. It was a calmer memory. It was sad, painful but not debilitating like the ones before. Probably because it was my own memory.

I was surprised to see how much they truly loved me. It was so clear in their eyes. They just met me and yet they loved me fiercely. I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by my mother's initial indifference when she was pregnant after seeing so many people love me instantly. These people wouldn't have hurt me no matter how many werewolves were in my family tree. But my mother would never run that risk. She loved me too much. I could sense it in the memory. I was her new reason for existing after her imprint was gone and she would have died if something happened to me.

Nessie looked at me with a strange expression as if she was wondering what happened or what I was thinking. I didn't know how to feel about Nessie and Jacob yesterday but now that seemed like a lifetime ago. I realized that Edward was right. I was allowing my mother's memories and emotions influence how I felt about my family. It wasn't fair to do this, especially because my visions came to me in pieces.

"Are you ok?" Nessie asked me. Grandma Nessie.

"Jameson was her imprint. That's why she fought so hard trying to protect them but she never meant for them to hurt others. She even killed Jameson trying to protect my dad." I told her and then I looked at grandma Leah. She shook her head and shed a few tears before she wiped them.

"I couldn't ever imagine doing that. Not even as a human could I ever hurt my imprint." Grandma Leah said. Billie shuddered as if the thought of hurting her newly formed imprint was too much for her.

"I felt how hard it was for her. It was the most painful thing I ever felt. I don't know how she survived. When she killed him, she had nothing else to live for except saving my dad. She was like a zombie until she realized she was pregnant with me. I was the only thing she had left worth living for. That's why she couldn't risk exposing me or my dad. She didn't hate you. I thought she did but now I understand. She kept you away to protect me. To keep her promise to my father." I told her. New tears spilled down grandma Nessie's cheeks.

"Daddy narrated your thoughts as you had your visions but I didn't realize you could feel her emotions too. We never knew she had imprinted on one of the werewolves. There were no signs other than her intense need to protect them. Two soul seers in the family and no one knew." She explained.

"We didn't even know you were Jack's daughter until the custody hearing." Grandpa Jacob said.

"Leanna was a shield." Edward reminded them. "There were a lot of things she kept from us. Even as a human she found ways to keep things from us." He continued. I felt bad for them. If my mother hadn't been so afraid for me, they would probably be a part of her life.

My mother changed a lot after she had me. She was nothing like the angry hateful woman in my previous visions. She was more like the woman in the memory I just had. Loving, kind but extremely overprotective. She had been pretending to hate them the entire time. Probably from the moment I was born.

"That's very likely." Edward agreed. Grandma Nessie looked at him so he continued.

"Its very likely that Leanna wanted us back the moment Cameron was born but she was too afraid of what might happen if the Volturi found out she was half werewolf. Cameron could feel how much she wanted you both to stay the last time you want to see her. She was pretending she didn't want you tere for Cameron's sake." Edward explained just as Bella came in with a sandwich and a glass of juice. She set it on my side table so I could see the grave expression she was wearing when she heard Edward's words. Grandma Nessie also looked troubled.

"Don't be mad at her." I said quickly.

"We're not mad at her baby. We're sad for her. We're upset that her life had to be so hard. We wish she would have let us take some of that burden away. She was our little girl. Our baby girl." Grandpa Jake said as he got next to grandma Nessie.

I nodded in agreement. I looked around the room at these people who I believed to be my enemy. I couldn't feel anything bad from them. I felt love, hope, compassion, concern but nothing that might indicate they were a danger to me. My mother was so wrong about them and I realized that I needed to set things right, even if it meant going to Volterra. Even if it meant facing Sarah and Isabel, who I now realize is the one who gave me my loving dog Nala. I couldn't let my mother's feelings about them prejudice my own. I had to meet them for myself, just like I met my grandparents and great grandparents. I saw Edward smile at me. He was beaming so I turned to my grandparents and asked them what I needed.

"I think I'm ready to go home. Will you take me home?" I asked them. Leah and Nessie looked at each other and then Nessie nodded.

"We'll make arrangements for wherever you want. We can talk to the council and figure out who can..."

"No!" I cut her off because she wasn't understanding me. "I want to go home... with you, with my grandparents and great grandparents." I looked at Billie and Jaime. Billie was still upset but she had no choice anymore. She had an imprint now so her life was tied to his.

"I guess that wouldn't be the worst idea." She said and then looked at Jamie.

"I'm ready too. I want to be with my family too." Jamie told me. We looked at Billie but Billie was looking at Will this time. He was standing by the door and his smile was beaming at Billie. Grandma Nessie smiled at them. Billie blushed.

"Ok." Grandma said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Some part of me felt strange about going to Volterra. I have been hiding from the Volturi for so long that it felt wrong to be going into their city. Billy was nervous too. She kept fidgeting the entire jet ride to the city. Every once and a while she would look towards Will. He could sense it and would look back at her with a smile which only caused her to look away. It was weird but cute. I was still getting used to the idea that Billie might be my aunt someday but Chris told me that after a few decades its not too bad. Jamie definitely didn't like it. He kept tensing whenever Will looked at Billie. I could tell he was annoyed by the situation but there was nothing we could do about it. They were tied to each other now.

My heart was beating faster and faster by the time we got to the city. Volterra was a beautiful ancient city. As we approached the castle, I looked outside and trembled a bit. Grandma Nessie took my hand.

"It will be ok. I promise." She told me. I drove in the car with her grandpa Jake Chris and my great grandparents while Billie and Jamie rode with our other grandparents, Chris's parents and Will. Uncle Harry and his family went in a separate car. It was so strange to have such a big family that we all couldn't fit in one car. I looked at grandpa Jake and he winked at me.

"Its kinda pretty when you don't think about all the bloodsuckers that live in there." He commented. Grandma Bella smacked him in the head causing him to complain and rub his head. Chris laughed as did grandma Nessie.

"He never learns." Grandma Nessie told me while grandpa grunted and crossed his arms. I smiled. They were funny.

When the cars stopped, two people came out and opened the door for us.

"Welcome home." The woman told grandma Nessie before she hugged her.

"Thanks Heidi, this is my granddaughter Cameron." She told her. Heidi smiled at me and I finally got a chance to look at her. She had bright red eyes that shocked me. I didn't even realize she had extended her hand to greet me until she frowned and took her hand back.

"She's just a little nervous." Grandma Nessie told her and she rubbed my back to soothe me.

"That's understandable but I promise that everyone is excited to meet the three of you. Even the brothers." Heidi told me. I nodded. By then, Billie and Jamie had joined us with the rest of the family. The other that went to welcome the others. His eyes were yellow which made me feel slightly more comfortable.

"Welcome young one. I am Gabriel." He told me when he caught me staring. I tried to smile at him but my face felt weird. I just felt too uncomfortable and nervous to be cordial. It was strange because I didn't feel in danger. I couldn't sense danger from them but I felt awkward and out of sorts.

It was late in the afternoon but I was still surprised that there weren't more people around. I thought the castle was open to the public.

"Normally it is but not this week." Grandpa Edward explained. I smiled at him and thanked him in my head.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore." Billie said hesitantly as we walked up to the main door. There were more vampires waiting for us. One of them was very young. She looked my age. She walked right over to grandpa Jake and gave him a hug.

"Welcome home." She told him and then went over hugging all the members of my family until she got to the three of us.

"Welcome home. I'm Mack. I'm your official greeter and hostess. If you need anything, you just let me know and I'll make it happen." She said excitedly. I was surprised that none of the vampires that greeted us were wearing the scary red robes from my nightmares.

"No sun." Edward said out loud. Grandma turned to look at him.

"Stop that." She told him sternly but then she smiled at him. Mack shrugged and walked into the castle leading the way through the halls. The halls were beautifully decorated with paintings and antiques of all kinds. It really didn't seem like vampire's lair. So far, all the décor was fit for a king.

Mack led us to a large set of double doors. She opened them and as we entered I could see a large group of people. I wondered if they were all guard but I had a feeling they were family. There were tables of food and sofas and chairs spread out thought no one was using them. The people in the room stared at us and waited. Grandpa Kal then came forward and introduced us.

"Everyone, these are our grandchildren. Jamie, Billie and Cameron. Kids, this is your family." He said as he glided his hand through the air indicating that everyone in the room was family.

After the individual introductions, Alice announced that it was time to eat. Everyone who ate walked over to the tables and got some food as the rest talked. Everyone was there: Cullens, Denali, Clearwaters, and Blacks. They called themselves the Olympians. It was fitting. They certainly looked like Greco-Roman gods. It was hard to keep track of them when they all introduced each other. I was surprised to see some of them. It was like seeing character's of your favirote story come to life. Esme, Carlise, Alice, Jasper and Embry were the one's who stood out the most because I recognized them from the legends, just like I recognized Rosealie, Emmett and my great grandparents. I was surprised to meet the new characters. Duilio was my grandmother's adopted brother and her son in law. There were a lot of strange pairings. Paul and Rachel Lahote's daughter, Lina was married to Seth's son Aaron. My uncle Liam was married to my cousin Dalia. She was Sarah's psychic daughter. They had three kids. Sara's other children were also married. Marco was married to Karla's sister, Kiara and Isabel was surprisingly married to Embry, my grandfather's best and friend and Lina's uncle (who we all thought was long dead). Marco had one kid and Isabel had two. One from Embry and one from some vampire who wasn't there with us. Leon was the only of Sarah's kids who married outside the family. She was stunning, with long wavy hair and dark skin flawless skin. He had three kids with his imprint and one human stepson. It was overwhelming to see them all packed together into one room even though it was a great room. Large, ornate, full of grandness but that only made the situation more overwhelming.

I thought it would be difficult to be in a room with the people who condemned my mother but it wasn't as bad as I expected. It wasn't a formal encounter like the one my mother had but it was still hard. I wanted to hide behind Jaime when I saw Sarah's eyes staring at me. Duilio grabbed her arm when she tried to get close to me. She looked at him and he shook his head to let her know I wasn't ok with the situation. She looked pained but it was more than that. She looked very different from the Sarah in my dreams. She was thinner. She almost looked malnourished. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying but the look in her eyes was off. She seemed… Lost. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

Duilio looked at the three of us sitting together on one of the couches, not eating and extremely uncomfortable and he smiled. He whispered something to grandma Nessie who just nodded.

"Alice, I think we should show the kids their new rooms. I think they had a long trip and can use some rest. There'll be plenty of time for getting to know one another tomorrow." She told Alice who looked a little sad when she said this.

"I think that might be a good idea." Grandpa Edward told us. He looked at me with his crooked smile. All the immortals started talking with one another as we left the room. As I walked out, I realized I had already forgotten some of their names. How the hell did they keep track of who's who in this family?!

"That is a lot of family." Billie said as soon as we went to the corridor.

"You haven't even met Marcus or the guard yet. The Volturi brothers will be there for dinner as well as select members of the guard and some family friends that flew over just to meet you." Will told her. Will also came with us. He kept trying to talk to Billie but gave up on the plane after he realized she wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Why? What's so special about coming to meet us?" Jamie asked him.

"There's not a lot of novelties in our world. Whenever someone new comes along, new babies, new guard, and so on, there's always a big deal." Will told him.

"The real shindig will be tomorrow when you meet the guard and the brothers. They have their own guests coming in to meet you. Everyone is really excited!" Alice said full of hope. I frowned. This party sounded awful.

"Think of it as a coming out party." Chris told us. He winked at me and nudged my shoulder causing me to smile.

"Of course, you don't have to attend if you don't want to. Family dinners are pretty overwhelming without the red eyed family members and I know that being paraded around is not what you guys signed up for." Grandma Nessie told us. Alice was about to protest but grandma gave her a stern look.

"I can skip it?" I asked hopefully as we entered the car bay. Chris picked me up at the same moment that Alice turned around with a sad expression.

"Don't look. Its easier to resist her pouty face with your eyes closed." Chris whispered into my ear at the same time that Alice said. "But we worked so hard! We made all your mom's favorite foods and yours too I think! Oh please come. Everyone would be so disappointed if you missed it. We have so many people that are so excited to meet you." She said with the best pouty face I had ever seen. Will laughed.

"Um." Was all I could manage.

"Leave her alone Alice. She's a bit overwhelmed." Grandma warned her.

"I can go." I told Alice's sad face. Now they all laughed.

"I'll be with you the whole time." Jaime told me. He was the only one of us that seemed comfortable with the situation. He was ok with them from the start so I shouldn't have been surprised.

"If she doesn't want to go she shouldn't have to." Billie said as she got into the car.

"She doesn't have to but it would be very nice if she did go. There's no reason to be afraid. We're all your family." Will told me from his seat. I was seated with Chris and Jaime in the second row of seats, Alice and grandma were up front and Will got into the back with Billie. I turned around to look at Will.

"I'm not afraid. I just rather not go." I told him directly. Will looked at me confused. He didn't know that I knew.

"You just rather not be in the room with Sarah, Duilio and the kids." He said with a snort. Now it was my turn to look at him confused. How did he know that?

"I'm a mind reader, more like a scanner." He explained. Was he reading my mind _now_?

"Yes. Sorry, I'll stop." He said when I looked at him angrily.

"You can read minds?" Billie asked him shocked.

"More like invade minds. His powers got sneakier as he got older. We were able to tell when he was inside our heads, now we can't tell." Chris explained.

"Have you been inside my head?" She asked him accusingly.

"No. Of course not." He told her seriously. She stared at him for a moment and then she looked away.

"You know its not my fault you imprinted on me." Will told her.

"She'll figure that out eventually. No wolf can resist their imprint." Grandma assured him. Billie grunted and mumbled something unintelligible that made Will laugh.

We arrived at a large house surrounded by fields. It was beautiful.

"We're going to live here?" Jamie asked as we got out of the car.

"This is Jake and Nessie's Volterra house. It used to be the training house but Marcus gave it to Nessie as a gift once they all became grandparents. The Clearwaters have a house here that is about a mile down the road but Harry and his family are taking up all the rooms there so we set you guys up here." Alice explained apologetically.

"The Cullens have a home two miles east from here, that's where the rest of us live. There is another home 4 miles west for guests but nobody really uses it. Except for the Denali, guests usually like to stay at the castle." Chris told us cheerfully.

The house was humongous, an Italian palace in a middle of a fairytale dream. We entered the house and it was just as beautiful on the inside as it was outside. They showed us all the basic rooms and then they showed us our rooms. As soon as I entered my room I knew it was hers.

"This was mommy's room." I said as soon as I went in. Will put his arm around my shoulder.

"It was for a while. When she was part of the Volturi pack." He told me.

"Are these her things?" I asked him.

"Nessie wanted to keep her room intact so I kept most of it just as Leanna had it. The clothes and the mattress are new but everything else here is hers." Alice said. I walked forward and saw my mom sitting on the bed as clearly as if it was Billie sitting there.

_She was listening to music on her bed when she got a call. It was a square looking device that she had to pull up to her ear to use._

_"Hi Will! Where are you? I though you'd be at the house." She told him._

_"I'm at the castle. Duli is challenging us to a Black versus Volturi battle with him and the kids. Sarah and I need you."_

_"Yea baby sis. Get your butt over here." Sarah's voice came sounding through the ugly square device. She giggled._

_"Tell the DMV team they're five minutes away from getting schooled!" She told them as she put her shoes on._

_"That's my girl. Hurry!" Will said and she hung up her phone._

_"Mom, dad! I'm going to the castle to challenge Duli and the kids wanna come?"_

_"Have fun!" Grandma's voice came from downstairs followed by a giggle. _

_"Ugh! Gross! At least wait till I'm gone!" She yelled at them. I heard Harry and Chris's laughter outside her door._

_"We'll go with you. Maybe round three will be your lucky try with Duli." Harry told her._

_"I'm going to get him this time. You'll see." She told them. She was smiling, just like I remembered her. She grabbed her phone and walked out with Harry and Chris._

My eyes focused again as the vision ended. I looked at Will who was smiling sadly.

"They beat us that day. Duli taunted her miserably for a month. Those little battles were part of her pre training. Dad wouldn't let her join the Volturi pack until she turned 18. She was 17 in that vision. That was her last summer here as a Black Cullen. She was a Volturi wolf by the following summer." I didn't like the idea of my mom as a Volturi. Will smiled and patted my shoulder.

"She wasn't just a Volturi. She was a spirit warrior long before she became a Volturi. Kal even flew in to help with her spirit warrior training. He was the first one to see that there was something different about her. Once that power kicked in she just couldn't turn it off much like you and these visions of yours." I nodded.

"Alice, maybe this was a bad idea. There are too many memories in this room." Grandma told her.

"I'll get her another room. That won't be a problem." Alice said quickly.

"No! This room is fine. Is perfect." I said quickly. Will leaned over and kissed my head, surprising me.

"Your mom was happy here, sweetheart. I hope you will too." He told me. They left me in my room except for Jaime and Billie.

"You can always bunk with me if you want." Billie offered. She was looking around the room, touching things as if she were magically going to get a vision too.

"I think I'll be ok." I told her. Jamie sat on the bed and looked around.

"So is it as wonderful as you expected." I asked him.

"Its kinda freaky to be honest." He told me.

"Did you see how some of the cousins are paired up to one another? Its so disturbing." Billie said.

"Like you imprinting on my uncle?" I asked her. She shuddered but I could tell it was a fake shudder. I looked out the window and saw one of the back yard gardens. I smiled as I felt my instinct kick in.

"As creepy as it may be, none of the imprinted couples are related to one another. You and Will are meant to be with one another just like my mom and Jameson. She had to come to terms with her fate and so do you." I told her.

"So do we all I guess." Jamie added, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Billie made a funny face as if she were displeased too. I giggled.

"What?" Billie asked me.

"You and my uncle are going to kiss before the night is over." I told her.

"What?!" Jaime said quickly.

"I have a feeling." I told him with a shrug.

"You're too young to be kissing anybody." Jamie grumbled and crossed his arms annoyed.

"She's 16 and its not like she wasn't dating someone back in the rez." I told him and then blushed when I remembered he didn't know about Billie's boyfriend back home.

"You were dating someone in the rez. Who?" Jamie asked her curios but disturbed. Billie smirked probably remembering all the trouble we had to go through to hide this from Jamie and uncle Danny.

"Andy..." Billie told Jamie smugly. If Jamie were human, I am sure his face would be red indicating he was about to explode.

"You were dating my arch nemesis!" He looked furious. Billie and I looked at each other and then we started laughing at him for being mad about something that happened such a long time ago. After a while Jamie laughed too. He came over to us and hugged both Billie and me. We hugged each other for a few seconds.

"It almost feels like a lifetime ago." He said as he let go.

"It really does." Billie agreed. I looked out my window again and saw my grandparents had arrived.

"Now our new life begins." I said sarcastically.

"You were the one that wanted this." Billie reminded me as she observed my hesitation.

"I know. Its just strange being here. I don't feel that they will hurt us. I feel like we need to be here but at the same time, I can't shake off the feeling of dread I felt back in Calgary. I just can't trust that feeling anymore." I told her. She looked confused.

"Why?" Billie asked me.

"Because I think that all the negative feelings that I felt towards my family were influenced by my mother's memories of them. In the visions, I can actually feel her emotions. They are so strong that its almost like they take over. Its hard to differentiate her feelings from my own. Edward was right. My mother's prejudices were influencing my own opinions about them and she was being influence by her imprint's hatred of our family. It wasn't fair. This whole thing was one huge mess. That's why we need to give them a chance." I told them. Jamie put his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Get some rest you two. I have a feeling family dinner is going to take all your energy." He suggested.

"I don't wanna rest. I kinda want to explore." Billie said. She wanted to look for Will. I had a feeling she already missed him so I just smiled at her and nodded.

"You two should go explore. I'm going to hang out here." I told them. Billie looked at me unsure.

"I can stay with you if you want to rest." She told me but I quickly shook my head.

"Go!" I told them as I pushed them both out the door. "I'm going to hang out here." I told them before I closed the door behind me. They finally left me to myself and to my thoughts. I laid on my mother's bed and closed my eyes trying to think about my connection to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Cameron**

Just as I was drifting into sleep I felt the bed shift. When I opened my eyes, Chris was sitting on my bed. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with all this family stuff but I can come back later if you really want to sleep." Chris told me.

"I just want to rest for a while but you don't have to go." I told him before I scooted over to the side so that he could lay next to me.

I don't know what came over me but the gesture seemed so natural that I didn't even think about it twice. It wasn't until he laid next to me and placed his arms around me that I realized how inappropriate my request was. Chris didn't seem to care or notice but I was blushing profusely as he hugged me tightly to his chest and kissed my head. My heart was beating fast but it felt nice to be in his arms. There was something so right about it as if I were meant to be there. I wanted him near me but as he rubbed my arm I realized that this probably felt completely different to him than it did to me. He took me in his arms like Jaime often did when I was scared and needed his comfort. Like a brother hugging a sister and nothing more. Some part of me knew I had to get over this crush. Things were different now. He wasn't some teenage boy from high school. He was hundreds of years old and he was my mother's best friend. Nevertheless, as he held me in his arms I couldn't help but relish.

I wasn't sleepy anymore so my mind was drifting back to the days before our parents died. My mom was so happy then, just like she was happy in the vision I just had of her, before she came into her powers. Before she became a Volturi. What was going to happen to us now that we were in Volterra? What was going to happen now that we were coming into our own powers? I felt the tears sting my eyes as the doubt started to set in.

"What's going on in that smart little head of yours?" Chris asked me as if he could sense something was wrong.

"I was wondering what's going to happen to us. I was wondering if we would be happy in this life or if we would be miserable like my mom." I told him. I felt him shift slightly so that he could look at me but I didn't dare look at him yet.

"Your mom wasn't always unhappy. You saw that. There was a time when she truly loved being a part of this life." He told me. I shifted so that I could look up at him.

"Are you happy?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly.

"I was very happy for the first years of my life, lonely but happy. Then some things happened and I wasn't happy anymore. I wasn't happy for a long time but then somewhere along the way I found myself again." Chris told me. Suddenly all my worries about drifted away and the only thing in my mind was Chris. Why wasn't my Chris happy?

"Why did you lose yourself to begin with?" I asked him, genuinely concerned.

"I fell in love with someone that wasn't meant for me. Her name is Lina. You met her earlier. Even though I knew it could never be, she made an impact in my life and I was changed forever. Vampire's emotions are very difficult to change." He informed me. I felt his words like a sudden current running through my entire body and I couldn't help the shiver of jealousy that came over me.

"Do you still love her?" I asked quietly, trying not to let the hurt show. I knew it was just a stupid crush but the reality of him being in love with someone else hurt me more than I could have ever imagined.

"No. Not like that. It took me a long time to overcome it but after seeing Lina so happy with her imprint I got over it. Now I love her the way I was supposed to love her. Like a cousin." He informed me. I was relieved but I was still jealous of her and angry at her for hurting Chris.

"Do you hate him for taking her from you?" I asked him.

"Not at all. He's my godson. I love him as much as I love Lina. They were meant to be together and it gave me hope that there was someone out there for me too." That made me feel a little better.

"So are you happy now?" I asked him curious.

"Happiness isn't a constant. Sometimes, I am happy and sometimes I am not. I was very unhappy when your mom was exiled and when I found out about the accident… I was very unhappy when you kids disappeared. But when I found you, it felt like the happiest day of my life." That made me feel a lot better.

"Do you think someone will imprint on you someday?" I asked him. He was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm never going to fall for another Quileute unless they have officially imprinted on me. I have experienced the short end of _that_ stick and I saw how much its hurt the people I care about. It didn't just happen to me and my godson but your cousin Isabel also went through a nasty situation because she didn't wait for her imprint and because her imprint didn't wait for her. When it comes to love, waiting is one of the hardest things you have to do. Sadly Isabel's daughter Adel suffered the most out of that situation. When we don't wait, its usually the innocents that suffer the consequences." He informed me. I was both intrigued and worried. Earlier today I found out that Isabel was married to grandpa Jacob's best friend Embry and I was very curious because the tribe records showed that Embry died in his late fifties.

"What happened?" I asked him with a yawn. He smiled sadly at me before he kissed the top of my head.

"We'll talk about that one some other time. Get some sleep." He told me. I didn't want to sleep but my eyes were getting heavy again. I kept thinking about what he said as I felt asleep. What happened to Adel?

* * *

**Flashback**

_She waited her turn at the line to see her great great grandfather. She could smell the embalming and it made her cringe. She hated that his scent was different. She would miss his scent. He was already quite old when she first met him but his death still took her by surprise. It was hard to see all the pained souls around her. Her grandfather was the worst. She saw her grandmother, Nessie take his arm and press her lips against it trying to soothe him. She held tighter to her little Adel's hand. Adel didn't understand this. She was upset that Billy refused to let us change him into an immortal. She was still young, only 2 human years though she looked older. Her turn finally came and she looked at the pale body that resembled her grandpa Billy. His soul was gone. She would miss that the most._

_"They changed his scent. I don't like it." Adel told her mother._

_"I know baby. I know." Isabel told her. Marco came over to his twin sister and niece and put his arm around them both. His brother Leon and his youngest sister Dalia were also holding each other's hand. Dalia was also too young for this. She was barely a teenager and she didn't know how to manage the emotions inside of her but at least Dalia had her imprint Liam for support. Liam was too distressed about the death of his surrogate grandfather to offer her much comfort but he held on to her little hand and kissed it every time a tear slipped down her cheeks even though he wasn't facing her. He just knew instinctively which made Marco glad that she had him. Marco looked at them and decided it was time to sit with his family._

_"Let's have a seat." Marco said as he guided his sister and niece to sit next to him and their parents. Duilio smiled sadly at his sons. He was proud that he was being so attentive to their sisters. Duilio needed the help because his Sarah was taking Billy's death hard. She buried her face in his chest. She was usually controlled and emotionless but today she was not a Volturi queen. She was a granddaughter who just lost her grandfather._

_"My queen, my heart… you are a precious gem to your people but even the strongest of gems needs protection. This was the one way he could protect you and his children. His spirit will look over you all and offer you protection." Duilio whispered in hushed tones as he stroked her hair and kissed her temple. Sarah simply could not stop crying. All those years of being emotionally controlled came down crumbling. She held on to Duilio as if he too would disappear if she let go. _

_Isabel saw her mother's pain and she wanted to badly to make it stop but she didn't know how. She could try to change her soul so that her mother didn't hurt but that would be wrong. Isabel was very conscientious about her gift and she would never abuse it in that way. Her brother let out another tear but quickly wiped it way. Duilio placed his hand over his son's so that he knew it was ok to cry._

_The ceremony was long and hard but soon they were all gathered at the house. Demitri was waiting for them there. He didn't feel right letting his wife and daughter go to a funeral alone but he was a human drinker and the last thing the wolves needed was the stress of a human drinking vampire around their mates and kids. He understood. Besides, Marco would be watching over his twin sister and his niece. His girls were everything to Demetri. __He was just a mindless soldier until Isabel came into his life. Before Isabel, Demetri's life had been about controlling the monster within so that he could serve his masters but when Isabel took interest in him, it was the first time he realized he could be happy._

_When his girls arrived, Demitri quickly took his daughter in his arms and kissed his wife._

_"Are you ok?" He asked her. Isabel nodded. __Demetri was not her imprint but he was very much in tuned to his wife's needs. She changed his life and he would do anything for her even if that meant giving her space.__He had been doing a lot of that since they arrived for the funeral. She was drifting from him and he didn't know what to do other than be there for her. __He turned to his daughter who looked much too big for these types of displays of affection even though she was only two._

_"How about you, princess? Are you ok?" He asked his daughter tenderly._

_"They changed grandpa's scent. His energy was gone. I can't sense his body or him. I hoped that if I saw his body I would be able to sense it but I can't." Demitri nodded. He took his family to the guest house and let his girls rest. His daughter quickly went to her room but his wife needed some space._

_"I'm not tiered. I'm anxious. I feel this knot in my very soul. I think I'm going out for a walk." Isabel told him._

_"Would you like me to come with you?" Demetri asked his wife even though he already knew her answer. She shook her head._

_"Not this time. I think I just need some time alone." She told him. He watched her walk out the door, wondering what he could do for her. He would do anything for her. _

_She took a walk by the beach and passed by the old Black house. She saw it from a distance but didn't dare walk any closer. Instead she sat on the piece of driftwood and let the tears flow down her cheeks as she remembered her great grandfather's soulless body laying in a coffin. _

_"Are you ok?" Someone asked behind her. She turned to see a man only a few feet away from her. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed him before but the smell of wolf indicated that he was a friend. She nodded at him and then looked back to the sea as the man approached her. _

_"I wanted to see the old house but I can't bring myself to go in." Isabel told the stranger as he sat next to her._

_"My dad is in there with some of the other guys getting the last items packed." He informed her. She nodded. Her grandfather decided to close out the house and donate all of his stuff because it was in his will. Billy didn't want his kids mourning him forever. She didn't even get a chance to see the old house one last time before it was all packed up but her memory was perfect so technically she didn't need to._

_"I can go with you if you want." The man offered. She smiled at him sadly and shook her head._

_"No. I think I'll hang out here. You go ahead." She told him. The man smiled at her and patted her knee before he went back to the house._

_Isabel didn't even know who this man was but he looked a lot like Embry so she assumed he was his son. She had never met Embry or Quill or any of the human ex-pack members. She only came twice to LaPush and both visits were short. It only took a few minutes before she felt someone else coming. She could not recognize the scent but something felt familiar about him. She was too depressed to greet him._

_"Hi princess. My son, Evan said you wanted to see the house." The voice was older. Mature. He sat next to her and she closed her eyes. She just wanted some time alone._

_"You don't know me but I'm your uncle Embry. I can go with you inside if you want to take a look at the old place one last time. I sent the boys home if you want privacy but I'm here if you don't want to do it alone." He told her gently. She sighed and turned to politely tell him that she just wanted some time to think. The moment she looked at him the entire world changed. Everything that she knew was suddenly gone and the only thing she would think about was those dark brown eyes that looked at her in horror._

_"No… No, no, no. This can't be happening." He said and got up quickly. His entire body was shaking._

_"I am an old man. I gave up my wolf decades ago. I have a wife, children…" He continued to ramble as sat there. She just stared at him in shock as he pulled his salt pepper hair and paced in front of her. She could see that it was true. His wolf had been dormant but the colors of the wolf were slowly becoming brighter and brighter by the force of the imprint. As her imprint paced before her, she realized she could not allow this to happen._

_"Stop!" She commanded and he stopped. She couldn't allow this to happen to her either. Her daughter was more important than an imprint to a man who was a stranger to her. She needed to put an end to it before this destroyed both of the lives they created._

_"You didn't wait for me. You chose not to wait for me and created a family. I have one too. I have a daughter and a husband. I cannot allow this to happen, either." She said in a grave pained voice. She took his face into her hands and looked straight at him. The colors of his soul shined brighter at her touch. She closed her eyes and concentrated on their link, their imprint. She slowly and carefully, she broke the ties that held them. It was like cutting off her own head with a knife. Impossible. The pain was excruciating and within moments they both fell on the sand unconscious._

* * *

_Marco was outside drinking when he felt something was wrong with his sister. His gut twisted in pain and he rushed out following her scent through the woods. It wasn't long before he found her. He was surprised to see her unconscious on the sand next to a man he'd only seen in pictures. Embry. He recalled. He took his sister into his arms._

_"Izzy! Isabel de Volturi wake up!" He called to her but there was no answer. He could hear her heart beating slowly as if it was dying and so was Embry's. He pulled out his phone and dialed._

_"Grandpa I need your help. I'm by grandpa Billy's house. Its Izzy and Embry. They're dying." His voice broke and he spoke to his grandpa Edward. Edward was the fastest runner and he knew Edward would get to them on time._

_Edward hung up the phone and was out the door without explaining to anyone what happened. Sensing his fear and panic, Jasper ran off after him letting the other's know something was wrong. Eve was talking to Jasper when Edward left so she decided to go with him._

_When they got there, they were horrified. Duilio was already there holding on to his daughter. He had sensed something was wrong the moment she fainted. His eyes were so distraught that Eve gasped at the sight of them. Eve quickly went to work trying to keep their heart's beating. _

_"She's dying!" Duilio screamed at his father as Edward examined her. Duilio sensed something was wrong and when he couldn't find either of his children, he left his wife with some feeble excuse or he set out to find them. He saw his daughter unconscious but what scared him the most was the pale colors on her soul. He couldn't understand what was happening. He examined the colors hoping that somehow by concentrating on them he could make them vibrant again. It was hard to distinguish between them but one by one he tried to illuminate the different facets of her soul. That how he noticed the new colors._

_"She imprinted." He said in shock and looked over at Embry. It was now clear as day but the connection was wrong almost if the pattern had been tampered with._

_"You don't she tried to break the imprint?" Edward asked his son. Duilio's eyes widened realizing that is exactly what she did. He had only seen it once, on Kal's soul. Kal was the only one who had a dead imprint and even though he was no longer a wolf his soul carried the markers of his first imprint._

_"Dad, lay them side by side." Duilio instructed. Both heartbeats were weakening, especially Embry's because his was weaker. Duilio concentrated on the imprint. He didn't have the power to form bonds but he could enhance them, brighten them. He identified the shattered pattern of the imprint and started to enhance it. Slowly he saw the colors become vibrant and the pattern started to repair itself on its own. Like a wolf healing. He was surprised when he saw that Embry's wolf was brightening too as if it were no longer dormant. The heartbeats started getting stronger and Isabel was the first to flutter her eyes open. Duilio took his daughter in his arms and embraced her tightly._

_"What the hell where you thinking?! Its impossible to break an imprint!" He asked her as soon as he let her go._

_"I had to try. I have a daughter. He has a family. He's human. When he dies, I die. I can't leave my daughter like grandpa Billy left his kids." Isabel explained. Duilio pressed his lips to his daughter's forehead. He was suddenly afraid. The law prohibited him from forcing Embry to become an immortal and his daughter's life was now dependent on this man._

_Isabel's sad voice called to Embry in his sleep and he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by familiar faces, but none were the face he longed to see. He got up slowly and saw her sitting by her father staring at him with a sad guilty face._

_"Are you ok?" His voice was so full of concern that it made her feel even worse._

_"I'm so sorry. I never thought that it would hurt so much. I was trying to break the imprint. I was trying to set us free so that we can go to our families." She explained. Embry looked a bit shocked but he wasn't angry. He reached out his hand for hers and she complied._

_"We'll figure this out, just don't do that again ok?" He said with a forgiving smile._

_"Ok. I'm so sorry, I just can't lose my family. I know you're my imprint but…" Suddenly there was a growl downwind that ended all conversation. Everyone but Edward turned to see Demetri's raging expression and murderous eyes, his red eyes._

_Demetri saw his wife's horrified eyes and he knew what he overheard was true. She had imprinted. He looked at the man who would surely take his mate and rage overtook him. He lounged for him but the mind reader had already seen it coming._

_"If you kill him, you kill her too. Her life is tied to his. Is that what you want?!" Edward told him. Demetri roared._

_"Stop!" Marco told his brother in law and Demetri had no choice but to instantly stop. "You will go back to Volterra and wait for us there." He told him._

_"My daughter?" He asked._

_"You'll see her after the funeral once we arrive home. We are here for a funeral and I will not have this drama affect Sarah." Duilio told him. Demetri hissed but he ran away from the beach. He didn't have a choice. Once Marco gave a command he had to follow it so Demetri ran to the airport and headed for Volterra where he would wait to confront his wife._

* * *

_Isabel looked at the tree line horrified as she saw her husband's murderous eyes. What had she done?_

_"I told you that he was a mistake. You are a soul seer. You knew he wasn't your soul mate yet you chose to bind yourself to him and now look. Look what happened!" Duilio yelled at his daughter. She lowered her head and cried. Embry glared at Duilio and quickly dragged himself to his imprint._

_"That is seriously not helping the situation." Marco told his father angrily._

_"You don't understand the gravity of this do you? His connection to Isabel was broken by this imprint. Its the same as if Embry had killed Isabel. He can feel the loss of his mate and for a vampire that only means one thing..." Duilio told him. Marco shuddered as he realized what his father was saying. _

_"He will try to avenge his mate's loss by killing Embry." Marco said aloud. Duilio nodded. _

_"Isabel is immortal but Embry is human. Your sister's life is tied to his. If he succeeds in killing Embry, Isabel will die too. Embry and his family will need protection for the rest of his life. Even if Demetri doesn't attack, Embry will die eventually if he remains human." Duilio told his family. Edward comed his fingers through his hair as everyone began panicking at once. Their thoughts flooded his head but everyone agreed that there were only two solutions to this problem. One, that Demetri must die and two, that Embry must become immortal once more. _

_"Embry…" Edward started but then Embry shook his head._

_"You don't even have to ask Edward. Of course I'll change back for her." Embry looked at his imprints tearful face and his heart broke for her and for him. He would have to leave his life behind, his sons._

_"You can tell your son's. They have a right to know what happened to their father. Plus they will need protection until we get see how Demetri will react to all of this." Edward told him even though he didn't have the authority to make that decision._

_"Dad's right. You can tell your sons so that they understand but your wife… We can't allow her to know what happened or to see you become young. I don't think you'll be able to see her again." Duilio told him. Embry nodded._

_"I understand. Just make sure they are protected." He told Duilio with tears in his eyed. Isabel started crying again because her imprint's pain was now very much her own._

_"No harm will fall on you or your human family. We will make sure of that." Marco assured him._

_"Maybe we can fake my death. Let her move on as a widow. I think that would be best." Embry suggested. Edward nodded._

_"We'll need to cover it up. We'll keep your wolf at bay until we come up with a cover story and then I can call your wolf to come to me." Isabel told him. Embry nodded. He would do it. He would become immortal for her even if it meant leaving his family because if he didn't she would die._

_He simply could not allow that to happen, after all, this was all his fault. He didn't wait for her. He chose to stop phasing and start a life without and imprint. Perhaps if they never met. Perhaps if he would have died before she ever met him, things would have been ok but now her life was tied to his and his to hers. Embry looked at Edward who just smiled at him sympathetically. Finally, he got up from ground with Duilio's help and he took Isabel's hand to help her up as well._

_"It will be ok, princess. I promise." He told her. Isabel nodded and they all headed back to the house to figure things out._

* * *

_Demetri was growing madder and madder every day. She was lost to him. He could feel it in his very soul that his Isabel was gone and it was all that wrenched mutt's fault. Every day he could sense them together with his gift. At first they were together in the day but then started sensing them together at nights. He even senses them together with his daughter, like one big happy family._

_He lost her. He lost his wife and he was about to lose his daughter too. He couldn't let that happen. Adel was the only connection to his Isabel he had left. He wouldn't allow this new Isabel and her wolf to have her. This new imprinted woman was not the mother of his child. She was the destroyer of his family and he would not allow her to have his precious daughter. If he couldn't have his daughter, nobody could. He would kill Isabel and her wolf and then he would take his daughter. They had other trackers but none were as skilled as he was. He could run from them. He would go the Romanians if he had to. Anything to keep his precious Adel in his life._

_It was almost a month after the funeral before they returned. Before the impostor returned with her dog. They had a small house in the outskirts of the city. He knew she was coming. She was alone. He could sense that their daughter was at her great grandmother's house with Sarah, Leon, and him. They had the nerve to leave his daughter with him. It was maddening to Demetri. He would kill the mutt if it was the last thing he did._

_"Demetri?" He head Isabel's traitorous voice call out for him. It only fueled his fury._

_"Where is Adel?" He asked calmly. Looking at the face of that traitorous impostor suddenly made him very calm because he knew what he had to do. Isabel saw the pure rage and hatred burning in Demetri's soul but she wasn't afraid. She had imprinted and there was nothing either of them could do. Embry was worried for her safety but Isabel knew that Demetri would never hurt her, it was Embry that she worried about. _

_"She's with my grandparents. She doesn't need to hear this." She said quietly. __She had to make Demetri understand that he could not go after Embry. That their daughter needed him to stay alive. _

_"So does that mean you have come here to admit your betrayal?" He asked her, unable to hide his spite._

_"I haven't…" She started but he immediately cut her off._

_"I sensed you with him! I sensed you with him during the days and the nights! I know you have betrayed me. You even allowed him to be in the presence of our daughter! Tell me, does our daughter know he is your lover?!" He hissed at her. Isabel felt a shiver down her spine as she saw the fury in her husband's soul. It hurt her because she still loved Demetri, just not as she loved her imprint._

_"He is my imprint. I cannot control what I feel for him." She told him sternly but unabashed. She refused to be ashamed of something she had no control over._

_"I know that you want to blame him for what happened but this wasn't anyone's fault. Our daughter needs you to accept this so that we can figure out a way to cope with what has happened." She told him._

_"Cope?" He growled. __How was he to cope with the death of his mate?_

_Something inside of Demetri snapped when he saw that stubborn arrogant look that he used to love so much. __He grabbed his wife's neck, surprising her and then he sunk his teeth into her neck. Isabel wasn't expecting this. It occurred so quickly that she didn't have time to respond. For a moment, she thought he was trying to seduce her. She liked it when he was rough on her so she didn't fight back at first but then it began to hurt._

_"Demetri that's enough! What are you doing?" She screamed as she felt herself weakening. He was draining too much so she tried to escape as she realized this wasn't a seduction but an attack. She was a good fighter, one of the best in Volterra, but he had caught her by surprise and she couldn't defend herself in her position. Plus she was too weak. She started screaming louder but he did not let go. He couldn't. He would never let her go._

* * *

_Embry felt a piecing pain in his gut and instantly he knew who it was. _

_"Isabel!" Embry screamed right before he phased and started running. _

_He didn't want her to go to him. He had been anxious but everyone assured him that there was no way Demetri would hurt her. Dalia was the only one who suggested Demetri might attack but she said he would try to hurt Isabel by hurting Embry. The family was planning for the possibility of having to end Demetri in case he attacked Embry but no one expected him to attack Isabel directly. Embry shuddered as he felt Isabel's pain. 'I'm coming. I'm not failing you twice.' He said in his thoughts as he ran faster towards his imprint. _

_Marco was in his wing of the castle when he felt his sister's pain. He knew that Isabel intended to talk to Demetri, to break things off and to arrange how they wanted to handle things with Adel but never in his mind did he think his sister might need protection. He knew Embry needed protection, which was why he was with his grandparents. But his sister. How could he have been so thoughtless as to leave his sister alone? He rushed down to the corridors that led to the tunnel system. By the time he got there, his father and his sister Dalia were there running at his side. Dalia must have felt their sister in trouble too. It only took him moments to hear his sister's frantic screams._

_Marco burst into the room and was horrified to see his brother in law draining his twin sister. She was pale and clearly too weak to fight back or she would have dismembered him already._

_Marco didn't command him to stop. Enraged, he attacked Demetri instantly. Demetri was a good fighter and he tried to fight him off but Duilio and was at his son's side within a second. Dalia wanted to attack but instead she ran to her sister and helped her up. Isabel could barely get up. She had never seen her older sister weakened, not once. Isabel saw that Marco had Demetri and that her father was about to tear him apart._

_"He's Adel's father!" She screamed and reached out for him but Dalia held her back. Her father stopped. At that moment three large wolves broke in through the door along with her youngest brother Leon. Embry quickly phased back, not caring that he was naked and he went to his imprint. Isabel was still weak from the blood loss but also from the venom passing through her system. The venom wasn't painful to hybrids but it was weakening. She looked pale and her eyes were dark._

_"He bit you!" Embry exclaimed with a rage far greater than what she had seen in Demetri. As soon as Embry touched her Demetri started roaring in a rage so great that it almost overpowered Marco. Once again, Isabel saw the intent on Demetri's eyes and she realised the monster in him had returned. Some part of her knew he would not stop until he killed them both but she still hoped the man she once loved would return for the sake of their daughter. He had to return for her!_

_"I will kill you!" He roared at Embry. By then, Sarah and Jake had phased back._

_"Why is he still alive?" Sarah asked her husband._

_"Finish him." Leon told his father._

_"No! Adel…" Isabel begged. She knew that Demetri had committed treason but he daughter had just seen her great grandfather's soul leave this earth and she refused to let her see her father's soul leave it too._

_"Demetri please stop this. Please! Adel needs you, she needs **us**." Isabel begged him. Demetri only became more enraged._

_"Don't you dare speak her name! You are not her mother! You betrayed her the moment you chose this mutt over our family!" Demetri roared. Isabel saw her little sister stiffen and her eyes went blank as she got her vision. __Dalia had the unique ability to read intentions in combination to her psychic abilities. She could sense intentions. She could concentrate on anyone and sense their current intention. This would then ignite a vision into the future if that person intent came to pass. It allowed her to always take the best course of action._

_"He's lost it Isabel. He cannot be reasoned with. He will try this aga__in. He will not stop until he's taken Adel from you. If he succeeds he will go to our enemies and we will not see Adel until she is grown. Until he has turned her against us." Dalia told her sister. Duilio growled. _

_"He won't get that chance. He's committed treason. His life is forfeit." Marco said harshly. _

_"I agree. We all knew this might be a possibility. I am not taking the chance of him hurting Isabel, Embry or Adel." Jacob agreed. _

_"He just needs time. We can put him in the dungeons until he comes to his senses." Isabel suggested but Duilio's intentions were clear. _

_Dalia looked at her father's intention to kill Demetri and another vision came to pass. __All the images of the future came at once as if they were stacked on top of one another. Nevertheless, it was clear that not one scenario showed Adel being shared by her parents. __She saw her father's intent to kill Demetri, would cause Adel to go against their family. She would never forgive them. She would grow angry and hateful towards all of them for many many years. However, if Demetri was alive, he would succeed in taking Adel from them. He would use his connections to escape and from any confinement and he would raise Adel with the Romanians. That outcome was far worse because it would turn Adel into their enemy. Dalia looked at her father._

_"Kill him." Dalia told her father._

_"No!" Isabel screamed but Embry held her against him. She cried into his chest when she saw her father rip Demetri's head and she nearly collapsed when she felt the heat of the fire._

_"Adela…" She said as she felt her daughter's pain._

* * *

_Adel was with her grandmother when the new wolf shifter screamed out her mother's name. Adel didn't understand. Her mommy was with her father. She knew it. She could sense them together yet everyone ran out of the house as if they were in danger. Adel was confused by their urgency and it made her worry that her powers may be broken. __Her mom was with her father and she couldn't sense anyone else with them so they couldn't possibly be in any danger but she worried that her powers might have been affected by Billy's death. Adel feared that she might be missing something and she worried that her parents might pay the price of it. __She knew something had happened after the funeral. Why else would her father leave them in a time of sorrow? Yet she couldn't figure out what happened. Now her parents might be in danger and she couldn't sense anything or anyone attacking them. _

_Nessie tried to distract her great granddaughter by playing a board game but Adel knew that her grandmother was worried. __She was going crazy with worry but she could not leave Adel alone. Adel __was a hybrid child so she had the maturity to understand many things but she was still a child. _

_Adel sensed as everyone got to the house. _

_"The family is at the house. They're with mommy and daddy." Adel informed her grandmother. They were all with her parents so Adel felt better. She knew nobody could hurt her parents if the whole family was there. Nessie smiled at her granddaughter but Adel could tell something was off. She wondered if her grandmother was hiding something. Adel tried to concentrate on the game but she couldn't. She noticed her grandmother's hand was trembling slightly. Adel was about to ask her what was wrong but she felt something and dropped her game piece._

_"Daddy!" The light, the energy she always felt from her father faded and suddenly turned out just like her great grandpa Billy. She knew what this meant, she knew her father was dead. She looked at her grandmother and Nessie had a guilty look on her face. Adel rose up from her seat as she searched for her father's light but couldn't find it. _

_"Daddy!" Adel screamed and Nessie quickly tried to grab her great grand baby but Adel hissed at her. Her father was alive until the family got to the house, she realized. She wouldn't have thought it possible but the guilty look in her grandmother's eyes was all the confession Adel needed. She knew this would happen. They had been plotting this! Her family murdered her father!_

_"You killed him! You all killed him!" Adel screamed before she began to shake just as one of the housekeepers walked into the room with their afternoon snack. Adel saw the human and, in her rage, she flung herself onto the human and started drinking her blood._

* * *

**A/N: I hope this helps explain why Adel hates her family so much. Please remember that even though she is only 2 years old, she is a mixed breed hybrid so she had advanced mental capacities and she looks older than her two years of age. Because she had the mind of an adult she was able to put the pieces together and come to the conclusion that her family murdered her father. Also I wanted to explain why Demetri went so crazy. Please remember that Isabel has the ability to compel. When she uses her powers she can even get a man's soul to connect with hers even if he is not her imprint. That is what happened to Demetri. There is a thin line between love and hate, especially for vampires so for Demetri, he had the same reaction that Victoria had when James was killed. Isabel was alive but her love for him (her connection with him) was gone so it was the same effect as if she had died. The imprint killed Isabel's love for him. This is why he goes nuts and becomes obsessed with his daughter because it is the only connection he can still feel to his mate. **

**A/R: So I don't usually get a lot of questions so let me tackle these one at a time.**

**Black-Lahote: Family story starts in chapter 22 of Immortal. This chapter explains how Paul and Embry are related. Their story continued a bit in Immortal Wolves when Embry reappears in chapter 12 with his family. Embry doesn't visit the rez often in this story because his wife Jimena is not allowed to know about the wolves which causes tension between him and the council. **

**Lina: Lina's mistake will be recapped in a couple of chapters. You will get to see what her mistake truly cost the immortal world and how she dealt with this so I won't get into it too much because I don't want to spoil the surprise. However, if you want to review what she did, you can find her story in the final chapters of Immortal Wolves.**

**Leon: Leon is not a shifter but he has shifter blood in him. In Immotal Wolves we saw that even though Lina couldn't shift anymore, she still 'imprinted' on Aaron. And when Will and Billie imprinted, Will mentions that they imprinted on each other. Even though mixed breeds are not shifters they still have the ability to recognize their true mate. It may not be the traditional imprinting but it is still just as strong and powerful.**

**Leon's stepson: Leon's stepson is human. He is allowed know about immortals because he is a first generation. Leah's sons did not know about the immortals because Leah and Kal chose not to reveal it to them as children. They did not grow up in the immortal world so that the boys could have a normal human life. The council and the Volturi-Olympians are very careful about who they reveal the immortal world to because their world had become more and more complex. Over the years they have come to realize that knowledge of immortality usually comes at a price. We see a little of this in chapter 10 when Dr. Rivers-Atera figures out the legends are real and now he has the added responsibly and accountability for this secret.**

**Sue: On chapter 10 of Immortal continuum, I wrote that Leah dreaded going back to being immortal because it was unnatural to outlive her own children. This was why she became human to begin with. It was out of the devastation of outliving her daughter. Leah's daughter imprinted on a human so she decided to live her life as human. After she died, Leah was devastated and became human so that she could honor her daughter's life. Of course, she didn't plan on getting pregnant with twins or on her imprint nearly dying and becoming immortal again but then again, when does Leah's life ever turn out the way she plans it.**

**Emma: Emma is first mentioned on Immortal Wolves. She is not a main character so she isn't mentioned a lot but the chapter where she imprints on Enlei is chapter 15. She is first mentioned in chapter 2 of Immortal Wolves and again on chapters 3 and 13. Emma and Enlei had the stereotypical imprint happily ever after so I do not get much into their story.**

**I hope this helps clarify things a bit! Happy Holidays!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm really feeling the pressure now to make this story as good as possible. lol. Keep the reviews coming because I LOVE to hear from you! ;)**

**Also, I re-posted this chapter because I saw I big typo. Mathew is Liam's grandson and therefore he is Sarah's great grandson and nephew. Sorry for the confusion.**

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Sarah**

Almost everyone left to spend some time with each other before the big dinner. I went out to our private quarters with the kids and some of our family. Mom and dad left aunt Leah and uncle Kal to make sure the kids were settling in ok.

"She hates me doesn't she?" I asked my husband even though the look on her face said it all. Duli took my hand and pressed his lips against my fingers.

"She doesn't know you yet."

"She hates all of us..." Izzy said with a sigh and then she left the room as she felt herself get emotional in front of everyone. My daughter would never allow such displays so I knew she must be very upset. I felt bad for her but I was in no position to offer her comfort. I saw my granddaughter, Desiree go after her mother along with Aaron. Desiree was always good at bringing things into perspective and Aaron would take Isabel's pain so that she was as good as new. I really hated when my kids and grand kids used him to get out of feeling anything but I didn't blame them. Volterra was no place for weakness.

"Its strange. I felt connected to her the moment she stepped into the room yet... she's so distant. She blames us for her mother's death and I don't disagree." Marco told me. He looked just as grave as I felt.

"The child cannot blame you for her mother's accident. It was just that, an accident." Tanya said. I smiled at her. Nahuel smiled at her too. I had never lost my mother but he had. He had never really forgiven himself for his mother's death much less his father.

My niece was never going to forgive me. I felt myself tremble at that thought and my stomach churned nauseated by the thought. Duli wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and he kissed my shoulder. Even through most of my family was with us in the living room, I welcomed his affections. It was like a balm on my ever growing wound.

"She'll forgive you. You are one of the kindest, most living people I know. It won't take her long to figure that out." Duilio whispered in my ear. He was such a loving man. Most of the time I could feel his tenderness as a soothing blanket warming my body. Now I felt no comfort. I haven't been able to feel anything for a long time, only pain. Aaron begged my so many times to let him take my pain away but I couldn't. I hurt my sister. I am responsible for her death and I deserve to feel what I am feeling. I have to feel what I am feeling. Cameron needed to know that I would pay any price for her mother's death, even if it meant living eternity with this pain. Taking shortcuts to get rid of the pain would dishonor Leanna's memory and I couldn't do that to her or to Cameron.

"She can see the past and maybe even the future. I think she just needs time to sort through the memories. Maybe it will help her understand what really happened and maybe then you can both move on." Grandpa told me. He was being nice and reassuring which only made me feel worst.

"Trust me, she'll be the only one." I said sarcastically. I really didn't mean to be smart with grandpa but I was upset. He gave me a forgiving smile and that's when my granddaughter decided to state her opinions.

"We do know what really happened. Her mother is dead because of you. She'll never move on from that. Maybe if you were more of a sister she would have told you she had imprinted on a rabid dog." Adel told me.

"Adella! How dare speak to your grandmother that way?" Duilio growled harshly at her. She snorted. I put my hand on his to let him know it was ok. He glared at her.

Adel had a way of enraging her grandfather. That's why she was the Volturi favorite. She was the only one of us to revel in cruelty. For years I couldn't understand what when on in that head of hers. It was as if something had broken the moment she felt her father perish. It wasn't until I felt my sister perish that I understood. I am broken too but at least I am an adult. Adel was just a child when we destroyed her father. An intelligent and intellectual child but still a child. Her brain understood but her heart was too young to bear that kind of pain and betrayal. That's why I stopped reprimanding her insults after Leanna died. But if I had to be honest with myself, it was also because I wanted to feel guilty. I felt like I deserved to be hurting which was why I didn't let Aaron or Isabel take reduce my pain like my children did. Getting rid of the pain was the easy way out and it didn't feel right. Being in our world afforded us many powers that made life easy, convenient, better but there was always a certain wrongness about having everything handed to you. It was like we were taking advantage of our gifts, Leanna always thought there was something wrong with the way we lives and perhaps she was right. There had to be some kind of consequence for using our gifts for personal gain. Leanna used her gift once per personal gain and it caused tremendous devastation. She got punished for it, but who holds the rest of us accountable? Did we really punish her for using her gifts to help the werewolves or for using them against **us**?

"We all gathered here to pretend we're one big happy family when we are not." Adel said, finally breaking the silence.

"We are a happy family. Just because you're a miserable bitch doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't happy." My nephew/great grandson Mathew told her. Liam looked at his grandson in warning and he sat back.

"Fuck you." My granddaughter got up and left.

"You two really should know better by now." I told both Mathew and Duli.

"I'm sorry. She just makes me so mad sometimes." Mathew was visibly angry so Rachel went over to her son to hug him.

"I'm sorry too." Duli said to my ear.

"I'll go talk to her." I told them but then Lina stopped me.

"No, let me." She said as she walked out. Lina was Adel's favorite aunt. She was the only one in the family who could get through to her. Well, she was the only one in our side of the family. The Volturi was another story. We lost her to Marcus and Caius shortly after her father's death. She started drinking human blood and started spending all of her time in Volterra. Marcus was glad to have his granddaughter but Caius reaction was surprising. He took to Adel's anger and ruthlessness just as she did to his. She was the only one of my children who had a room in his wing of the castle.

* * *

**Adela**

I don't know why I stayed for that long. I should have left as soon as the introductions were over. Hell, I shouldn't have even gone at all. I despised my family but at the same time, they were my family. Some part of my had this sickening loyalty to them. Some part of me, deep within, wanted to love them, wanted to be different for them but every time I tried, I saw my father's light dim into oblivion. They destroyed him, all because of that stupid mutt Embry. I would have killed him myself if it wouldn't mean my mother would die too because even after everything, I still cared what happened to her.

Uncle Caius and grandfather Marcus were the only ones who understood my wrath. Though grandfather eventually determined that my father's sentence was just, he reprimanded the Olympians for making that decision without his consent and he supported me in my choice to become a blood drinker. It was hard at first but it became easier and easier. Now I even I looked at their pathetic faces as I killed them. I no longer hated myself for it. I was a vampire and they were my source of food. Grandfather Marcus understood this which was the only reason why I forgave him.

Uncle Caius, however, was furious at my family for destroying the Volturi's best tracker. His anger bonded us and in many ways he became like a surrogate father. He wasn't as caring and loving as my father but he looked after me with a fierceness that was unmatched by anyone in my family. To uncle Caius, I was something to be revered. But my family didn't revere me. I was nothing to them, just something to be tolerated. I wasn't even worth noticing. The child that was never supposed to be born because I wasn't the product of an imprint. My half sister was the child they were always meant to have. I was the mistake.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aunt Lina said behind me. Figured they send her. She was the one who convinced me to attend the stupid family event in the first place.

"I think I'll skip dinner tomorrow. I'll just attend the meet and greet with my grandfather and uncle." I told her.

"There'll be plenty of grandfathers and uncles at dinner to keep you company at the family dinner. Besides, don't you want to get to know your little cousin?" She asked me.

"You mean the daughter of the woman responsible for my attack? No thanks." I told her as I thought back to that little werewolf ambush.

The werewolves were rabid beasts but even they had pack instincts. They hunted in packs usually lead by the wolf that was most resilient to the virus. Usually those wolves were tamer and intelligent and able to manage the others through raw animal power. The werewolves didn't share psychic connection but these wolves had enough mental ability to plan and organize the other wolves. They were the ones who rescued Davy after the hybrid wars. They rescued him from us so that he could help them but he used them to build an army. Idiots! It was one of those small rebel packs that tried to attack me when I was hunting in Africa shortly after aunt Lee's exile. The pack was lead by one of the prisoner's aunt Lee helped escape. He thought he killing a Volturi princess would send us a message of their power. Ha! I killed every single one of them. I disremembered the worthless shits one by one. It was one of my proudest accomplishments.

"We know what happened now. That wasn't Leanna's fault. She was trying to save her imprint and she was probably getting some of the werewolf's craziness through the imprint link." She reminded me.

"The _imprint_." I growled at that disgusting term. "Just because he was her _imprint_ doesn't make her betrayal right! That little brat is lucky nothing happened to me or I would have killed her mother myself and she would've never been born!" I spat out.

"If you are going to punish anyone for the werewolves then punish me. Its my fault the wolves so powerful." I looked at her. She was right on that account but I couldn't hate her. She was the only other outcast in this family. The wolves forgave her but they never forgot what happened. She betrayed the wolves and I betrayed the yellow eyed vampires. I needed her and she needed me. I was the one who convinced the Volturi family to allow her back into our ranks and she had been an asset ever since.

She put her arms around me. The Olympians liked hugging. I hated it but I tried not to squirm so that I didn't hurt her feelings.

"They all love you. Your aunt Lee loved you too. I hope that someday you understand what that means." She told me.

"I know they love me but I hate them. I hate them all." I told her.

"You and I both know that's not true. If it had been, you would have left this family a long time ago when your grandfather gave you the option. And if it was true, you wouldn't get so hurt when the boys call you names and treat you like… well… Like they used to treat me." She told me with a sympathetic smile. I just glared at her.

"I don't care what they think of me. I only care that they don't respect me. I would rip their tongues out but they are still my blood. That's all!" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You care. Just like cared that the council kicked me out of the rez after I offered the serum to Avea's imprint." She said sadly.

"What the hell else were you supposed to do? Let John age and Avea die?"

"She died anyway. Now John is immortal and without his love. I should have just let destiny take its course but I couldn't. Like Leanna always said, just because you can, doesn't mean you should." She said full of regret.

"Sometimes we must make our own destiny." I told her. She nodded.

"These three kids had nothing to do with what happened to your father. Maybe this can be your chance to bond with someone. Start fresh. Cameron is not that different from you. She lost her mother because of us. Maybe you should talk to her. Get to know her. Maybe you can both find your destiny together." She suggested. I considered what she said. If anything this girl could be an ally.

"I'll talk to her." I said with a nod.

I went to my grandfather's chambers and found him speaking with Caius at his living area. Grandpa looked at me as I entered as did Caius. He extended his hand to me and I took it, kissing his ring. Grandpa didn't require such formalities but I knew I pleased uncle Caius so I always was formal with him. I was the only 'Olympian' claimed by Caius but I always reported to both brothers. I never reported to grandpa Duli. If I had it my way, I would be sitting in his throne but to even suggest it would be treason.

Duilio was soft. He was too much of an Olympian sympathizer to be considered a true Volturi. Grandpa Marcus disagreed when Caius told him this. Uncle Caius had suggested that I should take Duilio's place but Marcus reminded him that this would only bring chaos and confusion. Bullshit! Marcus was a Olympic sympathizer too but at least he was one of the few people who supported me.

"How did it go?" Athenadora asked me. She was sitting next to uncle Caius with her leg draped across his lap.

"The girl looks like her mother. Dad says that she hates us." I informed them. Uncle Caius smiled.

"Well we suspected as much. How is the dog taking it?" He asked me referring to my grandmother. I smirked.

"As well as could be expected." I told him. Grandpa Marcus set his book down.

"I hoped this girl would bring some stability to her. Perhaps bringing the children here wasn't a good idea." He commented.

"You should have put your dog down the moment she let those rabid beasts go just like you did to her sister." Caius told him angrily.

"The girl doesn't show any signs of being a werewolf but they say she is powerful. Apparently, she had command over her father while he was in werewolf form. Her mind travels through time. She can access events without having to invade someone's mind. It's a very rare gift and a powerful one." I told them. Both vampires looked at each other. The family had kept these things in the dark from everyone. I only know it because there was so much family in the room and everyone was too preoccupied today to worry about what I was overhearing.

"This can be a problem brother." Caius told Marcus. Grandfather Marcus nodded in agreement.

"We will see how her powers progress over time. Perhaps she will not be as powerful as her mother." Marcus told him. Caius hissed.

"You are deluding yourself! The girl is Leanna's daughter. Her powers will only grow stronger. She may also have the ability to command the werewolves and she hasn't even turned yet." Caius urged.

"What do you want me to do Caius? Kill an innocent child out of fear? The girl has broken no laws and she may turn out to be an asset to this family. Look at Lina." He told him. Caius settled back into his chair but he was clearly displeased with having the children here.

"Are the children are at Jacob and Renesmee's home?" Grandpa Marcus asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to let you know I will be visiting them. I am hoping to befriend the girl and obtain some more information about her loyalties, that is, unless there are matters you would like me to take care of." I told them.

"I think befriending her is a wonderful plan. Always so thoughtful." Uncle Caius told me with an evil smile that I always found charming.

"Its been uncommonly quiet for the past few days. Intel is always appreciated but take this as an opportunity and go spend some time with the family. Real friendship might be more useful to us than whatever intelligence you may collect." Great grandpa said. He was always defending them from me. Only Caius really sympathized with my hatred of them. Grandpa Marcus on the other hand, often tried to convince me that I didn't hate them. That the reason I was so angry and betrayed for all these years was because I loved them. Over the years I realized that he was right but it didn't mean I had to forgive them. I would NEVER forgive them!

"If anything changes please let me know." I told them. Grandpa nodded once and then I left.

* * *

**Cameron**

I woke up abruptly from the dream and gasped trying to swallow my own scream after seeing and feeling little Adel drinking the maid's blood. Chris had fallen asleep too and he woke up startled. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Cameron. Are you ok? Did you have another vision?" He asked me. I just glared at him.

"They killed Adel's father!" I told him. Chris's eyes widened when I said this.

"Yes. How did you…" She started but then stopped as he realized the answer was pretty obvious.

"I dreamt of the night Embry and Isabel imprinted. I went to bed wondering what happened to Adel and then I had another vision." I told him. Chris sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He told me softly.

"Adel knew it was her family that killed him. She just knew and she killed a human to retaliate." I said aghast. Chris nodded and held on to me as the tears began to fall from my eyes. Seeing what happened to Demitri left a bad taste in my mouth and opened up all the wounds from my mother's exile.

"Nessie managed to get Adel off the maid before she killed her but Adel never went back to our family lifestyle after that. She disowned her family and betrayed everything our family is about." Chris told me sadly. I knew exactly what he meant by that.

"She's a human drinker." I said knowingly. Chris nodded.

"She never got over it. She was really close to Demetri and she felt betrayed. She was just so angry and betrayed that she couldn't bring herself to forgive us." Chris told me. I knew exactly how Adel felt. Frankly, I didn't know if she was wrong for feeling that way after what I witnessed. Seeing them kill her father instead of giving him a chance to let his instincts wear off, was like throwing acid on my already rabid wounds. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on something else. Chris was holding me so it wasn't hard to do.

"Why should she forgive you? You murdered him in cold blood." I told him.

"Its not that simple. Dalia can see the future. She knew what Demetri would do if he was allowed to live. That's why she gave Duilio the order to burn him. Adela wasn't there but she felt her father's energy leave her just as she had felt with Billy. She knew immediately what happened and that her family were the ones who did it. She didn't understand that we had to. It was the best course of action." He told me as if this made it better. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They used one possible future outcome to justify their actions. Even I knew that the future is full of possibilities. There were other choices to be made, other possible futures that were ripped, that were stolen from destiny.

"So what happened after? What happened to Embry and his family?" I asked him to try to get my mind of Adel.

"He had to leave his family so we faked his death. He decided that he would tell his oldest son, Evan, the truth before he told the others because Even already knew about the wolves and could help his brother's understand. But Evan… was furious at his father and he threatened to tell his family the truth, including his mother. That's when Embry decided that it was best if they all believed he was dead and we had to intervene." Chris told me.

"Intervene how?" I asked as my annoyance started to grow. Chris could sense something was wrong so he shifted us so that we were sitting facing each other.

"You need to understand that we cannot take any threats to our secret lightly. It can put the lives of thousands of decedents at risk." He behind. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. I had a feeling this was going to be bad.

"What did you do to Evan?" I asked him more firmly. He sighed.

"We took away his memory of our world. William and some of your other cousins used their powers to take their memories away and put new memories in. We made seem like Embry died and his body was never found." He told me. I felt the tears sting my eyes again in disappointment.

"So you took their father way too? Just like you took Adel's father away and my mother. You… you used your powers to manipulate and take away something that didn't belong to you. That you had no right to mess with!" I told him. I was upset by this and disappointed at my family. He could see it in my face because I saw his face change instantly.

"We had to protect the decedents just like we had to protect Adel from Demetri. Embry is Izzy's imprint. I've been in Demetri's place and I felt sorry for him but Izzy and Embry were meant to be. He should have let her go. Just like I had to let Lina go." He said simply.

"That makes it ok to kill Demetri and to take Evan's memory away? Or was that your excuse to justify taking the most convenient option available to you?" It wasn't a question. I already knew he thought that this was ok in his eyes.

"It wasn't like that. That's not what it was about at all. It was about protecting Isabel and Adela and out secret." He said defensively but I could see it in his eyes that he didn't see the wrongness of their actions. What my mother did was wrong but now I could see were she got it from. All this family ever did was manipulate people's lives to their convenience. They had the power to do whatever they wanted and that was exactly what they did yet my mother was exiled for it.

"What if I turn Chris? What if I turn into a werewolf and start hurting people you love? You have the power to erase me from existence, physically and spiritually. What justification will make erasing my existence ok?" I asked him.

"Cameron…" He started. "Do you really think we would remove one of our own out of existence?" He asked me. I felt the tears sting my eyes because my answer would hurt him. Even now as I sat here disappointed by him and unable to trust him, I still wanted him. I wanted to be wrong about him and my family but I wasn't sure.

"If it were that simple, we would have erased Leanna from our minds to keep us from the pain of missing her, but its not that simple. We would never do that to her or you." He said exasperated.

"Where's the line Chris? When you have immortality and both the natural and supernatural at your side, when you come from both creator and created, where is the line between protecting and playing God?" I asked him. He didn't answer. He leaned in to kiss my head. I let him and then he left. I laid on my bed and cried a bit before I feel into a restless but dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Adella**

I tried to keep in mind that this little human cousin was not truly a human. She was part werewolf and part whatever the hell aunt Lee became after she was exiled. I sensed her in aunt Lee's old bedroom. I could sense the rest of the family spread out in different areas of the house so it was easy for me to sneak in unnoticed. She was alone on the bed, asleep. She opened her eyes as soon as I passed the threshold to her room. She sat up on her bed as I scanned the room, slightly confused as if she were expecting someone else in the room with her.

"Hello child. I am your cousin, Adela de Volturi. You may call me Adel." I told her. Her heart was beating at a soft steady pace.

"I know who you are. What do you want?" She asked me with wary eyes.

"I wanted to get to know the daughter of the traitor and the werewolf of course." She squirmed a little on the bed and her heart sped up.

"My mother was not a traitor." She said defiantly and crossed her arms as she sat up on the bed. I smirked and leaned onto the dresser by her bed.

"Of course she was. Not that I blame her. I often fantasize about ways to screw over my mother and grandparents with such blatant disregard for the law but I am afraid I do not have your mother's imagination." I told her. She looked at me annoyed but distrustful eyes. She was guarded. Perhaps this human wasn't as stupid as the rest.

"Why do you talk like that?" She asked me. Her question took me off guard.

"Like what?"

"Like the bad guy in a movie. I am not your enemy." She told me annoyed. I laughed out loud. I was already starting to like her.

"I'm a Volturi. It comes with the territory. I mean no harm. I want us to be allies. Friends even." I told her. She stared at me for a moment.

"We will be." She told me confidently.

"Well you certainly seem very sure of that." I noted amused.

"I have a feeling. My feelings tend to come true besides… I know you." She told me assuredly.

"Do you?" I said amused. She nodded hesitantly and straightened on her bed.

"You hate them. They're your family, you care about them but only because you have to." She told me intuitively. She was staring at me as if she were trying to analyze me. I didn't like it.

"Marcus and Caius are my real family. The Olympians are a nuisance." I told her.

"What am I?" She asked me.

"That, my dear, is entirely up to you." I told her. She smiled at me.

"You're not very nice but you're honest. I like that. I am tired of half-truths, they leave me guessing and cause me to have visions. Its very annoying." She told me. I smirked.

"Well I assure you that you will never get half-truths from me. I always make my opinions known but not many can handle it. Your mother couldn't. She despised me but not nearly as much as I her." I told her. She looked at me.

"My mother didn't hate or despise anyone. She just didn't like what you did. She couldn't trust you. Plus, I think she felt guilty for what she did. I think she kept herself at arm's length to punish herself for what she had done." The girl told me. I could see the question in her eyes. She suspected that I was the same. A part of me was appalled but the other part of me was impressed. There was a certain presumptuous familiarity about her yet we had only just met. The audacity!

"I assure you. I am nothing like Leanna." I told my little cousin. She nodded.

"You are different in many ways but you are also the same. You were both hurt by your family." She told me.

"Leanna betrayed her family."

"Your father attacked your mother." She retorted.

"He would have never truly hurt her." I hissed at her. He brows furrowed.

"Yes he would have. I was there. I saw it, felt it. He had every intention of killing her. In his mind, this new Isabel was the one who killed the mother of his child. He was going to kill her." She told me. I turned around to look at the window as I felt the tears sting my eyes. This was not the first time I heard this. Grandfather and my aunt said the same but I didn't believe them. How could I? The man they described what nothing like the father I adored. The father I adored would have never betrayed his family.

"I don't agree with the way the family handled it." She said softly.

"They should have never killed your father, just like they should have never taken my mother's powers away." She told me.

"Your mother's sentence was a mercy. They showed my father no such kindness." I told her, still facing the window.

"I know you wanted my mother to be executed but I understand now why. I understand why you thought it was ok. Why your family thought it was ok, to murder your father or with take Evan's identity and memory away or why my mother thought it was ok to use her powers to release the werewolves. You and this family do these things because you can and you justify it by saying it was protecting the people you loved, even though it had consequences. My mother was condemned for doing the exact same thing you and your family have been doing for centuries. Using your supernatural powers to get your way." She told me. I had finally turned to look at her. She looked sad and disappointed. For some reason seeing the way she looked at me stirred something inside of me. It was as if I could see a piece of myself in her.

"You speak so freely as if you were already familiar with me." I noted.

"I was there. I know what they did to your father. I know what they did to my mother. You and I are the same and at the same time we are completely different. Don't you agree?" She asked me. I leaned into her to look into her eyes.

"Absolutely." I told her. I was at awe of this child so young yet it was as if she had an ancient soul. I didn't notice it before but I did then.

"Adella… There is something I need to know. Something haven thought about until I saw your story."

"What is it child?" I asked her.

"When I had my vision of you, I noticed that the family was different. They seemed carefree as if they didn't have to worry about the threat of werewolves." She noted. I nodded at her observation.

"The war started sometime later. Actually, it started very shortly after your mother was born." I told her. She looked at me confused.

"Did the war start because of my mother?" She asked me worriedly. I could see her confusion then so I shook my head.

"No child. That is one thing your mother was not responsible for." I told her. She seemed so relieved but then she looked at me with another question.

"Then how did the war get started? I have a feeling that this is really important but no one has explained it. Will you tell me?" She asked me. Her brown eyes were open wide, pleading. I extended my hand to her.

"Of course my dear but not here. Come with me." I asked her. She placed her tiny human hand in mine and I instantly felt a strange connection between us. What was this strange child?

* * *

**A/R: Chris and Cam: I think Chris is in serious denial. But if you look at things from his perspective. It must be very weird to find your soul mate in the child of your best friend so please be patient with Chris.**

**Aaron: I really feel bad for Aaron because he has such a convenient gift but most of the Olympian refuse to use it. Pain is a part of life Its a part of being human and you should never take shortcuts to pain. People today don't have vampires but they have alcohol, video games, drugs, etc. These are all ways of us getting rid of our pain instead of working though it and learning from it. That's why we keep making mistakes because we refuse to learn. When you burn your finger on the stove you learn not to touch it when its hot, its the same thing with emotional pain. Lina, Chris, Sarah and the older generations refuse Aaron's gift because they know this and understand that sometimes we need to hurt but the younger generations like taking shortcuts. They don't like to feel because they are a generation of pleasures not of work. While Sarah and the older Olympians worked for the happiness of their children, their children never had to go through any kind of struggle so they are not used to things not going their way. This is why Isabel forced the connection between her and Demetri. She wanted him and she had the power to get him so she took him, even thought he didn't belong to her. **

**Adella: I hope this clarifies Adel's story even more. Needless to say she is a very complex character. I think some part of her wants to be good but she can't. I have personal experience with this. I have a bit of a temper myself and when someone hurts you deeply its very hard to forgive, no matter who they are. These are characters without God without any kind of moral compass which is why they go through so much. Their saving grace is the love that they share for each other. Carlise was the only character who had something more to fight for. I made Sarah more like him but with Sarah doing all the fighting, the newer generations had nothing to fight for. They existed to have fun and lost their regard for their responsibility to the world around them. I think this has happened a lot with this newer generation of young people. I had to teach this year and I saw a generation of young people who thought they deserved everything with out having to work for it. Who thought they could do whatever they wanted without consequences. It makes me very sad cause I am not that old. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: FYI****, I re-posted this chapter because I saw I big typo. Mathew is Liam's grandson and therefore he is Sarah's great grandson and nephew. Sorry for the confusion. Please keep reviewing! **

**Also, to answer the question, could Isabel break the connection to Demitri? Yes. Part of the reason why she wanted her family to imprison Demetri was so that she could work on him. But her family was angry and they were too hasty. Demetri had not just broken the law, he had directly attacked Isabel. If he had attacked Embry it would probably be different but he attacked Isabel de Volturi the most beloved of all the Volturi children. There was no way they could forgive that. Also, by this time the family had made a shift in their ideology. That had really settled into this royalty lifestyle which is why things were handled so differently for Demitri and Leanna compared to how the Volturi-Olympians handled Lina. This is what I am trying to show, that they became less of a family/tribe and more of an empire.**

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Cameron**

Adela was a strange girl. I don't know why, but I liked her. I felt connected to her as if we were going to be great allies or friends. It made sense. She was betrayed by her family in the same way I was. She had even more reason to be mad at them than I did. At least my mom wasn't murdered in cold blood like they did Demetri. They should have listened to Isabel. They could have contained him until he came to his senses. The future is not definitive yet they used Dalia's vision as a justification for murder. It wasn't right and I felt bad for her. It sounded strange as I said this in my head. She was a murderer. She was a blood drinker. She has killed tens of hundreds of humans but what nobody knew was that she hated it. I knew it the moment I saw her in my dream and confirmed it the moment she came into my room. She hated it and she hated herself. For some reason, I could really relate to that. Because as I discovered more about myself and my family, I was starting to hate myself a little bit too.

She led me through the unfamiliar halls to a cellar which held the entrance to deep underground tunnels. Once we entered the tunnel, she took me in her arms and ran through the maze of tunnels to what looked like an ancient main door.

She placed me on the ground and opened the door for me.

"Welcome to the main castle." She told me. I began getting nervous.

"Is it ok for me to be here?" I asked her unsure.

"Of course. You are safe here, especially if you are with me." She informed me. I nodded and followed her into the castle. To a large room, as soon as we entered, the lights came on and I saw we were in a huge library. I got the chills as I felt the energy in the room.

"Wow." I said astonished.

"This is one of our many libraries. This one holds our amazing art collection, specifically, the one that depicts our family history." She informed me as her arm gestured to an entire wall full of historic art. It was ceiling to floor covered in art.

"This is our vampire history, painted by family members as well as famous artist. The wall stretches for almost a mile." She told me.

"They're beautiful." I said.

"Yes they are. Our entire history cataloged in these paintings. Come." She walked over to the center of the wall where portrait of a scary woman hung.

"Who's she?"

"That is Paulina Lahote-Clearwater, our aunt Lina." She told me. I remembered Lina from the family introductions. This woman looked nothing like her. The painting was a modern abstract rendering of a wolf morphing into a vampire. It was dark and frightening.

"What happened to her?" I asked Adela.

"That, my dear, is what you are here to learn." She told me with a smirk that resembled an evil villain more than anything else. I ignored her creepy vibe and I touched the picture of Lina. I could feel the dark energy flow through me like static and I jerked my hand back.

"She painted this herself. He hated herself. She hated what she had become." I told Adel. She looked at me with an odd expression and nodded.

"Lina was Quileute wolf and an incredible scientist. She was the pride of the tribe, brave, smart, but compared to her two best friends, she was ordinary. Science was the one thing that set her apart from them. Lina concentrated her career on trying to help the tribe and the packs. The tribe trusted her and they allowed her to collect DNA from the entire tribe. Every line of wolf was in her hands and she betrayed them." Adela told me. She looked at the picture for a moment and then she walked over to another painting. This time it was of a man. He was clearly a vampire.

"Who's he?" I asked her.

"This is Davvy. He worked with aunt Lina and he prayed on her human emotions. Lina was in a difficult stage of her life and she was afraid of having to choose between her human family and her vampire family. Davvy used this to convince her to create a biological weapon derived from the Quileute bloodlines, which he stole and went into hiding with the Romanians. Even my father couldn't find him." Adela told me. I was shocked.

"What was the weapon?" I asked her.

"It was serum for creating hybrids vampires. These hybrids were strong but they did not have the bloodthirsty psychosis that newborn vampires have during their first year of immortality. The strength of a vampire but without the bloodlust. They were easy to control and easy to manipulate." She told me. I was confused.

"What's so bad about hybrids? Our family has them too." I noted. Adela nodded in agreement.

"True but our hybrids were born to a family. These hybrids were ripped from their lives, beaten and manipulated as humans to serve the Romanians before they turned them into their hybrid soldiers. These hybrids could blend well with the humans so they could go on living their daily lives without anyone noticing." She told me.

"What about the trackers? Wouldn't you be able to find them?" I asked her. She smiled.

"No. I am not powerful enough to find whoever I want at will. There has to be a connection. I need to have met them at least once so that I can connect to their soul, unless they are related to me of course but even then, I have my limitations." She informed me. I nodded.

"So you had way of telling how many humans were turned or where they were." Adela shook her head no.

"The Romanians have taken many precautions to keep out of radar from any Volturi tracker. The only being that could have found them was my father or perhaps the combination of my father's and my power but by then, my family had murdered him. So we could not prepare for the upcoming battle."

"So what happened? What happened to Lina after the Volturi discovered what happened?" I asked her, fearing what an offense like that would cost her.

"We will get to what happened in a moment. As for Lina… Davvy infected her with the serum and she became a hybrid herself. Back then the Volturi did were not as involved in pack matters so they only removed her from the guard and left the official punishment to the council. She moved to the rez but needless to say, council was less than welcoming."

"Why did the council have a problem with her?" I asked her. She walked me over to another painting. This time, it was a picture death and loss. A vampire and a wolf, then a corpse and a broken man. It was heartbreaking. The characters in the painting were so vivid that I could almost see them moving. They all had an aura around them but their aura was tattered. It took me a few seconds to realize it but the picture showed the pain of broken imprints.

"The council trusted Lina with the DNA of Quileute wolves and she conducted unauthorized experiments. She was banished from the council and from the packs. They wanted to banish her from the tribe but couldn't because her mother was the chief. Nevertheless, Lina was heartbroken. She lived in the outskirts of the tribe until she returned to her rightful home here in Volterra."

"Why would she come back?" I asked her.

"Lina offered the serum to an imprint so that he could live as an immortal with his wolf against the council's wishes. Imprinting is supposed to about nature and the spiritual world. The council didn't want Lina meddling with nature." Adela told her. I nodded in understanding.

"She changed their destiny but what I don't understand is why? Why would Lina turn an imprint instead of letting the wolf stop phasing?"

"Yes… That is exactly what the council wanted. But the wolf wasn't just any wolf. It was Seth's daughter, Avea. Avea's entire family was immortal. This was her world not the human world. The council declared that if Avea had imprinted on a human, John, it was her destiny to be human. They wanted Avea to stop phasing but Lina refused to let that happen. She didn't want her own imprint, Aaron, to loose his sister. Things aren't always black and white in our world."

"I'm beginning to see that." I admitted as I realized the difficult choice Lina had to make.

"After turning John into a hybrid, that the council exiled her. By then the Volturi had pardoned her, so she returned to her rightful home here in Volterra." She told me as she walked over to another picture. This one was a painting of an army. She turned my attention to the painting and continued. "For years she had been working on a cure to her condition. An anti-serum. She and Carlisle worked for 42 years to try to come up with a cure. In that time, the Romanians were building an army of hybrids using the serum Davvy stole from Lina. Humans were being turned to hybrids and once they had enough to build an army the Romanians attacked the castle. It was the first attack on Volterra in our history."

"The Romanian hybrids were very controlled, just as Lina had intended them to be. They didn't need human blood so they were not going around killing people. Its hard to find vampires that do not kill, but I can sense any being on the planet that does not have a shield of course, like my father did. We had begun to collect and rehabilitate the Romanian hybrids but we quickly realized that for every one hybrid we captured, the Romanians would kidnap create two new ones. By the time they attacked, the numbers were so great that we had to massacre them." Next she showed me a rendering of the battle. It was bloody and horrific. The image was so shocking and lively that I saw the image moving. It was like a combination of a vision and an old movie. I saw wolves and vampires killing hybrids. There was screaming, blood and fire all around. I touched the painting and I could feel the devastation. There was so much confusion. The wolves had never killed beings that bled, that had heartbeats.

For a moment, I found myself in the mind of one of the wolves in the painting. I was in his memory…

_He looked left and right as he saw his pack and his family. He saw his daughter morph into a giant bear in order to tear apart the two hybrids on her back. He would have run to help her but he was surrounded. He ripped into the next hybrid and tried to repress his gad reflex as he felt his muzzle tear into flesh, as he felt the warm blood pool in his tongue. _

_"__Stop that Jacob!" We heard Seth's voice echo in his mid and I realized I had access to Seth as well. He was ripping through a hybrid that was no older than 16. 'A child'. He kept thinking, I felt the pain he felt as is vibrated within every wolf in the area. _

_'__These hybrids were strong but they were mindless. They didn't have the advances mental capacity of nature born hybrids. We need to use this to our advantage, you cannot think of them as one of ours.' I heard Sarah tell her packs as they all ripped through flesh. Jacob couldn't see it that way. He saw children, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters that he failed to protect. _

_"__Concentrate Jacob! They need you!" Edward yelled as he ripped the neck of a hybrid. I didn't have access to his thoughts but I could see through Jacob's eyes that he hated every bit of it. Bella wasn't far behind. She and Nessie were dismembering a vampire while William was tackling a hybrid off one of the wolves. The wolf nodded at him and ran to a vampire that was about to attack a younger hybrid. I recognized this hybrid, it was Josh, Adela's half-brother. He looked like a child, no older than me, but he was strong. He was battle the vampire fiercely before the wolf ran to his rescue. Jacob turned his attention to the other enemy hybrids since Josh was no longer in was right. Jacob knew that his family needed him to be strong but he was drowning. The smell of blood was overwhelming, the sight of shattered bodies both young and old was maddening, and worst, the taste of blood in his mouth was so sickening that he was ready to vomit. Nevertheless, he tore through the flesh of every Romanian hybrid and vampire alike until the battle started to die down. _

_Finally they managed to corner most of the Romanian hybrids and vampires so Sarah's guard quickly caged them using their powers and Sarah phased to her vampire form and commanded the Romanians to stop their attacking. 'It was done'. Jacob thought relieved. He took a deep relieving breath and looked at his surroundings. The entire field was covered in red like a sea of blood. There was a portion of the castle up in flames and the entire southern castle wall was covered in blood. Bodies and limbs laid everywhere in sight and in the distance he heard the humans screaming. He hadn't even registered the humans until that moment. He closed his eyes… _Suddenly I was back in the castle with Adela.

"What happened to the humans who saw massacre? The humans must have noticed this was supernatural."

"Of course they noticed. This picture was painted by a human who witnessed the ambush. He had seen far too much for even our best mind invaders so he continued to have dreams of the event. Dreams that he turned into art. He became a very famous artist and brought a lot of attention to the events in Volterra we had to kill him. This was before your mother, so we had no other choice but to kill the direct witnesses and manipulate the rest." She told me. She seemed very nonchalant about it but I could sense something different from her dismissive persona.

I shook my head in disappointment as she walked over to another paining.

"The Romanians were strong but we were stronger. We defeated them. We thought the battle was over but we did not anticipate was that they would regroup or much less that they would form an allegiance with the werewolves." She told me as she pointed to a portrait towards the ceiling, too high for me to touch.

"Who's he?" I asked her. This time it was a portrait of a man. He was standing perfectly straight as if he were in the military but there was something in his eyes that I recognized. He was a werewolf.

"Lucas, the werewolf who started this mess. The werewolf virus is very tricky and temperamental. Once it attacks the body it release chemicals that make it painful for the person to stay in their human form at night. However, if they phase the wolf starts to slowly take over with each phase until there is nothing human left. It's a madness that sets in slowly and consumes them. The transformation to full wolf can take anywhere from 5 to 10 years for most wolves but by then the werewolf has turned at least one or two other people who in turn kill their maker. That's why you never see any full werewolves in a pack. Its in their nature to take out the weakest member of the pack or to fight for alpha so they tend to take each other out." She told me.

"I know. They explained this to me. What I do not understand is why the werewolves haven't been wiped out." I told her as I looked into Lucas's terrible eyes.

"Caius had almost wiped out all of the werewolves but its not that simple. Werewolves run on instinct and their most basic instinct is survival. That's why they form packs, that's why they kill the weakest members, to ensure they can survive but never so many that they become conspicuous. There were small pockets of them in hiding. Their instincts told them to fear us so they managed to remain hidden. Of course once the madness sets in they become sloppy but, as I said, by then the other pack members kill the pack members who begin to completely loose it. That's why Caius was never able to get rid of all of them." She told me. I nodded. It made sense. Normal wolves and dogs did the same thing.

"So what is the story on this Lucas?" I asked her to get us back on track. She looked at the painting with disgust.

"Lucas was a soldier which was turned during one of the humans' wars. He was smart, cunning, an alpha. He killed the alpha who turned him and took over his pack. As he saw his older pack members deteriorate, he realized that this would be his fate. He decided to collect information on what he was and in his investigation he discovered the legends about vampires and about the Volturi. When he heard that there were vampire's that wanted to eliminate the Volturi, he set out to find them. That's how he came into contact with Davvy and the Romanians. Davvy saw him as a gift from the heavens." She told me and I nodded in understanding.

"He used Lucas to build an army."

"Yes child. Several years after the first attack, Lucas found Romanians and Davy began experimenting to make stronger werewolves. Lucas was hoping to become strong enough to beat the virus and the Romanians wanted the great army he could make them. Lucas was a young werewolf so Davvy knew that he had about 10 good years with Luca as the Alpha so he needed to act fast. That's why they decided to mount a second attack on the castle even though they were hardly ready."

"Why weren't they ready?"

"With the werewolves at hand, they had enough numbers for a second attack but they did not collect any intel. If they had collected information they would have known that we had an antidote for the serum we had created. After the first attack, Lina, Carlisle and a few more family scientist worked around the clock to create the antidote. By the time of the second attack, we were ready for them. Lina was working on a way to administer the antidote to the masses so that by the time the Romanians attacked, we already had a way to defeat them using gas bombs. It was brilliant, except for the werewolves. We had no idea they were creating powerful werewolves to aid the attack." She told me as she walked over to a huge painting, by far, the largest in the room. It was another battle painting but this one was different from the one before. I could feel the energy vibrating from it. It was overwhelming.

"This one was painted by a family member, wasn't it?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Dalia painted this one. She started it several years before the battle and the closer it got to the battle the clearer the images on the painting became. But even her visions could not warn us about the werewolves. She kept seeing them as great monsters but she could not tell which kind of monsters. Her visions are hardly reliable." Adel said with anger. I nodded in agreement. There was a lot of emotion in the painting and I could tell the confusion that emanated from the picture. I couldn't helped myself. I touched it and a whole new vision triggered in my mind, this one was more powerful than the one before. This time I wasn't piggy backing on someone's memory; it was as if I was there…


	20. Chapter 20

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Cameron**

**_Vision_**

_They were waiting for them this time. They were ready. __Members of both the Volturi and the Olympians lined the southern and western walls of the castle in waiting. They couldn't see them yet but they could hear them. _

_"How much longer?" Isabel asked her sister. _

_"Soon. They'll come in throughout the southern forest. Be ready." Dalia told the guard as they braced themselves for the attack._

_"I want this clean and simple. No repeats of last time." Sarah told everyone, then she turned to Liam and nodded at him. Liam then turned into a giant magnificent bird. He was magnificent, I had never seen such a creature. The bird disappeared into the clouds. _

_"Liam says they are two minutes away from position." Sarah told everyone. William and Duilio were standing next to her. William closed his eyes and looked strained. _

_"What is it?" Duilio asked him concerned. _

_"I feel another presence." He told everyone. For a moment, I felt scared. For a moment, I actually believed he could sense me. _

_"Leanna what are you doing here?!" He yelled suddenly and turned. I saw a young black haired beauty peak her head behind a great pillar within courtyard that was a quarter mile away from the western wall. I could barely see here from my standpoint so I wondered how he knew she was there. Suddenly, I found myself within the courtyard standing next to her. She stiffened and turned my direction as if she could feel me but instantly an astral version of William materialized next to us and I realized it was he who she was sensing. _

_"Go back into the castle, Lee. Now!" He told her sternly. _

_"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. You're all in danger. I can feel someone coming." Mom told him urgently. _

_"We know sweetie. We're tracking them." He told her. In that moment, a beautiful woman appeared. She had brown hair and kind gentile golden eyes. _

_"How in the world did you end up here young lady?" Esme asked her sternly. William smiled at her as she took my mom into her arms. Mom was crying. Streaks of silver stained her eyes. _

_"They're coming Will. They're here!" She said as Esme took her into the castle. William looked at her worried and then he looked around with a puzzled look as if he were looking for something. _

_"Impossible!" We heard an angry mail voice exclaim. We both heard gasps and yells coming from the western wall and suddenly I found myself there just as I saw an ancient looking blond vampire leap from the western wall into the forest. He looked murderous but several guard followed after him including Adela._

_That's when I noticed the large pack of werewolves weaving through the trees. There were dozens of them running to the southern forest that was currently overtaken by a great fog. How did the fog even get there? It had been perfectly clear before._

_"No!" I heard Sarah scream as werewolves disappeared into the fog. The remaining Volturi guard and Olympic vampires entered the fog at the same time the screaming began. _

_"We cannot sit here and let them turn mother. The humans are sitting ducks. We have to do something!" Isabel screamed at Sarah who stared at the forest in shock. _

_"Sarah!" Lina yelled at her effectively snapping her out of her daze. _

_"Go! Be careful. Their venom is lethal and we have not trained you to fight them." Sarah told the remaining Olympians and Volturi. Almost all remaining members were all hybrids and wolves so they hesitantly jumped into the fog. I saw Dalia and a small group of hybrids remain on the walls to protect the castle. _

_"Why didn't you see this? What the hell good are you if you cant see something like this?!" One of the hybrids asked Dalia. I forgot her name but she was one of Liam's grandchildren. Avea growled at her for disrespecting Dalia. _

_"My visions are not precise. Instead of asking dump questions, go flank the south east point. I do not want them entering the city to harm any more humans. Avea, go with her please." She told them. The girl looked at Dalia annoyed but she nodded and ran to her post with Avea at her side. More screaming emerged from the fog as it finally started to clear out. _

_It took me no time to see the red. It was not as predominant as the previous battle but it was still overwhelming. The forest was too great and vast to contain all the attackers. I so I saw several pockets of Volturi and Olympians containing some werewolves while others were fighting them one on one. The most successful attacks were from two vampires who managed to bling the werewolves but their powers extended for a perimeter that was less than a mile. There were hundreds of miles of forest and the werewolves were all around. At first, I thought there were dozens but now I saw hundreds. It was strange, I thought this was a hybrid attack but the only thing I saw was werewolves and humans scattered through the many acres of forest. The humans were being bitten by the werewolves and turning before the Olympians could reach them. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and several wolves howled. The pain was so strong that I couldn't hold on to the vision…_

I was back at the castle with Adela looking at the painting. I quickly took my hand away from it and touched my face as I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. Adela looked at my tears curiously before she began.

"You can see it. When you touch the paintings… You can see it." She told me. I nodded.

"Parts of it. My mom was there, she could feel the werewolves coming. She knew." I told her.

"Your mother was only 7 years old when the Romanians attacked the castle again. But even though she was young, she was still powerful. She knew something was wrong before any of us saw it coming." Adela confirmed.

"What happened?"

"We were flooded by both hybrids, vampires, and werewolves coming to us from different directions. The Volturi released the antidote Lina created in a powerful fog that covered the entire southern forest so that the hybrids would turn back human before they even got to the castle. As the Romanian hybrids entered the fog and ran through the forest, one by one the hybrids started turning human. It would have been a beautiful easy defeat. The problem was that we had no idea about the werewolves. As the hybrids turned human, the werewolves attacked them and turned the humans into more werewolves. Pretty soon they overpowered us." She told me.

"But you are stronger than they are. Why would you be afraid to fight them?" I asked her wondering why Sarah was so hesitant to send her family to fight.

"We were not afraid but we had to be cautious. Though werewolves are not immortal, they are still supernatural. They are strong, fast and lethal. We could have easily overpowered them if everyone in the guard was a vampire but our guard consists of many species. Werewolves are poisonous to the Quileutes and the Olympic-Volturi hybrids and, more importantly, none of us had any experience fighting them. Luckily the vampires in the family were able to subdue the beasts and assist the non-vampire family members." She told me but I knew that wasn't completely true.

"But they weren't able to assist everyone. You lost someone didn't you?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment as if she were studying me and then she nodded.

"Eventually, we got the situation under control and the werewolves who were not contained, retreated the area. However, we weren't prepared and there were still casualties. We lost 5 members of the lower guard to the second attack, Avea and Jessie were among them. They were trying to keep the werewolves from retreating into the city but there were too many for them. By the time Eve and the family got to them, it was too late. Their failure caused seven werewolves to enter Volterra. Only three were captured." She said in a cold voice. I was angry at her for speaking that way about her family members.

"You say that like you don't even care that they died." I commented. She looked into my face with a cold expression.

"I don't." She told me and instantly I knew it was a lie. I got a strong feeling in my chest so I reached out for her hand to confirm it. She seemed to sense I wanted to invade her emotions because she dodged me and moved towards another painting.

"You can sense energy. I understand that now, but if we are to be allies you must respect my privacy. Besides, I am a Volturi princess and your superior. Especially here in the castle. Always remember that." She told me in a stern firm voice that gave me chills. I nodded and she showed me a large painting that depicted the Romanian attack and pointed out the part that represented the wolves retreating into the city and killing many humans along the way.

"This one was painted by another human who witnessed the event. Unfortunately, this attack was caught on camera and uploaded before we could do anything. It brought a lot of unnecessary attention. The first battle was bloody but small and therefore easy to contain. This battle was far too great for us to control. We were unprepared for the wolves and we were almost exposed because of it." She explained.

"Did you go after them?" I asked her.

"Of course but they outnumbered us 3 to 1. Many of them escaped. Once morning struck they were nearly impossible to find because they were in their human form and could blend into crowds out in the sun."

"So those that escaped kept infecting more people."

"Those that escaped had been brainwashed by the Romanians. The escaped werewolves infected more humans but the new generation didn't have the brainwash that the escapees had. The Romanian werewolves were trained to fight and attack us. The new werewolves they infected became survivalist. They were more interested in surviving than attacking us which makes it harder to find them, that is, until the madness set in. At this point in the history, the Volturi had to set up a taskforce with the best trackers. The taskforce worked endlessly to capture all the wolves but there were always more and more. Once I joined, it became easier but as I said before, there are flaws in my tracking abilities. I was able to track most of the werewolves that were in the battlefield but not the ones they turned. Even the werewolves in the battlefield were hard to track. The werewolves moved often which makes it harder for me to pinpoint their location. The longer it took us to find them, the more people they turned. With all these things stacked against us, we were losing the battle. By the time your mother came into her powers and was able to join the fight, they outnumbered us 6 to 1." She informed me.

"But my mother was also a tracker. She helped you catch them."

"Yes. Leanna's ability was different. She could actually sense them, as if she were sensing their spirit. She also had the ability to invade their minds which was most helpful." She walked me over to a portrait, this one I recognized instantly. It was my mother only she was immortal in this portrait. I wanted to touch the portrait but I was afraid. Adela waited for me to touch the picture but when she saw my hesitation she continued.

"Dalia painted this one a year before your mother became a Volturi. She knew your mother would join us before Leanna made the decision. Your mother helped us capture many wolves but she hated it. She could sense their pain, their longing for their families and towards the end she started becoming very vocal about it, to the point of hostility. It is possible that this was around the time that she imprinted and the werewolf madness was seeping in through her imprint link." She said with a tone od skepticism.

"That's exactly what happened. I saw it. Her anger was almost feral. I had never seen that side of her before. I almost couldn't recognize her." I told her and then I felt a flash of anger. "But that still gave you no right to sentence her to death. To exile her from her family." I told her. Adela looked at me.

"That's what they do. They kill without thinking of the consequences." She said but her words brought no comfort.

"You wanted her dead." I commented. She nodded.

"I want all of them dead." She said simply but I could tell there was more to this story.

"Why?" I asked her. She looked at me as if she wanted to tell me but couldn't.

"We should head back. They're probably looking for you." She said instead. I sighed.

"Thank you. You know… for telling me the truth."

"You may have tons of family here but my experience had been that family is pointless. What you need is allies. I can be your ally." Adela told me. She looked at me intently. I contemplated the idea and then I looked at my mother's portrait.

"I don't know how I feel about having an ally that is so dismissive of her family. What if I do something you disapprove of? What if I turn into a werewolf? Are you going to kill me?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I am not an Olympian. I am Volturi, I am a human drinker and the only claimed child of all Volturi brothers; however, even I have to respect the hierarchy in these matters so if you break the law then yes… I will not hesitate to kill you." She told me with a straight face.

"I don't understand you." I told her honestly. She nodded.

"That's alright child. Nobody else does, why should you?" Adela told me before she gestured to the door.

"Why don't you kill me now? Why even try to be my ally if you know what I can become?" I insisted.

"Why do you care so much about people you do not know? Because they are your blood? Blood is nothing. I drink blood every day. It is all the same, blood does not make family. Love doesn't even make a family. My father loved my mother and I, yet he threw it all way. My mother she loves me even if she rather I never existed. So no… Love doesn't make family, blood doesn't make family. Do you know what does?" She asked me. I just shook my head.

"Loyalty." She continued. "Mutual loyalty is what makes a family." She told me.

"You're wrong." I told her. She gave me a half smile that made her look wicked. I don't know why I did what I did. It might have been out of anger or momentary madness, but I took a bin from my hair and used it to scrape my skin across my wrist. Blood pebbled from the wound and dripped of the side of my hand as I extended it out to her very calmly and methodically.

"If it really is that simple, then do it. No one will blame you if I give you permission and like you said, its just blood, it doesn't mean anything. I don't mean anything to you. So take it. Take my blood and life if its that easy for you." I told her calmly and confidently, knowing that she would never do it.

"I would, but like I said. I only drink humans." She told me and signaled to my wrist. I stared at it aghast as I saw that the wound was healed. When I looked back to Adel, her eyes were black and her nostrils were flared. She walked over to me and slid her index finger across the non-existent wound to remove the excess blood. She brought it up to her nose and smelled it before she placed her index finger in her mouth to taste the few droplets.

"Your blood is as exquisite as it smells but definitely not human. Not human at all." She said to me in a cruel voice that brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry child but I am who I am." She told me and extended her hand as a peace offering.

"We should go. I don't want to be here anymore." I told her as I walked forward to take her hand. As soon as I did, I felt a sharp pain. Adela screamed in pain as it overtook her entire body and she went down in spasms. I could feel the pain through our connection.

"Adel!" I screamed out and held her.

"Adel! What's happening?!" I yelled at her, frightened.

"YOU!" She screamed furiously and I felt her hatred through our link. She thought I was doing this to her. I let go of her took off to find help, leaving her behind, writing in pain.


	21. Chapter 21

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Cameron**

I ran as fast as I could back through the tunnels.

"Help! Help!" I yelled out as I ran. I knew I needed to get help but a part of me was also afraid. I was lost in the complex tunnel system so I screamed even louder.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that someone with super hearing could hear me. As lost as I was I didn't stop. I kept running, yelling and crying. Why did I offer her my blood? That was such a stupid thing to do?!

For a moment, I got distracted from my thoughts as a strong wave of energy swept though me and I felt it concentrate in my chest. It was getting stronger but I wasn't afraid. I could barely see through my tear so I nearly crashed into Chris, had he not grabbed me. Why didn't he let me know he was coming?

"Cameron?! What wrong? Where's Adel?" He said quickly making me wonder how he knew.

"Sh... Sh... She's hurt. She's in the room with all the paintings." I told him. He took me in his arms and ran at vampire speed to the room. I could hear the screams as we approached it.

"Calm down Adel. I'm here." Someone was telling her as we walked in. It was her half-brother, Josh. Chris quickly set me on my feet and went to Adel's side.

"Adel, I'm here. You're going to be ok." Chris told her. Adel growled at him just as she had her brother. Chris started examining her and then he looked at Josh. They both had the same worried look. Chris pulled out his phone. He swiped Edwards phone number combination and then the swiped the image outward to project the screen before he set it down. The phone televid projector displayed Edward's image and I could clearly see his look of concern.

"Chris, Josh what's going on?"

"Its Adel. We're at the main library. Hurry." Chris told him before the image disappeared.

"Where does it hurt, honey?" He asked here. She just screamed and growled.

"Damn it! What the hell happened Cam?" Chris asked me full of frustration. He wasn't angry but I could tell he was worried. I started crying.

"We had a fight. More like a disagreement. I… I… I cut myself and dared her to kill me but the wound healed. She wiped the blood off with her finger and then she tasted it. I'm so sorry…" Chris's eyes widened and he became furious.

"She drank your blood!" Chris said furiously.

"I just got so mad when she said she didn't care about her family. I was being mean and stupid." I said quickly. Josh looked at me angrily before he turned to his sister. He was clearly mad at me.

"The child harmed herself Chris. This isn't Adel's fault." He said defending her.

"Cameron is a member of this family. There is a line here and Adela was playing with it. Besides, as you said, Cameron is a child. Adela should have known better." Chris said defending me. Josh nodded at him in agreement as his sister grunted loudly.

"Kill her!" She screamed at Josh. I gasped. Josh took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Don't be scared. She doesn't really mean it. She doesn't mean any of her nasty comments. You'll come to realize that once you get to know her." Josh explained. He smiled at me kindly which I appreciated.

Edward, Sarah, and the other's came in through the front entrance suddenly. I saw all of their angry faces and I was terrified. Before I even knew what I was doing, I ran back the opposite direction to the entrance I had originally come from.

"Cam!" Chris yelled after my and then I was in his arms before I ever had a chance to reach the back door.

"No one is angry at you. Adel should have known better. I've told you that you don't ever have to be afraid of us." He said as I struggled in his arms. I didn't mean to struggle but I was so scared that I couldn't help myself.

"Cameron, please come back. We need your help." Edward said. He was carrying Adel and Chris carried me. Within seconds, we were in an infirmary. Edward, Eve and another man quickly went to work. Eve and the man placed their hands over Adel and instantly she calmed down. Carlisle came over to me.

"We need a sample of your blood sweetheart. Is that ok?" I nodded. Chris took my free hand as Carlisle took several vials of my blood. He handed them to another woman. I recognized her. It was Lina.

"Here you go Lina. Start a genetic profile and check for venom and any traces of the virus." He told her. She quickly was at a station working. Two vampires walked in. I knew them immediately. Marcus and Caius.

"What has happened?!" Caius asked angrily. Marcus went to Adel's side with the rest of his family.

"We don't know yet. She was in a lot of pain. I am trying to heal her but it doesn't seem to be working. Whatever is happening to her, its not viral or venom induced." Eve said. She had her hands on Adel.

"I am trying to fight whatever is happening but I can't." She told him.

"How?" Marcus asked angrily. I trembled at Chris's side. He put his arm around me in a comforting, protective manner.

"She drank a few drops of Cameron's blood." Edward told him. Caius looked at me.

"You…!" He growled at me. Edward and Chris hissed so loudly that it brought goose bumps to my arms.

"Don't you _dare_ blame her for this!" Edward growled at him quickly. "Adel did this on her own and we are trying our best to fix it!" Caius hissed angrily and then he went to Adel's side.

"Can she survive this?" Marcus asked Eve. She nodded.

"Her vitals are fine but she is in pain. Aaron is controlling the pain but we need to look at her blood to get a better idea." Eve told him. Marcus then looked at Aaron who just shrugged as if he already knew what Marcus wanted to ask.

"I don't know how long she will be in pain. I know this sounds strange but it feels like the same kind of pain that a new shapeshifter goes through when he or she first phases." Aaron told them.

"She's phasing?" Marcus asked him.

"I'm sorry Marcus but I don't know that. All I'm saying is that controlling her pain feels the same as when I control a new wolf pup." Aaron told him. Marcus's brows furrowed before he looked at me. I shivered. Seeing the interaction between Marcus and I, Sarah came over to me. She stopped when I started to shake again and looked at Chris.

"Take Cameron home. Its late and I am sure she is tired and overwhelmed." She told Chris. Chris took me again and we left the room.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I stopped crying but I was far from ok.

"I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake." I told him.

"Adel is a complicated girl but deep, deep down, she's a good kid. She's loyal to her family. She wouldn't have hurt you. That's why I didn't follow you when she brought you here." He explained. Something dawned on me.

"You knew I was coming here?" I asked him.

"Of course. Now that I know you, its virtually impossible not to know exactly where you are. Can't you feel it?" He asked me. Suddenly I felt both embarrassed and elated.

"I don't know. I don't have tracking powers." I explained to him.

"In the caves. You knew I was coming. Your heart rate changed before I even got there. I thought you knew it was me. That's why I didn't call your name to let you know I was near so that you didn't crash into me again." He said. I remembered the feeling in my chest I got a few moments before Chris arrived and I smiled to myself as I held the spot that ached for him.

"I guess I did know." I said. We looked at each other. He was carrying me so when we stared into each other's eyes our faces were very close, making the moment seem even more intimate. I could see the love and relief in his eyes as clearly as if I were a soul reader. Chris brought me closer to him and his lips touched my forehead. They lingered there for a moment before they parted and he gently tucked me closer to him. I held him tighter, not wanting the moment to end. It made me wish that somehow we were back in the 18th century, when it was ok for older men to declare romantic love to young girls as long as they would wait for them until they grew older, like in Jane Austen. Love was so innocent back then because it wasn't about sexual attraction. It was about two people who were able to see into each other's soul and connect, but the new centuries twisted and perverted this kind of love to make it seem like something other than what it was. It broke my heat because it meant that Chris would never allow himself to love me like I wanted him to love me.

Moments like these were so confusing to me because I knew that they didn't feel the same to him as they did to me. It was a different kind of intimacy for him, a different kind of love, but I didn't care because when he held me like this, none of that stuff really mattered.

We arrived at the house and Nessie, Leah, Will, and Jake were there with my brother and sister.

"Cam! Are you ok? They wouldn't let us go get you." Billie growled angrily at my grandparents. Jaime took me from Chris giving him a cold angry glare that made me feel protective over Chris. I missed Chris instantly.

"She's fine. You know I would never let anything happen to her." Chris told him calmly.

"You should have brought her straight here." Jaime told Chris sternly.

"Adel is my niece too. She needed our help too." Chris explained. I couldn't help a flash of hurt and jealousy hit me as he called me his niece and made it seem like Adel as important to him as me.

"Yeah. Its all becoming clearer by the second." Jamie told him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chris said annoyed. Jaime turned and walked away with me and Billie. He walked me over to my room and he closed the door making it clear that no one was to enter, even though the room was unlocked. Jaime placed me on the bed. Billie was already there so she curled up with me.

"Are you really ok?" Billie asked me.

"I did a stupid thing." I countered, not wanting to answer her.

"They already told us. Why in the world would you taunt a vampire?" Jamie asked me angrily.

"I don't know… I think I was angry at her but… I knew she wouldn't do it and I guess some part of me wanted to show her that." I said. Billy put her arm around me.

"That was a very stupid thing to do. You don't know these people. You don't know what they are capable of."

"That's true but I am beginning to learn. I learned so many things today." I told them.

"What? What did Adel tell you?" Jamie asked me.

"She told me our history. The real one, not the lies the council fed us. These people are in war. That's why they brought us here. To keep us safe." I told them.

"They're in ware with the werewolves." Billie said with a tone that implied she already knew this.

"No. The werewolves were pawns of their real enemy. They're in ware with Romanian vampires who used the werewolves to overthrow the Volturi. The werewolves were being used and manipulated. The Volturi tried to stop the other vampires but they ended up creating more werewolves and now their population is out of control. It was their own fault. The werewolves don't deserve to die but the Volturi didn't really have a choice." I told them. I sighed exhausted.

"Everything here is so complicated and I just made things worst. My very existence complicates things. My own blood is hurting Adel as if I am the enemy too. All these visions, all the stories. I feel like I am connected to all of them but I am not a part of any of them like I exist in the shadows, always watching but never being a part of anything, never belonging to anything yet everything feels like it belongs to me." I told them. Billie nodded as if she understood.

"I feel that same belonging with Will. I can't really breathe when I am not near him yet I am not sure if I should trust him knowing he's a Volturi. Its all so complicated." Billie confessed.

"I know what you mean. Its like they have other priorities. They've been together for centuries and we're the newcomers. Ever since we met the whole family, I have this feeling of loneliness. Like an outsider and I am not sure if I trust all of them anymore." Jamie said unsure.

"That's because they are all killing each other, betraying each other and making terrible choices that hurt each other… even mom. I saw the woman that my mom once was and I didn't like what I saw. Its this place… Its them… They pretend like they are a family but they don't know how. Not here. They might be a family by blood but its every immortal for themselves here." I told them. Remembering how my human mother had been hidden away in a castle with Esme instead of being as far away from the upcoming fight as possible. What kind of parents keep their child in the center of a warzone?

"I'm starting to wonder if that why grandma and grandpa Clearwater never told our dads about all this." Jaime said, distracting me. He sighed and hesitated for a moment. "I know you are mad at them but maybe they did aunt Leanna a favor by turning her human and sending her away." Jaime told hesitantly. I nodded in agreement.

"She was happy at the rez. Even without her imprint, she was happy. We were happy too." I contemplated.

"Let's sleep. I'm tired." Billie said. I agreed. So she and I went to sleep while Jaime watched over us. I felt better knowing he was there to protect us.


	22. Chapter 22

**We will be seeing some more of Billie and Cameron next chapter so stay tuned and please review!:-)**

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Adela**

I couldn't believe the pain… And what was worst was needing the help of my family. I should just let myself die rather than needing their help. I heard Aaron say that my pain felt like that of a new shapeshifter. That idea was revolting. I much rather die. 'Did you hear that grandpa Edward? Just let me die!' I yelled in my head.

"That's not going to happen Adel." I heard him tell me.

'If you don't kill me the first think I'll do is tear that little brat to pieces."' I told him in my mind with several graphic images if me killing Leanna's spawn.

"Enough! Stop being so difficult." He scolded.

"Perhaps we should put her to sleep until we figure this out." I heard Eve say to someone.

"She's not gonna like that." Lina warned them but that was the last thing I heard before I felt myself drift.

_I was lost in a forest. The forest seemed familiar but ancient, untouched by human hands. I walked deeper into the forest when I encountered a wolf. She was beautiful. The wolf whimpered to get my attention so I followed it out of curiosity. It lead me to a river where a woman was there waiting for us. She smiled before she leaned down to pet the wolf. _

_"__Leanna?" I asked as I recognized her. _

_Leanna looked at me but she didn't say anything. She continued to pet the wolf and when I approached her, she stood. She pointed to a path on the other side of the river. I wasn't sure what she wanted but I assumed it was to follow the path so I did. _

_The path was dark, difficult fill of branches and shrubbery. I struggled to get through it, the branches hurt which surprised me because I was used to being indestructible. The deeper I went the darker the forest seemed but eventually I saw a light. As I stepped into the light, the first thing I notices was that my body was covered in scrapes and blood from the branches. _

_"__What the hell?" I said to myself. As I looked beyond I saw that I was at a cliff. Actually, was at the LaPush cliff. I recognized it instantly. The sea was large and vast. It looked as empty and hollow as I felt. _

_"__Look further." I head a voice say. When I turned, it was Leanna and her mutt. _

_"__Look for what. Its just water." I told her annoyed. _

_"__Look further, look deeper." She repeated. So I looked into the empty vastness of the ocean. I looked and concentrated and the waters began to change. I saw the waters show a reflection of me. It was large and vast as the sea. It was a reflection of me in the infirmary. I was asleep as the others worked on me. _

_"__What is this place?" I asked her. _

_"__I think you already know." She said. She was right. I've been here before with her. It was a very long time ago, back when Leanna was barely a teenager. She brought me here to show me the very thing I was seeing. _

_"__You knew this would happen to me. Years ago, you showed me this." I told her. She nodded. _

_"__What is happening to me?" I asked her. _

_"__You are returning back to nature." She told me. I looked at her annoyed and confused by her cryptic responses but I realized that this was probably a dream. My own mind recalling what once was. _

_"__What do you mean returning to nature? Am I dying?" I asked her. She pointed to the sea so I looked at it again. I concentrated on the vision. Since it was a giant vision I was able to see everything that was happening, from the images to the televid to the monitors beeping at my bedside. Something caught my attention. The beeping. My heartbeats were too slow… They were almost as slow as…_

_"__I'm turning human!" I said aghast and turned to her. She nodded. _

_"__This is what I tried to show you last time but you couldn't see. Now I know you were not meant to see it then but you are now." She told me. _

_"__This is impossible!" I argued. _

_"__Nothing is impossible in our world." She reminded me. Even though that was something that Leanna would say, I knew that she was just a dream so I refrained from ripping that smug smirk from her face. _

_"__It doesn't matter. If I'm turning human, I'll just have uncle Caius turn me into a vampire and I can finally get rid of my human half." I said to myself. Leanna shook her head. I was distracted from her by the quaking sea. The once calm waters behind churning with wolf waves that almost reached us at the top of the cliff. As I looked at the waters I saw myself as a vampire. It was a strange thing to see. The look in my eyes was different, even more empty than usual._

_"__Adel, there's a whole other world out there that you never experienced because you have surrounded yourself by darkness. You have traveled the world but only to hunt and kill. When have you ever experienced the things that makes life worth living for? Every path you take becomes darl by your own doing." She told me and directed my attention to the dark path I had come from. It was clear now. It looked just like the first time I came to this place with Leanna, only on that occasion, she had walked the path with me. This time I walked though it alone and I couldn't even recognize it._

_"__You were given a second chance. Fate has opened its waters to give you a new beginning. Do not waste it." Leanna told me and then she pointed to the waters. _

_As she held her hand out, the waters calmed and a new image laid in the distant sea. I was human and I was smiling. My eyes were clearer but there was still a but of darkness in them. More like shadows. But what surprised me was her smile. It was vibrant. I didn't even recognize that smile. _

_"__No. I wasn't born to be a human. I was born a vampire hybrid." I told her. _

_"__Yes, but an accident of fate has given you a second chance. A new purpose. You can turn back if you want. You can reject your new destiny but it will have consequences. When destiny has a purpose for you, she always finds a way. I learned that the hard way." She warned me. _

_"__Luckily for me. I have the ability to choose my own destiny." I told her. She frowned. _

_"__Just because you can, doesn't mean you should. Our family has not learned this lesson." She told me. I heard her say this many times before. _

_"__What lesson?" I asked her annoyed. _

_"__There are a lot of things that we can get away with in our world. You killed thousands of humans, Lina used her brilliance to help her loved ones cheat death, Aaron takes pain away robbing them of their ability to learn from their mistakes. Our world is easy and convenient but even immortals have a destiny." She told me. _

_"__So what's mine? What do you want me to do?" I asked her annoyed while simultaneously asking myself why I made this dream version of Leanna so irritating. She smiled at me and touched my cheek. Instantly, I saw a flash of images run through my head. Things that I have never seen before, things that couldn't possibly be part of a dream._

I opened my eyes and I was back in the infirmary. My entire body was sore and groggy from medication. I felt weak. I had a weird taste in my mouth as if my mouth was sticky and dirty and when I opened my mouth a foul smell permeated my nose. Morning breath… That's when I realized it. I was a human. I was HUMAN!

"Calm down Adel. You need to relax or you will hyperventilate." Grandpa Edward told me as I felt myself gasping for air. Aunt Lina quickly placed some oxygen on me and told me to take deep steady breaths.

The worst part about being human was the emotions. I wasn't prepared for all the emotions that came to me so suddenly. Vampire emotions are strong and permanent. But human emotions are numerous, fleeting, yet just as strong. They can exist inside you all at once so that you don't even know what you are feeling. It was too much for this new body to hold. I felt like I was in pieces for the first time in my life. My great grandfather sat on my bed and took me into his arms as the sobs sudden burst out of my chest. Everyone in the room left except for Edward who was holding me tightly against him.

It was such a different experience to be hugged as a human. He felt cold against my skin but the gesture felt warm somehow. My brain rebelled against the gesture and wanted to push hum away but pain in my chest wouldn't allow it.

"My stubborn girl. Haven't you learned by now that I will never let you go?" He asked me tenderly as he stroked my hair and kissed my head. Again, the gesture was too much for me. I wanted dot push him away but I couldn't. As a vampire, it wouldn't have been a problem to push him away.

"Even as a vampire, some part of you would have wanted this. Before you had the ability to hide those feelings. Even from yourself but now everything you have repressed is coming to you at once. Don't fight it Adel."

"Shut up! Don't you see that I hate this! I hate that you are touching me! I hate this worthless human body for not being able to stop you! I hate you! I hate all of you so much! I hate…" I couldn't finish my words through the sob that followed. I dug my face into his chest and held on tighter to him. He swayed me back and forth stroking my back in circular motions.

"I know… I know…" He said condescendingly and then had the audacity to kiss my head.

I punched his arm but only hurt myself by doing it. I punched it again and again until my fist couldn't take it anymore. Somehow the pain in my arm was helping because I started to calm down.

Grandpa didn't stop. He kept rubbing my back until I had completely stopped crying. Finally, he let me go. I felt a sudden embarrassment for my emotion outburst and for the first time I couldn't look into his eyes.

"You have nothing to be embarrass about." He told me before he took my chin and lifted my face so that I could look into his stupid loving, forgiving eyes. It made me realize that there was another emotion starting to brew in me. One I recognized all too well. Anger mixed in with frustration, disappointment, and disillusionment.

"How is this even possible?" I asked him.

"Were still analyzing Cameron's blood. You know how these things work. We're going to have to wait a few days to get the answers you seek. For now, we just need you to calm down and rest." He told me before he got up. He went over to one of the lab tables and got a glass of water to give me.

"Its important to stay hydrated." He said as he handed me the glass. I looked at the offending item and swallowed a few sips. The water set on my empty stomach wrong because it started to bother me.

"That's called hunger. We put you on fluids for nutrition but you've been on a blood diet for a long time so your body needs some food. We'll start with something simple like soup." He told me. I glared at him.

"Just turn me. You know that in the end, that's what I'll choose." I told him. He shook his head, disappointed.

"You are still a Quileute and without dormant venom in your DNA turning you may kill you. We can't make any decision until we analyze your blood to see how 'human' you are." He told me.

"Jamie Clearwater is a Quileute and he tolerated the venom." I said frustrated.

"Jamie is the exception not the rule. Besides, he has Kal's DNA in him. Kal's DNA is different from all of us. He wasn't born or made, he transcended. He is pure supernatural being. A true immortal. His powers come from nature and his spirit warrior. We cannot risk your life like that. We will wait until the complete test results come in to give you some options but until then, we are not making any decisions." He said sternly.

"You mean to tell me that I may have to stay in this condition?!" I shrieked. He gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"The preliminary tests results should be coming out soon and we'll have a better idea of what is to come but you need to prepare yourself for all possibilities." He said softly. Again the stupid tears stung my eyes but I had a little more control this time.

"Then I rather die. I rather die than stay this way!" I told him. He nodded.

"I know but we simply will not let that happen. If you can't become a vampire, we can always use the hybrid serum or call your wolf. Those may be your only options." He told me. I thought about that.

"You know that I would never become a wolf!" I growled at him. He nodded.

"Then I guess you will have to take the hybrid serum." He suggested.

"But if I use the serum, I won't be a vampire anymore." I realized. Lina modified the serum so that hybrids didn't crave blood. All the older versions of the serum were destroyed. Only Davvy has the original serum. "I guess you will all finally get what you wanted." I said bitterly.

"Is murder really so important to you?" He asked me disappointed.

"These filthy humans are no better than the common mammal. They murder and torture each other to a far worst extent than what I do to them. Even dogs and cats have better sense than humans." I told him. He sighed.

"Not all of them are like that." He retorted.

"No which is why I leave those humans untouched. If you think about it, I'm don't humanity a favor." I told him.

"Well, now you are a human too. Perhaps you should think of new ways to aid humanity and leave the thinning for the real monsters." He suggested. I would have thrown the glass of water to his head if I didn't already know it was futile.

"You've been given a gift. Don't waste this new opportunity on darkness." He told me. Instantly I remembered my dream. Leanna had said something very similar.

"You dreamt about Leanna?" He asked me. I was surprised he didn't already know.

"No. I couldn't see your dream. I thought you were in a dreamless sleep." He said perplexed. That made two of us.

* * *

He finally allowed me to go to my room so that I could have some privacy. My room was in Caius's wing of the castle. I wondered how long before he turned me out now that I was human. Athenodora said that nothing had changed but I could see it in Caius eyes. I was a worthless human. I was weak, frail, and he had no use for me. It was strange because even though my body was weak and my mind could no longer process things how it used to, some parts of me still felt like me.

The following morning, the preliminary results of my blood showed that there was no way I cold become a full vampire. They still had to run more tests and we still had to wait for Cameron's results but grandpa was pretty certain that vampire venom would kill me so my only option was to become a hybrid.

I stayed locked myself in my room after they told me the news. At times I cried, at times I screamed, but most of the time I looked out my window lost in thought. When the results I thought a lot about my dream and about what Leanna had told me. I wondered if it was my own subconscious telling me something or if somehow Leanna did manage to enter my mind before she died. The spirit world has no measure of time so it would be possible that she was there waiting for me from some other point in time. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't smell or hear people at the other side of the door. It was aunt Lina with a large tray of food. I glared at the offensive tray with annoyance.

"Even if we turn you into a hybrid, you are going to need to eat food for additional nutrients so you might as well get used to it." Lina told me.

"Get used to it?! I'm human, Lina. A human!"

"You are still you." Lina said and she put her arm around me. That was only partially true. I felt like me but in my mind, I knew I wasn't.

"No I'm not. These emotions run this body. My mind is slower, cluttered and discombobulated. This body is weak and fragile. This frailty is useless to me. I am worthless." I said, loathing this body with every passing second. it was hard for me because even as I said this I still wasn't sure that I was as worthless as I thought I was. I didn't _feel_ worthless. I _felt_ strong but I knew it was a trick of this new body's weak mind. It was a strange and perplexing compilation of feelings that came along with this body who felt one way even thought the reality was another.

"I've been all three types of beings and I have to say that being human was both the easiest and the hardest. The wolf and the hybrid had one purpose. The human was not worthless. She had an entire world of possibilities. Human life is about change. Everything is more beautiful because its never the same. Your mom and grandparents are going to be upset for telling you this but I want you to know that you don't have to become immortal again. You can chose to stay human for a little while. See how you feel about that life. Experience new things, make friends, get a dog, ride a horse, fall in love. Adel, there's a whole other world out there that you never experienced because you were born into the Volturi. Let's face it. You have traveled the world but only to hunt and kill. When have you ever experienced the things that makes life worth living for?"

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought." I told her. She smiled.

"I love you and I worry about you."

"There's no way that I will live the rest of my life in this condition." I said stubbornly. She sighed.

"The thing is that I think this might be the only chance you will get to be happy and I don't want to be the one to take that away from you. Leanna, aunt Leah, aunt Kal, Sue, they all found happiness in humanity even if it had its complications. I always felt that it was like they knew something we didn't but maybe there's no big secret to happiness. Maybe its as simple as they were finally human. Just stay human long enough to find happiness and then we can talk about turning you into a hybrid." She suggested. I looked out the window, lost in that thought.

"I've murdered countless humans and now you both want me to become one. Even if I would be willing to consider living in this condition, what right do I have to humanity? What right do I have to find happiness in the human world that I have loathed and belittled all of my life?" I asked her pensively.

"You have every right. You are human now. Sure it was by accident but you are still human."

"But I wasn't born human." I retorted.

"You're right about that but sometimes fate has other plans for us. Look at Leanna. Who ever thought that she would imprint on a werewolf? But that is who fate chose for her. She tried to fight it. She tried to set him free and disappear from his life but in the end he found her and even though she had to kill him, in the end Leanna still ended up with a werewolf. Its as if fate meant for her to birth the only werewolf hybrid in existence. The way I see it, Cameron was meant to be part werewolf no matter who her father was." Lina told me. I thought about that for a moment as I remembered what Leanna said to me in the dream. She said that you cannot escape destiny and that she had to learn this the hard way.

"Leanna used to say that just because you can, doesn't mean you should. I think I'm beginning to understand that now." I told her.

"What do you think it means?" She asked me. I looked out my bedroom window and thought about how I could explain it to her.

"We're immortal, powerful, nothing is out of reach so nothing has true value. I was angry for decades because my family killed my father but I never saw the real reason why I was so angry. I was angry because they acted as if his life was worth nothing. As if killing my father was just like killing any other leech. But he was more than that. He had a purpose. He was my father so he was worth something, he was worth everything to me. You guys berate me for drinking humans but you are all the same as me. You don't respect the rules of this world because you have the power to bend everything to your will, even nature itself. Leanna saw that towards the end of her life and I think Cameron is begining to see it too. That's why she's upset with us."

"If that's what you really think then what are you going to do? Stay human? In your case, what's done is done. It was an accident so you can either accept your fate as a human or you can take the serum and change it." She observed. I chucked humorlessly because I had also come to that same realization since that stupid dream. Leanna said that I had a destiny in this worthless human body. I needed to change.

"I think that's exactly what I am going to do. I will stay human but I'm not going to LaPush to live a human life. I think its time that humans were represented in our regime as well as the werewolves. We are all part of this world, not just the vampires and the hybrids. Its time that more than one species decides the fate of the world we live in."

"Are you serious? The brothers will never allow that and as you said yourself. You have killed hundreds of humans. You never lead a human life. What makes you think you know anything about the human experience?" She asked me. I nodded knowing that this was exactly what my family would say.

"It is not easy being in Volterra and it would be too dangerous for anyone else to take this charge. I am the only one willing to pay this penance for my sins. I may not be the best human for this charge but I am the only one who is a born member of the family, who has the experience to lead, and who the brothers may accept as an equal. I will be the first human member of the Volturi family and Cameron will be the first child of the moon." I told her. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"They'll never agree to that. Caius wants you turned immediately and you can still protect humans as an immortal." She argued.

"No I can't. Being human is hard and only someone who has to go through this struggle will be able to understand it. You, grandpa, uncle Liam, were all mortal once but after you changed, you became different and the decades of being immortal have made you've become disconnected with the struggles of humanity. I am new to this life but that only makes me more qualified because every new experience is a learning experience for all of us." I told her.

"I lived a human childhood. I assumed that was enough but perhaps you're right. Perhaps its not enough. But you've always wanted the thrown and now you may actually get it. How do we know that you have humanities interest at heart or if you are in some power trip?" She asked, challenging me. This was true. My motives were not pure. I've always wanted the thrown and this would be the only way that I could get it.

"I cannot guarantee that my motives are altruistic but no human is. There is always some ulterior motive but what human would risk their lives among immortals without anything in return. All I want is to rule for betterment of this world. In the few days of being human I have felt things I never felt before and I am finally starting to see the beauty in it. I will not ask you to turn me in my old age, I will not so this for any kind of compensation other then letting me learn to be human so that I can represent them." I told her.

"Why? Why do you suddenly care about humans?" She asked me.

"Because fate has turned me into one and I need to understand why. I need to make sense of this accident. I was born a vampire but I can never be a vampire again. The serum will only allow me to be an immortal hybrid so if I cannot be what I was born to be, then I need to accept what I have become. I didn't choose this but it was the card I was dealt and now that I am starting to understand these human emotions a bit more, I am beginning to think that I was meant to stay this way." I explained to her. She looked at me for a long moment before she stroked my cheek and walked away. I don't know where she went but I had a feeling I would be having this conversation again.


	23. Chapter 23

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Billie**

The following morning we woke up to the smell of breakfast. It smelled amazing. Cameron was already up and looking out the window.

"What?" I asked her.

"Adel is human. My blood turned her human." She said. There was bewilderment in her voice as if she could hardly believe it. I couldn't either. It didn't make any sense.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Jamie. He's downstairs talking to Edward and Carlise." She told me. I nodded.

We both changed before we headed down. I was glad that there wasn't a lot of people at the table. Chris and Will were both there with Nessie, Jake and grandma Leah. Bella and Esme were setting the table while Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room with the uncle I met yesterday as Liam. He smiled at us when we entered the room. His wife Dalia was watching something on her televid. I wondered where harry and grandpa Kal were but I didn't dare ask. Bella called everyone to the table and everyone started eating quietly.

"How's Adel?" I asked no one in particular. Nessie answered.

"She's ok, human but ok. Her family is trying to decide what they want to do about it." She informed us.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked her.

"Well she has a choice. She has the wolf gene so she can join the pack, which is unlikely, or she can become a hybrid. Its her choice but becoming a hybrid is a bit risky since we don't know how the serum will react to her new body. She doesn't know what she wants. She will announce her final decision at the family dinner tomorrow." She informed us.

"We're still having that after everything that's happened?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I think we need to have one now more than ever and I don't have the heart to say no to Alice." Nessie told us. The conversation died out after that.

After breakfast and I went over to the gardens. Nessie and Chris were with Cam so I felt ok with taking some time to myself. Too many things had happened at once. We were supposed to come here, meet family and move on but with Cam having her visions and now this whole situation with Adel, I doubted things were going to settle any time soon. I knew they loved her but they just met her. How much importance can she have in their lives especially when they have so much other family? She is just one of dozens of kids. We all are.

"You look like you're really thinking hard there." I heard Will's voice from one of the balconies. I looked up and he was up on the balcony leaning on the railing, smiling sexily. Damn him! Will was another thing all together. I trusted him completely because of the imprint but this trust was undeserved so instead I didn't trust myself. I didn't trust my feelings for him. They were too much, too fast, too intense.

When we first arrived, he showed me all of the house and told me stories of the training they received when they first got to Volterra. We were in the cellar alone when I felt the urge to kiss him. What a mistake that was. It only made matters more confusing!

_We were sitting next to each other on one of the large wine barrels and when he turned to look at me. He was telling his story about the time he got lost in the tunnels and his smile was literally radiant and I couldn't contain myself. I kissed him. It was a fast frightened kiss from my part but his arms quickly went around me and he deepened the kiss. It scared me. The emotions were too fast and I broke out kiss and bolted. _

Cam had been right. I did kiss him before the night was over. Shortly after that we got notice of the incident with Cam so I didn't get a chance to see him again. I was making sure to avoid him but the house wasn't big that I could easily escape him. Still, it couldn't be a coincidence that he happen to look out the balcony at the same moment I was out in the vast gardens. I wondered if he was stalking me. He jumped from the balcony and landed easily on the patio ground. He smiled shyly. I wanted to be irritated that my alone time was being interrupted but I missed him. He was starting to invade every thought in my head.

"You're stalking me." I accused but there was no real anger in my voice. He chuckled. He had a healthy laughed and a smile that made my heart beat faster. I _really_ liked his smile.

"Maybe a little. Its hard to be away from you when I can feel you miss me so badly." He told me. I felt my cheeks blush so I crossed my arms and turned away to stare at the rose bush. I wasn't actually angry but I couldn't let him know he got to me. He stood next to me and touched one of the roses.

"I know this wasn't exactly the homecoming you were expecting but it will get easier. I promise." He assured me. He was standing so close that I could feel his warmth radiating against my arm.

"I miss my parents. They were so good at this type of stuff. I take after grandma Leah. I'm definitely not a people person." His smile grew wider.

"You'll be ok. Even Leah has gotten a lot better at it but id did take a few centuries." He said joking.

"Its so weird when you talk about her like that. You know her better than me." He smiled at me.

"I've known aunt Leah for over a century so yeah, I do know her better than you. I just didn't get much of a chance with the human Leah you knew. I'm sorry this all feels so strange. We're all so used to this life that we forget how surreal this must be to all of you. If there was any way of me knowing you were my soul mate, I would have been more involved so that this wouldn't feel so strange and awkward now that you imprinted." He took my hand and kissed it. I felt that kiss in every cell in my body.

"I didn't mean to scare you away last night. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I know we don't really know each other yet and I haven't done anything to deserve you but do you think you can give me a chance?" His eyes were hopeful. Of course I would give him a chance. That was the problem.

"This is all just happening so fast. A week ago, all I could think about was protecting my sister. I was just getting used to the idea of being a wolf. We were finally getting used to being on our own and now there's this whole army of family trying to tell us that we belong with them. I get why Cam is so resistant, a part of me wants to say 'Hey if we belong with you so much then where the hell where you all my life?' but the other part of me knows that you were trying to give us a normal life. Now we're here and there's so many people and so many family members wanting to have some claim to us but you were never a part of our lives. You are strangers to us and we are strangers to you too. You all had centuries to know each other and its hard not to feel like outsiders. And then this thing with you… I just met you, I know nothing about you and yet I feel like I can't live without you. How can I trust someone I don't know? Its so overwhelming." He let go of my hand but I took it again. He smiled hesitantly.

"I want to get to know you, Will, but just don't expect for any of us to be one big happy family with you. We had a family, people we trusted because they have always been there for us. Now Jamie, Cam and I just have each other and its hard to let new people in after everything that we've been through. Imprint or not, it will take time and I just don't know where we go from here." I told him. He sighed as if he had been holding his breath the entire time I was speaking.

"We talk, hang out, and maybe go on a date when you are ready for that. We start with that and then we see where it takes us." He suggested. I was still unsure and it was obvious. I just couldn't hide it. He kissed my forehead and I instantly relaxed my face and my stance. He smiled again.

"I know this has to be overwhelming for the three of you but we are just so happy to have you here. You already feel ours. To us, you are not outsiders at all because we have loved you all of you lives. We want you to feel like a part of this family but, you're right, it will take some time. We can give you that. And as for us, I can give you all the time you want." He touched the side of my face with his free hand and tucked a loose stand of my hair behind my ear. He looked at me with a look so intense that it made me want to kiss him all over again. He leaned in and kissed my cheek this time. I was slightly disappointed but then he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Is that ok?" I wasn't sure if he was talking about the kiss or about giving me time but I nodded regardless.

"Come on, I'll show you the stables and tell you about the time uncle Emmett fed on one of mom's horses. It was both horrible and hilarious." He told me and we walked to the stables, hand in hand.

* * *

**Cameron**

I walked with Nessie and Chris after breakfast. They gave me a tour of the house since I was the only one who didn't get a chance to look around. Liam also joined us after a while. He was my father's brother, _another_ uncle I didn't know about. We finished the tour in the living room so we sat there, and there was an awkward silence.

"Do you like horses? We have some stables. My horse, Cupcake, is very sweet if you want to ride her." Nessie offered. I shook my head. I hadn't talked much throughout the tour. I could tell she was worried, I just had nothing to say to them.

"Hey Cam, Chris told me you are in advanced placement classes. Which one is your favorite?" Liam asked me. He was trying to make conversation but I just wasn't into it.

"I'm tired." I announced. I wasn't lying and I wasn't deliberately trying to be rude. I just wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

"Ok… um… Do you want me to walk you over to your room?" Chris asked me. I shook my head.

"I think I can find it for myself." I told him as gently as possible. I didn't want to be rude but I was tired of having someone follow me everywhere so I headed back to my room on my own. I was about to walk over to my room but instead I walked over to the cellar they showed me before.

There were barrels of wine and bottles everywhere. It was huge. I felt tired but somehow I also felt this energy surge through me. I sat on the floor and laid my head against the barrel. When I looked to the side I saw Chris sitting next to me only it wasn't Chris. A part of my brain knew that the real Chris was upstairs but this Chris felt so real that I could almost touch him.

_"Chris?" I heard my mother's voice coming from the door and when Chris and I turned to look, there she was. She looked much younger, like a teenager but then again, most of these immortals looked that way. Mom smiled at Chris sadly and walked over to us. She sat at the other side of Chris and picked up the bottle that was next to him._

_"2002 Merlot. I see you tapped into the vintage stuff. What have I told you about drinking alone?" She said before she turned the bottle over to show that it was empty. _

_"It's just one bottle. Nobody will miss it." He argued but his words were emotionless._

_"You ok?" She asked concerned. _

_"Of course I'm ok. My godson and one of my best friends are finally having a baby. They're going to be a family. I mean… they were a family before the baby but now… I don't know… Its just different, good different." He added in a sad voice. It was so clear he was trying to be happy for them but for some reason he couldn't be. _

_"Yes but you are also in love with said best friend." My mom reminded me. I felt a sting in the middle of my chest when she said this. But when he looked at her and I saw the truth in his eyes, my chest exploded. My mom and I shivered simultaneously._

_"No. Not anymore. I mean... Lina will always be in my heart but I'm not in love with her." Chris said. His words felt truthful but there was something else hidden in context. _

_"Really? I thought when vampires chose a mate, it was forever?"_

_"It is but I'm only half." He smiled at her but even at my angle I could see that it was fake. "Besides I never slept with her, I just…"_

_"You just did something even worst. You gave your heart to her knowing she belonged to someone else. And then you stay in her life like a masochists. You covet her even now." Mom said to him._

_"Its not that." His face was angry as if she touched a nerve._

_"Yeah right." Mom said doubtfully._

_"After Lina's accident she couldn't have kids. She was been trying to find a way to become a wolf again for a very long time. She can't ever be a wolf again but at least now she can have the family she's always wanted. I'm happy for her Lee. I really am." He told her. Mom looked at him for a moment, examining him, and then nodded as if she believed him. _

_"Then why are you down here drinking? You are never going to get over her until you learn to walk away from her. Stop walking down the path of trouble thinking that nothing bad is gonna happen. There is not gonna be an exception to the imprint. You have a different destiny and every time you try to be involved in her life, you end up like this." He sighed._

_"She's family, Lee. I can't just cut her out of my life completely. I love her enough to be happy for her but I can't help but want what she has. To think that in some warped dimension that could have been me and her." He said sadly. _

_"It was never meant to be you and her." Mom reminded him. _

_"I know... But I can't help but wonder. I see them and..."_

_"And you wish it was you." My mom finished for him. Chris nodded. _

_"It hasn't been roses and peaches for them." My mom said to appease him. He smiled at her. _

_"I know. I know what its been like for her to not have kids which is why I really am happy for her Lee. Because I want a family too even if its not with her I want what she has. So I guess I am also envious. I want to find someone, fall in love, and have kids… But... When is it going to be my turn? We both made the same mistake but she finally got what she wanted and I don't. I get that what I did was wrong. I should have never allowed myself to fall in love with someone that could never be mine but why am I still the one paying for my mistake?" He asked my mom. Mom nodded in understanding. _

_"I don't know Chris. But you're a good guy. I don't think what you did was wrong. Stupid yes but not wrong. And I definitely don't think you are being punished for anything in fact, I think that your mate will be so amazing that it will take the universe time to make someone so wonderful." She told him. He looked at her for a moment and then he put his arm around her before he hissed the top of her head. _

_"I guess that's a nice way of seeing it." Chris told mom. She smirked at him. _

_"Good so for now just enjoy your life. You have so much to live for. Go out and have fun. When its time for her, the universe will let you know." She told him. He smiled and rolled his eyes. _

_"You say that now but just wait until you've been alone for a century or two." He said sarcastically._

_"Which is exactly why you should find someone to pass the time with." She suggested. He glared at her lifting his eyebrow as if he were amused._

_"Its not that easy. I'm not getting my heart broken again. I'm not giving my heart to anyone unless they are my soul mate. I don't want to go through this ever again. Besides... Look at what happened with Isabel, Embry, and Demetri for not waiting. Love can be just as dangerous as hate in our world." He told her._

_"What happened to Demetri was barbaric. It shouldn't have gone down that way. They just took his life away like it was nothing just because Dalia saw one of many possible futures go wrong." Mom told him._

_ "He was going to kill your niece." Chris reminded her._

_"He was going to kill Izzy but only because he was also run by instincts. I think we all need a reality check. We're sentient beings. We need to start acting like it. We need to rise above our instincts and use common sense." She told him arrogantly. I smiled, she reminded me of Billie a little bit. Defiant and opinionated but with a caring heart. Of course my mother could see Adel's point of view and she was absolutely right. _

_"It did make sense. His instinct would never allow Embry and Izzy to live in peace. They had no choice." He insisted. _

_"But his love for his daughter would have eventually calmed him down." She argued. Chris shook his head in disagreement. _

_"You don't know that. Vampires are different from us. They don't change. Just look at Adel. Her love for her father doesn't allow her to forgive us just like my love for Lina doesn't allow me to move on. Its ingrained into me like instinct. I don't know how to move past this unhappiness and desire to have what she has." He admitted. Mom shook her head. Again my chest burned. Clearly he was still in love with her._

_"The whole way this family approaches love is stupid. Your would shouldn't have to fall apart just because your mate or imprint is gone." Mom told him annoyed. _

_"You'll see what its like when you imprint. I just hope you never have to know the pain of a lost imprint." Chris told her. My heart hurt a little for my mother because she was going to know a lot of pain related to the imprint but what made me feel better is that I would help her rise above it. _

_ "You talk about love like you have some kind of commitment to it. I hate that. I hate that we act like love is something more than what it is. Its just love, we are not animals that have to be ruled by our instincts or by love. Your world doesn't fall apart just because you don't have romantic love in your life. Love is supposed to transcend instinct." She told him. I really liked that description. Love is transcendent. That's exactly how I felt about Chris. _

_"Transcendent? You've been spending too much time with Kal." Chris joked. She smiled at him and bumped her shoulder to his. _

_"Well he's right. He lost an imprint and the universe gave him another one because his journey wasn't done. Sure he was in a lot of pain but he surpassed it. In a way, love is a source of energy which means it cannot be created or destroyed. When an imprint dies the energy finds a new host especially if the surviving imprint still had a purpose to this world. I can even feel it in the spirit world. Love is an energy that you can access it beyond time and space. It has nothing to do with instinct, its us. We made love into something its not. You shared something with Lina, a connection that never goes away because it transcends time itself. You need to accept that this love in is the past. Its not wrong to access that love from your past but you need to leave it there. Don't bring it to your present, otherwise you will never allow yourself to share a new connection." She told him. Chris thought about this for a few moments. He seemed to be considering this. _

_"How? How do I leave it in the past?" He asked her. Mom smiled at him and shrugged. _

_"You search for a new connection. You believe that she exists with every fiber of your being. Concentrate all your energy on her instead of your past love so that you can leave the connection open for someone new. The universe will listen and fate will send you the perfect one." She suggested. He looked at her tenderly and smiled the way a father looked at a child when he or she talked about magic._

_"You want me to hope." He told her. Mom nodded._

_"I guess that's another way of putting it, but my description sounds much better." She said. He chucked. I chuckled too. That was exactly like something my mom would say. She was a hippie, dreamer, just like Chris described once. _

_"Aren't you going to be late for your training with Kal?" He asked her, changing the subject. Mom rolled her eyes at him. _

_"Ok. I get it. You don't want to listen to the 'teenager'. I'll see you later." She told him. I wanted to stay with Chris but I also wanted to see more of my mom. I followed her through the door and down the hall to the tunnels. We walked through a tunnel that lead to a wide field. I saw grandpa there. He looked annoyed._

_"You're late." He told her._

_"Sorry uncle Kal, I was with Chris. So what's in the lesson plan today?" She asked him cheerfully. He smiled at her. _

_"We'll try projecting again. You need to access your spirit. Have a seat and get comfortable." He said. Mom sat on the grass and closed her eyes._

_"You are surrounded my nature. Everything around you has energy. The wind, the sun, the sky, the animals, the tree, even time has energy. See if you can feel it. Feel the energy around your Leanna." Grandpa Kal told her. _

_"I feel something. I don't know what it is but I feel it." She told him. I felt something too. The energy was all around me as grandpa had described._

_"Concentrate. You are also made of energy. This energy is your spirit. Access it and let it guide you. It knows what to do." My mom started breathing deeply and her breathing became even. Her head drooped and I felt a sudden burst of energy. _

_She was suddenly before me only she looked different from the woman sitting on the ground. This form was stronger, larger, and more beautiful. Her hair was glossier and her skin was radiant. She looked around confused. It was as if she was looking for something. I saw her close her eyes and in that moment I could feel a sudden pull of energy coming from my chest. I looked down to my chest but there was nothing pulling it. When I looked up my mother was staring straight at me with a shocked and confused expression. She looked behind me and when I turned to see what she was staring at the vision was gone._

I was back in the cellar feeling confused and out of place. Had I never left the cellar? I remembered following my mom out the door but the stiffness in my muscles made me think I had never really moved from my spot. I turned my head to the door and saw Chris standing there watching me.

"You have a perfectly good bed. No need to sleep in the cellar unless you plan to get drunk which I can't really let you do." He smiled. Seeing him smile at me made me hurt a little. He was just here to check on me because I was my mother's daughter not because he was in love with me. How I wished I was that perfect mate that my mother described…

"I just came here to think." I told him. He sat next to me in the same spot his vision version had been sitting.

"You've been down here for a while. Alice asked me to come get you. Its almost time for the big dinner. She has all sorts of dresses for you to try on for the dinner party. She is VERY excited about it." He patted my knee sympathetically and I tried my best not to cry. I was this what it felt like to have your heart broken? His expression changed instantly as if he could feel my trepidation.

"Honey, are you ok?" He asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Let's go see what Alice got." I got up without looking at him and we walked out together.

Dressing up with Alice wasn't bad at all. I actually liked her. She was funny and perky. She let me pick out several dresses I liked best and she put them in my closet and informed me they were all mine. I couldn't believe it!

"Are you sure? Some of these are very expensive." I asked her. She laughed a musical laugh that made me smile.

"Of course silly! I got them all for you. Just pick the one of them for tomorrow. Whichever one you pick will look amazing and I'll come in ahead of time to help you with your hair and make sure you look perfect!" She said with excitement. I smiled at her.

"Why is this dinner so important to you?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Because I love you silly." She said simply. I realized that this was her way of showing her love. I nodded.

"I worked really hard on it so I hope you kids like it. Its going to be perfect!" She told me.

"I'm sure it will be." I told her but as I said it, I got a horrible feeling in my chest. Something told me that it wouldn't be perfect.

"Everything ok, hun?" She asked me. I cleared the worry from my face and nodded.

"Yep. Everything is great!" I lied.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/R: So I wanted to address Cam's behavior. You noticed that Cameron sometimes seems very wise and grown up for her age while other times she is whiny and childish. The reason for this is that Cameron is an empath. She is not affected by the people that surround her but by the emotions in her visions. Edward was the first one to notice this but they still do not understand the extent of Cam's powers. These will be revealed in a few more chapters. Cameron can read and harness energy which is why the items that she touches trigger the visions. Unfortunately the downside is that emotions are also a form of energy so she is affected by them when she returns to reality. This is a lot to process for a 13 year old so at time she can process it well and at others she shrivels into her own insecurities and nievity. Like any teenager, she has a hard time with emotions so this also contributes to why she's all over the place. Hope this helps!**

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Marcus**

"You must be out of your senses!" Caius yelled at Adela. He was furious as was I. How could she even consider remaining human and much less bringing a werewolf into our home?

"I'm sorry uncle. I just think that…"

"That now that you are human you can finally lay claim to my throne." My son told his granddaughter. I looked at him in warning.

"Of course not. You represent the hybrid breeds. I can no longer do this as I am no longer a hybrid."

"I understand that Adel but you have wanted a throne for quite some time. Even if that weren't so, you have only been human for a few days. How could you possibly represent them?"

"Who else would be willing to live here? The council refuses to come here. Leon won't even let his own stepson live within the grounds for fear that he might get hurt so who else has both the training and the bravery to do this task?"

"What makes you think that I will allow you to live here? Do you think that I would ever allow my Human granddaughter to live among monsters?" Duilio asked her. I had to agree with this. The idea of Adel living here in such a vulnerable state was absolutely terrifying.

"I have lived several lifetimes. If I am to die then so be it." She told us defiantly.

"Absolutely not!" Caius growled at her. I was surprised by his aura. He was clearly disturbed by the idea of Adel remaining human but he was also afraid. He was almost as afraid as Duilio and I were.

"I know how Volterra works. I was born to this family. I just ask for some time to learn more about humans and I will return to rule at your side in all human matters. I will be your representative in the human world and take over the human affairs division until I pass." She insisted. Caius hissed at her.

"We already have someone who represents humans and the council is very involved in human affairs." I reminded her.

"That's hardly a good argument." Caius told me. I glanced to Caius for a moment as a warning, Sarah has been unable to get involved in human matters for quite some time. As humans become more powerful, it becomes harder to serve them. Nevertheless, she has worked hard to keep human matters in check.

"Grandma Sarah had been doing a wonderful job for the first century but she is out of touch with humans because she cannot go out to live among them. Its become harder and harder to get involved on global matters for this family because human of human technology. We cannot even go into third world villages without raising suspicion. This family used to serve humanity and now we have reduced human affairs to just protecting humans from attacks. As for the council… The council only gets involved on human matters regarding the rez and the decedents. They only care about the protection of the people within their territory. I agree. It would be so easy for them to send global representatives, to aid us in both serving and protecting humanity but they do not care about global matters." Adel reminded us.

"And you do?" Duilio asked her defiantly. I could see Adel was greatly offended by this. I looked at Caius, curious by his sudden silence. His aura was angry and I could see his possessive interest in my great granddaughter grow greater.

"I might have been a blood drinker before, but I was there in the frontlines to protect humans from the countless vampire attacks and then from the werewolf ones. I saved people from villages to great cities. I followed orders and I only took the human lives of those brought here for everyone else to partake. I only murdered humans who deserved it." She insisted.

"But you enjoyed it." Duilio commented.

"Just like you enjoyed murdering my father and countless other immortals who you felt were unredeemable yet here you are, ruling over them!" She snapped back. The fire between Duilio and Adel was clear so I stood from my chair to end their argument.

"Alright child. Let us presume that this idea of yours does work and we create a place for you among us, who will take your place once you cease to exist?" I challenged.

"I can bear children now." She told us. Duilio's aura burned red and black in absolute fury.

"You would selfishly condemn your own children to this life?! Do you understand the repercussions of this position? You understand that whatever human joins this council will be in constant peril. That you would never be able to travel, see the world, choose your own purpose or live a normal life because you would be a prisoner to this castle. Because the moment you step outside this castle your life would be at risk. Not to mention that human affairs are a constant responsibility. You would be a slave to this position. Are you willing to condemn yourself or your children to this?" He screamed at her. I could see the hurt in his aura but I could also see it in his eyes which glistened with unshed tears. My chest hurt by his words. Is this how he saw our family? Did he wish he had another option?

"My children would have to choose this for themselves as I have." Adel responded.

"What if they don't?" I challenged.

"Then perhaps someone from the council would be willing to fill in once I have proven that a human can do this. I am not sue, but if all goes well, we'll have a good 50 to 70 years to figure that part out." She told us. Caius finally stood. He walked up to Adel and she shivered slightly. I wasn't worried though. His aura was annoyed and frustrated but he showed no signs of hurting her. I trusted he was incapable of hurting her. He stopped before her and looked straight into her eyes.

"You are no longer my claim." He told her and then he walked away. His aura changed. He was angry again but he was also disappointed and there was a glimmer of sadness weaved within the strands of disappointment. Adel's eyes rimmed with tears and for the first time since her father's death I saw my great granddaughter's eyes tearing up. I was already standing so I instantly was at her side comforting her.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Adel asked me. I kissed her head as tenderly as I could, for even after centuries, affection did not come easily to me.

"No child. He is just disappointed." I said to appease her.

"We all are." We heard Duilio add behind us. Adel and I turned to him.

"You are my granddaughter. You will always be a member of this family but I will not have you risk your life by sitting alongside us before vampires. It is ludicrous. If you really want to represent humans, then work with your grandmother to help her manage human affairs in a way that pleases you. That is the best I can do for you." Duilio told her.

"I agree with this option. It will allow you time to learn human ways and it will allow Cameron enough time to come into her powers. Perhaps then, we can revisit giving you two a place among us." I told her. Duilio looked at me aghast.

"Give them a place among us? Are you serious? You are seriously considering her asinine request?!" Duilio asked angrily.

"Of course I am. I considered your mate's request to join our ranks which equally if not more contemptible at the time. Why wouldn't I consider my own kin's? She is her grandmother's child after all. She sees her new form as an opportunity to lead and to change the world around her. I am not making the same mistake we made with Leanna when she approached us and asked us for change. Look at the devastation our prejudice costs this family." I told him. I saw his anger at me subside and turn to same and remorse. I turned back to Adel and lifted her chin to meet my gaze.

"I will consider your request once both you and Cameron have come into your roles. You must find a way to work together with your grandmother. You and Cameron must both learn forgiveness and allow Sarah to guide you to your new destiny. If you succeed then you have proven you earned the right to lead." I told her. She nodded.

"What of uncle Caius?" She asked me. I thought about that for a moment.

"He may not like Sarah but in the end, he came around for your grandmother and respects her in his own way. I have no doubts he will give you the same consideration. He cares for you." I told her. Caius may be angry and disappointed but he always held a great appreciation for Adel. She was his pride and the closest thing to a daughter that he ever had. Unlike Aro, his appreciation of Adel had nothing to do with what she could do for him. Of course, her ruthlessness and disdain of Sarah and Duilio aided his admiration but it was her loyalty to her family that he admired and respected of her. Over the years that admiration turned to a similar form of affection that he was towards me and Duilio; thus, I had no doubts he would come around.

"Thank you grandfather. I will approach Cameron again after the family dinner." She told me. I nodded.

"I would start with an apology tonight. Leave the serious conversations for tomorrow." Duilio suggested. Adel glared at him for a moment but then she nodded out of respect before she left us.

"Do you really think that this will work?" Duilio asked me. I considered his question.

"I think that this family has suffered a great loss. Our prejudice, our pride has kept us from becoming a true family. Caius has been the greatest obstacle to this but now fate has chosen the one being on this planet that Caius admires and even cares for to change this family. To do what you and Sarah have tried to do for two centuries… I don't know if it will work my son. But I think Adel is right. I think accident happened to her for a reason. Perhaps she can lead us to a future where our home and our duties do not feel like a prison to this family." I told him. He lowered his head and I could see the shame on his soul once again.

"I'm sorry if what I said hurt you but we **are** family, dad. Things aren't the same as they were when I was young." He reminded me. I smiled at him. He stood and came over to me. He placed his arm over my shoulder as he often did since he was taller. I placed my arm around my boy and nodded.

"I know, my boy, but we can do better." I told him. Duilio sighed and nodded.

"Agreed." He told me and we walked out to the tunnels to meet out family at the main house for dinner.

* * *

**Cameron**

It was finally time for the great family dinner and we were having it in one of the large gardens. I was nervous. All three Volturi would be present at the party. They all wanted to meet us, meet me. I wondered if that was why I felt like something terrible would happen.

I looked out my bedroom window and saw there were several large banquet tables with linens and lighting all around. It was beautiful. Like a fancy wedding.

I walked downstairs to the living room. Jamie was the only one there which surprised me since the house was usually full. Jaime came up to me and took my hand.

"You very pretty." He told me. He was wearing a suit. He looked handsome, like uncle Danny.

Billie popped her head in the living room from the kitchen. Jamie and I turned to her so she came over with Will to meet us. She looked beautiful too but it was her eyes that surprised me the most. She was glowing and I had a feeling that Will was the reason for it. She was unsure about him before but now she definitely liked him. I sighed. I knew that this would happen but for some reason it still felt like a betrayal, as if Jamie and I came second now.

I smiled at her to hide my hurt. It would take some time. I just had to adjust.

"They have some food in the back. Chris and some of the family are back there if you're hungry." She said and signaled to the kitchen which lead to the back patio.

"Yeah. I guess we should get this over with." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Oh come one Cam. It'll be great! Alice will dismember anyone who ruins this party for you guys. Trust me." Will said smiling before he winked at me. I smiled too and followed Billie to the back patio.

Chris was talking to a beautiful Quileute woman. She was whispering something to him and he was nodding. Then she patted his shoulder and he smiled at her sweetly. I didn't really have to see her face to know it was Lina. They were so comfortable and familiar with one another. I couldn't help the flair of frustration and jealousy that rose to my chest. Instantly I felt a wave of calming energy that was no my own. I appreciated it though.

"Alice is arriving soon with the Masters and the rest of the Volturi clan." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Jasper and grandpa Edward.

"Ok." I said and made a face. They both smiled.

"Why don't we introduce you to some of the family and guests? You'll feel better once you realize how many people are here to support you." Grandpa offered. I nodded. He looked at Jamie to make sure this was ok and then he gently guided me to the first group of people.

I met several of the guard and some guests that flew here to meet us from all parts of the world. I was surprised that the guard were talking and relaxing so informally.

"That's cause the brothers aren't here yet." William whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him with my best annoyed look.

'Spying isn't nice.' I told him with my mind. He smirked.

"Just wanna make sure you're ok. Besides, grandpa does it all the time." He complained.

"He can't help it." I said aloud. He laughed and put his arm around me.

"Hey Zafrina, come over and meet Cam." He told someone across the room. She came over with a tall vampire. They both looked scary.

"Cam, this is one of mom's best friends Zafrina and her mate Morton." Will told me. Billie was suddenly next to us when Zafrina extended her hand. I took it and shook her hand and Morton's.

"You are gifted." I commented to Zafrina as I felt a strong surge of energy coming from her. Zafrina smiled.

"And you are your mother's daughter." She said smiling. Suddenly I was at LaPush beach. I could feel the breeze in my hair. It felt so real but I knew it wasn't. Magically I was back at the party. Zafrina winked at me.

"That was awesome." Billie told her. "Can you do that for the entire party?" She asked her. Morton laughed and Zafrina smiled and shook her head.

"Alice would be displeased. I learned we must never displease Alice." She told her.

"No, you must not." I musical chirpy voice said behind us. I turned and saw Alice.

"They're here." She announced to everyone. The guard straightened and got intot heir places. The guests all went to the side as if making a path. A second later the three brothers appeared. Duilio was at the middle, whole the other two brothers flanked him. Sarah and the rest of the Volturi family were behind them including Adela.

"Welcome everyone." Duilio announced. "I want to thank all of our esteemed guests for coming to rejoice with us. Today we are celebrating because three of our children had been lost to us and now they are found. On behalf of the Volturi I want to welcome our three young ones into our home and I want to thank you formally for allowing us to be a part of your lives." He said in a strong but kind voice that took me by surprise. His father Marcus approached him and addressed the crowd.

"We have invited you here to present these children to the immortal world and to officially announce that these three children are under the protection of both the Volturi and Olympic families. They are not be touched." He said in a warning tone.

"This decision is unanimous. These three are not to be touched." Caius added and walked straight toward us. He stood right before me. I tensed but Chris and Jamie were both at my side.

"The doors of Volterra are open to you but I recommend an escort any time you are at the castle until you come into your powers." He told me with a tone full of disdain. I nodded mechanically.

"Wonderful. Then lets begin with the festivities." Duilio said. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and everyone relaxed. Marcus and Caius went over to Carlise and some other vampire named Eliazar and began talking. Marcus was even smiling but Caius still had that annoyed angry look on his face. Everyone settle into their conversations and things went back to how they were before the masters got there.

"That's it?" I asked out loud. Chris smiled at me.

"Yep. All the formal stuff is done so now we get to party." He said smirking.

"See, nothing to worry about." Will said. He was gloating.

"I sure am." He said before he winked at me.

"Stop picking on the kids or I'll sick Marco on you." Duilio told Will as he approached us with Sarah.

"Hello again." She told us. I nodded and tried my best to smile.

"Are you hungry? Cold? You don't have a sweater. We can get you a sweater." She said nervously.

"I'm fine." I told her. The moment was very very awkward. She took something from her pocket and looked at it.

"I… I have something for you. It's a welcome home present. May I give it to you in private?" She asked me. It was so strange to see her so unsure. I saw her lead armies yet she was so different from the woman in my visions. She was frail, weak, and certainly not threatening. I didn't want to go with her but something was telling me to say yes so I did.

"Sure." I told her. She smiled and pointed to one of the trails that lead to the stables. I followed her and she stopped as soon as we got to one of the horses. She's very sweet." She told me.

"I know. Grandma said I could ride her." I told her. She smiled.

"You definitely should. Your mom…" She hesitated. "Your mom loved riding." She told me. I nodded.

"I know. She used to talk about horses. Its one of the few things about her childhood that she did talk about." I told her. She smiled sadly and looked at the little velvet bag in her hand.

"Um… This was grandma Bella's. Dad gave it to her when he was trying to steal her away from grandpa but later it became a symbol of their friendship and their love. See, there's the little wolf dad made for her. Grandpa Edward added the diamond heart." She said as she showed me the two charms on the bracelet. The she continued.

"Grandma Bells gave it to my mom. Mom added the little girl when I was born. Then mom gave it to me before she got a chance to add more charms. I gave it to my best friend for a time but then she gave it back so that I could give it to my daughter. While I had it, Duilio added the key, it's the key to his hear." She said with s sad smile. "Then he added the little joining hands to symbolize the joining of our families. Later I gave it to my daughter, Isabel. For her, I added star because she was my shining star. She gave it to her sister, Dalia. She added the angel because she could see that from the moment she was born, Dalia was a good hearted kid. Dalia had all boys and Adel would sooner cut her hands off than take it so when your mom was born, she decided she would give it to Leanna. We all really liked that idea because when your mother was conceived they all had this terrible doomsday feeling but when she born, we realized that all she brought into our lives was light. So for Leanna, she added the golden sun because she would bring a new light, a new beginning. And she really did." She told me with tears in her eyes.

"The kids and I talked and we really wanted you to have it. We added a dove, because it symbolizes peace and forgiveness." She said that last part softly and handed me the charm bracelet. I looked at it for a moment and took it hesitantly, for I knew it would ignite a vision. As soon as I touched it I felt the energy flow through me and the vision began.

For a moment, I thought the vision would be of when my mother received the bracelet but it wasn't.

_Mom was in her room, collecting her things when Sarah entered. _

_"GET OUT!" She yelled at her but Sarah closed the door behind her and sat on mom's bed._

_"This is a good solution. Maybe you can learn to appreciate what I have done for our world. If you do, maybe in some future the brothers will let you come return home." Sarah offered. Her face was emotionless, cold, but her eyes told a different story. _

_"Appreciate what you've done? Have your circuits been hijacked? You have destroyed our world Sarah! All you have done is brought in rules and laws that only benefit you and your family. You have lost touch with the world around you and the people that truly need your help. You have become a self righteous and blind. You cannot even see that you have no right to decide who lives and who dies in this world. What makes you think you have the right to make a whole species disappear? And what's worse is that this family follows you just as blindly as you follow your instincts instead of using your damn head! They were human beings once too Sarah. They do not deserve to be treated like this and neither do I! I did the right thing!" Mom told her angrily. _

_"No you didn't. You endangered dozens of people. You hurt the people that you vowed to protect for what? So that they can go out and live in hiding and fear until they go mad? At least we can give them a comfortable life and humanely end them when the time comes. I am trying to find a way to help them." Sarah argued. Mom shook her head with a disgusted look. _

_"You keep telling yourself whatever you need to hear but deep down you know that this is wrong. The wolves had been living alongside humans for thousands of years. They do not need you to interfere with their lives and they certainly don't need you to kill them." Mom told her. She turned to her drawer and emptied out her final things before she placed her bag strap on her shoulder. She turned to Sarah and looked at her. _

_"I am sorry that we cannot agree on this but you will always be my sister. I love you Lee and I really do hope that someday you can understand this so that you can come home." Sarah told you. _

_"I stopped being your sister the moment you took you master's side over mine. My real sister would have never allowed them to exile me or much less sentence me to death. I don't know who you are anymore." Mom told her. She took of her bracelet and threw it on the bed next to Sarah. Sarah's face finally broke and the tears streamed down her face. _

_"Lee please… Don't leave like this." Sarah begged her. Mom scoffed and walked out the door. She didn't even look back. _

The vision ended abruptly. It left me feeling angry and unsure. I looked ad my aunt and all I could feel was anger and disappointment.

"I don't know if I should take this." I told Sarah honestly as I glared at the offensive bracelet. When I looked up, I saw that her eyes looked as distraught as they did in the vision.I took a deep breath and swallowed down the bile building in my throat because I knew that these feelings were related to the vision. Sarah was a different person now and it wasn't fair to judge her based on what I saw in my visions.

"My mom gave this back to you because you didn't protect her. She might have made a mistake in your eyes but a sister's love should be unconditional. That's what family is all about. I am new here. I know you don't love me unconditionally yet. We are still getting to know one another and learning to trust each other. Maybe you can give it back to me when that happens." I suggested as gently as my anger would allow me and handed her the bracelet back. She nodded and took the bracelet.

"That's fair. We do have a lot of catching up to do but the thing is that... I already love you and trust you unconditionally. You're my niece, my sister's daughter, and that's all I need to know to love you but I understand if you can't feel the same way about me yet. I wronged you mother and I need to make things right again so I will give it back to you when you learn to trust me." She told me. I nodded, feeling bad about how I felt about her. It wasn't fair but I just couldn't put all these emotions away. Frankly, whenever my mother was in the vision, I didn't know where my mom's emotions ended and mine began.

"May I ask you something?" Sarah said. I nodded to indicate yes.

"What did you see?" She asked me. I wished she had asked anything but that.

"I saw the day she gave that back to you." I said softly. Sarah nodded.

"She was so angry with me. I didn't understand her and I thought she didn't understand me but she did. She knew what it was like to have people you need to serve and protect. She just…"

"She just felt like the wolves should be a part of that." I finished for her. Sarah nodded.

"I wish I could have told her I finally got it." She told me. I looked at her.

"Did you? Did you really get what my mom was trying to do? Or are you trying ot save the wolves out of guilt?" I asked her. She looked at me contemplating.

"It started out of guilt but the wolves I released have kept out of trouble so far. They are not like the wolves that are working for the Romanians. These are innocents. These are people who are trying to learn to cope with their disease. I see that now. Leanna was right. The wolves have lived alongside humans for thousands of years. They know how to keep themselves in check once you let them be; nevertheless, I am never going to stop trying to find a cure for them." She told me. I nodded.

"Perhaps I can help with that. Maybe my blood can turn them human too." I told her. She smiled. She seemed to like that idea.

"Perhaps you can. The results of your tests will come in in a few days. We'll know then for sure." She told me.

"Good." I told her and gave her a sympathetic smile. She seemed to really appreciate that small token. She extended her hand towards me shyly and I took it with equal uncertainty.

"We should get back. Seth and dad can't be trusted around so much food." She said jokingly. I smiled at her again and walked with her back to the party.


	25. Chapter 25

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Cameron**

When we returned to the party, Duilio, Marco and Chris were waiting for us. Duilio saw us and smiled before he walked over to Sarah.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her. She smiled, a beaming smile that seemed to visibly lighten her, and she took his hand to go dance with the others.

"Thank you." Marco told me. I looked at him confused and he smiled.

"Whatever you said to her. She looks better. I haven't seen her smile like that at dad in weeks." He informed me. I nodded unsure of what to respond.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me. My eyes opened widely. I looked at Chris who just nodded at me with encouragement.

"S... sure." I said and took his hand.

"Don't worry my darling cousin. I promise that I am an excellent dancer." Marco told me before he picked me up and began spinning around the dance floor with me. My feet were dangling but he was holding me by the waist so that I could be at eye level with him. He swayed easily through the other dancers. I could see grandma Bella dancing with William and they both smiled at me.

"I am the envy of everyone here." Marco whispered. I looked at him and he smiled at me this sweet charming smile that reminded me of grandpa Edward.

"You're quite one aren't you?" He asked me after a while.

"Not really… Not particularly. This is just all so strange." I confessed. It was strange to be speaking with and dancing with the man who told my mom she couldn't phase. I could still feel her anger towards him which was difficult because when I looked into his eyes, all I saw was love. He smiled at me.

"You'll get used to it. You'll have so many family members pampering you that you'll have no choice." He said jokingly. I shook my head.

"Its not that. I know all of you through mom's eyes. Its hard, especially because her last memories of you weren't exactly favorable." I told him sadly. I tried to keep my voice low so that the others wouldn't hear but as I looked around I could see that quite a few people had heard, their bodies has tensed or twitched slightly. When I looked back to Marco, his eyes were sad.

"I can see how that would be a problem. Would you like me to help? To take her emotions away so that you can see us more objectively?" He offered. I quickly shook my head.

"No. I don't think mom would have wanted me to take the easy way out. I just need time to work things through so that I can give you all a fair chance." I told him. Marco gave me a sad smile and then he did something that I didn't expect. He kissed my cheek. It was a tender brotherly kiss like when Jamie kissed me goodnight.

"For that I thank you as well little cousin." He said after he kissed me. The song ended and a second song began to play. Finally, he set me on my feet. At that moment, Chris came up behind him.

"May I have the next dance?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered so quickly that Marco chuckled and I blushed. Chris stepped forward and took my hand. He didn't pick me up which I was slightly grateful for. My heart was beating so fast already that it would have exploded if he had picked me up and held me like Marco did. He spun and swayed me gently across the dance floor.

"Just so you know. All you have to do is say the word and I will whisk you right out of here." He said and then he winked at me. I giggled.

"The Word." I said jokingly and he began swaying me towards the entrance to the gardens. Once at the entrance he picked me up, making my heart nearly jump out of the chest, and ran towards the center of the gardens by the fountains. There, he set me on the floor again and we continued dancing.

"See. Your wish is my command." He said with a smirk. I shook my head.

"Silly." I told him. He chuckled.

"You're doing the right thing." Chris told me after a moment. I knew then that he heard what I said to Marco.

"I am trying Chris. Its just hard not to second guess myself after everything I know." I said honestly. He nodded.

"I know and like I said. You're doing the right thing. Seeing ourselves through your eyes made us realize it is time for a change. We'll be worthy of you and your siblings. You'll see." He promised. He lifted me and placed me at the edge of the fountain so that we were eye level. We danced that way with him twirling me along the edge and as the song ended, he placed his hand firmly on my waist and pulled me towards him to dip me. As I laid suspended in the air with my head towards the ground, I had no choice but to look into his mesmerizing eyes. I was lost in them. The emotion in me was so strong and his eyes so powerful that I felt them pull me towards him like a magnet. His brows furrowed in confusion and, with his free hand, he touched my cheek, holding me still, keeping me from doing what I wanted most. As soon as he touched my cheek it was like an electric shock and a vision exploded out me.

_Unlike most of my visions, I was a spectator. I wasn't seeing through the eyes of another or in first person but, instead, I seeing the events before me as an outsider looking in. _

_Chris was dancing by the fountain with me only it wasn't me. My body was different, older. With the stature and curves that only a woman could have. The way he looked at me was the way I always dreamed of him looking at me. With the love a man hold for a woman. I smiled at him. There were tears in my eyes. _

_"__I never thought this day would come." I told him, my voice now of a woman. I stroked his cheek with a feminine hand that was foreign to me._

_"__The more I lived, the more I thought I lost you forever." I told him just as a tear rolled down my cheek. He leaned in and kissed it. _

_"__We lost each other for a time but not forever. Forever is the time meant for us to be together not to be apart. I love you, Cameron. I always have and I always will." Chris told me and then he kissed my forehead. Grownup me and I both shuddered. _

_"__I love you too. But you already know that." I told him with a smirk before I kissed his nose. "Nevertheless, I would wait for you until the end of time just to hear you say that. Just to have a moment like this." I told him. Tears now rimmed his eyes and with both leaned in to share a kiss. 'Finally! He kissed me!' I thought elated. I couldn't feel what grownup me was feeling but what I felt was strong enough to send me to the heavens. _

_Chris and I parted our lips and he spun me. His face was glowing as was mine. Then he brought me towards home again sharply causing adult me to giggle. Chris smiled a beaming smile and lifted me into his arms to the beat of the music twirling. He set me on the ledge of the fountain again only this time the boost made me taller. Nevertheless, he danced with me gliding me flawlessly along the ledge. The height advantage gave adult me the opportunity to look into his eyes and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. _

_"__Chris…" I began. "I know that time passed differently for us. That we were lost for a long time and we have only just found each other again and that we have much to discover about each other but… I love you so much." I said to him. Chris's smile grew wider and he took my waist with one strong arm and turned me towards him to dip me. _

_Just as before, I looked up into his eyes lost in them._

_"__Marry me." I whispered. Chris's eyes widened but he didn't seem surprised. Perhaps… Amused?_

_"__I've already been too long without you. Marry me, Chris." I told him. Chris looked at me for a moment before he touched my cheek with his free hand, only this time, instead of stopping me, he brought me towards him in a fierce kiss. My arms went around him and he straightened us both so that we were standing on the ground, melted into each other's embrace. Finally, we parted and with one hoarse whisper he said the one word I longed to hear._

_"__Yes..."_

The vision ended as abruptly as it started only this time I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. Chris's eyes were no longer furrowed in confusion, but instead replaced by worry. His hand was still on my cheek, holding my face steady. He leaned in and kissed my forehead tenderly before he straightened us onto the floor. His expression was off as if something was bothering him. I knew that he could probably tell I had a vision and I wondered if he would ask what it was. Would I tell him?

"We should head back. Are you ready?" He asked me. His face still wasn't back to its carefree, cheery self but I nodded and followed him back to the party. We walked over to Jamie who was giving us a strange look as if he could sense something was off. Chris excused himself and left me there with Jamie. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"You ok?" Jamie asked me. I nodded because I was afraid my voice would betray me.

I saw grandpa Kal from across the room and he came over to us.

"How are you kids doing?" He asked us.

"I think we're ok." Jaime told him tentatively as he quickly glanced at me. Grandpa smiled at him.

"You've grown up to be a fine young man. Danny would have been very proud. I know I am." He told him.

"Thanks grandpa." Grandpa patted Jaime's shoulder and leaned stretched out his hand towards me. I didn't know what to do so I just took his hand. He led me to the dance floor.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought I should have a turn as well." Grandpa told me. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't mind." I told him softly. My mind was still thinking about the vision with Chris. I knew Edward was close by and he could probably hear my thoughts if he hadn't already so I tried to talk to grandpa.

"Um.. Sir? Grandpa?" I said. I realized I never called him grandpa to his face.

"Yes?" He asked gently. He had a kind smile and his eyes were full of wisdom.

"I saw you in one of my visions." I told him.

"You did?" He smirked.

"Yes. You were..."

"Training your mother." He finished for me without hesitation. I looked at him shocked.

"Edward told you." I guessed. He chuckled.

"Usually that would be a safe wager but not this time. It was your mother. She told me." He said.

"My mom?" I asked him confused. How was that even possible?

"On one occasion, your mother entered the spirit world during out training sessions. She encountered a girl there she did not recognize. I asked her to describe her to me. I didn't realize it was you, until I saw you. Then I knew." He told me.

"That's impossible." I said shaking my head.

"Nothing is impossible in our world, child. Walking through time is a very difficult task but certainly not impossible. It means you are very powerful to have done it without training." He informed me. I thought about what he just told me and I stopped mid dance.

"Mommy saw me? You mean I could have warned her?" I asked him with tears in my eyes. He shook his head quickly and knelt before me so that we could be at eye level.

"No my child. We cannot change what has happened. As much as it hurts, we cannot change the past. Traveling through time is a powerful thing. You cannot abuse this power. Everything in nature has a purpose. Even your mother's death. Even my sons'." He said to me.

"How can you say that?" I asked him softly as the tears rolled down my eyes. Gratefully almost everyone had moved to the other side of the gardens where we would be eating.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." He reminded me. I nodded in understanding.

"Right. My mom used to say that." I agreed. He smiled.

"Your mother used to live by that. Do not dishonor her, my dear child." He took my face in his hands and kissed my head. "Its so good to have you kids home." He told me. I smiled at him.

"Everyone please head to the tables. Dinner is served!" I heard Alice announce behind us.

"Come." Grandpa said and held out his hand for mine. I took it and I turned back to the party. I took a few steps towards the dinner area but as soon as I entered the dining area, that horrible feeling I had been having magnified exponentially. My eyes widened at the horrifying vision it triggered.

_The white linens that covered the dining tables were bathed in crimson. Spoiled food spread across the floor mixed with torn linens and body parts. It was a dinner of death. Blood spilled everywhere in sight, the smell was pungent and countless bodies lied on the ground. _

_As I glanced through the bodies, the first thing I noticed was the werewolves. There were hundreds of them. They were massive and overwhelming. But they were not alone. Hybrids, shape shifters, and vampires laid slain on the ground alongside them. _

_As I looked closer, I saw that these bodies were not just any bodies, they were the members of my family! They laid lifeless on the ground on top of one another in a mass genocide of supernatural beings. The bodies spread across the grounds as far as my eyes could see. My heart beat faster as I glanced at them one by one and realized their clothes seemed familiar. No… not familiar. They were the same clothes they wore tonight!_

"No!" I screamed out loudly grabbing everyone's attention. Grandpa Edward was already at my side, holding me before I even knew what was happening. I heard someone gasp and then I heard two women screaming.

"What the hell is happening?" Grandpa Kal asked him hurriedly.

"They're here Kal. The children of the moon. All of them." Just as he said this, I saw some dark figures moving across the horizon. It was the werewolves. I had seen the future but only a few moments into it.

Everything happened fast after that. There was a flurry of moving bodies so quick that it looked like shadows cast across the fields. I was back in the house within an instant and in my brother's arms.

"We need to go to the castle." I heard Nessie say.

"No. Take the kids to the safe house and use the chopper. I want them as far away from here as possible." Sarah told her.

"What do you mean take them? You're coming with us!" Nessie demanded. Sarah looked at her mother and they exchanged some meaningful look that I couldn't understand. Billie came closer to Jamie and I and we huddled together instinctively.

"My granddaughter is human and so is my niece. The other two do not know how to defend themselves yet. Please mother. I do not have time to argue don't make me command you to take our kids to safety, just do it!" Sarah told her mother in a firm tone that bothered me and made me feel protective over my grandma.

I saw Adel's face. She looked both scared and angry. Esme went over to her and put her arms around her.

"She's right Nessie. We need to leave now!" Esme told her. I heard the sounds of fighting outside the house. Plated and silverware banged loudly in my ears as I remembered my vision. Everyone else was out there. We heard a loud crash come from another part of the house and I saw Edward fly in through the doors.

"They're inside the house! In the tunnels. We need to leave now!" He urges us but it was too late. Two werewolves broke down the back door. The one that lead to the tunnels. I saw my grandmother, Sarah, and my great grandfather go into a crouch position in front of us. The wolves were ready to attack. I got a strong feeling, that I was about to lose my family and something inside me surges with a powerful energy mixed in with desperation.

"Stop!" I yelled out to no one in particular. Jaime was holding onto me tightly so I could only move my hand forward.

"Stop!" I yelled out again to the wolves. They both growled but did not move forward.

"They're listening to you." Jaime said shocked and he let me go. I walked forward to my great grandfather. He held out his hand in front of me protectively.

"Stay back, sweetheart." He said cautiously making the werewolves growl.

"Its ok grandpa. I promise." I assured him and I stepped around grandpa with Billie and Jamie flanking me. The two wolves were perfectly still. I looked at them.

"Please. Just leave." I told them. "Go back to wherever you came from." The two wolves growled but turned down the corridor and I turned to head out into the fight.

"I don't think so." Grandpa said.

"I can stop this. Please." I looked at Jaime and Billie, hoping they would support me but he looked just as scared as grandpa.

"I agree. Its too dangerous. This isn't our fight Cammy." Billie told me.

"He's out there. Fighting for us. They all are." I told her angrily and I saw the guilt in her eyes as she remembered William was fighting. I turned to Sarah.

"You didn't listen to her when she told you it was wrong to kill these people. Listen to _me_. I can stop this. I can stop this!" I begged her. "You owe me this." I cried. She sighed.

"Let her go." She told grandpa, Billie and Jamie, in a voice that even had me on alert.

"Sarah No!" Grandma Nessie protested but Sarah raised her hand.

"You WILL allow her to try. I won't let anything happen to her." Sarah assured her. They let me go with a roar.

I ran out the door followed by Sarah. We both stopped at the door horrified. There were body parts everywhere just like in my vision, some were werewolves, but some weren't. I felt a sudden rush of energy. It was as if my brain was changing. Like somehow it was larger and I could process everything at once as little puzzle pieces coming together. I could feel my family even in their wolf form.

Grandpa Jake and Will were taking down a werewolf with one of the vampires. My grandfather was the easiest to recognize. Grandma Leah and grandpa Kal simultaneously attacked a two werewolves that had Lina and her daughter cornered. Aaron was trying to get to them but he was fighting off a werewolf with another vampire, one of the guests I met before, Benjamin, and with Embry. Karla was with Kara and Eve. They were protective Eve as she tried to heal one of the hybrids. Kiara was in wolf form trying to keep another werewolf from attacking the victim Eve was healing. Liam was with Duilio and Marcus fighting two ancient looking vampires. Caius was with two other guards fighting off four werewolves at a time.

Liam's son, Mathew was with his mother Rachel in wolf form. I could tell it was them through their energy. They were fighting off three werewolves but one of the vampire guard came to help them. Marc and Isabel were both double teaming a vampire that was attacking them. He looked like one of the vampires I saw in the painting Adel showed me. He was an enemy vampire. Carlise was back on back with Rosalie. They were fighting off a vampire werewolf combo. Jasper and Alice were also close by fighting alongside with some vampires to take down three werewolves. I finally saw Chris with his father Emmett and Harry. They were fighting some werewolves and a vampire that was with them.

This all happened within a matter of seconds. I saw all of them as if time itself had stood still. I felt oddly powerful. It was as if I could almost touch the energy around me, even within all the violence. Chris looked at me with a frightened shocked expression just as one of the werewolves was about to take advantage of his distraction.

"Stop!" Yelled out to it and the wolf immediately stopped. Chris turned to see the frozen wolf, when the vampire that was accompanying it stood in front of Chris and dug his hand into Chris's ribs.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and every face turned to me.

I don't know how I managed it but within a millisecond, I was holding Chris in my arms with no idea how I got there. He was shaking, gasping for a breath that never came and then he was gone. It all happened so fast. It was only a second, one second he was there and the next he was gone the next one. I felt his energy dissipate the very next second, like if someone had sucked it out of the world. If only I could take that second back. I just needed to take those last few seconds back! I felt the energy around me spin and hit me with such a force, that all I saw was black. Chris was gone and now I was gone with him.

* * *

**A/N: Please do not kill me! Please do not stop reading! Sorry for the cliffie, but it will all turn out ok, I promise I will not let you down!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: For those of you who already guessed it, you are correct! Cam is going to time travel and become the most powerful immortal to ever walk the earth. I hope you guys love the twist I am about to reveal... Please review!**

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Cameron**

"Chris? Chris?" I called out to him but I knew he wouldn't respond. I felt very drowsy, weak… So weak that I could barely open my eyes. I could tell I was outside, which was strange. I would think that grandpa Edward would have taken me back in by now. I also thought it was off that the scents around me were so different. The ground also felt different. I finally managed to open my eyes and found myself in what almost looked like a some kind of wilderness turned jungle.

"Where the hell am I?" I tried to feel more my family around me but I couldn't I couldn't feel anything as if my numb.

"Grandpa? Chris? Jamie? Billie?..." I called out each name one by one but no one answered. Each step I took was exhausting and only took me deeper into the jungle forest. I began to realize that the plants that surrounded me were unlike anything I have ever seen. They were too large, too alien to belong to the planet earth but where else could I be.

The exhaustion finally took over and I dropped on the leaves of a large fern like plant, and fell asleep.

The following day I felt stronger, more like myself, so I traveled and searched for my family with no avail. Each day took me to new more alien places that only made me feel more lost and in despair. I couldn't figure out where the hell I was until I had found the very ancient and extinct carcass of a sabretooth tiger.

"No. This is impossible!" I said out loud as I felt my heart crumble into pieces. I feel before the carcass and cried. Some part of me knew that this was coming. The plants that surrounded me were the biggest hint but it wasn't until I saw the carcass that I accepted where I was. When I was. My mind began to race as I wondered how this was even possible. My powers allowed me to experience the past as if I was there. Grandpa Kal once called it, or better yet, will call it, walking through time. This was in how my mother was able to see me in the spirit world. The thing was that I was in my spirit body. When I returned from that vision, I was back in the cellar where I had sat down originally.

"How can my body be here?" I began touching my face and arms. I pinched myself to make sure that my body was real and that I wasn't spirit walking again. I wasn't. My body was very real. But for a body to travel through time it would take a great amount of energy and a great sacrifice. Just like the wolf died when Taha Aki took over his body to become a man, it would take a sacrifice to transport a body through time. This realization made me remember my vision before the attack. In my vision, I saw the bodies of all the immortals, my family, the werewolves, the guard, everyone was scattered on the ground, lifeless. A great sacrifice… Every immortal being in that party was sacrificed for this trip. The energy of each and every one of my family was traded carelessly so that I could take back what happened.

"But why here?" I asked myself. But the answer came to me almost as soon as the question was asked. Though I only wanted to take back a few seconds, the collective energy of all the vampires was far greater than mere seconds. Marcus and Caius alone have over 5000 years of immortality. That is 5000 years of collective energy, and when you add the years of all the other members of my family and the werewolves….

"I'm in the ice age." I realized in horror. It made sense. The cold weather didn't quite match my jungle like surroundings and the dead sabretooth was only a confirmation of that. Animals were dying because it was too cold for them and their food sources were migrating trying to find the warmth.

This was the most selfish and horrific mistake I had ever made. I didn't mean to do this, I didn't mean to travel in time. Grandpa had warned me about my powers but they were still too new to me to control. I cried even harder then and I vowed that I would make this right. Even if it took 10,000 years to be back at that party, I would make it right.

It took me almost two years to find people. I had no idea where in the planet I was but I had a rough estimate of when after I ran into a heard of mammoth. It was a small village. Their demeanor and overall look told me that we were somewhere in the Paleolithic, maybe even Mesolithic times and I was grateful that I took that ancient history and humanities elective in school, otherwise I would be completely lost.

The villagers were very distrustful. They did not accept me but I stayed close to them because they were the only people I found. I just needed to feel people again. Their energy strengthened me and for the first time in years I was able to access the spirit world. I was still weak so I could only stay there for short periods of time but it was enough to comfort me in my solace. So I stayed close to the villagers, learned their ways, their language, and waited. Waiting would be calling now. It was the only thing I could do. Wait.

These villagers were nomads and after about a year of stalking them they finally let me into their village. It wasn't that they trusted me but that I saved one of the men from a saber-tooth tiger. I was immortal so I was stronger, faster, as I came into my powers. He saw this so he took me into the village and into his home. His name was Tuk. I was very scared that he would try to take me as his wife by force. I knew I could stop him but I didn't want to be alone anymore. Loneliness was my greatest enemy. The first night he laid me on his bed but I shook my head and cried. He grunted and left the hut. It was like that every night for months until he finally took another wife. I was allowed to stay in the village but I had to stay with the reject wives. These were older women who were too old for child bearing.

For four years I lived with this ancient man as his wife. Tuk took two other wives within those four years and he was always kind to all of us. He never forced me to do anything which surprised me since he knew my secret. He knew that I was supernaturally strong and fast. For four years he allowed me to go hunting with him and we developed a partnership. He protected me from the villagers as my husband, and I ensured his family would never starve.

I lived four years with them and then my husband died. I was surprised by how upset I was about it. The other women quickly went to live with other men. That is what life was like for these women. They were dependent on the men to survive but I realized I didn't have to be that way. My husband's sons were too young to claim any of his things so I claimed the hut and weapons, I perfected them and sustained myself. The elders were a furious and threatened to kick me out of the village but I told them that I was gifted with the spirit of a warrior and that in time they would see that warriors do not choose what body they are born to. They also had few choices because I was the best hunter in the village and they would all benefit greatly from my hunting trips.

After decades of seeing that I didn't age, they started to believe my claims of being a spirit warrior. I lived with them for almost a century. It was hard for me to leave them but I had to learn more about where I was. I found another group of nomads about 150 years after my arrival at this time. These nomads were a little more advanced. They used more refined tools and weapons, and they had domesticated animals. I stayed with them about 300 years before we traveled to lands that I was actually familiar with. Africa.

Being in Africa was an interesting experience. Their civilization was even more advanced and when my tribe joined with the smaller tribe across Africa, I had my first vision in centuries. I saw how both civilizations would blossom into the people who built the great pyramids. I saw them evolve and teach themselves of science and philosophy so advanced that even the time I was born into would pale in comparison. Of course it was only a vision but I was proud of my tribe. However, I was also sad. So much knowledge would be lost.

I left Africa, fearing that my interference would somehow affect what they would become and I traveled alone for over a century. This was one of the darkest loneliest periods of my life. I spent a great deal of time in the spirit world, learning more and more about my powers. My powers were getting stronger. The past was becoming easier to access but the future was harder. Seeing the future was extremely draining as if I was forcing the visions. But it was more than that. I felt as if I were missing something, as if my powers themselves were linked to this missing piece and I would never be able to access the future until I fount this link. Being in the past was terrifying because I knew that one wrong move and I could destroy my family and the future that I was seeking for. I could keep them from ever existing. I could keep myself from ever existing. I worked hard to learn more about time walking but this missing piece was blocking me which is why after a century of practice, I was only able to catch minute glimpses for the future. It was incredibly frustrating. The positive side was that the rest of my spirit powers had grown exponentially. I was able to manipulate the elements, animals, plants, and even people. It was a terrifying responsibility to hold so much control in my hands but I knew who I was. I knew that I would never interfere with the lives of the people around me. I swore on my mother's grave that I wouldn't so I stayed away and lived on my own but after a century, the loneliness finally took over my willingness to learn more about time travel so I walked the earth once more, trying to find people.

I went back to the Africa and Mesopotamia area knowing that there would be people there. I was surprised to see how much it had change. The nomads were still around but now there were also settlers. The settlers had blossomed into beautiful ancient civilizations. The pyramids had not been built yet but the structures I saw were definitely advanced and unique. After such a long time living as a nomad I found life as a settler to be rather dull. There was no point of settling when there was no one to share a home with. I missed traveling and most of all I missed the happiness of a family.

I had rejected the idea of taking another husband but then I met Alko. He was a brave man who had risked his life to save two girls from the tribe. This was a time that kids were dispensable so I was taken aback by a man who would risk his own life to save children. His bravery cost him his arm and he could no longer hunt. I hunted for him and we became close. He was very appreciative of me and he claimed me as his wife. Like before, it wasn't a real wife to him but unlike before, Alko didn't take other wives to replace me.

Alko was different from other men. He was smart. He invented gadgets to help him with his disability. He wrote. He had thoughts and ideas that were beyond his time. So instead of forcing me to be his wife he instead became my friend. He talked to me, touched my hand with such gentility that it would send shivers down my back. He would often bring me flowers and skins for warmth. His gentile nature made me realize that it had been centuries since someone, held my hand or hugged me. I found myself opening up to him, I told him about my family, about Chris. We was jealous at first but he was understanding and then he suggested something that I would never have considered before.

"Loneliness is the death of the soul. You have a long journey ahead of you. You must endure and the only way to do that is to have something to fight for. Not a dream, not a possibility of a future that does not exist yet, but something real. Something concrete." He told me. He held my hand and squeezed it.

"Let me give you children. Let motherhood be your salvation. Let it be the balm to your loneliness. You can watch over our children for generations until it is time to save your loved ones. But for now, let me give you loved ones that you can hold and cherish until the future comes to be." He continued.

The idea was tempting. I had been alone for a millennia, possibly more. It was hard to tell. I looked into his eyes, the kind eyes of a man beyond his time. A man who loved me. Who understood that I could never love him as I loved Chris. A man who was offering me salvation from this destitute and I found myself unable to say no.

"I accept." I told him. He smiled and took me into his arms and for the first time, we shared a passionate kiss and I allowed him into my bed. It felt like such a betrayal and I cried almost every night for the first year until the birth of my first child. A son we named Alak.

When my son was born, it was the first time in centuries that I felt somewhat whole. Yes, my family was far beyond my reach. Yes, Chris not not the father of this child but he was still my child and he brought me a small glimmer of happiness in my destitute. I couldn't feel guilty for that small token. I knew my Chris would want me to find some happiness as would my family. So I put my guilt aside and I allowed myself to fall into this new chapter of my life. Motherhood.

Alko and I had many children together. I didn't age and men could have kids well into their 60s so we had 13 children. I was very afraid that they would become immortal but my children aged, got sick, some even died. I lost two daughters while they gave childbirth to my grandchildren. I lived my first bit of happiness until my husband died.

Alko had suggested that I allow my children to be my balm but watching my children die off was too painful, but not nearly as painful as watching them make mistakes. The Alko's tribe were not as isolated as Tuk's. We often traded and there was a lot of influence from neighboring civilizations. My children were seduced into their lifestyles and into their greed. I made a promise not to use my powers to change the people around me, including my children, so instead I used the tools available to mothers at that time, words and love.

Many of my son's took multiple wives, despite my objections. But when some of my sons tried to sell their sisters, the wrath of my anger was so great that I actually beat one of my sons after I found out he traded his sister to a man who raped her to death. I wanted to leave that wretched place but I realized that I couldn't leave my children so I stayed with them a bit longer to try to help them, to guide them but it was useless. The final straw was when one of my son's betrayed my secret. The same son that sold his sister.

It was in Africa that I made my first mistake. I should have left my kids behind but I couldn't. Some of the neighboring tribes noticed that I did not age and my son confirmed their suspicions. These people were very smart and it was only a matter of time before someone would try to harness my power. It was the middle of an eclipse. They thought that somehow this would give them the power to take me down. They even brought dogs and domesticated wolves with them.

They attacked me. Ten men, 16 beasts all attacking at once. I fought them easily but I was becoming tired. Finally, I killed all of them but I felt physically drained. I was still the daughter of a werewolf and somehow the eclipse was affecting me after all. I looked up and saw that it was the peak of the eclipse. While I was distracted one of the wolves managed to bite into my leg. It was a large wolf. It was a species that I thought was extinct. I kicked the wolf off me but I didn't kill it. The wolf let me go and started whimpering before it ran off. I thought of chasing after him but I was simply too tiered.

The men were all laying dead around me. I felt drained and almost feverish which was strange because I was not human. I heard someone riding across the distance. I tried to leave but I was too succumbed by a sudden exhaustion. I managed to get myself to the medicine man in the village. He was my father, Uru, in law and I trusted him. He gave me some water and started to dress my wounds. He was old and believed in the old ways. I laid back and let him work so I didn't notice when he leaned into my leg and started licking my wound.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled in his language.

"It smells so good." He told me and tried to drink my blood again. I gathered up all m strength and pushed him across the hut.

All these years, I had never bled. Not once, except for my period days which were scarce to begin with. He came after me again but I stopped him easily. I was about to kill him when I saw a vision that would change everything. My visions were scarce which was odd considering how many if them I used to get in my own timeline. I figured it was because I was so far in the past that there were few events that could shape the future enough to trigger a vision.

This event was one of those cataclysmic events that triggered the most powerful vision I ever had. A vision that would change my entire destiny. I saw my dear friend Uru, the medicine man would become a vampire. He wouldn't be like other vampires. He wouldn't be fast, or beautiful, or cold and hard but he would be a vampire none the less.

He would be the father of every vampire I know and love. He was patient zero. The original vampire and I had created him. I was the mother of monsters, the great ancestor. Uru will start with one of his own grandchildren, my grandchildren. Kashta would be the first vampire with hard skin that sparkles in the sun. She would be like her grandfather. She will not be a crazed newborn. She will become afraid of her power and they will travel together for centuries. She will seek a companion, Irti, and the first modern vampire will be born. He will be bloodthirsty and crazy during the first year and Uru will become afraid. He will leave Kashta. Kashta and her mate will turn a few more vampires before they get killed by werewolves. The werewolves that will be turned by the rabid wolf that bit me earlier tonight. It will roam the forest and attack several people. It is this day that the cycle begins, the cycle that I began. I was the mother of monsters.

Many people would die because of Uru and this wolf but eventually my family would be born. In fact, it Uru who will contribute the last piece of the puzzle before he is burned (by humans, of all things) in the back alleys of medieval London. His last victim would be a young blond man who would push aside all his instincts and become an animal drinker. Uru would be the one to turn Carlise Cullen. I saw it all now so lucidly that I could have kicked myself for not seeing it before.

Suddenly, time itself revealed itself and I realized that I finally had access to time. This was why that century of training in the forest was so fruitless. I was missing this link, this one piece that cracked open the future like a piñata. Time wasn't flat or linear. It had to be stacked. Once all the pieces were laid next to one another and stacked into place it all fit together perfectly. Like a giant complex Rubix's cube. I couldn't solve it before because this event was missing from it.

After several millennia and after creating many vampires, Kashta and Irti would turn another son named Ramak. Ramak would turn another son named Caius who would become terrified by wolves when he hears the horror storied from Ramak and sees the wolves kill his sire. Marcus and Aro would be turned by a vampire named Lemeren who would also be sired by Irti. The Romanians would be sired by one of Uru's many victims.

All the pieces were falling into place and as I turned the Rubix cube I realized I had access to almost everything thing. With one turn, a decision could change and I had access to every possibility of every choice as if I were holding the rubix cube of time in my hand. But as I search through all the possibilities, I realized there was still a missing piece. Some turns were hazy but I could still see most of the future and the outcome of my mistake.

I looked at my old friend, my father in law, and I contemplated the unthinkable. If I killed Uru and the infected wolf _now_, vampires and werewolves would never roam the earth. Humanity could blossom and no supernatural beings would ever hurt a human. I saw that possibility very clearly. I saw the victims of the monsters I created grow old and have children. I saw those children grow old as well. But then I saw the faces of my family flash before my eyes. My mother, my father, my aunt and uncle, my grandparents, my cousins. I saw the faces of all the children who would never exist, including my cousins, all the hybrids and my Chris. They would never exist. Heck! I could never exist. Did I have the right to upset the balance and take myself out of existence?

I created these monsters. If I had never come to the past, I would never have created vampires and werewolves but I would also have never existed. It was an impossible puzzle that could never be solved. Did this mean that this incident was meant to be? Or was this yet another accident I needed to clean up? Did I have the right to destroy the lives of Chris and all the other children that would be woven between nature and super nature? Did they not have a right to exist? What would that do to the world? Unfortunately, that was one answer that I didn't have access to. I knew the faces of the people that would exist if supernatural beings never roamed the earth but I didn't know the type of world that they would be born into. It was a gamble, I could create a world far worse than if I let vampires and werewolves roam the earth or I could create a better world. I could take the gamble but did I have that right?

I still felt weak and in my weakened state I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time. It was a memory of a voice. '_Just because you can, doesn't mean you should.'_ It was my mother's voice. It was her favorite saying. Yes, I could kill Uru and the wolf now to end all of the evil that would exist, but what about the good. Does the bad outweigh the good, the love that my family and friends would share?

I took my father in law by his neck and glared into his eyes with such force and ferocity that he trembled.

"You have done a terrible thing. You are a different being now and many lives will be destroyed because you. I should not let you live but I will. However, you the people of this world must always be protected, revered, and feared. If you use your new powers to annihilate them, I will come for you and all those you turn and I will end you. I will be the great destroyer of monsters. I will become a force unlike you have ever seen. So heed my warning old friend. Make sure that your children respect humanity. Make sure they understand that humanity must always endure. They you and your children must live in the shadows for this world belongs to the humans. Do you understand?" I asked him. Uru nodded and ran out the door in terror.

I fell to the ground and watched helplessly as Uru ran out into the desert. He would spend weeks there, unable to understand what was happening to him. He would remember my warning and pass it on to all the children he sired. It would be this fear that joined together the Volturi. The fear of destruction. That same fear of destruction would also keep the werewolves at bay after they would be hunted by vampires. I saw the pieces fall into place and certain imaged of the future became so clear that I had no doubt they would come to be.

I realized my time was up. It was time for me to leave Africa and let my children be who they were meant to be. I couldn't control them. I had to allow the pieces to fall into their place, so with great pains I traveled far from the lands I had once called home.

I traveled for almost a century before I stopped at place that I couldn't not walk away from. I thought that I was doomed to wander the earth forever, until I made it to the lands that would later become Quileute territory. I would have recognized those lands anywhere. My connection to the lands was stronger at the spiritual level and my powers felt stronger there.

I was even more surprised when I found nomads in that area. They were a small group but I could already recognize the familiar traits of my people. They were quick to welcome me into their tribe as if they sensed that I belonged there. I was surprised at how at home I felt there. It made me think a lot about my family.

About a ten years of living with the nomads I befriended one of the younger men. I knew he was infatuated with me but he was very kind. His name was Kiota and he came from a one-wife household which I found interesting. Not all the nomads in this tribe took multiple wives. We hunted together for months and finally he told me that he would build a home for us and that when he was done, we would go to the elders and he would present me as his bride. It wasn't a proposal. He was pretty much giving me no option but I found that I didn't mind.

I still loved Chris. My heart would belong to no one else but he wasn't even born yet. I missed having a family and being with the people that could possibly be my ancestors made me miss my family even more. I would have never, EVER, considered becoming a wife again but the loneliness took over again. Being surrounded by my own ancestors was too much.

Kiota was even kinder than my second husband, Alko. Again, Kiota wasn't Chris but his kindness was too hard to ignore. Slowly but surely I came to care for him and I realized how much I missed having someone in my life. Once again, motherhood was too tempting a gift and my loneliness was too great. I married Kiota and we had 9 children. Once again, all my children were human so I cared for each of them and made sure that I instilled the morals that Kiota and I valued. My children with Kiota were not like my children with Alko. They were good kids and they had respect for life and the lands they lived in.

I had a good life with Kiota so his death was very hard for me, but not nearly as hard as watching my children age and die one by one until there was none of them left except for my grandchildren. For the first time, I understood what grandpa Kal and grandma Leah did. I wanted to leave too but the tribe had fallen unto hard times. The elements were harsh on these lands and our people were dying. I knew that I should not intervene but I had to. I was an elder so I used my power an an elder to move the tribe to safer lands within the future Quileute territory. I let my spirit powers guide me to a safer grounds but these grounds were already occupied.

There was a small tribe occupying these lands. I felt a long time ago, when they first moved into these lands but it wasn't until we came face to face that I realized why. This tribe were spirit warriors. Their lands were safe from the terrible blizzard that was overpowering the surrounding lands because they were able to manipulate the elements. I kept myself hidden from them, my grandchildren and the other elders made the introductions and both tribes united. The moment that I saw the elders of both tribes shake hands, another piece of the rubix cube fell into place. I saw the future perfectly. I wasn't just the mother of monsters, I was also the mother of the spirit warriors.

My children and grandchildren had never seen me enter the spirit world but they knew I could because I would often go into the mountains to enter the spirit world. Though they wanted to learn, I kept these powers secret because I didn't want to influence the tribe but the elders of the new tribe recognized my powers instantly. Their elders came to me and touched my hands my face. They could sense my power. These elders always had a connection to the spirit world which was why they could manipulate the elements but our presence in this tribe would reveal the spirit world to them. Once my grandchildren revealed that the spirit world could be entered into, it would be the beginning of the spirit warrior tribe.

We joined forces with their elders, they selected a group of young men that would learn to become spirit warriors. They asked me to teach them but I told them that I had already showed them the door so they had to learn to turn the key for themselves. They did.

The spirit warriors were very talented, made up of young men from both linage and men who weren't even my blood. They were all very powerful and in only a few generations, they learned to manipulate the elements and saw their tribe flourish. Other tribes were jealous of our powers but our warriors were too powerful for them.

I was at awe of them. Our tribe had flourished and I was happy to be a part of it. They called me the great mother and from me they learned an appreciation for nature and the spirit world. I thought that I would stay with them forever until I met a young woman from the new tribe and her little baby, Taha Aki. The young woman was the daughter of one of the strongest spirit warriors from the tribe that had joined us. Her mother and father were both elders so they were my friends. I always felt connected to them and to her but it wasn't until she presented her son to the elders that I knew why. As I held my grandfather in my arms, I knew I had to leave. The last piece of the puzzle had fallen. The rubix cube was now complete and I knew what they would ask me to do.

I looked at Taha Aki's grandparents, my great great grandparents, and they knew instantly. My great great grandmother took the child from my arms and handed him to his mother.

"You must go. This is a terrible invasion. You can change destiny in unprecedented ways." She told me. My great grandmother, Akita, and my great grandfather, Taha, looked at me in confusion.

"What is happening mother?" Akita asked us. I sent everyone away from the hut, except for the elders, some of whom were my decedents, Taha and Akita. I looked at my great grandmother and her babe and I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes.

"You are holding my grandfather in your arms. I have beguiled you all. I am not an ancient mother. I am a daughter of this tribe, rather I will be in a very long time." I told them. The elders gasped and my great grandmother held on to my grandfather tightly. I continued to tell them my story, not all of it, because I was afraid of their knowledge of certain things like vampires and werewolves, would affect their future, but I told them about my powers, wondering the world, leaving my children behind, creating beings that were beyond my control, and my hopes to restore my future family.

"How could you do this? You were the first spirit warrior. You of all people know how delicate the balance of nature is. Time being the most delicate of all!" One of the other elders scolded. He was my great grandson.

"I know that son. For I am the one who taught you this! I have an entire family to save in the future. I family that I murdered by my own recklessness and ignorance of the extent of my power. I must save them! I did not intend to bring magic onto this world. I only meant to save my family but it seems that magic was meant to be here regardless. If it wasn't I would not exist, for I am both the cause and the effect of the supernatural on this earth." I told the elders. They looked at me and for the first time, they were looking at me like the young woman I looked like rather than the elder that I was.

"That may be so, but you took liberties, grandmother. Your presence on this earth has disturbed the balance. You and I should have never been. We do not belong here yet here we are." He told me. I had tears in my eyes.

"If I had not been here. This tribe wouldn't even exist. So much life and love would have been lost… Hundreds of billions of people wouldn't exist... I did take liberties. I created children but these children were born human. The only power they got from me was genetic. It is my blood, my genes, that allowed humanity to persevere, to withstand plagues, to endure… which means that my children were meant to exist. You were meant to exist my child." I told him directly. Then I looked at each and every one of the elders so they can understand that what I said was true.

"You must understand that I was not created. I was born, which means that I too have a purpose, a destiny. You are my destiny." I told them all. The elders spoke among one another while I looked at my grandfather and the young parents that held him. My great grandmother, gave the babe to her husband and walked over to me.

"My husband and I are not one of your children. Neither is my son." She said to me. I nodded, unsure of were she was going with this. She smiled.

"If my son is your grandfather then you are my great granddaughter. My child... I am honored to meet you." She said. I had tears in my eyes (an even foreghn to me). She hugged me and held me in her arms for a long time. When she released me, the elders were waiting, finally my grandson spoke. I knew the next words that would come out of my grandson's mouth and the vision that followed was terrifying.

"You do have a purpose and it has been fulfilled. You must leave your body here. Go into the spirit world and wait until it is time for you to give back what you have taken. We will bury you among our chiefs, in sacred lands that no one will ever dare to disturb. We will ensure that our children care for these lands with their lives so that when the time is right, you can reenter your body and emerge from your sacred grave. Your body will be more powerful than it was ever before, from harnessing the great powers that this land endows us. You will be able to save your family, our family." He told me. I felt the tears sting my eyes again.

"You want me to kill myself?" I whispered.

"No grandmother. You know very well that even while you are in the spirit world, your body cannot die like ours can. You will be very much alive, but you yourself said that your presence here has brought upon both blessings and curses. You have created an impossible paradox. You must leave this world to be, to evolve so that we can have a chance to endure. You know well enough that it will be too tempting for you not to interfere especially with your grandfather standing right beside you." He told me.

I knew he was right. All the pieces had fallen into place. My mission was done, I only had one thing left. To save my family. As soon as I thought this, I saw another vision. I saw myself in the spirit world, I saw every event in time occur at once. It was strange how my rubix cube kept twisting and evolving to a tesseract and beyond. As new events unfolded, time itself unfolded. It was like seeing the 4th or more dimensions and moving across them. Each choice, added a new layer of infinite possibilities, twists and turns. No, time wasn't linear at all, but I was experiencing it in a linear way. I began to realize that entering the spirit world would not be so bad. My new understand of time would allow me to experience it differently, I would be walking through time and events all at once, yet it would feel like no time had passed at all.

This would not be like my last time in the spirit world, where I only caught glimpses. I would experience every one of these events at once as I moved through time. I saw how I would be lost from the legends. How the tribe would weave stories with the truth so that by the time I existed, there was no way for me to know that my adult body was buried only a few miles from where I was learning to crawl and walk. It was all so twisted yet necessary. They would also hide the truth about Taha Aki. The spirit warriors would not die out with Taha Aki. They would die out with me for Taha Aki would be the last generation of spirit warriors.

Taha Aki was much older than what the legends claimed. The legends are old and told by mouth. Taha himself will change them to hide his age at the elders request. Utlapa, as all the other spirit warriors, knew about me for he had seen me in the spirit world. They knew that I was in the spirit world, waiting to take over my body when the time was right. Which is why my body was protected, so that no one can harm it until it was my time to return to it. My story was what inspired Utlapa to take over Taha Aki's body for if I was able to jump into my body after such a long time, what was to keep him from jumping into someone else's body.

I could have stopped him, but I knew that this event had to happen. The last time that I would see Taha Aki, would be right after his body become invaded. There in the spirit world, he would ask for my guidance as to how to retake his body. After this I will ask Taha Aki, myself, to end the spirit warriors. I will tell him that he will father many wolves that would then protect the tribe. I tell him that in order to keep the future safe, no other tribe members can know about me so that this never happens again and so that no one tries to take over my body because it would jeopardize the future. We could not have any more time walkers in the tribe either. He must be the last spirit warrior and uncle Harry would become the first. I would be ever present, though not ever knowing for I had still much to learn, and I would experience it all in an nonlinear way that would make it seem like did not exist. The vision ended and I looked at me ancestors and children all together in the same hut, but as I looked closer I saw beyond what was before me. I saw their children, and their children's children. I saw the hut in both its current state and in every state that that place would become. More importantly, I saw myself. I saw every aspect of myself in every time, in every level, in every layer of this incredibly complex puzzle that was time and I knew exactly what I would do, was doing, and had already done.

My 'decision' made, I adjusted my eyes to focus on the present and give my children my response.

"I will enter the spirit world and when the time is right I will enter my body again." I told them.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry this took so long but between school and computer problems I just couldn't find a moment to edit but here it is! The final chapter! Thank you so much for this wonderful journey and for keeping up with the story every week or every other week for the past 2 years!**

**D********isclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**********

* * *

**Adult Cameron****-Present**

My awakening wasn't at all what I expected yet it was exactly as I planned it. When I awoke there were two familiar brown eyes staring back at me. Seeing those eyes again was like a warm blanket over me.

"My child, do you know where you are? When?" The eyes asked me. I smiled.

"Of course I do. Hello grandfather." I told him. Grandpa Kal pulled me into his arms and peppered my face with kisses. The human part of me was surprised to see him but I already knew he would remember. While I was in the spirit world, I had sent a vision to him to allow him to find me. He was the only one left who could dig me up.

Every supernatural being, whose energy I consumed was created by me, either by venom or by blood since I was the great mother. I was the genetic link to every powerful vampire, every imprint, and every shape shifter except grandpa Kal. That's why he was awake, that and because it was his destiny to find me, to anchor me to reality as my half human mind sorted through the vast amount of information I obtained from my time in the spirit world. This body wasn't meant for such a vast flood of intel and it overwhelmed me.

There was only one thing that I know for certain. I had to give back what I had taken. Everyone was dead because of me. Even the werewolves and the ungifted vampires were dying because they were linked to me through the venom and virus that I had created. I was the mother of monsters. I was their creator and their destroyer. The cycle had come full circle and now it was time to give back what I had taken.

"My dear girl. I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you but here you are." He said as he hugged me.

"You did loose me, but I didn't stray far." I said amused.

"Do you know what has happened?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Of course I do. Last time I saw you, was when you were Taha Aki. You forgot about your life as Taha Aki but I caused you to remember so that you could rescue me." I said. He smiled.

"I did. I felt you when you traveled through time and it triggered my memory of my past life and of the last time I saw you." He told me. I nodded and touched hi face as I had done the last time he was in the spirit world.

"It was both eons and seconds ago for me." I admitted. He smiled lovingly and helped me up.

"When I saw you disappear before my very eyes and take the energy of every being I ever loved, it all came back to me. Like I was missing that one event in order to clear the haze in my mind. Then I had the vision of you, in the spirit world asking me to dig you up. I came as soon as I saw it." He told me. I nodded, knowing exactly what he would say.

"We should head back. The others need me." I told him. He frowned.

"Why didn't you stop yourself? Why didn't you arrive before you killed everyone?" He asked me, troubled.

"I wouldn't have been able to enter my body at any point in time when my younger body existed. My soul would have merged with this world's Cameron and I would have offset the balance." I told him.

Like energies cannot exist in the physical world. My soul would have merged with my younger self and this body would have finally died. Who knows what would have happened to my consciousness. I may have forgotten the trip to the past and be forced to relive it over and over again, or I might have been able to stop myself from entering the past but then I would have died. It was an impossible paradox to solve.

"Both bodies had access to my spirit energy and any memories that seeped into this world from the spirit world, but only my younger body linked to this energy because it had a soul to close the link. If I had tried to come while she was still here, I would have been trapped in her body. I actually left the spirit world while my younger self was still here, I would have offset the balance and set the world into chaos." I continued when he gave me a troubled look.

"That's why you were so powerful at such a young age. Both your souls were always connected, separated only by a different plane." He said understanding. I nodded.

"What I do not understand is why you didn't take my energy as well." He said. I smiled.

"I thought that answer was very simple. Its because you are not my decedent. Every immortal being that came from my blood or venom was taken. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel how the magic is now gone from the world?" I asked him.

"I can. But you had human children as well." He reminded me. I nodded worried about what I was about to reveal.

"Yes... And they are all weakened too. They would not have been in this world if it wasn't for me so their energy was absorbed with the others, all except one." I admitted. He gasped.

"The reservation?" He asked urgently. I shook my head.

"They are all unconscious, which is why we must hurry. Human bodies cannot survive long without their spirit energy, even if they are my descendants. The only reason why they aren't dead already is because this body was still living." I told him. As I said this, a lone, isolated voice called to me. She was crying.

"Adella…" I said softly. As soon as I said her name, my eyes shifted and I entered into a multidimensional state, where I was both here and in Italy. I could see Adel perfectly, holding her mother's body with tears in her eyes. I could smell the death in the air as if I was there.

"What?" Grandpa asked me confused.

"I can hear her, see her." I explained. He looked at me confused.

"How? I thought you took the energy of all your descendants?" He asked me.

"All except hers. She drank my blood. My blood is both the poison and the antidote. She was cleansed from my influence by drinking my blood. She is now a pure human, alive and alone, surrounded by the bodies of her loved ones. I can feel her pain, her anguish. We must go to her at once!" I told grandpa urgently. His eyes changed and became alarmed.

"We must go." He said urgently.

"Yes. Its time to save our family." I said urgently. He nodded and phased into his giant bird form.

I climbed on his back and he took off. He flew very quickly to Italy. We were there within an hour as I used my powers to weave through the 4th and 5th dimensions to get us there quickly without harming grandpa Kal. The closer we were to our families, the stronger I felt the survivors. Adella and a few the servers that were not my decedents. I could sense their pain and confusion.

"It won't be long now." I whispered, even though they couldn't hear me.

"_What will you do?"_ Grandpa asked me in my mind.

"I will give back what I have taken." I told him simply, leaving one crucial detail out.

When we arrived, there was quite crying heard across the field and main house. I could tell they had been crying for a long time.

"Kal!" One of the servers said aloud as grandpa landed on the patio grounds. Everyone who was conscious came out of the house. Adella was among the few humans who were exempt from my energy assault. Her face was red and swollen from crying, but she was angry.

"They're all unconscious. They're weakening by the minute. Their bodies cannot survive without their souls…" She whispered in a devastated angry voice grandpa phased back. I was surprised she knew this information but even without her powers, Adella was very perceptive. Grandpa wrapped his clothes around him and went to her. He held her in his arms. She was stiff at first but slowly her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry my dear. I should have realized you would be alive. I shouldn't have left you here with their bodies." He told her.

"What are we going to do? They're dying! I can feel it." She asked him.

"I've brought help." Grandpa told her and then he turned towards me. Adella looked at me confused. She looked so lost and so unlike herself.

"Hello Adel. Its me, Cameron." I told her.

"What?" She looked even more confused. The anger left her face for a moment as she tried to reconcile the image of the Cameron she knew with the woman that stood before her.

"The Cameron you knew just saw her mate die before her eyes. She didn't know he was her mate at the time, it took me a long time to figure that one out, but her spirit did know. It was too much for her. She was just coming into her powers and it overwhelmed her. You see, I'm not just any spirit warrior. I can travel through time. My younger self say Chris die and she wanted to take those last few seconds back. She used the supernatural energy that was around her to accomplish it." I explained. Her face was blank for a moment and then it was furious.

"Accomplish, what?! What are you fucking talking about?!" She yelled angrily but I could tell that she knew exactly what I was talking about. She knew I did this.

"Traveling through time takes a lot of energy and all spirits are made of energy. Here in this battlefield she was surrounded by it, by the energy of every supernatural being. It was too much and I ended up absorbing all their energies and the energies of every living being linked to me." I told her. Adel began shaking. She brushed grandpa's hand away from her and walked towards me.

"You selfish, wreck less, brat! You did this! You destroyed our family!" She screamed at me. I nodded and she turned to grandpa Kal angrily.

"Why hasn't she fixed this? If she can travel through time, why hasn't she…" Adel stopped mid-sentence as if she came to some kind of realization.

"You can't. You may be able to travel through time but you cannot change it. Like Alice. Alice kept seeing grandma Bella as a vamp even though grandpa Edward had made the decision that he would do everything in his power to prevent it. You cannot change the future, you can affect it, but you cannot change it." She said aloud ad if working through the answer as she was saying it. Her last sentence was more like an accusation but it was true nonetheless. It was much more complex than this but essentially, she was right. I was meant to be in the past to create them. Adel collapsed to the ground on her knees. I could see how much she hated me at that moment.

"You can't fix this. They're dead!" She said both heartbroken and furious. I went to her and knelt before her.

"No child. They're still alive, just drained, but if we don't hurry, they will be dead. Like you said, the body cannot survive without the spirit energy for long. The humans are especially at risk." I told her.

"I don't understand." Adel said annoyed. I smiled at her.

"Energy is cumulative. The energy collected here from supernatural beings that live for centuries was too much power for her to handle. Young Cameron didn't go back just a few seconds. She went back to beginning of time, back over 50,000 years." I saw her eyes widen. She looked at me carefully as if she was examining every in of my face, every line, every curve as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"How are you going to help them?" Grandpa asked me. I turned from Adel to look up at him.

"By giving back what I took. Energy cannot be created or destroyed…"

"But it can be transferred." Adel interrupted. I nodded.

"All the energy that the younger me used to travel to the past was spent on the trip, but**_ I _**have spent over 50,000 years collecting energy. I plan to give it back, there is just one thing I have to fix first." I told her. I looked at grandpa who looked just as confused as Adel.

I stood and looked across the field at my family. Even after all this time it was difficult to see them all like this.

"What are you doing?" Grandpa asked me.

"I do not want to give them their lives back only to have them be destroyed by war. I do not want you all to awaken to another battle. I am giving them my blood. Like Adel, it will neutralize the virus and they will become pure human." I told him.

One by one, I went to every single werewolf in the field gave them a drop of my blood, knowing that it would turn them human as soon as their energies returned. Adel, grandpa and the human staff began to help me by lining up their bodies and I was able to get every werewolf on the field and castle.

Finally, I walked over to Chris. His chest held the same nasty wound I remembered in my nightmares. I loved him. He was my mate. I felt him from the moment he was conceived, watched him grow from a distance in the spirit world. When he left the world, I felt it too.

"He left this world before I took everyone's energy. His energy was long gone before I went back so his energy wasn't part of the collective. The energy took me back the exact number of years that represent the life energy of my human decedents and supernatural beings on this earth." I cut my hand with my knife and let my blood drip on the wound before I continued. "I love Chris. I always have. I already lived tens of thousands of years in a world that he didn't exist. I don't want to live one more second."

"But if he's not unconscious, he's dead. His energy wasn't part of the collective. You cannot create energy to bring back the dead. No one can do that." Adel said to me.

"You're right. Creation is beyond the grasp of any being on this earth but not transference. It is how Taha Aki was able to become a wolf. The wolf sacrificed his body for our grandfather." I told her. I looked at my grandfather who had tears in his eyes as if he already knew I would say this.

"You're going to give up your life for him." He said. Not a question, but a statement. I just nodded.

"That's what you do for the people you love. Mortal or immortal, the only thing in life that that you _should_ risk everything for, is love. This is the one time that I should do exactly what I can do. I only hope that someday, you all understand." I said to them. Grandpa lowered his head and Adel nodded.

"I think I already do." Adel told me. Her expression was blank and her eyes were intense. I got a sudden flash as a stared at her. A memory that didn't exist yet and would possibly never exist.

In my vision, I was also looking into Adel's eyes only they were different. She was old and so was I but that wasn't the biggest difference. Her eyes were full of light, a light that I have never seen in her before. We were standing together hand in hand looking at our reflection in the water. She smiled at me and kissed my head before she stepped into the water. A moment later, her body floated up. I went to collect her body from the water but the moment I touched the water her body disappeared. The vision ended there and I was staring into her blank eyes once more.

I smiled at the young Adel that was before me and then I kissed my Chris's head. It wasn't time for possible futures. It was time to say goodbye. I closed my eyes and felt the energy inside me. Even after all these years, I still wasn't sure about how to do it. I concentrated on my own energy, felt the centuries of collective energy and lives push out of me. It wasn't easy, especially because I wasn't just pushing out the lives I took but also my own. This wasn't like when Utlapa took Taha Aki's body, this was more like when Taha Aki entered the wolf's body and then turned into a human one for the first time. I was changing my own energy, my own essence. I was suddenly weak and before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

**Adella**

I saw my brave cousin/ancestor drop to the ground so I caught her. Kal fell to his knees beside her and wept. I had never seen him weep like that. I touched Cameron's neck searching for a pulse it was weakening slowly as the energy drained out of her.

A moment later the people around me started to wake. I couldn't help it. Tears ran down my eyes all over again. She was the reason for all the devastation around me yet, I couldn't being myself to really hate her as I should. As she became weaker, they all became stronger and I had to do something.

I couldn't explain why. A part of me just wanted her to rot for turning me human and completely changing our lives around but the other… I was Quileute. I was her kin and her descendant. For some reason that meant something to me and I felt like I had to do something. But what?

I thought for a moment and as I looked at the people around me I got an idea.

"Kal… We can save her." I told him. He looked up at me.

"How? We do not have the power to transfer energy." He told me.

"Yes we do. Every time someone enters the spirit world, they must separate the body from the spirit to transfer into another plane. I did it once before, with Leanna's guidance. Guide me now, old one." I told him. His tears began to dry as he began to realize what I was saying.

"Yes. You're right. When a spirit warrior leaves his body, eventually it must return or the body dies."

"She wished to save Chris. We must respect that. She has to die for Chris to live." He reminded me. I nearly growled at him.

"Not if we harness my energy!" I snapped pack. He looked at me with confusion so I elaborated.

"Your energy wasn't part of the collective and neither was mine. But you no longer have the ability to enter into the spirit world, I do. I can transfer my energy to her and let her harness it so that her life is anchored to mine." I explained. Kal looked at me with wide eyes. It took a moment for him to process what I was saying but then he nodded.

"You are human. I do not know that this might do to you. Are you sure you wish to do this?" He asked me. I looked at her and sighed.

"No, but I'm fucking doing it anyway." I answered as I laid her next to Chris and then I laid next to her.

Chris's body wasn't healing because it was dead. He would only start healing once her energy had passed to his body so I knew I still had time.

"Adel wait!" I heard a groggy voice yell out. I sighed frustrated and turned to him.

"We don't have a whole lot of time for discussion grandfather!" I told him annoyed as he slowly made his way towards me. One of the servers helped him her to me and I looked at Chris to make sure it wasn't too late. As long as he didn't start healing, we still had time for this plan to work.

Edward got to me and sat next to me. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I wish I could take this journey for you, but I can't. I just want you to know that we all love you more than we will ever be able to show you. Don't fall into the darkness. Come back to us." He told me. I looked into his stupid loving worried eyes and I felt something in my chest stir. I loved him. I loved all of them. It was much easier to realize this now that I was human and more powerful. Edward smiled at me and nodded to let me know it was ok. I had to hurry.

I closed my eyes and looked inside myself for something. Anything. Cameron said that she took the collective energy from the supernatural. I was human now which was why I was the only one left standing. She couldn't access my energy because I was no longer supernatural but all those years I lived as an immortal had to count for something. Where did that energy go? It couldn't have been destroyed because energy cannot be destroyed which meant that it still had to be inside me.

"Concentrate young one. Feel your energy. Once you have access to it, concentrate on all the energy around you. Find her. Feel her and let her energy guide you." Kal told me. I nodded and did as he said.

I concentrated hard on my own energy, praying that it would work. If this was my only good deed, my only redemption, then I had so give it my all. I had seen uncle Kal train spirit warriors for years. I used his techniques to improve my tracking skills, after all, soul seeing was all about energy.

I knew the training so I concentrated on feeling the energy. It was hard but I definitely felt something. I concentrated on that feeling. It was a connection, life when I was a tracker and I could feel the people around me with so much ease. It was harder as a human but it was still the same. I concentrated on Cameron as I would have when I was an immortal and I felt her. There was one link that was dimming as the others brightened and became energized. I concentrated on the weakening link and tried to push out my energy. I held on as long as I could until I let out one loud screamed and everything turned black.

* * *

**Cameron**

I opened my eyes to the soft beeping of a hospital room. I still couldn't believe that after all these years they still hadn't figured out how to turn off that annoying beep.

"She's waking up." I heard someone say. That's when I realized that I shouldn't be hearing anything. I should be dead so that my Chris could be alive.

"No!" I said and my eyes fluttered open. I was about to go on full panic mode but as soon as I opened my eyes I saw Chris's beautiful face along with the faces of my family. They were all here. I did it.

"It worked." I whispered. Chris came forward and took my hand. He kissed it.

"Yes." He said softly.

"How?" I asked, my voice was so weak. I was surprised that the answer didn't come to my mind as soon as the question formed but my powers were affected by the energy transference.

"Adel. She saved you." He told me with a sad smile and then turned. I saw his expression and my heart nearly collapsed but when I followed the direction of his sight, I saw a familiar face. It was Adel sitting on a wheelchair, only she was much older, less like a teenager and more like a woman in her 50s.

"You tried to save me little one?" I asked her smiling. My voice was still horse but effective. She crossed her arms and grunted.

"You might be older than me now but I'm still old enough to be your grandmother." She said in an annoyed tone. We stared at each other and then we both smiled. I extended my hand to her and she took it. Chris then took her hand.

"I used my spirit energy and bound it to yours so that when Chris lived, you didn't die." Adel told me. I nodded as I realized the meaning of my vision.

"Three people sharing one energy. Your lives are anchored to mine and mine to yours. We are now one forever." I told them, knowing that even though Adel was human, she would not die for as long as I lived.

Chris smiled at both of us before he took us both in his hug. Adel squirmed but I felt my heart expand with sheer and utter joy. When he let us go, Adel looked at us and smiled. That's when I noticed her eyes. They had light in them. Our light, reflected in her and I realized that for the first time, Adel was happy. She would always be Adel. She would always be a smart ass and would always have a bit of darkness shadowing her but now she would be able to feel happiness which she couldn't before. Through Chris and I, her heart blossomed so that she could find the ability to love and forgive. I could see it so clearly that it brought tears to my eyes.

"I can't believe I'm really here. I was so sure I would never see you again. Not even in the spirit world was this path revealed." I admitted.

"You created all of us my dear. You are the common ancestor that Carlisle and I found years ago. You were part of a long series of events that lead to this moment. But this moment was not necessarily a part of your path. It was a part of Adel's. It was her choice." Grandpa Edward told me with a warm smile. He was right. I was every powerful, I had the ability to see the possibilities of every decision but it was only those that were connected to me. I lost my connection to Adel the moment she drank my blood.

"Its done." I said with a sigh as I looked at the faces of all my loved ones. I didn't have to see the future to see the happiness we would share together and the love that took a millennia to save.

"So what happens now?" Adel asked us.

"Now we live, love, and be happy." I told them. Chris leaned over to me and _finally_ his lips touched mine. It was incredible. His lips were soft gentle and absolutely perfect. I waited a long time for this and a lot of emotions went into our kiss. I couldn't even help myself and my hand reached out for his hair and pulled him closer, deepening our kiss. I could feel our energies bound and sealed with such fever that it made my skin warm. I was his and he was mine and I couldn't help the pure and utter joy it gave me. I heard the monitor peep louder and interrupt our magical perfect kiss. I heard grandma Bella laugh.

"Boy that brings back memories." She told grandpa Edward.

"It sure does, love. It sure does." He told her and gave her a loving look.

I didn't know what they were talking about and for once, I didn't get slammed with a vision whenever I had a question about their past. I knew this was only because I was still weak but I decided not to dwell on it. Even if my full powers never returned I was still Quileute warrior and I was still and immortal. That part was never going to change.

As I looked around at my great and large family I realized that everything, and everyone was going to be ok. We would all live happily ever after. I had a feeling.

**The End!**

* * *

**AN: This is the end of the Immortal Series. I may post some outtakes of what happened in the few centuries between Immortal Wolves and Immortal Continuum as additional chapters in this story. There is a lot of stories there that could not be covered in this story so keep this story in your alerts for any outtakes.** ** I really hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please review! Even if you are new to the Immortal Series, I love to read your reviews! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! I know I said I would post some outtakes but after writing the Immortal saga for so long I needed a break. Instead, I just went ahead and wrote a whole new story. The story is called Lost and its already posted. I posted the whole story in one day so you all can binge read. Here is the link:**

** s/11287968/1/Lost**

**The following is Chapter 1...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all its characters. I only own the new characters and plot. This disclaimer is withstanding for the entire story and all of its chapters.**

* * *

**Jacob**

It's been 12 years since I last saw her. It would've been her birthday today. Hell… I guess it still _is_ her birthday. She's out there somewhere, she's just not my Bella anymore. She's his – cold, hard, and deadly. This day is always a dark day for me but at least it's not nearly as bad as her wedding anniversary. I usually stayed home or I left town on that day because there is no way I can do my work.

I walked over to Mrs. Hendrik's car and finished repairing her transmission. It was a small distraction from this wretched day but at least I was making some money. This was the first time in my life that money wasn't an issue. After Bella's wedding, I left for almost a year. I got back and finished high school online while I fixed cars off my dad's garage. Eventually, I managed to save enough money to buy out the local auto shop and the pack and I ran the store. There was only one problem. Aging.

Sam, Jared and some of the other imprinted wolves had left the pack start families with their imprints but the rest of us hadn't aged in 10 years. Even though, technically, we looked our age, to the town, we hadn't changed in 10 years so they were starting to get suspicious. Two years ago, I decided to sell the shop to Quill and Paul. Claire was now 15 so Quill was going to stop phasing within a few years and Paul had been managing the accounts for the auto shop for years so it made sense to leave the place to them.

With my profits, I relocated the remaining older wolves to Ketchum, Idaho. It was a small town where nobody knew us but more importantly, it was surrounded by a vast forest where we could run free. There were three teenaged wolves that remained in the rez under Quill's leadership, one of which was Sam's oldest son Ian. Quill was going to mentor them until he stopped phasing and by then, Ian would be old enough to take over. There were less and less boys turning so we hoped those three were the last boys to carry this burden. But of course, my own nieces and nephew would be entering their teens soon so there was no telling what would happen.

Idaho was not home but it was a place we could flourish for at least a decade or two. I opened up a new auto shop with Seth and Josh, while Embry opened up a hardware store with Sean, and Leah decided to follow after her stepfather's footsteps and became town deputy. It suited her well. She and Charlie didn't really like each other but he was the one to mentor her and introduce her to the force. She loved it and he gave her an excellent recommendation so that she could transfer to Idaho. He even helped us get fake id's to hide our actual identities and ages.

Other than Bella, Charlie was the first outsider to be a part of our secret. After Bella "died" he was devastated. He went on a downward spiral and I simply couldn't sit there and watch him simply kill himself by drinking. I told him the truth. He spent two years looking for Bella but it was useless. They were completely off the radar but at least he had hope. He had hope that he would see her someday. Renee was another matter al together. She got pregnant, shortly after she found out about Bella and she nearly lost the baby. Thankfully, she gave birth to a beautiful little boy that gave her the strength she needed to get over losing her only daughter. Charlie and Sue became very close throughout the entire ordeal and eventually they got married. Seth immediately took to Charlie but Leah took some work. Eventually, Leah came around and she loved Charlie, though she would never admit it. It was hard to be away from our families but it was necessary.

With family in mind, I walked over to the office, picked up the phone and dialed the number I've been avoiding all day.

"Hi chief." I said.

"Hello son. How are doing?" Charlie asked me in a solemn voice I recognized all too well.

"As good as can be expected. How about you?" I asked concerned. This was the worst day of the year for Charlie.

"I miss her so much… Sue and Billie wanted to take me fishing but I just couldn't. She would be 30 today. The big 30. I should be smiling at her pout over turning old while bouncing a grandkid on my lap but…" His voice broke.

"I know… She's out there somewhere Charlie and I know for a fact she's missing you." I said trying to comfort him. I heard him hake in a sharp breath and I knew he was fighting back tears.

"I know. I just wish she were here. I know what she is but she's still my little girl. I don't care if she kills me herself. I just want to see her one more time." He confessed. He said the same thing every year and every year I suppressed a growl at that thought.

"You will." I said simply because I didn't want him to know that if she ever returned, I would rip her apart.

"Renee flew in yesterday to visit her grave. I fixed it up a bit for Renee. It's silly but I just don't like seeing her grave so out of shape and I couldn't let Renee see it like that." He told me. Renee hadn't visited Bella's grave much. It was too hard but this year was an important birthday so it made sense she came.

"I'm sure she appreciated it." I told him awkwardly. This was a sore topic for both of us. I wanted to tell Renee too but I had already broken so many rules that the council threatened to have me step down as alpha if Charlie or I told Renee.

"She did. Are you going to come visit us soon?" He asked me.

"Sure. Probably for Christmas." I told him.

"Good. Sue, Harry, and I really miss you kids." He told me. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"I alpha promise." I told him. He gave me a small chuckle at out private joke.

"Ok then. Bye son. Thanks for calling." He told me.

"Bye chief." I said and we both hung up. Seth popped his head in at that moment.

"How is he?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He's ok. Renee came to see her grave this year." I told him. Seth nodded.

"We're pretty much done here. Josh can take care of the rest. Do you want to go out for a run?" He asked me.

"I think I much rather get drunk." I said honestly. Seth smirked.

"That can definitely be arranged." He told me and disappeared to the back garage.

That night we made a big bonfire in the middle of the woods. We usually did bonfires on the weekend but I really did need some cheering up. The guys brought cases and cases of beer. Leah cooked up a storm and brought it to the bonfire. Leah normally didn't cook for us except for special occasions. She usually took pity on me this day and made me a wolf worthy dinner to go with my misery. It was a pity dinner but I still appreciated the thought. I appreciated all their efforts.

That night after we were all sufficiently drink and well fed, we went out for a wolf run. It was a strange experience to run drunk because our senses were slightly dulled; however, running helped us burn off the booze. I ran through the trees trying very hard not to smash into one of them when I heard an engine roaring in the distance. I realized I was nearing the road but I was curious. It wasn't strange to hear a car on the road at this hour but it was rare. Very rare. I ran to the top of the cliff and saw the road at a distance. It was a motor cycle, and it was heading out of town towards the old Michaelson dairy. That place had been closed for decades so it was strange to see someone heading that direction. I wanted to follow this stranger. It was more than mere curiosity but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I ran down the mountain towards the dairy to see if I could catch a glimpse of whatever this stranger was up to. Maybe it was one of the local kids getting into trouble but for some reason, my instinct was telling me it was something more. I stayed at a distance and saw the stranger arrive to the farm. It was too dark for human eyes to see but my wolf eyes say clearly as the stranger dismounted his bike, only when he took off his helmet, did I realize that he wasn't a he at all. He was a SHE! What the hell was that girl doing out there in the middle of nowhere? I couldn't see her face but her short hair was pinned up into a pony tail. She took out some bags from the bike's storage compartment and went around to the front entrance.

I really wanted to get a closer look at her but it was too risky. Eventually she came out with a beer at hand and sat at the front steps of the old dairy farm house. She looked up at the sky and finally I was able to see the outline of her face. She was beautiful. Her skin glowed white against the moonlight. I wanted to take in more of her features but something distracted me. I single fleck of silver glimmered from her eyes and slowly ran down her cheek. I realized I was intruding on a private moment and it felt wrong. But for some reason, it was hard for me to just run and run away from this angelic sad girl, crying alone at night.

I took a step back trying to bring myself to walk away. As soon as I did, the girl turned towards me. I was hidden deep within the bushes so I knew she couldn't see me but it still felt as if she was looking straight at me. I couldn't see her eyes in the darkness but I could tell she was staring my direction. She got up and walked down the old withered, steps of her front porch, going deeper into the darkness.

"Is someone there?" Her velvety voice called out. Her voice was soft and silky like a ballad. She waited for a reply but when none came, she turned and went back into her house. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

'_That was too close man_.' I heard Seth say in my head.

'_I was too far for her to really see me but yeah, I think next time I'll go father. Who is she?_' I asked more to myself than to them but I also wondered if any of them knew her.

'_I heard rumors that someone bought the old dairy but the place is such a dump, I thought they were just kidding. I can stop by tomorrow to introduce myself and get some more info if you want_.' Leah told me. As deputy, she made it her job to know everyone in town.

'_Yeah. Find out who she is_.' I told her absentmindedly because I couldn't really concentrate on the conversation. All I could think about was that sad moonlit face. Who was she? Why was she so sad? Even though I was only able to see her profile, I could tell that tears were out of place on that beautiful face and I felt a strong desire to make those tears go away. That's when it hit me, that this was the first time in a long time I had felt that way towards a woman. Once again, I was a sucker for a damsel in distress. What did that say about me?


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi All!**

I have a new story called Light and Dark. Here is the first chapter if you want to check it out.

s/11531571/1/Light-and-Dark

* * *

**Summary**

**Jacob is taken hostage by a vengeful vixen that turns out to be his imprint! A dark twist on what could have happened if Jacob never met Nessie mixed with a little bit of ****Stockholm syndrome****. Very mature content! ****ADULTS ONLY PLEASE! **

**A\N: I really went into the dark and forbidden places of my imagination for this one so I almost didn't publish it, so again ADULTS ONLY PLEASE!**

* * *

**Jake**

My life turned upside down after Bella left with him. I was angry. I had never known anger like that before. I ran off after her wedding and I never returned. My family tried to get me back but I just couldn't do it. Not while they still lived there. The Cullens left a few months after the wedding, after Bella and Edward's 'accident'. I went back a few times to visit my dad but I dedicated the past eight years to hunting. If I had to be immortal, I was going to spend immortality killing as many leeches I could. I hated them all.

My life felt empty and dark but I managed to finish high school while I was on the run through the internet which was a positive. I was good at mechanics and it helped when I needed money those first few years. My life was simple. Patrol, sleep, work. Eventually, Embry joined me after he finished a few years in technical school. The rest of the pack stayed behind as LaPush's 'protectors' but Em and I widened our scope. We became hunters. We were the only two hunters in the tribe. The goal was to eliminate all vampires in North America. It was an ambitious goal but we had eternity to achieve it. Embry was good at computers so he scanned the web for any murders that seemed suspicious and then we went off to investigate.

Embry and I didn't need much. The odd jobs here and there worked for us but eventually we opened an emergency car repair shop together. We only did onsite repairs so everything we did was by referral. It suited us because we didn't have customers, we had emergency repairs which meant we didn't see most callers more than once so it suited us well.

Embry liked this life. He liked moving, living under the radar, hunting leeches, the whole damn super hero thing worked for him. For me, it was more about keeping busy. I needed this. I needed to feel like this curse was meant for something. Every leech I killed made me feel a little better about loosing everything to the Cullens. My life, my humanity and my love were all gone because of them. That's why I didn't feel bad for killing that yellowed eyed bitch three years ago. Her name was Irina.

It had been six years since I saw a yellow eyed leech. I was out patrolling when I caught the scent of a leech. I followed the scent into deep into the forest. It only took me a few minutes to find her. She was draining a deer when I saw her. I didn't attack immediately. I wanted to see what she did but then I saw another leech with her.

"Let's go Irina. I caught the scent of a wolf." The other leech told her. Irina hissed.

"Where?!" She growled at the strawberry blonde leech. Strawberry looked at her worried.

"Do not go looking for trouble sister. We are alone for this trip." Strawberry warned her.

"Then go. I'm not afraid of them." Irina told her. Strawberry shook her hand and took her sister by the arm. Irina hissed and smacked her arm away.

"Sister please… They hunt in packs. We are powerless against them." Strawberry told her.

"Leave Tanya. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for far too long. I stood by and did nothing for the Cullen's sake but their allegiance with the wolves is gone now that Bella is one of us."

"I will not leave. I will not allow you to dishonor our family like this!" Strawberry, aka Tanya, told her. Irina got into a crouching position and hissed at her sister.

"Leave now or I will rip you apart myself!" Irina told her sister and gave her a feral hiss. Tanya looked at her distraught. I almost felt sorry for her. She turned around and disappeared into the forest. That's when the hunt began. I was far enough away that she couldn't hear me but it didn't take long for her to find my scent. It was an old trail but she managed to use it to find out house. I kept my distance so I was able to follow her the entire way back to my house without her noticing. Embry was home sleeping. It was an old ranch house so we didn't have any neighbors. She stood outside our patio weighing her options. I ran closer and closer and she finally heard me. She turned around just as I phased into my human form and revealed myself to the leech.

"You should listen to your sister Irina. Don't do this. I will kill you if I have to."

"Like you killed my Laurent?" She hissed accusingly. I recognized the name instantly. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"He was going to kill Bella. He told her so. He was about to strike her down when we attacked." I told her.

"Lies!" She hissed.

"I will not let this opportunity pass by again. I will make you pay, I will make you all pay." She told me before attacked me.

I phased back immediately and countered her attack. We slammed hard against a tree causing it to fall. This must have woken Embry because a second later he was outside tearing out Irina's arm as I tore apart her neck.

'What do you want to do now? Do we burn her?' Embry asked me. He saw the conversation I overheard with Irina and her sister.

'She'll come after us again if we don't.' I said weighing the different options. I didn't want to burn her. I knew the Cullen's considered them as family. I could almost see Esme's sad face in my head.

'This can provoke a war with them.' Embry reminded me. He didn't like that I brought up Esme. Esme and Carlisle were far less easy to hate than the others.

'I gave her a chance to stand down. She attacked us and she threatened our entire pack.' I told him, finally making my decision. Embry nodded and phased. I got some firewood for us and we burned the body.

We moved out of that house that same day. We were on the run for several weeks before we heard that the Cullens tried to contact us. Edward actually had the audacity to call us. He was smart though. He called Seth and, as he expected, Seth was more than willing to talk to him. Seth told Edward what happened and that I was the one who killed Irina. Edward was furious but he said that they will not retaliate and that they will convince Irina's family not to retaliate either. He offered to be the intermediary between us and the Denali. He actually wanted me to apologize.

I stood by my decision, even with the threat of war hanging over me. Though nothing would satisfy me more than the opportunity to kill Edward, I didn't want my family to go to war either. I didn't apologize but I told Seth to tell them that as long as they do not attack, our treaty still stands. The one satisfaction I would get is that Edward knew it was me. Seth was upset with me for months for not apologizing to the Cullens at least. I didn't care. I did what I had to do and if it pissed Edward off then it was just icing on the cake. But as much as I wanted to gloat, as much as I wanted to see Irina as some other dead leech. I couldn't. I felt guilty and angry. I even hated myself a bit for what I had done and I hated the world around me. I could barely face my own family because I actually felt like I had done something wrong. Somehow my life actually felt darker after that incident.

We settled in Georgia shortly after that. That's when hunting became easier. The southern vamps were careless. We were able to find them easily and take out entire covens. Leah and Quill would join us on the larger covens but they headed back soon after. For the most part, it was Embry and me and that was more than enough. We had to keep moving because we didn't want other vampires to track us so Embry and I decided to live on an off-the-grid mobile home. This gave us the flexibility and freedom that we wanted.

Overall life was as good as it could be for a darkened, broken hearted renegade hunter and his sidekick but it was also pretty damn empty. For some reason I just could never get over what happened to Bella. I couldn't get over having to let her go, to let her die at the hands of my enemy all in the name of 'love'. It wasn't love, it was an infatuation that lead the woman I loved to her death. I could never forgive myself. In a different world, I would be with Bella but that damn nineteenth century leech took her from me. I didn't want to hate Carlisle but, if he would have let Edward die, none of this would have happened. Little did I know that my life would be turned upside down by the damn Cullens once again. To top everything off, I couldn't shake this awful feeling in my gut after I killed Irina. The guilt over Irina and the anger and regret over Bella made my life pretty miserable. I was no longer the same light hearted kid that left LaPush.

Embry and I were living in a small plot of land in Texas. I didn't like Texas. It was a little too hot for my taste but Embry liked it. It also helped us keep track of the southern covens better. We were having more and more problems in the south so it made sense to park our home in this frying pan.

"Bro, we got a call. College girls again, you wanna take it?" Embry asked me. I was on the computer researching a new underground club that the leeches might be using to kidnap people.

"Naw. You take it. I'm gonna check this new place out. Its by the college so I'll call you if I run into anything." I told him and grabbed my bike jacket. He nodded once and grabbed to keys to the truck before he headed out.


End file.
